The Way I are
by Kibume
Summary: Esta historia ocurre en la actualidad, en un instituto.Un chico nuevo callado y frío,llamado Neji empieza a sentir emociones nuevas por una chica llamada Tenten.Intentará que ella se enamore de él por la forma que es... NejiTen NaruHina ShikaTema SasuSaku
1. No te conozco, pero me deslumbras

En un descapotable negro, los primos Neji e Hinata Hyuga iban de camino al instituto. A Neji no le hacía mucha gracia cambiar de instituto, ni de pueblo, había formado una vida antes, en otro instituto...¿Por qué tenía que cambiar ahora? Vale, era cierto que la vida que había forjado anteriormente era solitaria, asistiendo a clase y dedicarse en los recreos a leer bajo un árbol, con ninguna actividad social, pero había aprendido a vivir con ello. Y ahora iba a ir al instituto al que su prima acudía, una escuela no muy conocida, a las afueras de un mediano pueblo llamado Konoha:

-Neji-kun, seguro que te gustará esta escuela, es muy divertida...

-... Hinata-sama, no sé si será una buena idea..

-¿Por qué no? Hay personas muy encantadoras, y además no vas a ser el único nuevo...Un-na tríada de hermanos provenientes de otro instituto también van a venir...

-Pero ellos son hermanos, al menos se tienen los unos a los otros...

-T-tú me tienes a mí...Te presentaré a m-mi pandilla...

Neji suspiró:

-Está bien...

Neji detuvo el coche en frente del instituto, el instituto Sarutobi, dedicado al constructor de éste. Las hojas de otoño danzaban a medida que daban la bienvenida al comienzo del instituto. Todos los viejos amigos se reencontraban felices, contando lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones, que si habían ido a la playa, que si habían ido a algún país lejano, que si cuantos romances habían tenido entre otras cosas. A Neji lo interesaba la actividad social, él no hacía nada interesante en verano, iba a la mansión de verano de su prima si acaso, pero por lo que respectaba, no hacía nada divertido, y tampoco le interesaba hacerlo.

Murmullos empezaron a susurrarse a medida que el nuevo se acercaba a la entrada:

-¡Ése debe de ser el nuevo! ¡Está cañón!-decía algunas.

-Esa mirada de superioridad...¿Pero que se ha creído que es...?-decían otros.

Neji hacía caso omiso a todos y cuando atravesó las puertas del instituto, una señora junto a un hombre de mediana edad les saludó:

-¡Hola Hinata! Tú debes de ser Neji, ¿me equivoco?-Neji asintió- Yo soy Tsunade, directora de este centro y este señor que esta al lado mía es Kakashi, tu tutor.

Kakashi, que tenía una cara de pasota que no pasaba desapercibida,llevaba una máscara que le tapaba la nariz y la boca, haciéndolo misterioso:

-¿Cómo estamos?-saludó.

-Pasad al salón de actos. Cuando vengan el resto de los cursos, ya hablaremos.

Neji e Hinata abrieron la puerta y entraron al gran salón. Allí estaban todos los cursos reunidos. Hinata escuchó unas voces femeninas nada más entrar:

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!-Sakura e Ino, amigas suyas de toda la vida, venían a recibirla-¿Cómo estás? ¡Estás muchísimo más guapa! ¿Qué tal las vacaciones...?

-B-bien, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, las pasé como siempre en la mansión Hyuga, junto a mi primo Neji-kun...-Hinata señaló a su primo- Neji-kun, estás son amigas mías, Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka...Chicas, mi primo, Neji Hyuga.

Ino y Sakura miraron a Neji e Ino soltó:

-¡Si no fuese porque tengo a Sai, me encargaría de conquistarlo! Es broma, es broma, no ligaría contigo...-dijo Ino.

-Y también es broma que eres novia de Sai...-añadió Sakura mirándola de reojo.

-¡C-cállate frentona! ¡Sasuke tampoco te echa mucha cuenta!

-¡Cállate tú...!  
-¡Chicas, chicas!-las tranquilizó Hinata- Por cierto....¿Y Tenten?

-Aún no ha llegado, pero vamos adentro, Neji, Hinata...¿O esque no quieres ver a tu amado Naruto?-preguntó con picardía Ino.

-¡Ino-chan!-dijo ruborizada Hinata.

Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia adentro, perdiéndose entre la gente hasta llegar a un rincón donde había unos cuantos chavales. Hinata los saludó a todos y casi se desmaya cuando Naruto gritó:

-¡Hinata-chan! ¿¡Cómo estás!? ¡¿Qué tal las vacaciones?!

-B-b-bien, N-naruto-kun...¿Y las tuyas?

-Pues ya sabes, aburridas...Estudiando para sacarme el trimestre éste...

Ino hizo las presentaciones uno por uno:

-Chicos, éste es Neji Hyuga, el primo de Hinata.

Los chicos miraron a Neji y alguno alzó la mano en forma de saludó. Él devolvió el saludo.

-Éste es Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Ino.

-¡Hola, Neji! ¡Encantado de conocerte!-sonrió el rubio.

-Éste es Sasuke Uchiha-dijo señalando a cierto moreno que tenía una mirada fría.

-Hmp...-fue lo único que dijo.

-Chouji Akimichi-señaló mirando a un chico un poco llenito.

-*Ñam* Encantado de conocerte, Neji...

-Shikamaru Nara.-añadió mientras señalaba a un chico con coleta y con expresión aburrida.

-Qué problemático es esto...Encantado, Neji...

-Y é-este es Sai-dijo Ino un poco ruborizada.

-Hola-dijo un chico moreno con una sonrisa un poco falsa.

-¡¡¡Nejiiii, me alegra verte de nuevo!!!-gritó un chico de pelo tazón y cejas gruesas.

-Hola, Lee...-saludó Neji.

-¿Conoces a Neji, Lee?-preguntó Naruto.

-¡Sí! ¡Voy de vez en cuando a casa de Hinata en verano! ¡Allí le conocí!

-Ah...Por cierto, chicos....¿Y Tenten?-volvió a preguntar Naruto.

-¡Aquí estoy!-gritó una voz.

Todos se giraron y Neji vio a una chica con de ojos y pelo castaño atado a dos moños.

-¿Cómo están todos?-dijo-Oh vaya, a ti no te conozco...¡Éste debe de ser tu primo, ¿no Hinata?!

Hinata asintió. Hinata iba a presentarle cuando Tenten la interrumpió:

-¡Me llamo Tenten! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Hinata se quedó bastante sorprendido de que Neji respondiese:

-Neji, Neji Hyuga.

-¡Un placer conocerte, Neji!

-¡Bienvenidos a todos!-gritó una voz por un micrófono. Tsunade saluda de nuevo- ¡Este curso comienza ahora! ¡Espero que deis lo mejor de vosotros! ¡Está bien que os divirtais, siempre y cuando no os desviéis de los estudios! ¡Podéis marcharos a vuestras respectivas clases!

Tras esto, la pandilla de Naruto y compañía se marcharon a su respectiva clase. Tenten agarró a Neji del brazo:

-¡Neji, por aquí, que te pierdes!

Neji se guió por Tenten. Esa chica era extraña, era tan activa, con una sonrisa tan marcada, y se había tomado tantas confianzas con él...Era verdaderamente extraña...Entraron a la clase, que eran de pupitres de uno en uno y Tenten señaló uno del final de clase, que estaba entre el que había cogido Hinata y el de la propia Tenten:

-¡Siéntate aquí, Neji!

Neji obedeció, con el mismo rostro de siempre, indiferente, y colocó su mochila en el pupitre.

Kakashi entró en la sala acompañado de un chico nuevo de pelo rojizo y ojos verdes:

-Éste es Sabaku no Gaara, vuestro nuevo compañero de clase, sus hermanos son mayores pero los veréis prontos. También está el chico nuevo Hyuga, primo de Hinata, que parece que ya ha formado amigos. Gaara se sentó al lado del rubio hiperactivo:  
-¿Gaara es tu nombre? ¡Encantado, soy Naruto Uzumaki!

-Hola...Naruto Uzumaki....

***

Después de las primeras clases, el recreo llegó y los chicos se dedicaron a hablar en un rincón junto a los dos chicos nuevos mientras las chicas iban por otro lado hablando. Las chicas se fijaron en una chica rubia con cuatro coletas que estaba sentada en un banco. Sakura saludó:

-¡Hola! ¡No te hemos visto antes por aquí!

La chica alzó la vista. Unos ojos verdes que le resultaron a todas familiares las miró a todas:

-Hola, esque soy nueva-dijo sonriendo.

-Ah...¡Encantada entonces! Soy Sakura Haruno, ella es Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga y Tenten, ¿y tú eres...?

-Temari...Sabaku no Temari.

-¡Por eso me sonaban tus ojos! ¡Tú eres la hermana de Gaara, ¿no?!

-Eso es. Antes vinieron por aquí un grupo de chicas con una líder que creo que se llamaba Karin...¿Amigas vuestras?

-¿¡Karin y compañía!? ¡Ésas son unas zorras!-gritó Ino.

-Lo suponía....Me parecieron un grupo de zorras cuando caminaron al lado mía...

-¿Nos llevas tres años, no?

Temari asintió:

-Aún así, o vosotras parecéis más mayores, o yo más joven...

Las chicas rieron. Tenten dijo:

-¡Ya es hora de ir con los chicos! ¿Vienes Temari?

-De acuerdo, gracias.

Las cinco nuevas amigas fueron en busca de los chicos, que éstos mientras tanto hablaban:

-¡Las chicas son cada vez más bellas!-gritaba Lee.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡Sakura está mucho más guapa!-gritó Naruto.

-Son todas problemáticas...-susurró Shikamaru.

-¿Qué decías sobre nosotras, Shikamaru?-dijo Ino, que venía junto al resto de las chicas.

-Que sois problemáticas...-repitió el otro-¿Quién es ésa?-preguntó, prestando atención a la nueva chica. Juraría que era bella como no había visto antes, unos ojos verdes esmeraldas con los que se perdió, un pelo rubio atado a cuatro coletas, ondeante al viento y una figura que él consideraba perfecta. Shikamaru se pegó una bofetada mental al pensar eso-¿Q-quién es ella?-preguntó sonrojado, de nuevo.

-Mi nombre es Sabaku no Temari....-dijo la chica que tampoco apartó la vista del chaval, cierto es que tenía una expresión aburrida, pero tenía unos ojos negros y penetrantes, y una sonrisa burlona acompañada de su manera de situarse junto a la pared le pareció de lo más seductor. Temari parpadeó para esquivar lo que acababa de pensar- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Shikamaru Nara...-dijo sin apartar la vista de ella, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Ino.

-¿Qué, Shikamaru? ¡Te ha gustado la nueva chica!

Shikamaru se ruborizó pero suspiró fingiendo:

-No, era solamente porque hay una nueva mujer problemática...

A Temari no le sintió muy bien eso y dijo:

-¡Ey,que me acabes de conocer, niño!

-Considero a todas las mujeres problemáticas...Si me disculpáis, me voy a ver las nubes...

-Entonces...."vago"...-lució Temari una sonrisa desafiante- ¿No te importará acompañar a esta "mujer problemática" a ver la escuela? ¿O es demasiado para ti?

-...Es problemático, al igual que tú...Así que no tengo ganas...

-Pues entonces, la "mujer problemática" te acompañará a ver el hermoso espéctaculo que ofrecen las nubes...-dijo Temari, con la intención de fastidiar al chico.

-Problemática....-susurró Shikamaru, mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. Definitivamente, acababa de conocer a la mujer más problemática que había visto.

-¡Tortolitos, después quedamos para cenar donde siempre, ¿vale Shikamaru?!

Shikamaru asintió desde lejos, hablando o más bien discutiendo con su nueva amiga, o su nueva "Mujer problemática"

***

-Así que has ganado las pruebas internacionales de Física, ¿eh? Parece que eres inteligente, a pesar de la cara de idiota que tienes...

-Muchas gracias, pero me obligó Tsunade-sama a competir...-añadió Shikamaru, aburrido- ¿Tú no eras del pueblo de Suna?

-Él mismo...Nos cambiamos por razones personales...

-¿Razones...personales?

Temari no respondió y Shikamaru notó una ligera preocupación en su rostro, así que se calló.

-Mujer problemática, ¿vas a venir esta tarde a comer con nosotros?

-De acuerdo pero sólo si tu pagas...

-¿Pero...?-balbuceó Shikamaru, pero Temari le sonreía tan dulcemente que dijo- Está bien...Mujer problemática...

***

-¡Ahí va! Que confianzas se han cogido al final esos dos... Parece que se odiaban pero si hasta hacen buena pareja...-dijo Sakura.

-Yo creo que deberíamos darles un empujoncito a los dos...-añadió Ino.

-¡Pero I-ino-chan! ¡Aún no se saben sus sentimientos!-aclaró Hinata.

Tenten, Sakura, Ino e Hinata estaban almorzando mientras miraban a una mesa en la que comían Shikamaru y Temari. Discutían, reían, hablaban, parecía mentira de que se acabasen de conocer...

A las cuatro chicas les pasó el mismo pensamiento por la mente mientras miraban a la mesa de los chicos:

"Habrá que ponerse las pilas..:"

**(N/a) Bueeeno, aqui un nuevo fic ... ¡Quería hace uno en la actualidad así que me dio por esto! ¡Cómo siempre estarán mis parejas favoritas! ¡Se agradecerán los primeros reviews!**

**Nos vemos en el proximo cap!**


	2. Yo te libraré del miedo

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me han enviado reviews! Aqui viene una nueva entrega de The Way I are. Espero que la disfruten!**

**Capítulo 2: Yo te libraré del miedo**

Neji suspiró. No esque no le agradasen los amigos de su prima, pero no le gustaba la gente, para que negarlo. No se sentía agradecido, le daba igual que ellos le dejaran ingresar a su pandilla, a él no le importaba. Así que, en un imprevisto de Hinata que estaba hablando o más bien tartamudeando, Neji se marchó y encontró un árbol y se dispuso a leer, tranquilamente, olvidado del mundo, en una paz que parecía irrompible, pero bueno...solo lo parecía:

-¡Hola Neji! ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

Neji abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Tenten mirándole con curiosidad. Neji no dijo nada pero posó sus ojos en el libro:

-¡Ah, estabas leyendo! ¿Qué libro lees?

"Que chica más pesada... ¿No tiene mejor cosa que hacer?"pensó Neji.

-¿No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer?

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso te molesto?

-Hmph...-murmuró Neji, aclarando un NO.

-No lo entiendo, le has caído bien a todos... ¿Por qué no quieres venir a nuestra pandilla?

-No me gusta la gente...-aclaró Neji, con la intención de decir "Entre ellos, tú".

-¡Ya veo! ¿Y desde cuando?

-...

-¿Sabes que creo? Que tienes miedo...

Neji Hyuga dejó de mirar el libro, cuando oyó lo que había dicho Tenten...¿Qué él tenía miedo? Pero si ni lo conocía...Y aparte...¿Neji Hyuga teniendo miedo? Su mueca se transformó en disgusto e irritación:

-¿Qué tengo miedo? ¿A qué, se supone?

Tenten tardó un poco en contestar:

-...A la gente.

Neji arqueó una ceja.

-Sabes la oscuridad que anida en el corazón de la gente y te da miedo conocer a las personas, miedo a la oscuridad y a lo desconocido....

Neji abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendido y algo se movió dentro de él, como si acabasen de decirle algo verdadero...Neji se hizo a si mismo desaparecer ese sentimiento.. Él no tenía miedo... Ni a nada... Ni a nadie...

-En vez de estar inventándote tonterías...Dedícate a estudiar...

Tenten abrio los ojos, sorprendida ante la reacción de Neji, Neji se levantó y se dispuso a irse pero Tenten le agarró del brazo:

-Yo voy a ayudarte... Lo quieras o no...

Neji alzó las cejas, el rostro de Tenten estaba tan sereno que ni parecía ella. Unos ojos chocolates le miraban fijamente. Neji sintió que se perdía en esos ojos, tan llenos de serenidad, de compasión, un sentimiento recorrió el corazón de Neji, pero apartó la mirada como pudo, intentando no quedarse hinoptizado con la mirada. Se soltó del agarre de Tenten, y se fue, no sin antes decirle:

-Déjame en paz...

Pero Tenten no le iba a dejar en paz. Ella iba a ayudarle. Iba a ser su sombra si lo era necesario. Le iba a ayudar porque sabía que lo necesitaba. Aunque esa no era la única razón...

***

-...Me pregunto que debería hacer...

Hinata estaba sentada en un banco, con los ojos cerrados:

-A...a él le sigue gustando... S-sakura-chan...Y yo...

-¡Ey, Hinata-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Hemos quedado para salir!

-Ah....Es-s cierto...-murmuró Hinata.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hinata-chan?-Naruto se acercó y le colocó la mano en la frente- ¿Tienes fiebre o algo?

Hinata se sonrojó pero le quitó la mano con fuerza, pero luego miró a Naruto y Naruto miró a Hinata. La mano de Naruto estaba sujetada por las de Hinata y sintieron como ambos no podía dejar de mirarse. Naruto nunca había visto a Hinata tan bella, y nunca había pensado en esos ojos perlados que la mísmisima Luna estaría envidiosa e Hinata se perdió en el mar de sus ojos pero se dio cuenta de lo que había estado pensado antes, y retiró sus manos de las de Naruto, que seguía mirándola embobado. Hinata se levantó y se despidió:

-N-naruto-kun...Me voy... N-nos está esperando todos...

Hinata se marchó sonrojada y corriendo, mientras Naruto seguía sonrojado con la mano levantada, vio la mano que hace un momento agarraba Hinata y sintió que su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, y pensó en voz alta:

-¿Qué me está pasando?

***

Hinata llegó corriendo donde estaba todo el mundo, seguido después de Naruto. Shikamaru suspiró:

-Que problemático...¿Se puede saber que han hecho para llegar tarde?

-...-no contestaron ninguno, pero se sonrojaron.

-Naruto, ¿tu pene se fue ya de fiesta?-preguntó Sai.

-¡Serás idiota, Sai!-gritó Naruto.

-Bueno, parad...-dijo Sakura- Vamos a salir, ¿no?....¿Y Tenten?

-N-no me lo puedo creer...-murmuró Hinata mirando fijamente un lugar. Todos siguieron la mirada de Hinata y abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Tenten venía sonriente, hablando con Neji, y lo más extraño de todo era...¡Que Neji también le hablaba!

-¡Toma ya!-gritó Ino.

-¡Qué rapidez!-se impresionó Temari.

Los chicos miraban extrañados al Hyuga. Ellos, durante años con las mismas chicas y sin salir con ninguna, y él, el primer día, ya consigue una chica. Bueno, no para todos.

-¿N-neji-kun? ¿V-vas a venir a comer?-preguntó Hinata.

-Sí...Tenten-san me pidió que...

-¡De Tenten-san nada! ¡Me llamas Tenten!-le interrumpió Tenten.

-Bueno...Pues Tenten me pidió que la acompañase a comer con vosotros y así voy a hacer...

Hinata miraba asustada a Neji como pregúntandose "¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi primo?" Las miradas extrañadas no pasaron desapercibidas, porque Neji alertó que algo iba mal y solo respondió:

-Mi responsabilidad es cuidarte, Hinata-sama...

-S-sí...

Sabía que en Neji había algo diferente, y esperaba que lo que creía se hiciese realidad...

***

Llegaron a un restaurante que para fortuna estaba despejado y ya se fue cada uno por su cuenta. Shikamaru se fue con Temari y Tenten, que no pensaba ser menos, se fue con Neji. Ino, Sakura e Hinata se quedaron en una mesa sentadas y suspiraron a la vez, se miraron y Sakura dijo:

-Dios, Tenten ya se puso las pilas, igual que Temari y nosotras...Somos inútiles...

-¡Sakura frentona, no digas eso! ¡Tenemos que hacer lo mismo que ellas!-y dicho esto, Ino se levantó y se fue a buscar a Sai.

Hinata y Sakura siguieron mirando el fondo de su copa, aburridas cuando unas figuras se les acercaron:

-¿Nos podemos sentar aquí, ricuras?

***

-Para ser nueva, te has integrado bastante bien, ¿no?

-Soy una persona muy sociable...-asintió la chica con una sonrisa.

-Qué modesta...-ironizó Shikamaru- Y problemática...Tuvo que ser duro, ¿no? A fin de cuentas, dejar atrás a tus amigos, a tu antigua vida...

Temari se tensó un momento y murmuró:

-Es lo que precisamente quiero dejar atrás...

-¿Eh?

-¡Nada, nada! ¡Mira, por ahí vienen los batidos!

Una anciana se les acercó con una bandeja. En la bandeja había un batido enorme, acompañado de dos pajitas. Shikamaru y Temari se quedaron mirando la bandeja:

-Disculpe...Creo que se ha equivocado...-dijo Temari- Pedimos dos batidos pequeños para cada uno...

-¡Esos dos batidos cuentan por este grande!-gritó la anciana, sonriente.

-Pero...

-¡Que disfruten de su batido, tortolitos!

Shikamaru se puso rojo, al igual que Temari y solo bufó: "Problemática".

-Bueno, problemática, empieza a beber...

-¿Cómo? ¿D-de verdad pretendes que yo beba eso?

-Ni que tuviese veneno... Sí, pretendo que bebas esto...¿Algún problema?

La mueca sonrojada de Temari se transformó en una de asco:

-No quiero que haya saliva tuya en MI batido...

-Problemática... Seré cuidadoso...

Temari y Shikamaru empezaron a beber del batido, y todas las miradas de todo el bar, inclusive la gente desconocida, se clavaron en ellos:

-...¿Soy yo o nos están mirando demasiado?-le susurró Temari a Shikamaru.

-Nos están mirando demasiado...

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Temari.

-Pues porque al beber del mismo batido, pues creerán que somos...novios-concluyó sonrojado.

-¡Pues vaya! ¡Primero la anciana y luego el bar entero!

-Te equivocas... Te crees que no me fijé, pero todo el instituto también nos miraba...Como nos sentamos juntos a comer...

-¡Eso ha dado que pensar! ¡Qué idiotas puede ser la gente!

-A mí me da igual lo que piensen los demás... Si no tienen buenas razones para argumentar una mentira, que no se dignen en argumentarla...-citó Shikamaru.

Temari le miró un momento y luego dijo:

-¿Esa frase te la has sacado de Internet?

Shikamaru sonrió burlón y se empezó a reír, seguido por la risa de Temari. Definitivamente, aquella mujer era la más problemática de todas...

***

-¡Wow, Neji! ¿Has visto? ¡Mira qué acaramelados están Shikamaru y Temari! ¡Bebiendo del mismo batido!

Pero Neji seguía sumiso en sus pensamientos, preguntándose cual era la verdadera razón por la que había venido, si a él no le gustaba la gente...

-¿Neji?

Neji cesó con sus pensamientos cuando unos ojos color chocolate le estaban mirando preocupados:

-¿Estás bien?

Neji asintió. Durante un momento no se dijeron nada, porque no sabían como romper el hielo pero entonces Tenten soltó:

-Y dime, Neji...¿Cuántas novias has tenido?

Esa pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Neji y susurró:

-Ni una.

Tenten le miró y sus ojos chocolates le pidieron explicaciones:

-No me interesan las personas... Y nunca he sentido lo que se dice sentir "amor", así que no me preocupo mucho.

-¿Cómo que no has sentido nunca amor? ¿Y tu familia? ¿Y tus amigos?

Neji cerró los ojos un momento, como recordando algo, algo doloroso:

-Yo no tengo padres...Ni amigos...-concluyó.

Neji apartó la mirada y se puso a beber su refresco mientras Tenten le miraba sorprendida y luego entrecerró los ojos, como triste y se fue de allí sin que Neji se diese cuenta, culpable....

***

-¡Hola, Sai!-gritó Ino, nerviosa.

-Hola...Ino-añadió Sai, sonriendo.

-Emm...Bueno...¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

-Dibujando...

-¿El qué?

-Esto....Nada...importante...-y escondió el dibujo.

-Ah, bueno....¡Déjamelo ver!-y le quitó el dibujo.

-Esto es...

-Mi hermano-aclaró Sai- Mi hermano y yo... Murió víctima de una enfermedad...

-Vaya....Lo siento...-dijo Ino apenada, pero luego sonrió- De todos modos, no estés triste...¡Seguro que él estaría orgulloso de ti!

Sai miró a Ino:

-Ino...Gracias-y sonrió de nuevo.

Ino sabía que si se esforzaba, Sai sonreiría de verdad.

***

-¡Holaa Nejii! ¿¡Cómo anda tu llama de la juventud!?

-...

-¿Y nuestra adorada Tenten?

-Está justo aquí...-Neji se giró- ¿Tenten?

-¡No me digas que se marchó sin decirte nada! ¿¡Qué le has hecho, Neji!?

-...Nada....

Neji recordó que le había dicho que no tenía ni padres ni amigos y en ese instante se giró para sumergirse en sus pensamientos: ¿Por qué había venido? ¿Por qué le estaba contando todo a una desconocida? ¿Por qué sentía que se perdía en los ojos de ella? La voz gritona de Lee le sacó de sus pensamientos:

-¡De todos modos, ve a buscarla!

-¿...?

-¡Neji, ya es tarde! ¡A saber cuantos muchachos indeseables se le habrán aparecido por ahí!

Neji sintió un escalofrío. Una chica sola por la noche podía ser peligroso. Neji asintió y salió corriendo. ¿Por qué se estaba preocupando por Tenten tanto? ¿Qué diantres le estaba pasando?

***

Unos chavales preguntaron:

-¿Nos podemos sentar aquí, ricuras?

Sakura se defendió:

-Déjame que lo piense...No...

-Esa es tu opinión-dijo uno- ¿Qué hay de la chica de ojos perlados?

Hinata se defendió como pudo:

-N-no...Por favor, m-marchaos...

-Ya habéis oído-concluyó Sakura- Volved por donde habéis venido.

Los muchachos empezaron a mosquearse:

-¿Por qué sois así? Sólo queremos pasar un buen rato...

-¡Fuera!-repitió Sakura.

-Vamos, si podemos pasar una preciosa noche los cuatro...

-¡Lo siento, pero ya están ocupadas!-gritó una voz.

Naruto y Sasuke aparecieron de la nada y uno de los chavales preguntó:

-¿Son vuestros novios?

-¡Sí!-gritó Naruto que se sentó al lado de Hinata y la agarró de la cintura y Sasuke hizo lo mismo con Sakura, solo que la rodeó con un brazo por la espalda.

-Pues vaya, eso se avisa...-los chavales se levantaron y se marcharon.

Sasuke siguió con el brazo detrás de Sakura y se puso a charlar con ella, bueno más bien, Sakura hablaba...Naruto seguía cogiendo la cintura de Hinata:

-N-naruto-kun...

Naruto miró donde estaba su mano y la apartó rápidamente, sonrojado. Pero después se arrepintió de haberla apartado. Se había sentido bien. Con fuerzas para protegerla, su corazón iba a la velocidad de la luz. ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien cuando estaba con Hinata? No lo entendía, a él siempre le había gustado Sakura pero cuando había dicho que eran novios, aunque fuese falso, se había sentido bien...¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Lo mismo iba para Sasuke, no pensaba apartar el brazo, se sentía bien, cálido...Él había cambiado, después de verse obligado a irse a estudiar lejos... Él quería comenzar de nuevo, y eso pensaba hacer...

***

-...He sido una estúpida...No debería haber mencionado nada...

Tenten miraba el suelo mientras andaba, cuando escuchó un grito que le volcó el corazón:

-¡Tenten!

**(n/a) Y hasta aqui el segundo cap! Que ocurrira con Tenten y Neji? Y con Shikamaru y Temari? Naruto,Hinata? Sasuke, Sakura? Sai Ino? En el proximo cap, cumpleaños de Tenten, un rival para Sai!**

**Gracias por los reviews!**


	3. Tu oscuridad no es peor que la mía

Capítulo 3: Tu oscuridad no es peor que la mía

-¡Tenten!-gritó una voz.

Tenten se giró. Sus ojos se posaron en la figura que la perseguía:

-¿N-neji? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Te fuiste sin decirme nada, Lee me avisó de que una chica por la noche sola es peligroso y me pidió que te acompañase a tu casa...-explicó él.

-Ah...-suspiró Tenten, decepcionada. "Un momento...¿Por qué estoy decepcionada de que no haya venido él porque quisiese? ¡Lo acabo de conocer!"pensó.

-¿Por qué te marchaste?-preguntó Neji, sacando a Tenten de sus pensamientos.

-Yo...Seguro que te dolió que recordase que no tenías padres...Me sentí culpable... Y entendí tu dolor...

-No creo que lo entiendas-añadió él de forma cortante.

-¿...?-le miró ella dubitativa.

-No he tenido amigos...Porque ellos no han sufrido lo mismo que yo....Ver sus rostros de felicidad, de no saber que es el dolor, me da rabia...Tú eres uno de ellos....Siempre sonriendo, desconociendo el dolor...Tú crees que puedes ayudarme, pero no puedes, no has pasado por lo mismo que yo...

-¡...!-Tenten se quedó sorprendida ante el comentario molesto de Neji, Neji pensó que se alejaría así pero de repente vio a Tenten temblar y agachar la cabeza y notó como unas gotas caían al suelo. Miró al cielo, pero no estaba lloviendo. No, era Tenten que estaba llorando. Tenten alzó la cabeza y Neji pudo ver su frágil rostro bañado en lágrimas, era tan hermoso y triste a la vez que Neji se ruborizó, pero aún así estaba sorprendido:

-¿¡...!?

-¡Tú tampoco sabes nada! ¡Yo he pasado por cosas peores que tú! ¡¿Qué hay de mi familia?! ¡¿Por qué te dedicas a juzgar la vida de los demás cuando ni siquieras los conoces?! ¡¿Cómo sabes que detrás de esas sonrisas no hay dolor?! ¡¿Nunca te lo has preguntado?! ¡Yo quería ayudarte!

Neji se sorprendió al principio pero luego se enfadó:

-¿Y tú que sabes? ¡No te pedí que me ayudases! ¡No necesito ayuda! ¡Mis problemas empezaron cuando te conocí! ¡No te pedí que te metieses en mi vida! ¡Tampoco te pedí que fueses mi amiga! ¡Estaba bien solo! ¡No me importa tu familia, de seguro que tus padres no murieron asesinados!

-...No tienes ni idea...Es doloroso perder a alguien, pero mucho peor es no poder recordar los momentos que pasaste junto a ellos...

Y tras esto, Tenten se marchó corriendo, dolida, llorando, mientras Neji se quedaba en la calle, solo, sorprendido ante la última respuesta de Tenten. Él no quería que las cosas hubiesen acabado así ni ella tampoco. Molesto, se marchó del lugar.

"...¿Qué es este molesto sentimiento que siento en el pecho?...Me siento algo culpable....¡...! ¿Por qué me dolió tanto cuando me gritó? ¿Por qué tenía ganas de abrazarla cuando comenzó a llorar? ¿Por qué me siento escoria?"

Neji Hyuga se inundaba en un mar de dudas y pensamientos mientras se marchaba a su casa, se tumbó en la cama, cuando su tío le dio la independencia, se fue a vivir a un piso solo. Tumbado, miraba el techo. Se acordaba del rostro de Tenten bañado en lágrimas:

"Estaba preciosa...¿Hum? Quiero decir...¿Por qué tengo que sentirme culpable? Ella era la que no paraba de atosigarme... La que decía que me quería ayudar... Yo no le he pedido nada...¿Por qué se empeñó en ser mi amiga?"

_"¡¿Por qué te dedicas a juzgar la vida de los demás?! ¡¿Cómo sabes que detrás de esas sonrisas no hay dolor?!... Es doloroso perder a alguien, pero mucho peor es no poder recordar los momentos que pasaste junto a ellos..."_

¿A que se podía referir? Tenten parecía una persona sin preocupaciones y sin haber experimentado el dolor pero esa frase marcaba que ella había pasado por algo muy doloroso y él pensaba averiguarlo. Odiaba reconocerlo pero...Tenten tenía razón. Neji siempre había visto a las personas felices y contentas, como si dentro de ellos solo cupiese un sentimiento alegre y feliz. Pero era cierto. Neji no sabía nada de los demás. Él había elegido una forma diferente de soportar el dolor, siendo frío, desconfiando de la gente pero otros perfectamente había cogido otra forma, no preocupando con sus problemas a los demás, como hacía Tenten. Odiaba saber que tenía razón. Odiaba que tuviese que reprocharle de algo que no sabía. Odiaba que tenía que ser alguien que apenas conocía la que se lo dijese. Odiaba el sentimiento de remordimiento que se estaba apoderando de él. Pero lo que más odiaba era que no sabía por qué, pero no podía odiar a Tenten. Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, y se durmió, pensando en como estaría la chica.

***

Por otro lado, Tenten llegó a su piso, comprado por unos amigos de su familia. Se restregó las lágrimas mientras miraba una foto. En ella salía un bebé de grandes ojos castaños, al igual que su pelo y una pareja joven sosteniendo al bebé con rasgos parecidos:

-Hola mamá, hola papá, ya estoy en casa....

Se fue a su habitación y mientras se cambiaba, iba tirando cojines:

-¡Estúpido Neji! ¿¡Por qué después de lo que me ha hecho sigo queriendo ayudarlo!? ¿¡Qué es este maldito sentimiento que siento en el corazón!? ¡Si él no quiere que me acerque, pues no lo haré! ¡Si quieres quedarte solo, Neji Hyuga, hazlo!

***

-¡Bueno, chicos! ¡Creo que ya va siendo hora de irse!-gritó Lee- ¡No seremos buenos ciudadanos si nos quedamos más de las 12! ¡Además, mañana hay escuela!

-¡¿Quée?! ¡Pero si aún queda mucha noche por delante!-aclaró Naruto.

-Emm...Esto resulta realmente problemático...Temari se ha dormido...-dijo Shikamaru, señalando a Temari, que estaba tumbada en la barra.

-Pobrecilla...Me dijeron que estaba muy cansada del viaje sin descanso de Suna a Konoha...¡Llévala a casa, Shikamaru!

-Problemático...No sé donde está la casa... Y que dirán sus hermanos...

-No te preocupes-añadió Ino- Gaara le dijo a Naruto donde vivía...Ahora te doy la dirección... Gaara ha ido a visitar a un familiar y Kankuro se ha quedado a dormir en casa de un amigo, según me han dicho.

Shikamaru miró a Ino con cara de "¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso?"

-Fuentes de información-explicó Ino- Ella tendrá la llave, así que la dejas en su casa y te vuelves a la tuya. ¡No es tan difícil!

Shikamaru suspiró y asintió, cargó a Temari en su espalda y se marchó despidiéndose de todos con un vago gesto cuando Ino le gritó:

-¡No vayas a aprovecharte de que esté dormida!

Shikamaru se sonrojó y bufó como siempre:

-Problemática...

***

-¡Bueno, Sakura-chan...¡¿Puedo llevarte a tu casa?!-gritó Naruto.

Sakura miró a Hinata, que agachaba la cabeza y dijo:

-Naruto, a mí me lleva Sasuke...¿Por qué no llevas a Hinata?

Hinata miró a Sakura y ésta le guiñó un ojo:

"Gracias, Sakura-chan"pensó Hinata.

Sasuke se quedó mirando a Sakura dubitativo, en busca de explicaciones y Sakura le susurró en la oreja:

-¡Por favor Sasuke, Hinata está realmente enamorada de Naruto!

Sasuke asintió y dijo:

-Hmph...Está bien...Yo llevaré a Sakura...

-¡Está bien, pues yo llevaré a Hinata-chan!-asintió Naruto- ¿Quieres que te acompañe, Hinata?

-Hum...C-claro...N-naruto-kun...

-¡Pues nos vemos mañana!-gritó Naruto, acompañando a Hinata a la salida.

-Sai, ¿me podrías acompañar?-preguntó Ino.

-Lo siento, Ino, pero tu casa está en el lado opuesto a la mía-asintió sonriendo falsamente.

A Ino le dolió, y Sakura dijo:

-Humm....E-esto, Ino...¿Quieres venir hoy a mi casa a dormir?

-No gracias, Sakura... Hoy tengo una sesión de liberación de estrés-dijo golpeando la barra- No sé si me entiendes...

Sakura sonrió:

-Pégale otro de mi parte, ¿quieres?

Ino asintió y se marchó. Sakura reprochó a Sai:

-¡Sai! ¡Maldito estúpido! ¡Se supone que eres un hombre! ¡Puedes tener tu casa a cien mil kilómetros de la casa de Ino y aún deberías haber ido! ¡A saber los hombres que se le pueden acercar ahora!!

-Ella sabrá defenderse...-dijo Sai, y se marchó.

-¡Roaaar! ¡Maldito Sai! ¡Mañana te canto las cuarenta! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a una frágil chica?!

-Em...Sakura-dijo Sasuke un poco sorprendido- ¿Nos vamos?

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Oh, sí, Sasuke, vámonos!

Sasuke se quedó mirando a Sakura y su mente rozó un pensamiento:

"Da miedo...Aunque cuando se enfada, está preciosa..."

***

-¡Si ya sabía yo que Sai tenía la delicadeza de un elefante! ¡De todos modos, el viernes es el cumpleaños de Tenten! ¡Conoceré a chicos nuevos y podré olvidarme de Sai!-gritó Ino, alegre pero en realidad, destrozada por dentro.

***

-Qué problemática...Se duerme y tengo que llevarla encima a su casa...-dijo Shikamaru, por la calle, hablando solo.

Shikamaru miró a Temari y vio su bello y plácido rostro durmiendo, parecía mentira que en la realidad fuese una mujer fuerte y tan...problemática. Shikamaru pensó que estaba hermosa:

"Está preciosa durmiendo así...¿Eh? Bofetada mental, Shikamaru....Piensa en otra cosa....El otro día vi una nube con forma de pájaro...¿o era de delfín? ¡¿Pero qué diantres estoy pensando?! ¡Diantres, que problemático es esto, en serio! ¿Por qué me está latiendo el corazón tan fuerte?

-¿Huh? ¿Es esta su casa?-dijo mirando una casa más o menos mediana. En un buzón ponía Sabaku No así que supo que lo era. Agarró las llaves del bolsillo de Temari y entró en la casa. Él creía que sería un mar de suciedad, al estar viviendo con sus dos hermanos pero para su sorpresa estaba bastante ordenado, miró de habitación en habitación hasta que en una había uno que decía Temari así que entró en la habitación. Perfectamente ordenada, con una cama grande y un escritorio. Shikamaru vio una foto en la que salía sus hermanos y ella de pequeños, pero había alguien más en la foto pero la parte de su cara no estaba, estaba rota. Shikamaru alzó una ceja, extrañado. Después depositó a Temari en la cama y la miró un momento mientras sonreía burlón. Entonces se acercó suavemente a su rostro y depositó un beso en su frente y luego miró sus labios pero recordó:

_¡No vayas a aprovecharte de que esté dormida!_

Shikamaru se detuvo y sonrió, susurró:

-Buenas noches, princesa....

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero de repente oyó una especie de lamento:

-No...No te vayas...

***

Sasuke dejó a Sakura en la puerta de su casa:

-Sasuke, gracias por acompañarme...Espero que haya salido todo bien entre Naruto e Hinata...

Sasuke asintió cuando de repente sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando miró los labios de Sakura y sin quererlo comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de Sakura hasta que los rozó pero quiso más y la abrazó y la besó con pasión. Sakura se sorprendió pero luego se agarró a su cuello y correspondió al beso. Después se apartaron y Sasuke sonrío burlón:

-Hmph... Estuvo bien... Adiós, Sakura...

Y se marchó. Sakura entró en su casa, pasmada cuando de repente su inner y ella saltaron a la vez:

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡SASUKE UCHIHA ME HA BESADO!

***

Naruto e Hinata iban andando, desviando la mirada, nerviosos, sonrojados:

"¡Mierda! ¿Qué me está pasando? ¡No puedo sacar un tema decente!

-H-hinata-chan...

-¿S-sí, Naruto-kun?

-¿Tu primo es muy popular con las chicas? Quiero decir....Es que él y Tenten se acaban de conocer y...

-No, N-naruto-kun...A N-neji-kun nunca le han interesado las chicas... P-pero parece que con Tenten es distinto...

-¡Pues yo creo que habría que unirlos, ¿no crees?!

-B-bueno...

-¡A los que se les nota a la legua que se gustan son Shikamaru y Temari! ¡En el cumpleaños de Tenten habrá que hacer algo!

Hinata asintió. Naruto de repente preguntó:

-¿Y a ti, Hinata-chan? ¿Te gusta alguien?

Hinata estaba apunto de desmayarse pero se contuvo y asintió levemente:

-¿Yo le conozco?

Hinata volvió a asentir.

-¿Es muy amigo mío?

Hinata asintió una vez más. A fin de cuentas, él era el que mejor se conocía a si mismo.

-¿Quién es?

-E...Es....-Hinata estaba roja como un tomate.

-¡Oh, ya hemos llegado! ¡Bueno, Hinata, me lo tienes que decir algún día, ¿eh?!

Hinata asintió no del todo convencida....Se lo diría el día...El día que tuviese valor para hacerlo..

***

Tenten se dispuso a acostarse cuando vio las invitaciones de su cumpleaños esparcidas en el escritorio. Miró la primera invitación:

"Para Neji" Tenten se tumbó en la cama y antes de dormirse, dijo:

-Tengo la sensación de que mañana será un día muy largo...

**(N/A) CHAN, CHAN Cumple de Tenten! que paso con Shikamaru y Temari! Quien utilizará Ino para olvidarse de Sai? A que vino el arranque de Sasuke? Hinata le dirá a Naruto sus verdaderos sentimientos? Que sucederá entre Neji y Tenten? Todo esto en el poximo cap! Muchas gracias por los reviews**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Chelsea272: Aqi lo tengo eh?? Y pronto comenzare con el cuarto**

**titxutemari: gracias por favoritear el mio! xDD**

**Aliciajm: Gracias! Me halaga mucho que me digas que escribo bien!**

**nao-chan: ¡Gracias!**

**Fairy of the dreams: xDD Pues claro no se que habra...¡BESO!¡ Gracias por el review y pues eso....BESO!**

**Y para el resto de personas que han puesto reviews y no he podido escribir mas por culpa del Internet malo que tengo...¡GRACIAS!¡**


	4. Quiero que me ayudes

Tenten se levantó con entusiasmo, olvidándose por completo de Neji y todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Se duchó y se vistió y no se olvidó desde luego de coger las invitaciones. El viernes era su cumpleaños y ella pensaba tener uno inolvidable. Tenía amigos, no necesitaba nada más. Por primera vez en su vida, no se pasaría llorando en su cuarto agarrando la foto de sus padres, olvidándose del mundo, evitando a las personas, a sus amigas, que intentasen entrar en su casa para consolarla. Todos sabían de la muerte de sus padres, por ello evitarían su soledad. Los chicos lo sabían gracias a las chicas y no permitirían que Tenten se volviese a quedar sola en un cumpleaños, por lo que Sakura había dejado su casa como fiesta de cumpleaños. Tenten se marchó no sin antes despedirse frente a la foto de sus padres:

-Adios papá, adiós mamá... Alegraos por mí, no volveré a pasar un cumpleaños sola...

***

-Mmm...-meditaba Neji, yendo hacia el colegio.

-Neji-kun, ¿te ocurre algo?-preguntó Hinata desde el asiento trasero del coche.

-¿...? Estoy bien-mintió, pero Neji decidió que era el momento para atosigar a Hinata sobre Tenten- ¿Hinata-sama?

-¿Sí?

-¿Tú sabes mucho sobre Tenten?-preguntó Neji, incómodo.

Hinata esbozó una pequeña sonrisa:

-No sé, Neji-kun, es una gran amiga, es guapa, inteligente y...¡este viernes es su cumpleaños!

-¿Lo va a celebrar?

-¡Sí, en casa de Sakura-chan!

-¿Y por qué no lo celebra en su casa con sus padres?-preguntó Neji, indiferente.

Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y preguntó, nerviosa y tensa:

-N-neji-kun...¿Qué ocurrió ayer con Tenten?

Neji se tensó un momento pero luego resumió:

-Me dijo que me entendía sobre la muerte de mis padres, yo le dije que se equivocaba, que no me entendía y nos peleamos...

Hinata abrió los ojos aún más:

-¡¿...?!

-¿...? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Neji.

-Neji-kun...Eso no está bien...No deberías haber dicho eso...

-¿Por?

-Tenten ha sufrido mucho más que tú...

-Sus padres murieron hace nueve años...Y además....

Neji se tensó y se paralizó. No sabía nada sobre Tenten. Sintió un poco de culpabilidad:

-¿Además?

-En ese accidente perdió la memoria de los años anteriores...

***

Shikamaru andaba pensativo, no despistado como iba siempre, sino pensativo e inclusive preocupado. Temari le saludó y Shikamaru se acercó:

-¡Buenos días vago!

-...¿Huh? Ah, hola...

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-...

-¿Shikamaru?

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, no!

"A mí no me pasa nada-pensó Shikamaru- ¿Pero que te ocurrió ayer a ti?"

-------------FLASHBACK-----------------

-No...No te vayas....

Shikamaru oyó el lamento y tragó saliva, se giró pero vio que Temari seguía dormida:

-Ugh...No...Tengo miedo...Ayuda...

Shikamaru miró a Temari preocupado:

-¿Temari?

De los ojos de la chica rubia empezaron a salir lágrimas. Shikamaru se alarmó, pero se tranquilizó y le susurró;

-Tranquila Temari, tranquila...

-Mueren...No te vayas...Papá...Mamá...Yo no puedo...sola...

--------------FLASHBACK ENDS---------------

Shikamaru seguía pensativo, pensando en el sueño que había inquietado a la chica procedente de Suna. Le inquietaba, le preocupaba y le molestaba que se preocupase tanto. Así que pensó que podía sacarle algunas respuestas a la chica, así se quitaría la preocupación de la cabeza.

¿O no era esa la única razón?

-¡Temari! ¡Shikamaru!-gritó una alegre Tenten.

-Hola...Tenten-saludó Temari.

-¡Aquí tenéis las invitaciones para el viernes!

-Gracias....

Temari ya estaba al corriente del pasado de Tenten, Shikamaru se lo había contado la noche anterior, así que no preguntó nada. Hubo un silencio extraño e incómodo, que Temari interrumpió:

-¿Así que me llevaste a casa, vago?

-¿Qué querías que hiciese, problemática? ¿Dejarte durmiendo en el bar?

Temari se encogió de hombros:

-¿Quién iba a decirme que el más vago de todos quisiese llevarme a brazos a mi casa?

-...Déjalo ya, ¿vale? Es...-dijo Shikamaru,

-¿Problemático?-sonrió Temari.

-Me has quitado la palabra de la boca-sonrió Shikamaru, burlón.

***

-¡¿ESTÁS DE GUASA, FRENTONA?! ¿¡SASUKE UCHIHA TE HA BESADO!?-gritó Ino.

-N-no grites...-se ruborizó Sakura.

-¿Pero así como así? ¿Sin razón específica?

Sakura asintió. Ino miró con recelo a Sakura:

-¡Je! A todo el mundo le va bien con sus amores menos a mí...Una cosa, Sakura...

-¿Sí?

-Ten cuidado con Sasuke...Es popular pero alomejor no te ha besado por amor...

-¿...? No te entiendo...

-Sólo digo....Que no intentes hacer nada....Hasta que no te demuestre sus verdaderos sentimientos...

***

Neji se quedó impactado ante la noticia. ¿Entonces esa frase que había pronunciado ella la había sentido? Ella no recordaba su infancia, no recordaba los momentos que pasó junto a ellos, sus padres estaban borrosos en su mente, ni siquiera sabía si los de la foto eran sus verdaderas fotos. Su vida había sido peor que la de él. Neji se sintió realmente mal y nada más que aparcó, salió del coche dispuesto a ir a hablar con Tenten, pero Hinata le agarró del brazo:

-Neji-kun...Tenten-chan está feliz ahora repartiendo sus invitaciones... No menciones el tema...Ni aquí...Ni en su cumpleaños...Es el primero que celebra....

Neji asintió, conteniéndose. Aún así, estaba fastidiado, consigo mismo, con el mundo...¿Por qué se sentía escoria? ¿Por qué no le había mencionado nada antes? ¿Cómo de idiota podía haber sido para decir algo así?

-Estoy hecho un idiota...

-¡Hinata!-gritó una voz.

Neji se giró y vio a la chica ojos chocolates corriendo hacia donde estaba él. Sin razón alguna, se sintió nervioso, sin razón alguna, se sintió culpable, sin razón alguna se sonrojó.

-¿Sí, Tenten-chan?

-¡Aquí tienes la invitación para mi fiesta!

Neji sintió que le echaban un jarro de agua fría. Había pasado de él olímpicamente. Sin embargo, lo entendió, se había comportado como un idiota y sabía que Tenten estaría triste y defraudada por su culpa. Suponía que podía haber llorado la noche anterior en su habitación, suponía que la sonrisa de Tenten no era del todo verdadera pero lo único que no podía suponer era el sentimiento que rondaba por su corazón mientras Tenten andaba cerca de él:

-Neji....-dijo secamente la voz de Tenten- Aquí tienes la invitación...Si no quieres venir....No vengas...-murmuró desilusionada.

Tenten se marchó con Hinata. Neji estaba harto. Harto de saber que tenía una coraza de hielo irrompible. Harto de que Tenten estuviese decepcionada. Harto de que no pudiese sacarse a Tenten de la cabeza. Tenten tenía una mala opinión sobre él. Él iba a demostrar entusiasmo, y no se lo pensaría dos veces para ir a su fiesta. Tenten le había querido ayudar, él se dejaría ayudar y además, él ayudaría también a Tenten. Pensó que era por la culpabilidad que sentía pero no sabía cuan estaba equivocado.

***

Ino miraba su invitación con entusiasmo. Siempre le habían gustado las fiestas. Sin darse cuenta, un chico se le acercó:

-Hola Ino.

-¡Hola Kiba!-gritó entusiasmada la rubia.

-¿A qué viene ese entusiasmo?-preguntó él, sonriente.

-¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta de Tenten!

-Ah...A mí también me ha invitado.

-¡Entonces nos veremos allí!

-¡Eso espero!

"Nunca pensé que Kiba fuese tan agradable"

***

-Tenten...-le llamó secamente Neji cuando vio a la castaña caminando delante suya.

-¿Hm?-preguntó indiferente Tenten.

-Voy....a ir a tu fiesta...-aclaró él.

-Vale-asintió la chica- Bueno, me voy.

-Espera...-dijo Neji.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Escúchame bien...Solo lo voy a decir una vez...-Neji estaba sonrojado y nervioso- Gracias...

Tenten se sonrojó. Escuchar al frío y orgulloso Hyuga agradecer algo no era algo que se escuchase todos los días. Neji se marchó y Tenten sonrió. Neji estaba haciendo un hueco en su corazón. Y sabía que ese hueco no estaba ocupado por amistad. Por otro sentimiento mucho más fuerte.

Por amor.

**(n/a) Siento la tardanza! Me fui una semana de vacaciones al campo y no pude actualizar antes! En fin....Que bonito! xDD en el proximo cap, fieztaa de Tenten!**

**Gracias por los reviews!**


	5. Sé cual es este sentimiento

El sábado llegó, con impaciencia para todos. Una gran fiesta, para los que amaban las fiestas. Una oportunidad, para los que deseaban encontrar de nuevo a su media naranja. Un sentimiento de felicidad, para los que sabían que Tenten había superado la muerte de sus padres. ¿En que situación de estas se situaba Neji? A él no le gustaban las fiestas, recordemos que no le gustaba nada la actividad social....¿Encontrar su media naranja? Por favor, el no creía en ese tipo de cosas... ¿Felicidad por lo de Tenten? Se preocupaba por ella pero tampoco la conocía tanto. Aún así, ¿por qué cuando llegó el sábado sintió tener los nervios a flor de piel? No era una fiesta formal, pero algo arreglado habría que ir. Por algo, su prima se había pasado la tarde anterior con sus amigas en el centro comercial, comprando vestidos. Neji, que se dedicaba de cuidar a su prima, había tenido que ir con ellas y para colmo, él se tuvo que comprar algo ante las miradas insistentes de las demás chicas, menos la de Tenten, que no había acudido.

----------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------

Viernes, centro comercial principal, 18:00

-¡Mañana es la súper fiesta de Tenten!-gritaba Ino, emocionada.

-¡Sí, Ino cerda! ¡Pero guárdate el entusiasmo para después! ¡No tenemos nada que ponernos!-gritaba Sakura.

-¡Verás, Sakura frentona como encontraremos algo bonito y rápido!-replicó Ino.

-No lo entiendo....-murmuraba Temari- ¿Por qué se van a pasar toda la tarde para comprar un simple vestido?

-Todas queremos estar guapas para mañana, nuestros queridos chicos están por ahí...¿O no me vas a negar que no quieres estar bella para Shikamaru?-añadió Ino con picardía.

Temari notó que se ponía roja como un tomate y replicó:

-¿Yo, guapa para ese vago? ¡Tonterías!

-Ya, ya claro...

-B-bueno chicas, no se peleen, v-verán como pronto encontraremos algo bonito para todas...-murmuró Hinata.

Neji empezaba a sentir que no pintaba nada en aquel sitio, rodeado de chicas y le susurró a su prima:

-Hinata-sama. Te espero fuera de la tienda cuando terminéis. Si necesitas algo, llamáme.

Hinata asintió.

-Seguro que Neji se hubiese quedado si Tenten hubiese venido-añadió Sakura.

-Seguro-asintió el resto.

-Pero seguro que la muy tonta estará tan ocupada preparando su fiesta que se olvidará de comprar un vestido.-añadió Ino.

-P-pues para algo estamos aquí nosotras-sonrió Hinata.

Y sin más dilación, todas se dispersaron, en busca de sus vestidos ideales, y en busca del vestido ideal de Tenten.

***

"Es verdad-pensó Neji- Mañana es su cumpleaños. Tengo que regalarle algo. ¿Pero el qué? Nunca le he regalado nada a ninguna chica, excepto a Hinata-sama, pero Hanabi-chan siempre me aconsejaba. Mmm...."

Neji empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del centro comercial. De repente, se paró en una tienda y vio algo que le llamó la atención:

-Alomejor eso...

Y sin pensárselo dos veces, entró en la tienda....

***

A las chicas les llevó bastante elegir sus vestidos, tiempo que le dio a Neji para ir a dejar el regalo en su casa y volver y cuando ya salieron todas con una sonrisa triunfante, miraron a Neji:

-Neji-le llamó Sakura.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tienes algo que ponerte para la fiesta de Tenten?

Neji meditó unos segundos y finalmente respondió:

-No.

Ino le agarró del brazo, seguido por las otras tres:

-¿¡Y a qué estás esperando para ir de compras!?

Y llevándose a Neji por la fuerza, lo arrastraron hacia una tienda de ropa masculina.

------------------------------FLASHBACK ENDS--------------------------------

Neji se arregló con la ropa que se había comprado. Unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca casi al pecho descubierto. No lo había reconocido, pero se sentía bastante satisfecho con lo que había comprado, cargó el regalo de Tenten en el coche y se dirigió a la casa de su prima y la esperó pacientemente. Cuando esta apareció por la puerta, estaba irreconocible. Un vestido azul como su cabello, un poco más alto de la rodilla, un poco escotado y se notaba a leguas que en su rostro no había señal alguna de maquillaje, pero eso no le quitaba ni la elegancia ni la belleza:

-Hinata-sama, estás muy guapa-le dijo su primo.

-Gracias Neji-kun, tú también estás muy guapo.

Y sin más palabras que decir se metieron en el coche y se marcharon hacia la casa de Sakura.

***

Temari y sus hermanos e Ino fueron los primeros en llegar. Temari llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda como sus ojos y tan bello como su portadora e Ino llevaba uno blanco como su piel. Gaara llevaba una camiseta grisácea y unos pantalones también grisáceos y su hermano compartía un color un poco más oscuro.

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos a mi fiesta!

Gaara y su hermano saludaron vagamente. Temari e Ino saludaron amistosamente. Ino replicó:

-Tenten, están a punto de llegar todos los demás invitados y tú estás vestida así...No se te pasó la idea de comprarte nada, ¿verdad?

Tenten se quedó callada un momento, sin reacción y luego abrió los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente.

-¡Anda, es verdad! ¡No he comprado nada!

Sakura, portadora de un traje rosa como su pelo suspiró:

-Menos mal que siempre pensamos en ti...Aquí tienes tu regalo por parte de Hinata, de Temari, de Ino y mío.

Tenten desenvolvió el paquete ilusionada y ante si vió un hermoso vestido rojo. Tenten se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¡Pero no te quedes ahí parada!-gritó Temari- ¡Ve a ponértelo!

Y Tenten salió disparada hacia el baño, con tal de probarse su nueva y bella adquisición.

Las otras tres chicas entraron con ellas e Ino replicó:

-¡De eso nada monada! ¡Es tú fiesta, nada de llevar el pelo recogido con tus dos habituales moños!

Y le hicieron a Tenten una sesión de peluquería.

***

-¡Buenas'ttebayo! ¡No he llegado tarde!

Todas las chicas menos Tenten que no estaba le miraron sorprendidas y asustadas:

-Naruto....¿Cómo es que no has llegado tarde?

Naruto sonrió orgulloso:

-¡¡Eso es porque Sasuke teme me llevó en su coche!!

-¿Y por ello te das aires de superioridad dobe?...-replicó Sasuke, que estaba detrás de él con una camiseta azul y unos pantalones vaqueros.

-¡Pues sí! ¿Te crees genial o algo teme?-gritó Naruto, eufórico, que llevaba una camiseta naranja y unos pantalones verde militar.

-¡Chicos! ¡Parad de pelear!-intervino Sakura.

Sasuke miró a Sakura y por su cabeza pasó el pensamiento de que estaba realmente bella y Sakura tampoco evitó ver lo apuesto que estaba Sasuke, pero recordó las palabras de Ino y apartó la mirada, ruborizada.

-Sasuke, deja de comerte a Sakura con la mirada-añadió Naruto con picardía.

-Sí, se te está empezando a caer la baba-dijo otra voz.

Detrás de él estaban Kiba y Shino, que uno llevaba una camiseta gris y el otro rojo. Aunque Kiba miró de reojo a Ino y ella le devolvió mirada.

-Hmp...-replicó Sasuke, como si dijese"Paso de vosotros". De repente, Naruto gritó asustado:

-¡Socorro, un fantasma!

Todos se giraron hacia donde estaba Naruto que miraba aterrorizado la entrada. En ella un envoltorio de regalo grande flotaba solo.

-No digas idioteces, Naruto...-susurró una voz.

-¿Neji?-preguntaron todos.

-¡Se lo ha comido el fantasma!-gritaba Naruto desesperado.

-No, idiota, estoy aquí detrás.

Neji dejó el envoltorio enorme en el suelo y apareció junto con su prima Hinata al lado. Naruto miró a Hinata embobado y esta sonrió sonrojada y tímida. Naruto se acercó a Hinata:

-Hinata-chan....Estás preciosa-añadió sonrojado, pero sonriente.

-G-gracias N-naruto-kun...T-tú también te v-ves bien...-le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno, al tema que nos ocupa...

-¡¡¡¡BUENAS NOCHES A TODOOS!!!!-se escuchó un grito.

-Hola Lee-le saludaron todos, éste llevaba un pantalon verde, al igual que la camiseta.

-¿¡Qué es éste gran obstáculo que impide seguir mi camino!?-miraba desafiante Lee al enorme regalo.

-Esa pregunta le íbamos a hace ahora mismo a Neji-dijo Naruto.

-Es el regalo para Tenten-explicó él.

-¡¡¿Esto tan enorme?!!-gritaron todos.

-Por cierto, ¿y nuestra dulce florecilla?

-Está cambiándose...

-¡Aquí estoy!-gritó una voz.

Tenten salió del baño sonriente. Neji se quedó mirando embobado a Tenten. Su pelo castaño anteriormente recogido por dos moños, estaba suelto, y le caía sobre los hombros. Le daba un aspecto mucho más hermoso, atrayente y...¿seductor? Estaba preciosa, pensaba Neji. El vestido rojo le sentaba de maravilla y Neji no pudo evitar teñir sus mejillas de rojo y Tenten también se sonrojó, porque tenía en sus pensamientos lo guapo que había venido Neji y porque sabía que Neji le estaba clavando la mirada.

-Estás...-murmuró Neji.

-¡¡¡TENTEN, MENUDA HERMOSURA ESTÁS HECHA...LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDE CON PASIÓN EN TI!!! ¡¡¡NI LA MISMÍSIMA AFRODITA PODRÍA COMPARARSE CONTIGO!!!-gritaba Lee.

-Gracias Lee-añadió ella, sonrojada.

-Neji, pónte la mano sobre la boca, que sino vas a formar un charco de baba aquí....-añadió Ino, sonriendo pícaramente.

Acto seguido, Neji y Tenten se sonrojaron al compás y Tenten preguntó:

-¿Qué es esto tan grande?

-...Mi regalo-cortó Neji.

-¿P-puedo abrirlo?-preguntaba embelesada Tenten.

-Claro-asintió Neji.

Tenten desenvolvió el paquete a la velocidad de la luz y ante ella vio un enorme peluche de oso panda con una pulsera en la mano y en la otra una tarjeta. Tenten miró la tarjeta y la leyó en voz alta:

-Feliz cumpleaños, Tenten. De parte de Neji.

Cogió la pulsera de la otra mano del panda y vio que era de cuero y que estaba tallada el nombre "Tenten". Tenten se colocó la pulsera en una mano y miró al panda un momento y de repente se sonrojó y dijo:

-Se llamará Tenji...-aclaró.

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber Ino.

-Por la noche os lo diré, chicas-sonrió.

-Neji..¿Cómo has podido gastarte semejante pastón?-preguntó Naruto.

-No sé...Me pareció bonito y lo compré.-añadió Neji.

-¿C-cómo sabías que el panda era mi animal preferido?

-No lo sé, lo vi y pensé que te gustaría-aclaró Neji.

Tenten miró a Neji profundamente y sonrió sonrojada. Con una sonrisa llena de felicidad:

-¡Muchas gracias, Neji!

Neji esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y sintió que su corazón se llenaba de calidez.

Sakura se dirigió al radio casette y gritó justo antes de darle al ON:

-¡Que empiece la fiesta!

A medida de que pasaba el tiempo, más gente venía. Todo el mundo estaba alegre y Temari, sentada en una silla, suspiró:

-¿Por qué no habrá venido?

-¿Me echabas de menos, mujer problemática?-escuchó una voz.

Se giró y vio a Shikamaru luciendo una camisa blanca con el pecho descubierto y un pantalón marrón. Temari se le quedó mirando y se sonrojó al ver lo guapo que estaba y Shikamaru pensó lo mismo sobre la chica.

-¿Qué te pasó, vago? ¿Te quedaste mirando las nubes?-se burló ella.

-Algo parecido. Me quedé dormido.

Temari estalló en carcajadas. Shikamaru sonrió. La música empezó a sonar y Temari sonrió:

-Me encanta esta canción. ¿Vienes a bailar?

Shikamaru meditó un momento y luego dijo:

-Baila tú por mí.

Temari sonrió:

-Como quieras.

Pero justo en el momento en el que Temari se marchó a la pista, un montón de chicos se le empezaron a acercar, y Shikamaru, celoso salió detrás de ella, dejando claro que no quería a nadie que no fuese él con la chica problemática.

-¿No decías que bailase por ti?

-He cambiado de opinión. Te advierto...No sé bailar...

-Sólo relájate y habla conmigo...

De repente, para fortuna o desafortunadamente para Shikamaru, empezó a sonar una música lenta mientras escuchaba a alguien gritar:

-¡A bailar pegados!

-¿Y ahora qué hago?

-Coloca tus manos en mi cintura-dijo ella mientras ella las colocaba en su cuello- Y como dije antes, relájate.

Pero Shikamaru no podía relajarse por mucho que lo intentase. Estaba tan preciosa y bailar tan pegados no era algo que ayudase a su relajación.

***

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡¿Bailas conmigo?!-gritó eufórico Naruto.

Hinata asintió y dejó a su primo y a Tenten solos:

-...Es-estuvo muy bonito el regalo- Gracias.

-De nada.

-....¿B-bailas?-Tenten estaba tan nerviosa que en ese momento parecía que era Hinata.

Se esperaba un rechazo pero Neji accedió y la tomó suavemente de la cintura mientras Tenten se sonrojaba. Neji no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, y cuando sí se dio cuenta, se sonrojó. Pero pensó que era su oportunidad para librarse de la carga de culpa y arrepentimiento y para que nadie se enterase de lo que iba a decir, se acercó al oído de Tenten y le susurró:

-Lo siento, Tenten...

-¿Hm?-preguntó ella sonrojada.

-Por lo del otro día...Yo no sabía nada...Y me di cuenta de que llevabas razón...Gracias por ayudarme...-y Neji le dedicó una sonrisa pero no burlona, sino dulce y Tenten se sonrojó al ver esa faceta de Neji.

-N-no te preocupes...¿Ya está solucionado, no?

Neji asintió:

-Pues disfrutemos juntos de este fiesta.

Neji volvió a asentir, dándose cuenta de que ya había descubierto el sentimiento que se había formado en su corazón cuando la conoció...

***

Por casualidades de la vida, a Sasuke le tocó bailar con Sakura y Sasuke volvió a sentirse atraído por esos labios y decidió ir de nuevo a por ellos cuando Sakura se apartó al principio, pero luego definitivamente caída en el encanta del pelinegro, se dejó llevar y se detuvieron cuando empezaron a besarse.

***

Gaara se había quedado solo sentado en un sillón, más que nada porque ninguna chica quería bailar con él. Él era bastante apuesto, pero inspiraba un aura de temor, solo una chica de pelo corto y castaño se le acercó:

-H-hola, soy Matsuri, de la otra clase...¿Quién eres tú?

-Sabaku no Gaara-miró extrañado a la chica.

-¿Quieres bailar?

Gaara asintió y cogió de la mano a su nueva amiga y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música.  
***

-¡Ino, hoy estás realmente bella!-gritaba Kiba, sonriente.

-Y tú también estás muy guapo Kiba-le devolvió la sonrisa Ino.

-¿No vino Sai?

-No...-la preocupación se adueñó de su rostro- ¡Pero eso no me va a impedir pasar un rato divertido!

Kiba sonrió, él siempre se dejaba la piel por sus amigos, y no iba a permitir que un estúpido paliducho le estropease la fiesta a su amiga...

***

Un rato después del baile, Naruto gritó:

-¡Hora de jugar a prueba o verdad! ¡Y no vale negarse!

Todos se quedaron un poco alterados, porque en este tipo de juegos siempre ocurría algo, pero ninguno se negó. Por suerte para algunos, muchos ya se habían ido y solo quedaban unos pocos. Kiba se acercó a Naruto y le susurró:

-¿Qué pretendes Naruto?

-Voy a hacer que todos los aquí presentes declaren sus sentimientos. Formaré nuevas parejas. Shikamaru y Temari, Neji y Tenten, Matsuri-chan y Gaara, Sasuke y Sakura...

-Y tú con Hinata-terminó el otro.

El rubio hiperactivo se ruborizó y sonrió:

-¡Bueno, que empiece el juego!

**(N/A) Me ha gustado bastante este cap. Los que ya se han imaginado porque se llama el panda Tenji, ruego por favor silencio, para que la gente se quede con la duda, aunque es bastante obvio. ¡Que buen regalo le hizo Neji a Tenten! Proximo cap, verdad o prueba! CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN! xDD Pobre Shikamaru, tenia los nervios a flor de piel...¿Sasuke estará jugando con Sakura? ¿Qué pasará con Naruto e Hinata? ¿Qué tipo de pruebas podrá haber en este juego al que he jugado millones de veces? Confesiones, roces, pruebas, humor y mas en el proximos cap: "Será un juego, pero mi corazón lo desea"**


	6. Será un juego, pero mi corazón lo desea

Capítulo 6: Será un juego, pero mi corazón lo desea

Todos se sentaron en círculo alrededor de una botella de Coca-cola de plástico y Naruto la giró. Primer destinatario, Lee:

-¡Yeeeja! ¡Soy el primero!

-¡Lee, elije, verdad o prueba!

-¿Alguien me explica las reglas?-preguntó Lee.

Naruto explicó:

-A ver, cuando te elige la botella, tienes que elegir entre "verdad" o "prueba". Si eliges "verdad", alguien te hará una pregunta, y debes responder la verdad, siendo la pregunta que sea. Si en cambio, eliges "prueba" todos nos pondremos de acuerdo en que hagas una prueba que deberás pasar sin objeción. ¿Qué eliges, entonces?

-¡Prueba!-gritó entusiasmado Lee.

-Vale....A ver....¡Tienes que afeitarte las cejas!-gritó Kiba.

Todos asintieron. Lee empezó a lanzar pucheros:

-¡Pe...Pero las cejas son el símbolo de mi belleza..! ¡Así me identifica todo el mundo!

"¿Belleza?-pensaba Sakura- Si tus cejas dan grima, Lee...."

-¡O eso o no juegas!

Lee se quedó dudando un momento y finalmente, afrontó su destino:

-De acuerdo...

Las chicas se pusieron manos a la obra. Les perfilaron las cejas hasta dejarlas bonitas y cuando terminaron, Lee parecía mucho más apuesto:

-¡Lee, estás guapísimo!-le elogió Sakura.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo con Sakura.

-¿En...En serio? ¡Un espejo, quiero un espejo!

Las chicas le trajeron un espejo y Lee se quedó estupefacto:

-¡Mirad, se ha quedado tan maravillado que ni habla!

-Es...Esto...Estoy....¡ESTOY HORRIBLE! ¡MIS CEJAS! ¡MIS HERMOSAS CEJAS! ¡HAN DESAPARECIDO! ¡MI SÍMBOLO DE BELLEZA! ¡MIS CEJAS!-gritaba Lee, laméntandose.

Aún dolido, Lee se marchó corriendo a su casa, pensando que había arruinado su ser y su imagen.

-Bueno...Uno menos...

Giraron la botella y le tocó a Sasuke:

-Verdad.-eligió.

Ino se adelantó:

-Sasuke Uchiha, aquí ante todos tus amigos, te voy a hacer una pregunta....¿Estás jugando con Sakura Haruno, alias frentona?

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio, esperando a la respuesta de Sasuke, que se había quedado perplejo. Miró a Sakura...¿Por qué pensaba ella eso? Uchiha no besaba por juego, si él tenía sentimientos, él iba a demostrarlos:

-Yo...No estoy jugando con ella...Yo solo besaría a alguien si de verdad me importase...

Sakura se quedó mirando a Sasuke perpleja, ruborizada. El orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha se le había declarado de alguna manera, delante suya, delante de todos.

-¡Un momento, teme! ¡¿La besaste?! ¿¡Por qué no me lo has contado!?

-Porque tu no me lo has preguntado, ¿quizás?

-¿Entonces es cierto?

-...Lo es.

-¡Enhorabuena, teme!-gritaba feliz Naruto- ¡Ya has encontrado a alguien que te aguante!

-¡Repite eso, dobe!

-Pero Sakura y Sasuke no están saliendo aún, ¿no?-saltó Ino.

-¡Pues ya es hora! ¡Teme, pídele salir!

-¿Quée? ¿Aquí y ahora?-preguntó Sasuke.

-¡Sí! ¡Si superas esta prueba, podrás irte a casa con tu futura novia!-gritaba Naruto, feliz.

Kiba le susurró:

-Naruto...¿A ti no te gustaba Sakura?

-¿A mí? ¡Ya no!-sonrió Naruto- ¡Pero esa no es la cuestión! ¡Teme, hazlo aquí y ahora!

Ino levantó a Sakura, que parecía que habían colocado un tomate en vez de su cabeza y Naruto agarró a Sasuke, que ambos quedaron enfrente uno del otro.

-S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sa......

-¡Sasuke, no me seas Hinata!-gritó Kiba, sonriendo.

Todo el mundo se rió. Sakura, viendo que Sasuke estaba más nervioso que ella, le cogió suavemente de las manos y le miró tiernamente:

-Sasuke, di lo que quieres decir de verdad...

Sasuke se cautivó por la mirada de la pelirrosa, todos sus nervios y dudas se disiparon en un instante, sabía que la quería, para él, sólo para él. Serio, sonrojado, dijo, con voz segura:

-Sakura...Aquí delante de todos...Delante de ti...¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos y le besó:

-¡Claro que sí, Sasuke!

Sasuke y Sakura se abrazaron mientras una banda de gritos de felicidad se extendían por la habitación. Tenten miraba celosa la imagen....

"Un momento....¿Por qué estoy celosa? ¿Por qué quiero la misma circunstancia con Neji? ¿Por qué no puedo parar de mirarlo? ¿Y por qué el me devuelve las miradas? Creo que es obvio... Estoy enamorada...de Neji"

Sasuke y Sakura se sentaron, porque ellos ya no tenían que hacer ninguna prueba. Neji estaba sumido en sus pensamientos:

"Este sentimiento.....es amor...Quiero tenerla cerca....Quiero besarla..."

-¡Neji, te toca!-gritó Naruto

-¿Yo..? Em...Elijo...

"Si elijo verdad...Me preguntarán si me gusta Tenten y no puedo permitir decir la verdad...Si elijo prueba....Puede que tenga que hacer alguna tontería estilo colarme en casa de alguien...o....beberme una botella de coca cola sin descanso..."

-Prueba-concluyó él.

Ino y Sakura se miraron y sonrieron:

-¡Vale! ¡Prueba! ¡Besa a Tenten!

Neji se quedó boquiabierto:

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¿¡QUÉ?!-gritó Tenten.

-Neji ha elegido prueba...Neji tendrá una prueba...

-P-pero...¡Yo no sabía que estaba permitido ese tipo de pruebas!-decía Tenten ruborizada.

-...-Neji lo pensó un momento.

"Espera...A mí me gusta Tenten...Yo quiero besarla...¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estoy tan sorprendido? Es una oportunidad perfecta..."

Y acto seguido, Neji abandonó la razón, y dejó que su cuerpo y su corazón le domasen. Se acercó a Tenten, la cogió del rostro, y la besó tiernamente, ante la sorpresa de ella, ante la sorpresa de todos. Neji aprovechó ese momento para aprovechar y cuando vio lo que había hecho, sin pensar, se retiró y agachó la cabeza, avergonzado:

-...

Tenten se quedó sorprendida, alegre, incrédula, muda. Estaba feliz. En un mismo día se daba cuenta de lo muy enamorada que estaba de él, y horas más tardes, le besaba, aunque fuese un juego, ella lo había sentido como si hubiese sido real, a pesar de que estaba dentro de un juego, al igual pensaba él. Neji había sentido una explosión de emociones y sentimientos recorriendo su cuerpo y aunque maldecía con toda su alma que se hubiese dejado llevar su corazón, nadie le arrancaba la sonrisa de su rostro:

"Dejarse llevar por el corazón...Hace que me sienta bien..."

**(n/a) Siento demasiado el retraso! Siento que este capitulo sea tan corto! Pero entre el verano y que llegue a mi la inspiracion....De todos modos, lo he hecho lo mejor posible, pero eso si, en el proximo cap, fiesta pijama! TANTAN TANTAN!**


	7. Estás presente hasta en mis sueños

Todo el mundo se quedó callado e impactado ante el atrevimiento del Hyuga. Se había ganado la apariencia de frío, de distante, de que las personas y los sentimientos no le importaban, pero todas esas ideas se habían ido en cuanto Neji besó a Tenten. La balada de silbidos empezó a sonar, acompañada de comentarios:  
-¡Wow, Neji, no esperábamos eso de ti!-gritó Kiba.

-¡Eso ha sido genial, Neji!-gritó Naruto.

-¡Hasta parecía de verdad!-gritó Ino.

Neji se contuvo las ganas de gritar y de mentir diciendo que no era verdad, pero no podía mentirse a si mismo, y tampoco quería que Tenten pensase mal de él, porque aunque hubiese sido un juego, él de verdad lo quería...Le pareció incorrecto, su mente se lo decía a gritos, que como se le ocurría besar a Tenten, como había dejado que su cuerpo se llevase por meros impulsos, que como deseaba volver a hacerlo...Pero su corazón le decía a su razón que se callase, que no había sido un mero impulso, sino que él lo deseaba de verdad, que no se había dejado llevar por un juego estúpido, que él lo quería hacer desde hacía bastante tiempo. Como todos vemos, Neji Hyuga estaba teniendo una batalla campal en su interior.

***

Mientras tanto, Temari estaba muerta de sueño. Deseaba una cama, pero ya. Quería la fiesta pijama y todo eso, pero estas noches anteriores había tenido múltiples pesadillas que la dejaban inquieta y pensó echarse una siestecita mientras duraba el juego, así tendría fuerzas para soportar la noche y así serviría de excusa para que no tuviese que jugar al dichoso jueguecito. Poco a poco fue cerrando los párpados, hasta que se tumbó en el sofá y se quedó profundamente dormida...

***

Shikamaru, que notó que no había nadie molestándolo, se levantó y se dedicó a buscar con la mirada a Temari, hasta que la encontró tumbada en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados. Era una pregunta estúpida, pero se preguntaba si estaría dormida y pensó que contemplar su frágil rostro durmiendo era más interesante que jugar a ése juego tan extraño. Se acercó a Temari se agachó de puntillas a contemplar a la chica que le había robado el corazón desde que la conoció. Justo en ese instante, la botella señaló a Shikamaru y todos miraron la escena de como Shikamaru miraba profundamente a Temari, que ésta estaba dormida. Los cuatro miembros del activa-pruebas, es decir Kiba, Naruto, Sakura e Ino se lanzaron miradas llenas de picardía, como si todos lo pensasen a la vez. Kiba se acercó silenciosamente detrás de Shikamaru, seguido por la mirada de todos.

El resto del grupo activa-pruebas asintieron y Kiba entonces empujó a Shikamaru, que se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo demasiado tarde. No le dio tiempo a apoyarse en nada y tuve la gran suerte de caer justo en los labios de cierta rubia de cuatro coletas. Shikamaru se enrojeció al rojo vivo. Se intentó separar, pero no podía. Su cuerpo no se movía. No quería moverse. Quería quedarse años si era posible así y pedía que por favor no se despertase, porque se armaría una buena y sería muy problemático. Pero nadie escuchó sus súplicas internas y Temari empezó a abrir los ojos, preguntándose que era esa suave y cálida sensación que tenía en los labios. Abrió los ojos y vio al joven Nara rozando sus labios y mirándola fijamente, entre una mezcla de sorpresa, vergüenza y rubor. Shikamaru, al ver que la había despertado, se separó rápidamente y dijo:

-Mujer problemática, esto es problemático pero...

-¡Maldito Nara! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Aprovecharte de que estaba dormida!  
-¡No, que no, que yo no he sido!-se defendía el chico.

Pero era demasiado tarde, Temari ya se crujía los puños y Shikamaru salía escaleras arriba. Antes de que algo horrible pasase, Ino le explicó:

-Temari, lo has entendido mal...Es que le tocó a Shikamaru y como estaba distraído mirando como dormías, pues pensamos que esa podía ser su prueba...Y Kiba le empujó y ese beso...pasó...

Temari se quedó sorprendida, entre ruborizada y avergonzada del malentendido, y sobre todo reprocharse a si misma de no haber estado despierta para contemplar y sentir el momento. Pensó que ya le pediría disculpas a Shikamaru después. Antes tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer. Un aura asesina creció en Temari y empezó a gritar el nombre como si quisiese romperlo:

-Kiba............

Se giró para contemplar a su futura víctima, pero el aura asesina se detuvo.

Pero Kiba había desaparecido, como si esperase que eso iba a ocurrir....

***

Cuando ya la gente se cansó del jueguecito por tener demasiadas experiencias en una sola noche, los chicos y las chicas prepararon sus sacos de dormir y se pusieron el pijama.

Ino llevaba uno normal, no tenía nadie a quien intentar seducir con un pijama.

Sakura llevaba uno de verano.

Hinata llevaba otro de nubes y corto.

Temari llevaba uno que le estaba pequeño y la pobre estaba que no podía respirar.

Tenten se maldijo a si misma, a quien se le ocurriría la idea de llevar "ese" tipo de pijama tan corto y tan... tan...Revelador.

Matsuri llevaba también uno normal.

Los chicos salieron, al igual que las chicas. Neji miró de soslayo a Tenten pero se quedó embobado. ¡Cómo podía Tenten llevar semejante pijama! Era demasiado revelador...Pero le sentaba muy bien...Neji por un momento quiso matarse a si mismo, ideas impropias le pasaban por la mente. Después, decidió mirar a otro lado, pensando que alguien delataría su mirada.

Shikamaru miró a Temari y la vio un tanto agobiada:

-¿Te pasa algo?

Temari desvio la cabeza, negándolo. Pero se notaba que no podía respirar, Shikamaru la miró y volvió a donde había dejado su bolsa con la ropa y volvió a donde Temari. Shikamaru dedujo:

-Toma. Ese pijama te está pequeño, y será incómodo dormir así que te presto una camiseta que traía de respuesto...

Temari agarró la camiseta y se cambió, y agradeció a Shikamaru interiormente por prestarle esa camiseta que olía a hierba fresca, que olía a él.

Temari estaba mucho mejor, en todos los sentidos. Luego se avergonzó por haber sido tan ruda con el Nara, estaba enfadada por la broma que le habían gastado, porque ella no estaba enterada, porque ella no había estado despierta para saborear el momento y porque no había dormido nada y estaba muerta de sueño. Así que se preparó su saco de dormir y no lo pensó dos veces, y se durmió ignorando al resto del mundo. Definitivamente, pasar tiempo con Shikamaru le había pegado la pereza.

Shikamaru hizo lo mismo y se acostó al lado suya. Éstos dos se durmieron muy pronto y todos lo miraron en una mezcla de reproche y picardía:

-¡Se han dormido muy pronto!

-Me lo esperaba de Shikamaru, pero...¿de Temari?

-No son tan diferentes, al fin y al cabo...

Pero parece ser que Neji, Sasuke y Sakura, que se habían acostado juntos, no tenían muchas ganas de juerga.

-¡Es una fiesta pijama y pensáis dormiros!

Tenten la tranquilizó:

-Vamos a hacer una cosa...Vamos a dormir un poco... Y ya sobre las tres o las cuatro nos despertamos, así que todos estamos más despejados...¿Vale?

Los que quedaban del grupo activa-pruebas se resignaron y se acostaron. Tenten se quedó despierta un rato e Ino le preguntó:

-Tenten...¿No te acuestas?

Tenten empezó a sudar:

-Esto....Yo, Je, Je, Je...Yo...No he traído... Saco de dormir...

Ino la miró y se levantó:

-¡¿PERO TÚ ESTÁS TONTA?! ¿¡DÓNDE VAS A DORMIR AHORA?!

Tenten se encogió de hombros, Ino fue mirando y de repente sonrió:

-Neji....

Neji alzó la cabeza. Ino sonrió:

-Tenten se ha dejado el saco de dormir en su casa, ¿por qué no le dejas dormir contigo en el saco?

-¿Por qué yo?-preguntó Neji, fingiendo entusiasmo.

-Porque tu saco es el más grande-respondió Ino.

Neji se giró en el saco para que no le vieran ruborizado y respondió:

-Que haga lo que quiera...

Ino sonrió:

-Asunto arreglado.

Ino se volvió a acostar y Tenten se hizo paso entre la gente, intentando no pisarla. Neji permanecía bien despierto. Estaba nervioso. Dormir junto a la chica que te gusta en un saco de dormir que por mucho que Ino dijese, de grande no tiene nada, no era algo para poder dormirse. Estaba sonrojado levemente y aumentó más cuando notó que Tenten se metía en el saco. Tenten sonrió:

-Gracias, Neji.

Pero Neji le ignoró. Si se giraba, esa sonrisa haría que él se sonrojase aún más, y no, no era un buen plan. Ésos dos fueron los últimos en dormirse, bueno incorrecto, había alguien que por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía dormirse...

Y si os revelara su identidad, quedaríais sorprendidos.

Porque el que no podía dormir no era otro que Nara Shikamaru.

***

Horas más tarde, Temari se despertó, bañado en sudor, había vuelto a tener pesadillas, miró a todos lados. Todo el mundo se había dormido. Miró su móvil, eran las dos. Aún quedaba una hora para que la gente se despertarse y la fiesta nocturna comenzase. Vio que faltaba alguien y adivinó quien era. El vago no estaba. Él se supone que estaba acostado al lado suya, pero en ese instante no estaba. De repente, una oleada de aire le dio en la cara, dirigió la mirada y vio que el balcón estaba abierto. Temari arqueó una ceja:

"¿Y si es un ladrón?"

Temari se levantó. Ella no era de las que se quedaban quietas o llamaban a la policía, ella se enfrentaba al ladrón. Tampoco era de las que preguntaba "¿Hay alguien ahí?" En todas las películas siempre alguien preguntaba algo así cuando rondaba alguien peligroso cerca. Era una estupidez. Eso daba pruebas al villano de donde estaba situado y daría la oportunidad de matar. Así que Temari fue silenciosamente hacia el balcón, confiando en sus puños y en sus patadas. Entonces su cuerpo se relajó.

Shikamaru estaba mirando las estrellas, apoyado en el balcón. Su cuerpo se volvió a tensar cuando vio que no llevaba camiseta y se sonrojó. Avanzó tranquilamente hasta el balcón, Shikamaru notó sus pasos y echó un vistazo y luego al ver que era Temari, siguió mirando las estrellas intentando no mirarla a ella. Esa camiseta que le había dejado solo le llegaba un trecho más alto de las rodillas, dándole un aspecto inocente y frágil.

Temari se colocó al lado suya, mirando las estrellas. Shikamaru la miró un rato con su cara indiferente y vio como las estrellas se reflejaban en sus ojos esmeraldas. Luego volvió a mirar las estrellas. No se decían nada, había muchas cosas que decir pero no se atrevían a hablar. Temari decidió romper el silencio:

-Son bonitas...

-¿...?

-Éstas estrellas...son bonitas...

-¿Éstas?-preguntó Shikamaru- Te refieres a las de Suna, ¿no?

Por el rostro de Temari hubo una ligera mueca de preocupación y su cuerpo emitió un leve temblor. Shikamaru lo notó y se calló. Temari habló:

-¿No podías dormir?

-No...

Temari la miró sorprendida:

-¿El vago no puede dormir? ¡Eso si que es nuevo!

Shikamaru sonrió burlón.

-¿Y por qué no puedes dormir?-preguntó Temari.

-Estoy preocupado por algo...-dijo él con algo de tristeza en su rostro.

-¿El qué?

Pero Shikamaru no respondió. Su preocupación era ella. Empezaba a preocuparse por cuando hablaba en sueños y lloraba en sueños. Había vuelto a ocurrir esa noche. Y Shikamaru estaba inquieto. No le gustaba verla así. Así que se levantó y se dedicó a mirar las estrellas, que le recordaban al brillo de la mirada de la chica. Poco después, ella se levantó y esa problemática conversación empezó.

-No es nada...-dijo él.

Temari vio que él no quería hablar, así que no le presionaría. Entonces empezó a sonrojarse y Shikamaru la miró:

-¿Pasa algo?

-Yo....Um.....A ver....Nunca he hecho algo parecido pero....Siento....Lo de antes....Lo siento...No sabía...Que era una broma...

Shikamaru la miró y luego sonrió, pero no burlón, sino una sonrisa dulce y feliz:

-No soy tan estúpido como para besarte cuando estás dormida...

Temari oyó sus palabras y su sonrisa, tan mágica, que también le sonrió, sonrojada. Shikamaru en ese instante se sonrojó por dos razones, la primera, por la preciosa y pura sonrisa que lucía Temari y segundo, por lo que había dicho. "No soy tan estúpido como para besarte cuando estás dormida..." Es decir, que él lo haría cuando estaba despierta...Consciente de lo que había dicho.... Temari también lo había oído, y su corazón latía a mil por hora...Shikamaru, que creía que no podría mirarla a la cara después de lo que había dicho, le dijo, con una voz nerviosa:

-D-deberíamos acostarnos...Es problemático si se levantan y nos ven a los dos en el balcón hablando...

Temari sonrió:

-Tienes razón...

Se acostaron pero ninguno podía dormirse. Uno, por lo que había dicho. La otra, porque estaba demasiado cerca. Y encima hacía un frío que pelaba porque Shikamaru se había dejado el balcón abierto.

-Shikamaru...-le susurró Temari.

-..¿Mmm?-preguntó él, que esta medio dormido.

-¿Puedes cerrar el balcón?

Shikamaru se giró hacia el lado de Temari:

-¿Para qué? Es muy problemático... ¿Tienes miedo de que entre alguien o qué?

-No es eso...Tengo frío.

Shikamaru entonces, hizo algo problemático, como diría él. Rodeó con su brazo la cintura de la rubia de Suna, y la atrajo hacia sí.

Antes de que a Temari le diese tiempo a sonrojarse, Shikamaru mintió, orgulloso:

-Es para que no tengas frío...¿Mejor?

Temari asintió, como iba a tener frío si estaba sonrojada a máxima potencia. Él también parecía una botella de ketchup. Definitivamente, estaba cambiando y además....Hacía actos impensables...Y encima Temari, iba a ayudar a ponerlo más nervioso.

Temari pensó una manera buena de desear buenas noches, y entonces, en un visto y no visto, le dio un rápidobeso en la mejilla y susurró:

-Buenas noches, vago.

Y entonces, se giró. Si alguien viese la cara de embobado y sorprendido que tenía Shikamaru, se preguntaría por qué esa reacción. Shikamaru sonrió y se acercó a ella y le dio otro:

-Buenas noches, problemática.

Ambos sonrieron cuando se acostaron. Un secreto que habría entre los dos, serían esos momentos de cariño que habían compartido esa noche tan mágica. Pero aunque nadie lo había escuchado, alguien estaba despierto...

***

Hyuga Neji era el que estaba podía dormir. Primero, los nervios traicioneros. Dos, Tenten había empezado a usarlo como peluche.

En efecto, en cuanto Tenten cayó en brazos de Morfeo, abrazó a Neji con fuerza. Éste al principio creyó que estaba despierta, y la miró de reojo, pero estaba dormida. Aunque a él le gustaba, que pensaría la gente cuando le vieran así. Neji intentó separarse de ella. Primero, intentó quitarle los brazos suavemente, pero no pudo, Tenten era testaruda incluso cuando dormía. Después, intentó quitarle los dedos uno a uno, pero en cuanto los quitaba, éstos se volvían a juntar. Harto ya, Neji intentó quitarle los brazos por la fuerza, pero ni se quitaba, ni se despertaba. Lo peor de todo fue cuando Tenten empezó a usarlo como almohada. Apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de él. Neji intentó separarse, pero nada. Sonrojado y nervioso, Neji siguió luchando, empezó a oír murmullos, que eran los de Shikamaru y Temari. Se hizo el dormido, a saber que pensarían si lo vieran así. Pasado un rato, los murmullos cesaron. Neji volvió a la carga. Lo hizo todo, pero nada. Pero no pensaba rendirse. De repente, Tenten empezó a hablar y Neji miró si estaba despierta, pero no, hablaba en sueños. Volvió a la batalla. Pero de repente se detuvo cuando oyó a Tenten pronunciando su nombre:

-Neji...

Neji la miró, sorprendido. Pero seguía dormida. Se detuvo, esperando a lo que pensaría Tenten de él. La gente hablaba en sueños por tres razones: porque hablan mucho, porque tienen mucho que decir, o porque afloran recuerdos perdidos. Y eso Neji lo sabía. Se quedó callado y Tenten siguió hablando:

-Neji...Yo...Te quiero....

**(N/A) CHAN CHAN! Como se tomara Neji esta declaracion? Que sueño inquieta a Temari por las noches? Que pasara a las 4 de la madrugada, cuando todo el mundo se despierte? Proximo cap, secretos a la madrugada, amor por supuesto!**

**thanks for the reviews!**


	8. Sé tus sentimientos,pero no sé que hacer

Neji tardó un poco en asimilar lo que había dicho Tenten. "Te quiero". ¿Cómo podía decir eso? No...No lo entendía... ¿Cómo podía tener él tanta suerte? ¿Cómo podía decirse que la primera vez que se enamora es correspondido? Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Esas palabras....Eran mágicas...Por un instante pensó que ya no había miedo, ambos sentían lo mismo, no iban a perder una amistad si ambos sentían algo más que eso. Pero luego, el miedo volvió a su corazón. ¿Cómo diantres le iba a decir a Tenten que la había escuchado hablar en sueños? Si se lo dijese, ella lo negaría, se enfadaría y no serían ni siquiera amigos. Aparte, ¿y si...y si el sueño no era real? ¿Y si había dicho el nombre equivocado? Después, negó con la cabeza, no, él mismo había pensado antes que las personas que hablaban en sueños es porque tienen algo que decir...Pero....Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad... Se pellizcó para ver si era un sueño, pero en lugar de eso, se hizo daño. Se estaba comportando como un estúpido...Pellizcándose, poniéndose preguntas a si mismo contradictorias, era obvio que Tenten sentía algo por él, pero también era obvio que ella no iba a declararse:

"No puedo decirle: Tenten, te oí hablar en sueños y dijiste que me querías. Me tomará por loco, por estúpido y me odiará"

Pero él era demasiado orgulloso y frío para declararse, su imagen de tipo que piensa que la gente es escoria se desmoronaría. Él no tenía mucho tacto con las personas, y menos con alguien por el que sintiese algo más profundo. Neji, convencido de que nadie le miraba, se acercó a Tenten y le susurró:

-Yo...también...

Y se durmió, sin que le importase lo que la gente diría después, porque pensó que podía todo el mundo odiarle, si quisiese, pero ese amor que sentía Tenten por él, le daba igual, porque teniendo ese amor, el resto no le importaba.

***

Todo el mundo, en vez de despertarse a las tres, se despertaron a las cuatro, el grupo activa-pruebas menos Naruto fue despertando a todo el mundo a base de griterío. Tenten odiaba que la despertasen así que se levantó y gritó:

-¿¡QUERÉIS HABLAR MÁS BAJO!? ¿¡NO VEIS QUE HAY VECINOS DURMIENDO!?

El grupo activa-pruebas se dedicó a despertar silenciosamente a todo el mundo que no se había despertado por el grito de Tenten.

Shikamaru se despertó y aún estaba abrazado a Temari. No se separó, sino que la miró fijamente. Entonces vio algo que no había visto antes. Las dos veces que le había contemplado el sueño profundo, había signos de que había llorado y tristeza y preocupación en su rostro, sin embargo, ese sueño profundo que había tenido de dos horas, no había rastros de nada. Es más, sonreía feliz. Él quería pensar que no había tenido pesadillas gracias a él, por tenerle tan cerca, pero era demasiado bonito para ser verdad, así que rechazó esa idea. Aún así, pensó que ese tipo de pesadillas no eran nada bueno. Así que empezó a acariciarle el pelo, y Temari se empezó a despertar. Por un momento, pensó dejar de acariciarle el pelo, pensando que Temari era capaz de golpearlo, pero después, al ver como se despertaba con una sonrisa preciosa aflorada en su rostro, no se detuvo. Temari susurró:

-Hola, chico problemático...

-Hola, vaga...

-¿Acaso nos hemos intercambiado los papeles?-sonrió ella.

Él se rió.

-¿Has tenido un bonito sueño?-preguntó él.

-Sí...Hace mucho tiempo que... Bueno, no importa...

Temari hacía años que no tenía un sueño feliz. La misma pesadilla la turbaba todas las noches. Y ella misma sabía que su almohada aparecía por la mañana bañada en lágrimas, en sus lágrimas. Sin embargo, esta vez no había tenido esa horrible pesadilla, había comenzado en una pesadilla pero había acabado en un dulce sueño.

Había soñado que se encontraba en lo más profundo de las tinieblas, sola, sin nadie, y empezaba a correr y no llegaba a ningún lado. Justo entonces, cuando se sentía caer, una mano fuerte la agarraba, la sostenía y no la dejaba caer en ese abismo negro. De repente, toda la oscuridad desaparecía y se llenaba todo de luz y él seguía sosteniéndola de la mano. Ella se levantaba. Ella entonces empezaba a preguntar que donde había estado él todo el rato, que donde estaban sus hermanos. Él no le respondía. De repente la abrazó y le susurró unas palabras:

"Tranquila, Temari...Yo estaré contigo siempre"

Temari se quedó un tanto sorprendida. Después poco a poco él empezó a acercar su rostro y la besaba tiernamente. Temari se abrazaba a él y no se separaba, de lejos veía a sus hermanos y a sus amigos sonriendo y Shikamaru le susurró:

"Tú no estás sola, Temari"

Entonces Temari se había despertado. Esa inquietante pesadilla no la había torturado esa noche. Se preguntó si había sido por la influencia del chico que la había estado abrazando todo el tiempo que habían estado durmiendo. Supuso que sí, porque a fin de cuentas, había soñado con él. Shikamaru la veía tan feliz en ese instante que no quiso preguntarle por la inquietante pesadilla que la hacía llorar, pero que tarde o temprano, él iba a saber la verdad...

***

Una vez todos despiertos, los que tenían ganas de hablar, se pusieron a hablar, pero todos se quedaron despiertos menos Naruto, que nadie le había despertado. Neji se alejó de Tenten, por el hecho de no mirarla, porque la vergüenza invadía todo su ser y no le gustaba mucho demostrar sus emociones en público, aunque ya no temía por nada, porque en una sola noche había vivido demasiadas experiencias. Se había disculpado, cosa que un orgulloso como él no haría en la vida, incluso si no llevase razón, pero él había sido muy duro con ella y merecía una disculpa. Después, había bailado con ella, cosa que no haría, porque tampoco sabía bailar y se le había subido los colores al rostro al ver a Tenten con ese vestido, cosa que un chico como él no se fijaría por accesorios que hiciesen a una persona más bella, pero es que, a fin de cuentas, era Tenten. Al rato la había besado, dejándose llevar por su corazón, por un juego, cosa que él no haría jamás. Y por si fuera poco, va y duerme en el mismo saco que ella, él como caballero que era no lo permitiría y al final había acabado ella abrazada a él y declarándose en sueños. Sin lugar a dudas, muchas experiencias en una noche para un inexperto en ese tema como lo era él. Por ello, la evitaba, él se estaba muriendo del rubor y ella seguía tan normal, inconciente de lo que se le había escapado en sueño

***  
Naruto seguía frito, durmiendo, nadie le había despertado, pero Hinata pensó que era injusto que él no escuchase nada de lo que supuestamente iban a hablar ahora. Fue a despertarlo y con suavidad, empezó a despertarlo:

-Naruto-kun…T-todo el mundo está despierto….

Naruto se desperezó y miró a Hinata, ésta sonrió y Naruto contagiado por el rubor y la sonrisa de la chica, se despertó:

-¡Oh, Hinata-chan, gracias!

Y la abrazó con fuerza. Hinata sentía que se iba a desmayar, pero se contuvo. Hinata entonces decidió preguntar:

-Em…Em…N-naruto-kun….S-siento ser i-indiscreta pero….¿A-a ti te gusta S-Sakura-chan?

Naruto la miró desconcertado. No era normal que Hinata fuese curiosa:

-¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?-preguntó Naruto confuso.

Hinata empezó a exprimirse el cerebro para buscar una excusa:

-P-pues….P-porque como está s-saliendo con S-sasuke-kun, p-pues a-alomejor no te sentías b-bien…

Naruto se quedó mirando a Hinata, ésta se sonrojó al ver que no paraba de mirarla:

-¿Q-qué pasa?

-¿Sabes qué, Hinata? No, a mí no me gusta Sakura. No era más que un amor infantil, un gusto, por decirlo así, pero no era amor de verdad. Me alegro de que teme y Sakura-chan estén saliendo.

Naruto sonrió e Hinata le devolvió su tímida sonrisa:

-Y-ya veo…

-¿A que venía esa pregunta?-quiso saber Naruto.

-B-bueno, eso es porque si a t-ti te seguía gustando S-Sakura-chan, pues yo podía a-ayudarte, p-podría consolarte…

Naruto se quedó sorprendido, ruborizado y después sonrió:  
-Gracias, Hinata, eres una magnífica persona…Me alegro de haberme empezado a enamorar de ti-se le escapó.

Naruto seguía inconciente de lo que había dicho. Hinata le miró incrédula, preguntándose si no había sido un sueño:

-¿Q-qué…Q-qué has dicho?

Naruto, que no se había dado cuenta todavía repitió:

-He dicho que me alegro de haberme empezado a enamorar de ti…

Naruto en ese instante, cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho. Sus mejillas se tornaron al rojo vivo, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y gritándolo, exclamó:

-¡Perdón, Hinata! ¡Seguramente tú no sientas lo mismo pero lo he dicho sin pensar!

Hinata se decepcionó:

-¿Es que acaso….es mentira?

Naruto confundió la cara de Hinata de decepción con una asustadiza:

-¡Lo es, lo es!-mintió.

Hinata pensó que se le echaba un jarro de agua fría. Sus segundos de felicidad y esperanza se desvanecieron. Naruto creyó que había hecho bien, ya tenía suficiente con el rechazo que tuvo de su amor infantil con Sakura, no quería encima estropear su amistad con Hinata. Hinata, que no quería que la vieran llorar, se levantó y dijo:

-V-voy al baño...

Las chicas vieron la sonrisa dolorosa de Hinata y la acompañaron. Cuando se marcharon, Kiba suspiró:

-¿Por qué las chicas tienen que ir siempre juntas al baño?

-Son chicas, son extrañas, desconocidas y.... problemáticas...-finalizó Shikamaru.

"Pero algunas, son tan extrañas, que hacen que te enamores de ellas..."pensó Neji.

***

-¡Hinata, abre la puerta!-gritaba Ino dando golpes a la puerta del baño.

-¡Ino, ten cuidado con mi puerta, estúpida!-se quejó Sakura.

-¡Cállate, frentona!

-¡Callaos las dos!-gritó Tenten.

Cuando todas se callaron, Tenten habló con una voz suave:  
-Hinata, ¿qué ha pasado?

-No, n-no ha pasado nada...-decía Hinata al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué te ha hecho Naruto ahora?-preguntó Sakura.

-¡...! ¡N-nada!

-Hinata, quedándote ahí sola no ayudará nada, nosotras podemos ayudarte-intentó tranquilizarla Temari.

Hubo un silencio y poco después, Hinata abrió la puerta:

-T-todas vosotras tenéis mucha suerte...S-sakura-chan ya s-sale con S-sasuke-kun.... T-temari-chan y S-shikamaru-kun parecen gustarse mucho....T-tenten-chan y mi primo también...¡Y-y, yo, cuando Naruto-kun se me declara, me d-dice después que es m-mentira!

Hinata empezó a llorar. Las preguntas bombardearon a Hinata:

-¿Qué Naruto se te ha declarado?

-¿Cúando? ¿Cómo?

-¿¡QUÉ LUEGO HA DICHO QUE ES MENTIRA!?

Hinata contestó a todas las preguntas una por una:

-Pues se le esc-capó diciendo que se h-había alegrado de h-haberse empezado a enamorar de m-mí....P-pero luego le pregunté si e-era mentira y m-me dijo que lo era...

Hinata se tapó el rostro con las manos, para que no la vieran llorar cuando sintió un aura asesina enorme. Miró a sus amigas y veía a las chicas con una cara de cabreo impresionante y con un aura maligna alrededor, todas gritaron a la vez:

-¡NARUTOOOO!

***

Naruto, por otro lado, sintió un escalofrío y pensó en voz alta:

-¿Por qué me da la sensación de que no voy a salir vivo de esta noche?

***

Hinata vió como sus amigas se dirigían a donde estaban el resto y preguntó:

-¿C-chicas? ¿Qué vais a hacer?

Tenten, Sakura, Ino y Temari se dirigieron hacia Naruto, ante la mirada de todos. Sakura e Ino, que cuando las ciegan el odio, son incapaces de ser racionales y de decir cosas de las que luego arrepentirse, gritaron a los cuatro vientos:

-¡NARUTO! ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ¿TÚ SABES LO QUE ES LA PALABRA "SENTIMIENTOS", PEDAZO DE IDIOTA? ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECLARARTE A HINATA Y LUEGO DECIRLE QUE ES MENTIRA? ¡¿CÓMO ERES CAPAZ DE HACERLE ESO A UNA CHICA FRÁGIL COMO HINATA?!

Tenten y Temari miraron a las dos coléricas escandalizadas. Sakura e Ino, ya tranquilas, se dieron cuenta que lo habían gritado a los cuatro vientos. Giraron la vista y vieron como Hinata estaba al lado de Matsuri, con una cara más pálida de lo habitual. No les dio tiempo a disculparse, porque cuatro manos agarraron a Naruto del cuello. No eran otros que Neji, el primo de Hinata y Kiba, su mejor amigo:

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a mi mejor amiga, estúpido!?

-Naruto...No verás la luz del día...

Mientras se decían insultos, Sakura e Ino fueron a donde estaba Hinata y empezaron a disculparse:  
-¡Hinata, lo sentimos! ¡Estábamos tan enfadadas que nos pasamos de la lengua! ¡Por favor, perdónanos!

Hinata miró que estaban las dos tristes, y sonrió:

-N-no os preocupéis...Sé que lo habéis hecho porque estabais preocupadas por mí...

Las chicas fueron a donde Naruto y le dijeron:

-No nos vuelvas a hablar en lo que te queda de vida...

Matsuri se había quedado atrás, pero también le dirigía una mirada de enfado. Naruto buscó consuelo en la mirada de Hinata pero veía en Hinata unos ojos con una tristeza y una oscuridad impresionante. Tuvo miedo y se sintió tremedamente culpable de esos ojos. Eran demasiado tristes, así que desvió la mirada, incómodo.

Hinata no quería que la vieran de esa manera, así que se acurrucó en su saco de dormir y se durmió. Sakura seguía enfadada por lo ocurrido y ni siquiera cuando Sasuke le acarició el pelo, se sintió mejor:  
-¿Te...Te has dado cuenta? ¡Es un...Es un...Es un....un idiota! ¡Pobre Hinata!

Sasuke sonrió:  
-Es un...dobe

***

Neji y Tenten seguían enfadados cuando se metieron en el saco de dormir:

-¡¿Te lo puedes creer?! ¡Menospreciar de esa manera a Hinata!

-Es un idiota...

-¡Yo nunca mentiría sobre mis sentimientos!

Neji no pudo reprimir una sonrisa:

"Ya se ve, ya se ve"

-¿Y tú, Neji? ¿Tú lo harías? ¿Mentirías sobre tus sentimientos?

Neji se quedó tenso un momento, la verdad es que la gente se solía mentir a si mismo sobre sus sentimientos por miedo y duda sobre los sentimientos de la persona que te gustaba. Pero en ese instante, él ya sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero tenía miedo a no saber como actuar, a como le diría a Tenten que le había oído. Tenía miedo de sus propios sentimientos. Por su cabeza pasó un pensamiento:  
"Buena pregunta..."

**(N/A) Siento la demora! Pero esque tengo vacaciones y no siempre estoy en el ordenador! Bueno, Naruto, Hinata, a veces Naruto puede ser un baka total! Gracias por los reviews!**


	9. ¿Mentir sobre mis sentimientos? Jamás

Entre la idiotez que cometió Naruto, y el resto de hablar, que muchos no hablaron, que fue levantarse y volverse a dormir, se hizo el alba hasta llegar el día, todo el mundo recogió sus sacos y la gente se ya dispuso a irse. Tenten, feliz, por haber pasado el mejor y único cumpleaños de su vida, sonrió como nunca lo había hecho. Ellos eran su pandilla, sus amigos, su familia sin lazos de sangre, aunque tampoco tenía una familia con lazos de sangre, pero no le entristeció. No era ni el día, ni el momento:

-¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡Éste ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida! ¡Os lo debo todo a vosotros!

La sonrisa se contagió, porque todo el mundo sonreía. Tenten verdaderamente estaba contenta, y eso era lo único que importaba. La gente se fue despidiendo. Gaara anunció a Temari:

-Hermana, voy a llevar a Matsuri a su casa...

-No hace falta, Gaara-sensei...

-¿Gaara-sensei?-preguntó Temari.

Matsuri sonrió:

-¡Ayer Gaara-sensei me enseñó a bailar!

-Estuvo muy bien la fiesta...

Gaara y Matsuri se marcharon, parecía mentira que se conociesen de un solo día. Sakura se fue de su casa para salir en una cita con Sasuke y Kiba acompañó a Ino. Shikamaru sonrió:

-Mujer problemática...¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

Temari arqueó una ceja:

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con el vago de Shikamaru?

-No lo hago por ser educado...Mi casa está de camino...-bostezó él.

-Ah, bueno, vale...¡Tenten, ha sido la mejor fiesta de mi vida!

Éstos dos se marcharon y Naruto, que no sabía por qué se sentía culpable con Hinata, se ofreció a llevarla:

-H-hinata-chan...¿Te llevo a tu casa?

Hinata le miró con la mirada triste que tantos remordimientos y miedo le daba:

-....

Naruto sonrió falsamente:

-¡Lo tomaré como un sí! ¡Vamos Hinata-chan!

Hinata siguió a Naruto, cabizbaja. Hinata sonrió triste:

-H-ha sido una gran fiesta, Tenten-chan...

Tenten la miró con lástima y luego le dirigió una mirada asesina a Naruto. Naruto tembló. Se fueron los dos y Neji y Tenten se quedaron solos. Hubo un silencio incómodo:

-Emm...Bueno, Neji, me tengo que ir a mi casa...

-Y yo a la mía....

-Bueno...Pues, nos vemos el lunes...

Neji cerró los ojos: "¡Vamos, Neji! No mientas sobre tus sentimientos...¡Es tu oportunidad!"

-¡Tenten, espera! Te...Te acompaño...

-Pero....Pero Neji...Según me dijo Hinata-chan...Tu casa está por el otro lado...

-Pero..."Pero es que quiero acompañarte" Pero... es que no está bien que una chica vaya sola por la calle...-dijo él.

"¡Neji Hyuga, ¿cómo puedes ser tan idiota?!"pensaba Neji.

-Vale-asintió ella.

Neji andaba con Tenten y se maldijo a si mismo:

"Puedo ser un genio en algunas cosas pero en esto no tengo ni idea..."

***

Shikamaru pensó que era su oportunidad de conocer sobre Temari, lo que llevaba todo este tiempo intentando saber, y ahora estaban solos, sin molestias alrededor, y era su oportunidad perfecta para sacarle algo:  
-Emm...Mujer problemática...

-¿Sí?-preguntó ella.

-Yo no suelo ser curioso, pero...¿Te acuerdas el otro día cuando te lleve a tu casa después del bar?

Temari asintió. Shikamaru respiró hondo:

-Bueno...Yo te dejé en tu cuarto y allí vi una foto en la que salías con tus hermanos pero...En una parte de la foto en la que debería haber dos personas, sus caras, estaban rotos...¿Por qué?

Temari se detuvo y se estremeció.

-¡...!

Shikamaru prosiguió:

-Además....¿Por qué cuando mencionó Suna, te pones tan tensa?

-¡...!

-Luego cuando me iba a ir, empezaste a llorar y a hablar en sueños...

Temari empezó a temblar y le miró asustada:

-Algo pasó con tus padres en Suna, también fue el motivo de que os marcharáis de allí y que seguramente el sueño que te inquieta tiene algo que ver.¿Me equivoco?

Shikamaru esperó a que Temari le explicase seriamente lo que era su pasado, pero ésta agachó la cabeza y no dijo nada.

-¿Y bien?-insistió él.

-Yo...Yo...

Temari alzó la cabeza y el joven Nara vió como intentaba reprimir las lágrimas, sin mucho resultado. La miró, desconcertado. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar sin que estuviese dormida.

-¡¿..?! ¿T-temari?

Temari se restregaba las lágrimas con el brazo para no llorar, pero no podía evitarlo:

-¡Yo...Yo...Yo lo dejé atrás todo! ¡Pensé que si lo dejaba atrás, podría olvidarlo y comenzar una vida nueva! ¡Y cuando empezaba a olvidarlo, tú tenías que recórdarmelo!

Temari salió corriendo, en dirección a su casa, sin que le diera tiempo a Shikamaru a decir una explicación. Se quedó paralizado, pero decidió ir tras ella. Ella le gritaba que le dejase en paz, que la olvidase, pero él no se resignaba. Shikamaru la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí:

-¡Temari! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Por dios, mujer problemática, contesta!

-¡Suéltame! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es estar sola!-y acto seguido le pegó una bofetada y se fue.

Shikamaru no la siguió esta vez. Se sentía tan mal....¿Cómo..Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Solo quería saber sobre ella, conocerla y ayudarla...Pero claro, ¿cómo se le ocurre preguntar algo tan delicado y que sabía que era tan doloroso que la chica lloraba en sueños? No, él no podía mantener la boca cerrada, que va. Él tenía la suerte, de que por una vez que metía las narices de por medio, tenía que hacer daño a alguien, y encima a la persona que amaba. Definitivamente, era tan vago como gafado. Se sentía realmente mal, no pensaba que ella iba a reaccionar así. Ella tenía aspecto de mujer fuerte, ni se le pasó por la cabeza eso. Pero claro, ella es humana y tiene sentimientos. Y él no los tuvo en cuenta.

Se marchó a su casa, triste, enfadado, pero sobre todo, con una losa de arrepentimiento profunda...Hablaría con ella, en lunes, para pedirle perdón y también para....

***

Neji maldijo que la casa de Tenten estuviese tan cerca de la de Sakura. Estaba a media hora, pero a él le parecía poco.

-Neji, gracias por llevar a Tenji...-sonrió ella, cogiendo el panda.

-¿Por qué ese nombre?-preguntó él.

Ella sonrió. Ya no le importaba lo que pasase. Era el mejor día de su vida:

-¡Es obvio! ¡Es una mezcla de los nombres Tenten y Neji! ¡Así me acordaré de ti y de tu regalo!

Neji se ruborizó levemente. Tenten le miró y ella decidió actuar. Fue y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Esto hizo que Neji se ruborizase aún más.

-Gracias Neji. Ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

Neji sonrió:

-También ha sido el mío. Te he visto tan feliz, que ha hecho que yo también estuviese feliz. Y Tenten...

-¿S-sí?-preguntó ella ruborizada.

-Sino quieres hacer más fiestas por tu cumpleaños, yo los pasaré contigo...Los dos...Y mis cumpleaños...También, si quieres...

Tenten sonrió ruborizada:

-¡Por supuesto, Neji!

Él le devolvió el beso en la mejilla:

-Nunca vas a estar sola teniéndome cerca...

Tenten se quedó sorprendida, con la puerta abierta, viendo como Neji se marchaba. Y al cerrar la puerta, se sentó en el suelo, ruborizada y feliz. Miró la foto de sus padres y sonrió:

-Papá, mamá, si me estáis observando, habréis visto que tengo una nueva familia...A mis amigos...Y a Neji...

***

Naruto dejó a Hinata en su casa, el pobre seguía con ese sentimiento de culpa. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

***

Neji estaba feliz cuando llegó a su casa. Tenten estaba feliz. Le había dado un beso en la mejilla. Él se lo había devuelto. Ambos pasarían los cumpleaños juntos. Neji pensó:

"¿Mentir sobre mis sentimientos? Jamás."

Y sonrió.

**(n/a) Corto, pero profundo! Que bonito. Shikamaru, el pobre! Naruto esta mas perdido! Y Neji ya tiene una respuesta a su pregunta! Jamas! =DD Gracias por los reviews**


	10. Mi pasado:Dolor, tristeza Ayúdame

Temari no salió ese día de su habitación. No le importaba perder clase, no le importaba que acontecimientos pudiesen pasar mientras ella no estaba, solo sentía miedo, miedo, y recuerdos que pensó que había olvidado volvieron a su cabeza. Se agarraba con las manos la cabeza y la giraba para intentar olvidarlo, sin esfuerzo alguno:

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No quiero recordar!

Tenía miedo de que alguien que no era ella sabía la verdad, y tenía miedo de que pensaba hacer con ella...

***

Shikamaru se recorrió el instituto entero en busca de Temari, sin éxito, porque fue su propio hermano Gaara el que le dijo:

-Desde la fiesta de Tenten, no ha salido de su habitación...Parece asustada...

Shikamaru bajó la cabeza y pensó en que todo era por su culpa, por ser tan idiota. Usó la mejor excusa de todas:

-Esto...Luego le llevaré los deberes, ¿de acuerdo?

-Nara, no uses como excusa el colegio si quieres ir a verla...-le amenazó el pelirojo.

Él asintió. Ahora mismo no tenía tiempo para negarlo, estaba demasiado preocupado como para saber que decir. ¿Qué podía ser lo que le había ocurrido a Temari que era tan doloroso? ¿Por qué sus hermanos no parecían estar enterados? ¿Por qué se marcharon realmente de Suna? Y sobretodo....¿Cómo podía ser tan inquietante como para aparecer en los sueños de Temari?

Shikamaru decidió aprovechar y hablar con Gaara:

-Esto...Gaara...¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
-Como quieras...

-Hum...¿Por qué os marchasteis de Suna?

Gaara se encogió de hombros:

-No lo sé, Temari fue la que nos dijo a Kankuro y a mí que teníamos que comenzar una vida nueva en otro sitio.

-¿Entonces no sabéis la razón?

Gaara negó, extrañado ante las preguntas del Nara. Éste se marchó, meditabundo, impaciente a que sonase el timbre para salir de clase.

***

Naruto tenía que hacer algo. Ninguna chica querían dirigirle la palabra. Y los ojos tristes de Hinata le impedían acercarse a ella. Pero él era muy curioso y quería saber a que se debía ese cambio repentino en Hinata. Entonces oyó una conversación entre Neji y Tenten:

-Desde mi fiesta, veo a Hinata mucho más triste por lo que sucedió con Naruto...

-Ese chico es un idiota, pero me preocupa más Hinata-sama....Desde que volvió de tu fiesta, no ha comido nada, ni ha dicho nada, ni ha dormido siquiera...

-¿Qué podemos hacer para que se recupere? ¡Ese Naruto es un estúpido!  
-¡No soy estúpido'ttebayo!-saltó él.

-Naruto....¿Qué hacía escuchando nuestra conversación?-preguntó Neji.

-Yo...Yo estoy preocupado por Hinata-chan...Sus ojos están llenos de tristeza...

Tenten le gritó, enfadada:

-¿¡Qué estás preocupado por Hinata!? ¡Si la culpa ha sido tuya y solo tuya, y lo peor es que ni siquiera te das cuenta!

Y Tenten se marchó de allí, colérica. Neji le dirigió una mirada asesina:

-Yo que tú pensaría bien lo que hacer, porque los sentimientos de mi prima están en juego....

***

El día se hizo eternamente eterno, por decirlo así, al menos, para Shikamaru, que ni las propias nubes lo habían ayudado a calmarse. Ya había ido a la clase de Temari y había pedido los deberes. Cuando el timbre sonó, Shikamaru fue el primero en salir, corriendo, obviamente. Llegó a casa de Temari con una rapidez casi sobrehumana y cansado, llamó a la puerta. No fue otra que Temari, con el pijama puesto y un aspecto un tanto deplorable, que al ver quien era y como iba ella vestida, cerró de bruces la puerta:

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó desde el otro lado.

-Hablar contigo-respondió él.

-Ya hablaste mucho el otro día...

-Pero quiero aclarar las cosas...-aclaró él.

-Ya las aclaraste...¿Quieres estropear mi vida más de lo suficiente?

-No...No es eso...

-¡Márchate!-gritó ella.

-Tendré que entrar por la fuerza, entonces...

Y Temari no oyó nada más y pensó que se había marchado, así que se dirigió a su habitación. Pero ella no sabía que Shikamaru no se había rendido tan fácilmente...

***

Shikamaru iba a entrar, vaya que si iba a entrar aunque fuese por la fuerza. El problema era cómo. Si entraba por la puerta, Temari lo echaría a patadas. Entonces se fijó en un árbol que había al lado de la habitación de Temari.

-Problemático...

Entonces se agarró al árbol como pudo. Subió la primera vez y se cayó. Maldecía que en su infancia, en vez de haber trepado a árboles como habían hecho todos sus amigos, se hubiese quedado mirando las nubes. Volvió a la carga. No se sabe cuantas veces se cayó, solo que cuando consiguió subir estaba lleno de arañazos y con rasguños en la ropa. Y un pensamiento rozó su mente:

"Ojalá fuese un ninja en estos instantes..."

***

Ino, en cambio, su día se había hecho rápido. Había estado hablando con Kiba y había descubierto que era una gran persona y muy buen amigo. Entonces mientras hablaba con él, Sai se acercó:

-Hola Ino...

Ino le dirigió una mirada de aburrimiento:

-Ah, eres tú Sai...

-¿Cómo fue la fiesta?

-Muy bien, estuvo genial...-sonrió ella- Si me disculpas, tengo que contarle algo a Kiba...

-Vale, cuéntaselo...

-Algo de lo que no te puedes enterar...-dijo ella.

Se marchó junto a Kiba y algo se removió dentro de Sai, no era molestia, ni curiosidad, ni fastidio. Era ver que Ino no le prestaba atención a él, sino a Kiba, y eso le molestaba. Le daban....¿celos?

***

Shikamaru subió de una vez, y consiguió entrar en la habitación de Temari. Estaba igual que cuando vino por primera vez, se sentó en la cama de la chica y esperó a que viniese. Vino más rápido de lo que se esperó, con un nuevo pijama y pudo suponer, recién duchada. Entonces, ella abrió los ojos y la boca incrédula, pero luego mostró una mueca de desagrado:

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!? ¡Te dije que te marchases!

-Y yo te dije que entraría a la fuerza...-respondió él.

-¿¡Qué quieres!?

-Hablar contigo, te lo dije antes...

-¿Sobre qué?-preguntó ella.

-Sobre...tu pasado...-aclaró él.

-¡...! ¡Ya lo dedujiste todo,¿no?!-gritó ella-¡Ya puedes ir a contárselo a todo el mundo!

-Yo no voy a hacer eso...-declaró- Solo quiero saber la verdad... Quiero...ayudarte...

-¡...Ja!-rió ella- ¿¡Ayudarme!? ¿¡Recordar el dolor de mi pasado me va a ayudar!?

-Es mejor que quedarte callado y tener la misma pesadilla todas las noches...

-¡...! ¡¿Por qué te lo iba a contar a ti?! ¡No eres más que un vago, idiota y curioso!

-Este vago, idiota y curioso quiere ayudarte...-declaró él- No quiere ver que tus sueños son tan oscuros...La mejor forma de desahogarse es hablar con alguien...

-¿¡Para qué!? ¡Te reirías de mí!

-Yo nunca me reiría de algo tan doloroso que lo sueñas cada noche, Temari...Y más sabiendo que te duele mucho...

-¡Pero...! ¡Tú no puedes ayudarme! ¡Nadie pudo hacerlo ni puede! ¿¡Por qué tú sí!?

-Porque sé la verdad...-dijo él- Ni tus hermanos saben los motivos por los que te marchaste de Suna, ¿verdad?

-¡...! Yo...Yo...-balbuceó- Yo no puedo más...

Y entonces se echó a llorar. Shikamaru la ayudó a sentarse en una silla. Ella comenzó a hablar:

-Yo...Yo soy la mayor de mis hermanos...Por lo tanto la primera en nacer... Yo era una persona muy dependiente cuando era pequeña...Dependía de mis padres...Siempre los necesitaba para algo, no...no podía valerme por mi misma...Ellos siempre me aceptaban...Poco a poco nacieron Kankuro y Gaara, y mi madre murió al nacer Gaara...Aunque no lo culpé, él era tan solo un bebé....Mi padre me dijo que como yo era la mayor, yo tendría que cuidar de mis hermanos menores... Yo lo acepté, quería y quiero a mis hermanos, y todos éramos muy felices, teniendo presente a mamá en nuestros corazones...Pero entonces....Ocurrió...

Shikamaru miró que Temari estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por hablar, y entonces ésta siguió:

-Mi padre murió asesinado...Delante de mis ojos... Mi padre era alguien muy importante en Suna y era normal que su vida estuviese llena de enemigos...Estábamos cenando...Y él se tomó una copa de vino...Entonces, él se desplomó en el suelo, y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba muerto...Llevé a mis hermanos a sus habitaciones para que no viesen lo que acababa de ocurrir...Yo era muy pequeña pero era consciente de lo que había ocurrido...Entonces...Mi padre me habló...Me dijo que cuidase de mis hermanos...Que era mi deber...Por lo visto...Se había tomado atroquinina o algo así, un veneno de efecto retardado...Y entonces murió...Después todo sucedió muy rápido...Me llevaron a mi habitación...Todo sucedió muy deprisa...Y cuando pude salir, era como si mi padre nunca hubiese existido...No le conté nada a mis hermanos...Pero...No pillaron al envenenador...Pasaron los años, y esa pesadilla se repetía en mi mente...Mi padre desplomado en el suelo...Mi madre en la cama del hospital, muerta...Y yo no podía soportar vivir en una casa donde tenía recuerdos con mis padres, me hacían daño..Así que pensé en venir a Konoha, pensé en olvidarlo todo, mi pasado, mi pesadilla, todo...Pero no ha hecho más que acercarme al pasado más de lo que quería...

Y siguió llorando, temblando como un flan, y Shikamaru comprendió, que por muy dura que pareciese, dentro de ella estaba la tristeza, la duda, la oscuridad y ...el dolor.

**(N/A) Por fin se ha detectado la verdad del pasado de Temari! ¿Qué hará Shikamaru para ayudarla? ¿Qué hará Sai para que Ino le perdone? ¿Y Naruto? ¿Se dará cuenta del daño que le ha hecho a Hinata?**

**Gracias por los reviews!**


	11. Perdiste tu sonrisa por mi culpa

Temari no era la única que estaba sufriendo con la historia de su pasado. Shikamaru se imaginó que no debía de ser para tanto, pero lo del veneno y la muerte delante de sus ojos...Eso no lo había vivido nadie...¿Cómo podía ser tan doloroso? ¿Cómo podía ella vivir ella así? Tan alegre...Tan feliz...Y sin embargo, por dentro tenía...Ni podía explicarse con palabras...Él era tan normal, sus padres estaban vivos...Vivía una vida normal, sin preocupaciones, y sin aspiraciones...Y ella...Ella...Él pensó que fuese lo que fuese...Podía ayudarla...Que ingenuo...No se imaginó que fuese tan terrible...No sabía...No sabía que decirle...Como ayudarla...Él no sabía lo que ella había sufrido...No podía decir que lo olvidase, ya que él lo había sacado a la luz y no sería tan fácil enterrarlo... Tenía miedo... Él tenía miedo...De no saber que hacer...

Y lo que hizo a continuación, se sintió escoria, se sintió un idiota, un estúpido...Pero lo hizo, porque él era un maldito cobarde y lo sabía...

Se fue, se marchó, dejándola sola, llorando, recordando, y sin un hombro en el que mantenerse...

Temari no lo culpó, simplemente no podía, no tenía fuerzas para enfadarse, se sumió en la más profunda de las oscuridades. Sus ojos actuaban por su cuenta, llorando. Había tristeza en su rostro....Una tristeza que era capaz de hacer sufrir a cualquiera con solo verla...Pero Shikamaru no la había visto...Ella se sentía mal, confiaba en una persona, una persona especial y le traicionaba. No sentía odio, sino una profunda tristeza. Y por segunda vez, después de mucho tiempo, no vio luz alguna que iluminase, porque todo era....Un mar de oscuridad que la arrastraba...

***

Shikamaru salió de la casa de Temari, sintiéndose un idiota, un estúpido...¿Cómo podía dejarla así? Llorando, temblando....Pero claro, él era el cobarde número uno de Konoha, y lo sabía. Llegó a su casa, más decaído que de costumbre:

-Hola, Shikamaru-saludó Shikaku, su padre.

-...Hola...

-¿Qué tal el instituto?

-Hoy....No quiero hablar....

Su padre se le quedó mirando unos instantes y entonces le ordenó:

-Siéntate.

-¿Qué?

-Que te sientes. Tu madre y yo vamos a hablar contigo.

-No tengo nada que hablar...-cortó él.

-Tu rostro no dice lo mismo...-intervino Yoshino.

-¿Qué ha pasado, hijo? ¿Qué te han hecho?-preguntó Shikaku.

-No me han hecho nada, he sido yo el que ha hecho...Soy...Soy basura, una escoria....

-Cuéntanos que ha pasado...-añadió Yoshino.

Shikamaru se sentó, completamente hundido:

-Yo...Bueno, hay una chica llamada Temari, ella es nueva...Es mayor que yo...Pero me llevo muy bien con ella...Entonces...Un día que se quedó dormida en el bar la llevé a su casa...Y ella lloraba por culpa de sus pesadillas...Cuando yo hablaba de Suna, ella se tensaba...Y entonces me contó toda su historia sobre su pasado...

Y Shikamaru les relató el pasado de Temari a sus padres, que solo prestaban atención sin moverse. Fue cuando terminó, cuando dijo:

-...Entonces, yo no sabía que hacer, y me marché, la he dejado sola, no he podido ayudarla, no sé ayudarla...La he dejado llorando...Me siento un idiota...

Fue entonces cuando sintió que su padre le miraba fijamente:

-No te sientes un idiota...Eres un idiota...¿¡Te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho, pedazo de inútil!? ¡Maldito cobarde!

-Shikaku...-intervino Yoshino- Shikamaru...Tús sentimientos por esa chica son especiales, ¿verdad?

Shikamaru no respondió.

-¿Por qué no te has quedado junto a ella?

-Porque yo...No he sufrido lo mismo que ella...No sé ayudarla...No sé que hacer...No puedo hacer nada por ella...

-¡Mentira! ¡Eso es excusa! ¡Eres un cobarde, maldita sea! ¿¡Crees que ella te hubiese dejado solo si te hubiese pasado algo!? ¡Porque no hayas sufrido lo mismo que ella, no quiere decir que no puedas ayudarla!-gritó Shikaku.

Shikaku se levantó y antes de marcharse, dijo:

-No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra hasta que no arregles las cosas...

Shikamaru se quedó con la cabeza mirando al suelo, sin poder decir nada. Una vez, Shikaku se marchó, Yoshino empezó a hablar:

-Tu padre solo se preocupa por ti Shikamaru...Pero, entiéndolo...¿Por qué crees que esa chica te ha contado su pasado, a ti, a la primera persona en contárselo?

-No..No lo sé-se encogió de hombros Shikamaru.

-Yo sí...Porque confiaba en ti, Shikamaru...Pensaba que tú la ayudarías...

-Pero...¿Cómo voy a ayudarla?

-No tienes que pasar por lo mismo que ella para ayudarla...Hazla feliz...Haz que una sonrisa vuelva a ella...Que puedo imaginarse por un momento que su pasado no existe....Que la alegría vuelva a su ser...

-¿Cómo lo hago?-preguntó él.

-No es cuestión de hacer, es cuestión de ser...Ella te ha eligido a ti por como eres Shikamaru, no por como pretendes ser...Quiere que tú la ayudes, siendo así...No te quedes de brazos cruzados...

Shikamaru se quedó meditando...¿Qué iba a ser de él sino volvía a ver la sonrisa de Temari?

-Mamá..Gracias...Creo...Creo que ya sé lo que debo hacer...Y gracias a papá también...

Yoshino sonrió. Y fue entonces cuando Shikamaru comprendió porque su padre se había enamorado de su madre...

***

Gaara y Kankuro volvieron a casa y fueron a saludar a su hermana. Cuando abrieron la puerta, vieron a Temari en la misma posición que cuando Shikamaru se había ido, sentada en una silla. Sus hermanos se asustaron, con preocupación al ver a Temari con un rostro de tristeza y pena...Sus ojos no eran más que meros pozos llenos de oscuridad...Sin luz...

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Temari?

Temari no respondió. No hablaba. Solo seguía mirando a ningún lado, con sus ojos vacíos. Gaara miró a su hermana.

-Vamos Temari, no bromees con estas cosas-prosiguió Kankuro- Ven a cenar con nosotros....

Pero Temari no se movió. Seguía innerte, sin cambiar de posición, ni de rostro.

-¿Qué te ha hecho el Nara?-habló de repente Gaara.

Temari no respondió, pero su cuerpo emitió un leve gesto de sorpresa. Gaara entonces leyó su mirada y dijo:

-Vamos Kankuro...

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a dejarla así?

-Nosotros no somos los que debemos solucionar esto...-sentenció.

Kankuro le dirigió una última mirada a su hermana y le dijo:

-Si nos necesitas, estamos abajo...

Temari no se inmutó. Pero no se movió. Ni cuando se hizo de noche. Seguía mirando la ventana, sin hablar ni nada. Y se pasó la noche en vela, sin hacer nada. Sin pensar nada, sin hablar, sin moverse. Cuando amaneció, ni siquiera tenía sueño, ni sed, ni hambre. Sus hermanos abrieron la puerta para despertarla pero la vieron en el mismo sitio de la noche anterior, mirando al mismo sitio.

-¡Por Dios, Temari!-se asustó Kankuro- ¿No has dormido en toda la noche?

Temari siguió sin decir nada. Gaara entonces habló:

-Vamos ahora al instituto. Dáte una ducha, vístete y come algo.

Pero no se movió. Gaara volvió a hablar:

-Él está allí...

Entonces Gaara y Kankuro se marcharon al instituto. Pero Temari se levantó y se dio una ducha, y se cambió. Pero seguía sin cambiar su expresión ni la de sus ojos. Temari llegó tarde al instituto, pero en vez de irse a su clase, se equivocó y se fue a la de Shikamaru, y abrió la puerta. Allí estaba dando clase Kurenai, que la miró extrañada.

-Temari, ¿qué haces aquí?

Echó una rápida mirada al interior, a todos los alumnos, miró a Shikamaru, pero ésta no se detuvo cuando le miró. Sin contestar, cerró la puerta y se marchó a su clase. Los murmullos empezaron:

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Temari?

-¿Has visto esa mirada que tenía?

-¡Sí, estaba irreconocible!

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Shikamaru, cuando miró a Temari, había sentido un dolor muy fuerte en el corazón. Como el dolor que ella sentía,y la culpa se añadía. Se sintió mal, porque sabía que Temari estaba así por su culpa.

***

Temari en el recreo se sentó bajo un árbol, sin hablar con nadie, sin hacer nada. Sus amigas se le acercaron:

-Temari, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué no viniste ayer a clase?-preguntó Sakura.

-¿Por qué tienes esa mirada tan extraña?-preguntó Tenten.

-¿Pasó algo con Shikamaru?-preguntó Ino.

Temari no respondió, pero las chicas la obligaron a que las acompañasen con los chicos. Los chicos también estaban preocupados.

-Temari, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Naruto.

-Sí...¿Qué te pasó ayer?-preguntó Choji.

Temari no hablaba, miraba a la nada, y era una mirada tan triste, oscura y gélida que hasta el Uchiha y el Hyuga se sentían un tanto atemorizados. Shikamaru miraba a Temari, pero ésta seguía sin hacer nada.

-Shikamaru-llamó Kiba- Tú eres el más cercano a Temari...¿Sabes lo qué le pasa?

Shikamaru se quedó callado, sin saber que responder:

-N-no...No sé nada...-mintió.

Entonces sintió que los ojos gélidos de Temari se clavaban en él. Lo más extraño era que en los ojos no había ni odio, ni traición, ni decepción, sino una profunda tristeza. Shikamaru apartó la mirada, consciente de que le estaba haciendo daño. Era demasiado doloroso los ojos de ella, y no podía mirarlos. Tiempo atrás se habría quedado mirando por un buen rato a Temari, ya que sus ojos verdes le hipnotizaban, pero ahora no, ahora sentía el sufrimiento de ella como si fuese el suyo.

-¿Qué os parece si vamos todos a algún sitio?-insinuó Ino, tratando que cortar el gélido ambiente.

-No me parece mala idea...¿Vendrás, Temari?

Temari simplemente se marchó, dando entender un no. Shikamaru siguió mirándola desde lejos y entonces se marchó por otro lado, no sin antes decir:

-Yo tampoco voy...

Todos se quedaron mirando a Shikamaru hasta que lo perdieron de vista. Algo había pasado entre esos dos, y lo sabían. Algo que le había hecho daño a ambos.

-¿Qué ha pasado con esos dos? Hay que descubrirlo-dijo Ino.

-No...-negó Gaara- ¿La habéis visto? ¿Habéis visto sus ojos? No son normales...Ese dolor...Si nosotros hablamos con ella...Su dolor se intensificará...El único que puede ayudarla ahora...es él.

Todos asintieron en silencio.

-No sabía que te cayese bien Shikamaru...

-No me cae bien...-aclaró Gaara- Pero tengo que confiar en él...Porque es el único capaz de devolver la sonrisa a mi hermana...

**(N/A) Shikamaru, ¿¡como has podido ser así?! No os enfadéis conmigo, es que simplemente tenía que hacer caso a mi amiga inspiración y tenía que ponerlo un poco más dramático pero interesante....Además, Shikamaru no es malo, que por algo es mi personaje favorito...No es malo, solo que no sabe que hacer...¿Seguirá Temari así por mucho tiempo? ¿Podrá Shikamaru después de todo lo cobarde que ha sido, ayudarla? ¿Si lo hace, podrá Temari perdonarle? ¿Gaara acertará confiando en él?**

**En el proximo cap nos vemos!**

**Gracias por los reviews! De verdaad!**


	12. Never Fear, Help is Here

Al día siguiente, Temari seguía igual de oscura, no prestaba atención en clase, no comía, no bebía, no dormía. Sus hermanos empezaban a preocuparse, al igual que sus amigos:

-Gaara...Ya esto se esta complicando...Mira a nuestra hermana...No ha comido nada ni ha dormido...¿Cuánto más vamos a esperar a que el Nara haga algo?-preguntó Kankuro.

-...Si hoy no hace nada, le haré que haga sonreír a mi hermana por la fuerza...-dijo éste, crujiéndose los puños.

Pero Shikamaru no hacía nada, no sabía que hacer. Hubo una vez que incluso se chocó con Temari, pero ésta no se inmutó, solo le miró con sus ojos tristes y el otro no pudo hacer otra cosa que evadir la mirada. Temari se marchó, como si nada hubiese ocurrido y mientras, Shikamaru se retorcía por dentro de dolor:

"Por favor, Temari, no me mires con esos ojos...Me hacen daño...Vuelve a ser tú"

***  
El día pasó tranquilamente, sin prisas, y ya estaba que quedaba media hora de recreo y que comenzase la última clase. Gaara fue a hablar con Shikamaru:

-Nara, sabes de que vengo a hablar, pero si no lo sabes, te lo digo...Vengo a hablar de mi hermana...

-¿Y por qué yo?-mintió.

-No te hagas más idiota de lo que eres, Nara, ¿has visto a mi hermana? ¿Has visto su mirada llena de dolor?

-Yo...No sé a que te refieres..-siguió mintiendo él.

-Vamos, Nara, sé que es tu culpa que mi hermana esté así...No soy estúpido...

-¿¡Por qué tiene que ser mi culpa!? ¡También podría ser lo de su pasado!

-No es su pasado...Yo sé cual es su pasado...Por muy niño que fuese, yo quería la verdad y la descubrí...Y seguramente tú has descubierto la verdad y no has hecho nada más que huir, ¿verdad?

-¡...!

Gaara entonces se enfureció:

-¡Mi hermana se está muriendo por tu culpa y tú lo único que haces es huir!-y dicho esto le pegó un puñetazo.

-¡No me hables como si me conocieses, no tienes ni idea!-gritó el otro, y acto seguido le pegó un puñetazo al pelirojo.

-¡Eres un maldito cobarde! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es no tener un amor fraternal ni maternal!-le pegó uno en la barriga.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Pero no tienes derecho a comportarte así!-y le devolvió el puñetazo.

-¡Tengo derecho y de sobra! ¿¡Sabes lo que es que tu hermana mayor se ocupe de todo y tú aunque intentes hacer algo no puedas!?-le pegó otro puñetazo.

Gaara prosiguió:

-¿¡Sabes lo que es oír llorar a tu hermana por la noche y no poder hacer nada!?-le pegó una patada.

-¡...!

-¡Ella confió en ti! ¡Pensaba que tú le ayudarías! ¡Pensaba que tú estarías allí para ella! ¡Y tu....Lo único que haces es huir de un dolor que no conoces, ni puedes soportar!

Y Gaara siguió pegándole una paliza a Shikamaru, que éste algunas veces devolvía los puños, pero Gaara era más veloz.

-¡Ella te hubiese ayudado, maldita sea! ¡Me da rabia que no puedas protegerla! ¡Me da rabia que tenga sueños inquietantes toda la noche! ¡Me da rabia que luego no nos cuente nada! ¡¿Pero sabes que es lo que me da más rabia?!

Shikamaru no contestó. Gaara utilizó toda su ira para el último puño:

-¡Me da rabia que te haya elegido a ti, un cobarde incapaz de ayudar a alguien, y no me eligiese a mí, su hermano, podía confiar en mí!

Y su último puño, cargado con toda su ira, dio de lleno en la mejilla de Shikamaru, que se cayó al suelo de la fuerza que éste tenía:

-Ga..Gaara, te... equivoc...

-Ya es suficiente-interrumpió una voz.

Los dos miraron al orginario de la voz, estaban Asuma y Kakashi mirándolos.

-¿Se puede saber que ha pasado aquí? Habéis llevado esta pelea demasiado lejos-reprendió Kakashi.

-No me esperaba esto de ti, Shikamaru...Volved a vuestras clases...Mañana nos encargaremos de que hagáis una visita a la directora.

Ambos asintieron. Gaara se marchó, un tanto dolorido, y Shikamaru tuvo que levantarse con la ayuda de Asuma:  
-Shikamaru, ¿qué ha pasado realmente?

-Lo que ha pasado es que...Él tiene razón...Soy un maldito cobarde...

***

La llegada a clase de estos dos personajes junto a Asuma y a Kakashi, dio muchos rumores de que hablar. Asuma carraspeó:

-Anko, éstos dos han tenido una pelea afuera, pero ya me encargaré yo de ellos...Ayúdame a llevar a Shikamaru a la silla...

-No, Asuma-sensei, estoy bien...-dijo Shikamaru, que se pudo sentar solo en su asiento.

Gaara también estaba herido, pero lo disimuló. Las preguntas empezaron a llover:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Por qué os habéis peleado?

-¿Cuántos huesos rotos tenéis?

Sin embargo, todo cesó cuando Anko gritó:

-¡CALLAOS! ¡Os queda una hora para acabar las clases así que en esa hora se lo preguntáis!

Y siguieron con la clase, Shikamaru miraba por la ventana, era un maldito cobarde, lo sabía. Pero se sorprendió que Gaara hubiese dicho eso. Ella le había elegido por alguna razón y él no hacía cosa que traicionarla. Gaara lo sabía todo sobre el asesinato de su padre. Y él intentaba ayudarla a su manera, pero no servía. Era un idiota. Defraudaba a Temari, defraudaba a sus padres, defraudaba a Gaara y aunque no lo supiesen, defraudaba a todos sus amigos. Cuando tosió, escupió sangre e Hinata le pasó un pañuelo. Éste se lo agradeció. Se limpió la cara y la boca. Y entonces veía que cuando Gaara le miraba de reojo, arrugaba un papel o descargaba su furia a un lápiz o boli, porque no tenía en otro sitio en que hacerlo. Aparte, era verdad. Gaara era demasiado pequeño para recordar el dolor del asesinato de su padre, pero aún así lo sabía, e intentaba ayudar a su hermana que era la que peor lo había pasado. Entonces lo entendió.

***

La puerta de la clase se abrió de un tirón, y una asustada Kurenai entró en clase.

-¡Anko, ven aprisa, es Sabaku No Temari, se ha desmayado!

Gaara y Shikamaru oyeron lo que había dicho y se quedaron paralizados. Anko ordenó:  
-¡Que nadie se mueva!

Y salió corriendo. Shikamaru y Gaara se levantaron a la vez y fueron corriendo a la clase de Temari. No se miraron mientras corrían, como si el otro no existiese pero entonces Shikamaru le dijo:

-Gaara....Respecto a que Temari no confiase en ti...Te equivocas por completo...

-¿...?

-Primero, vamos a asegurarnos de que está bien, después te lo contaré...

-Como quieras, Nara...

-Y Gaara....

-¿Qué?

-Gracias, Gaara...Ya sé lo que debo hacer...

Gaara bromeó:

-Como debe ser, si no tendrás que ir muchas veces al dentista...

***

Éstos dos llegaron a la clase de Temari, donde estaban la mayoría de los profesores y los alumnos miraban a Temari escandalizados. Temari estaba en el suelo, insconciente.

-¡Temari!-gritaron los dos a la vez.

-¿Qué diantres hacéis aquí? ¡Os dije que os quedáseis en clase!

-¡No pienso quedarme en clase sabiendo que mi hermana se ha desmayado!-rugió Gaara.

-¡Ni yo tampoco!-gruñó Shikamaru.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Kurenai.

-Solo se ha desmayado...Gaara, Shikamaru, llevadla a enfermería, y no os peléis en el camino...

Ambos asintieron y Shikamaru cargó a Temari en su espalda.

En el pasillo, todos los profesores y los alumnos asomaban la cabeza por la puerta para ver lo ocurrido. Todos veían que Shikamaru cargaba a Temari, pero no era el momento de soltar silbidos. Incluso cuando pasaron por su clase, todos sus amigos le animaban:

-¡Vamos, Shikamaru! ¡Solo tú puedes salvarla!

"Esto parece una película dramática..."pensó el joven Nara.

***

Llegaron a la enfermería con una rapidez asombrosa. Allí estaba Shizune, médica y secretaria de Tsunade. Dejaron a Temari en una cama, como ordenó Shizune y entonces vio lo que tenía:  
-Se ha desmayado por desnutrición y por cansancio. ¿Cuántos días hace que no come?

-Tres días...-contó Gaara-Los mismo que lleva sin dormir...

-¡...! ¿Y a qué se debe que haya parado de comer y dormir?

-No lo sé...-mintió-Pero sé que dentro de poco volverá a hacerlo...

-Me han contado vuestra pelea-dijo Shizune- ¿Ya habéis arreglado todo?

Gaara se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Se podría decir que sí...

-Mientras esperamos a que Temari se despierte, os curaré a vosotros dos...

Gaara se negó:

-No, yo estoy bien..Es el Nara quien debería recibir atención médica...

Y tras esto Gaara se marchó, dejando a Shikamaru solo.

-Bien, Shikamaru, vamos a curar esas heridas..

Él asintió.

Tras una revisión, Shizune anunció:

-Estarás bien...Te dolerá de vez en cuando por las heridas causadas...Pero no es nada grave...Tienes suerte de que no te hayan roto ningún diente ni ningún hueso...Quédate aquí reposando y cuidando de Temari, tengo que ir a hablar con el resto de profesores y con Tsunade-sama.

Shikamaru asintió y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de Temari. Entonces, sonrió:

-Condenado tu hermano...Mira cómo me ha dejado...

Temari empezó a abrir los ojos, y se incorporó. Miro a todos lados, con el mismo rostro de siempre, pero un tanto desconcertada. Shikamaru le explicó:

-Te has desmayado en clase...Si esa es tu forma de hacer dieta, no creo que funcione...-bromeó.

Temari intentó levantarse, pero se cayó por no tener energía y Shikamaru tuvo que sujetarla y depositarla en la cama de nuevo:

-No tienes energía en tu cuerpo...Tienes una bajada de carbohidratos y de azúcares, no tienes fuerzas...

Temari siguió mirando a la nada, y Shikamaru empezaba a impacientarse:

-Temari...

Ésta giró la cabeza al ver que la llamaban.

-Por favor, vuelve a ser tú...Vuelve a lucir esa sonrisa...Vuelve a llenar tus ojos de luz...Me hace daño que me mires así...

Temari no contestó, lo miró de arriba a abajo. Shikamaru sonrió:

-¿Esto? He tenido una pelea con tu hermano...

-...

-Por favor, Temari, vuelve a hablar, a dormir, vuelve a comer algo, por favor...

-...

-Sé...Sé que todo ha sido por mi culpa...Soy un maldito cobarde...Yo te dije que te ayudaría y no lo hice....Por favor, Temari, perdóname...Yo quiero ayudarte, de verdad....

-...

-Si tu me lo has contado, es porque confiabas en mí y yo solo te he traicionado..Pero no era porque no quisiese...Es que no sabía ayudarte...Pero tú necesitabas a alguien, y ese alguien soy yo...Por favor, Temari, sé tú otra vez...Vuelve a meterte conmigo, vuelve a llamarme vago...Ahora sé el dolor por el que has pasado...Esa mirada me hace sufrir lo que tú sufres, y estoy sufriendo al ver que no estás bien...

-...

-¡Por favor, Temari! Yo quiero protegerte. Yo quiero ayudarte. Quiero que el pasado para ti, solo sea eso, pasado, quiero que seas feliz.... Si tu sufres, yo sufro. Si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy. Por favor, aunque no lo hagas por mí. Hazlo por tus hermanos, por tus amigos y...Y por tus padres, que te están observando y no quieren verte así...

Entonces, un milagro ocurrió:

-Shi...Shika...maru....-murmuró.

Y en ese instante cayó una lágrima.

**(n/a) CHAN CHAN! Temari ha hablado por fin...Gracias a las palabras de Shikamaru... ¿Qué dirá Temari? ¿Qué pensará Shikamaru? Todo en el próximo capítulo.**

**Gracias por los reviews! **


	13. Volviendo a confiar

-T-temari...¡Temari, por fin hablas!-dijo Shikamaru.

Temari asintió levemente:

-¿Hum...? ¿Si...Sigo en la enfermería?-murmuró, pues su voz estaba igual de débil que ella.

-Así es...No sabes el susto que nos has dado...¡Llevas sin comer ni dormir tres días!

-¿Tres días? Y...Yo pensaba que era menos...

-¡Cómo se te ocurre hacerlo Temari! ¡Podrías haber muerto!

Temari agachó la cabeza:

-Sí...Pero no estoy muerta...Así que deja de decir tonterías...

-¿¡Tonterías!?-gritó encolerizado Shikamaru-Mujer problemática, eso no son tonterías, tu vida estaba en juego...¿¡Por qué diantres lo has hecho!?

-...-Temari no contestó.

-¿Por qué no contestas?

-¿Por qué tengo que contestarte? Lo sabes...Y de sobra, ¿no?

Shikamaru se quedó callado, sabiendo que llevaba razón. Temari se apoyó en la mesa y se intentó levantar, y lo consiguió:

-Mira Shikamaru...Vamos a hacer como que nada de esto ha pasado...

-¡Pero si te has desmayado! ¿¡Cómo diantres quieres que lo olvide!?

Temari le miró, no con odio ni con tristeza, sino con indiferencia:

-Shikamaru...Sabes de sobra que esto no tenía que haber ocurrido...Ha sido una mala jugada del destino...Si contártelo ha hecho que me desmaye....¿Qué será lo próximo?

-¡Entonces....! ¿¡Entonces por qué has empezado a hablar!? ¡Si no confías en mí, ¿por qué lo has hecho?!-preguntó el joven Nara.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste...Que lo hiciese por mis amigos, por mis hermanos y por mis padres...Y yo....Yo si he confiado en ti....Demasiado, incluso...Y mira, mira como he acabado...-dijo ésto último con un flaqueo en su voz.

-Errar es humano, Temari...¿Por qué no quieres perdonarme?

-No es que no quiera, es que no puedo...He...He confiado en ti...La primera persona en la que confío...Y mira lo bien que ha salido...No sé si voy a poder volver a confiar en alguien otra vez...

-¡Porque tenía miedo, Temari!

-¿Miedo a qué? ¿A no soportar mi propio dolor?-preguntó ella.

-¡No! ¡A no poder ayudarte!

-...Pero nada ha cambiado....Sigues teniendo miedo...

-¡No! ¡Porque sé que has confiado en mí! Y por eso mismo necesito que lo vuelvas a hacer...-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y agachaba la cabeza.

-N-no...No tienes ni idea....Shikamaru..-dijo flaqueando.

Entonces abrió los ojos y se encontró a Temari conteniendo las lágrimas. Shikamaru alzó las cejas sorprendido:

-Temari...

-T-tienes idea...De que es....Poder olvidarlo todo....G-gracias a una persona...Y esa persona....Te obligue a recordarlo...Y en vez de que te ayude....Te deja sola...

Shikamaru cerró los ojos, dolorido y entonces dijo:

-No, no tengo idea de que es eso....Pero sí se lo que es...Tener miedo de no poder ayudar a una persona que ha confiado en ti...Que luego te des cuenta de que has hecho mal...De que te ha eligido por ser así...Y luego....Luego que no te mire con odio...Ni con decepción....Sino con....Temari...¿Te has visto alguna vez los ojos que tienes?

-¿...?

-Tus ojos....Siempre tienen un brillo especial....Pues...¿Sabes lo qué es que alguien aprecie ese brillo y que desaparezca?...Que su mirada sea tan triste y dolorosa que te haga daño solo mirando...Ha sido como...Como si algo se apagase dentro de mí...

-...

-Dáme otra oportunidad y te prometo que no te defraudaré...Si...Si lo hago...Desapareceré por siempre de tu vida...Te lo prometo...

Temari entonces se sentó en la cama:

-...De acuerdo, Shikamaru....Pero no será tanta confianza como antes...Va a tardar su tiempo en que...Podamos tener tanta confianza como antes...

Shikamaru agarró la mano de Temari:

-Gracias, te prometo que las cosas volverán a ser igual que antes....Mujer problemática...

Entonces, después de tanto tiempo, Temari hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa:

-Eso espero, vago...

Shikamaru entonces sonrió:

-Ya hemos avanzado algo...

***

Hinata estaba muy preocupada por su amiga Temari, tanto, que su tristeza con Naruto se había esfumado, había comenzado a hablar con él como antes, sin acordarse del daño que le había hecho:

-N-naruto-kun, ¿crees que Temari-chan estará bien?

Naruto sonrió, feliz porque Hinata ya le hablaba:

-¡Claro que sí, Hinata-chan! ¡Seguro que dentro de nada viene a vernos!

Hinata se acordó de repente de la tristeza que había sentido antes por lo de Naruto, pero al ver la sonrisa del rubio, no podía entristecerse, porque aunque él no sintiese lo mismo, ella sí, y ella solo quería lo mejor para él. Así que le devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

***

-¡¿Has visto, Neji, lo has visto?! ¡Shikamaru ha ido corriendo a buscarla! ¡Eso deja claro sus sentimientos!

Neji asintió. Se notaba que Shikamaru sentía cierta atracción, o se preocupaba demasiado por Temari, y Shikamaru era de los que no denotaban preocupación por una persona, aunque lo sintiese. Pero con Temari era distinto. Neji se hizo la pregunta mental de si él se comportaba de una manera extraña cuando estaba con la persona que le gustaba. Entonces Tenten la sacó de sus pensamientos:

-¡Hay veces en el que delatamos nuestros sentimientos sin darnos cuenta!

Neji la miró y sonrió:

"Y que lo digas..."

***

-Supongo que tendrás hambre, mujer problemática...

-Un poco, Shikamaru...-dijo ella, el apelativo "vago" estaba enterrado, al menos de momento. A Shikamaru le molestaba, pero hacía como si no le importase.

-¿Sabes qué es lo mejor que te vendría ahora?

-¿El qué?

-Un buen plato de comida. Mi madre cocina bastante bien, por muy problemática que sea. ¿Por qué no te vienes a mi casa a cenar?

-N-no creo que sea buena idea...No me conocen ni nada...

-Sí que te conocen...-susurró, pero Temari no lo oyó- Tonterías, mujer problemática, te va a venir muy bien....Cualquier amigo mío es bienvenido a la casa Nara...

-Bueno....Kankuro se irá a unas de sus múltiples fiestas y Gaara me dijo que tenía que hacer un trabajo en casa de un amigo suyo....¡De acuerdo!

Shikamaru sonrió, feliz de que al menos ya le sonriese como antes...

***

Las clases acabaron y Shikamaru subió a Temari a su espalda:

-No hace falta que me lleves....

-Mejor salimos corriendo....-la ignoró Shikamaru-Si nos ven en esta situación tan problemática y después que vamos a mi casa....Ya sabes lo "santos" que son...-dijo con sarcasmo.

Y Shikamaru salió corriendo justo cuando empezó a sonar el timbre.

***

La pandilla salió de las clases y entonces Naruto preguntó:

-¿Y Shikamaru y Temari?

-Seguro que se habrán ido ya...-dijo Ino.

-Mañana les preguntaremos...¿Podemos, Gaara?-preguntó Kiba.

-Claro...Me da la sensación de que las cosas se han arreglado...

***

Shikamaru bajó a Temari pero la siguió sujetando y entonces llamó a la puerta. Un hombre con mucho parecido a Shikamaru abrió la puerta:

-....Hola....¿Ésta chica es?

-Temari-dijo brevemente Shikamaru, como dando a entender.

-¡Ah!-entendió Shikaku- Hola, tú debes de ser Temari, encantado, soy Shikaku Nara, el padre de éste vago.

-Encantado, Sr Nara...-sonrió ella.

-De Sr nada...Llamáme Shikaku...-sonrió él.

-Mmm...De acuerdo....Shikaku....-siguió sonriendo ella.

-¿Y a que debe tu honorable visita?-preguntó Shikaku.

-La he invitado a cenar...Lleva varios días sin comer nada y le he dicho que podía venirse a cenar....-dijo Shikamaru.

-¡Oh! ¡Tú eres Temari!-sonó una voz femenina del fondo.

Una mujer morena llegó:

-¡Hola, querida, soy Yoshino Nara, la madre de Shikamaru!-sonrió.

-Hola. Encantada de conocerla.

-¡Igualmente! ¡Pero llamáme Yoshino, ¿vale?!-dijo Yoshino, adivinándole los pensamientos.

Temari asintió.

-Cariño-dijo Shikaku-Temari se queda a cenar...

-¡Oh, por supuesto! ¡Pero no te quedes ahí, Temari! ¡Entra!-le dijo ella.

Temari entró y vió que la casa del Nara era muy acogedora y muy bonita.

-¡Temari siéntate! ¡Shikamaru, Shikaku, poned la mesa!-ordenó Yoshino.

Temari llegó a admirar a Yoshino. Vivía con dos hombres y ninguno de ellos le ordenaba ni nada, si no que era más bien al revés. Temari se levantó como pudo:

-¡No, por favor! ¡Déjame ayudarte!-dijo Temari-Shikamaru, Shikaku, por favor, soy la invitada, quiero ayudar...

Shikamaru y Shikaku se miraron y asintieron con una sonrisa y se sentaron. Yoshino reprendió:

-¡Porque tenemos una invitada, ¿eh?! ¡Pero mañana volvéis a lo habitual!

Shikamaru y Shikaku pusieron al mismo tiempo la expresión de aburrimiento. Temari se rió. Fue a la cocina con la ayuda de Yoshino y mientras cogía los cubiertos, Yoshino habló:

-Temari, Shikamaru ha estado estos días decaído...Me contó que estabas triste y que no te encontrabas muy bien...De verdad, nunca había visto a mi hijo tan preocupado..

Yoshino pensó en lo que le había dicho Shikamaru.

--------------FLASHBACK--------------------

Justo antes de salir para ir al colegio, Shikamaru le dijo a sus padres:

-Respecto a lo que os conté ayer, si alguna vez conocéis a Temari o algo, mantenedlo en secreto lo de su pasado, ¿de acuerdo? Y tampoco mencionéis nada de Suna ni de sus padres...

Yoshino y Shikaku asintieron.

--------------FLASHBACK ENDS--------------

-¿De verdad? ¿Estaba muy preocupado?-preguntó Temari.

-Demasiado...Parecía muy triste y como culpable por algo....

-Vaya...-susurró Temari-No lo sabía...

-¿Sabes Temari? Ésto no se lo he dicho siquiera a Shikamaru-dijo Yoshino- Pero desde que te conoció, sin contar estos últimos días...Ha estado mucho más alegre de verdad...Parecía interesado en algo y ya sabes que eso en él es un milagro, que lo considera todo "problemático"

Temari se rió. Yoshino sonrió:

-Creo que Shikamaru está más feliz desde que te conoció...Y eso me enorgullece...

Temari sonrió, por la sonrisa sincera de Yoshino y porque aunque le hubiese hecho daño, no podía evitar que su corazón siguiese latiendo deprisa cuando pensaba en él....

***

-Shikamaru, parece que ya has arreglado las cosas con Temari...-dijo Shikaku.

-Más o menos...

Shikaku le dio una palmadita en el hombro:

-Es muy guapa y cuando no está triste, según me dices, es verdad, tiene una sonrisa preciosa...

-¿Sabes, papá? Creo que ya entiendo cuando me decías que te casaste con mamá porque había momentos en los que sonreía...

Shikaku rió:

-¿Sabes qué, hijo? Te veo mucho más feliz desde que conociste a esa chica....Antes eras un desinteresado que se pasaba las tardes solo en el jardín, o jugando al shogi o mirando las nubes...Sin que nada te interesase, te importase...Sin embargo, ahora... Hay veces que tienes la cabeza en las nubes, literalmente, y como pensando en alguna cosa...Teniendo interés...Es una gran chica...Mira por todo por lo que ha pasado y sin embargo... Tiene una sonrisa y unos ojos que esconden su tristeza...

Yoshino y Temari llegaron con todo. Temari puso la mesa con la ayuda de Shikamaru, que algunas veces se rozaban las manos y se miraban, pero era breve y luego seguían con lo suyo. Sin embargo, los padres de Shikamaru se percataron de esas miradas y sonrieron. Una vez se sentaron, Temari probó el plato cocinado por Yoshino y entonces sonrió:

-¡Tenías razón, Shikamaru! ¡Tu madre cocina de maravilla! ¡Yoshino, nunca he probado algo tan delicioso en toda mi vida!

-Me alegro, querida.-sonrió Yoshino.

-Y dinos, Temari....¿Qué tal te va el curso?-preguntó Shikaku, evadiendo toda pregunta comparada con Suna.

-Pues bastante bien...He conseguido adaptarme bastante bien...Era muy parecido a Suna...

Shikamaru, Shikaku y Yoshino se tensaron al oír la palabra Suna, pero Temari seguía sonriendo y no había rastros de dolor.

-Y dinos Temari-dijo Yoshino- ¿Cómo te trata Shikamaru? ¿Es bueno contigo?

-¡Mamá!

Shikamaru miró a su madre alarmado. A saber lo que iría a decir. Que si era un traidor o algo, una mala persona, pero Temari sonrió todavía más:

-Shikamaru fue el que se ofreció a enseñarme todo sobre este instituto...Aunque sea un vago en potencia, en realidad es buena persona y se preocupa por los demás aunque no lo demuestre...Y aunque a veces....Aunque a veces te falle o algo, se arrepiente e intenta aprender de sus errores. Nunca había conocido a nadie así.

Los Nara se quedaron boquiabiertos. Por la mente de Temari había pasado el dolor que le había causado, sin embargo, en el fondo, en su corazón, sabía que lo que había dicho era de verdad, que Shikamaru no era mala persona y que eso era lo que de verdad pensaba de él.

-Vaya...Temari...Eso ha sido muy bonito...-dijo Yoshino, aún sorprendida, no porque hubiese dicho después de lo que Shikamaru le había hecho, sino porque no había rastro de mentira alguna en Temari.

Shikaku se rió:

-¡Creéme si te digo que Shikamaru tampoco había conocido nunca a nadie como tú! ¡Se pasa todo el día en las nubes! ¡Literalmente!

Shikamaru se ruborizó:

-¡Papá!

Pero Temari empezó a reírse. Y Yoshino y Shikaku también se rieron con ella. Shikamaru suspiró, pero sonrió:

-¿Esto qué es? ¿Una guerra campal contra mí?

Temari siguió riéndose, y entonces sin quererlo, una lágrima cayó. La familia Nara se quedó mirándola preocupada, pero decidieron actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. Yoshino habló:

-¿Te ha gustado?

Temari sonrió:

-¿¡Qué si me ha gustado!? ¡Más que gustado, me ha encantado! ¡Qué bien cocinas! ¿Por qué no montas un restaurante, Yoshino?

Yoshino se rió:

-¿Crees que yo podría dejar a éstos dos solos?

Temari se rió. Shikamaru y Shikaku se quejaron, bromeando:

-Ya vale...

Temari entonces miró la hora:

-¡Uy, que tarde se me ha hecho!-gritó escandalizada.

-¡Shikamaru, acompaña a Temari a su casa!

-¿Eh?-preguntó Shikamaru, aburrido.

-No te preocupes, Yoshino...Cuando llegue a casa, seguiré estando sola...Mi hermano Kankuro se ha ido a una fiesta de la que no volverá a casa después y Gaara ha ido a casa de un amigo...

Yoshino se quedó impactada ante la noticia, y tras meditarlo un tiempo, dijo:

-¡Bueno, pues quédate a dormir!

-¿¡QUÉEE?!-gritaron Shikamaru y Temari.

-Pues eso, que te quedes a dormir...-dijo Yoshino.

Temari se ruborizó:

-N-no...Pero a ver si voy a ser una molestia y....

-¡No molestas, querida! ¡Para nada, será un placer! ¡Tomátelo como una invitación! A ti no te importa, ¿verdad Shikamaru?

-Qué problemático...Pero claro que no, Temari, tú no molestas....

-Pero no traigo pijama ni nada...

Yoshino sonrió:

-Ya te dejaré algo yo....

-¿De verdad?

-¡Claro que sí!-sonrió Yoshino.

-Vale, pues muchas gracias...-sonrió Temari.

Volvieron a entrar y Yoshino le dio la noticia a su esposo:

-Temari se queda a dormir, Shikaku.

-¡Ah, qué bien! Um....Un momento...¿Dónde va a dormir? Solo esta nuestra habitación y la de Shikamaru...

-Dormirá con Shikamaru.-sonrió Yoshino.

Ésa fue la gota que colmó el vaso:

-¿¡QUÉEE!?

-¡Pero Yoshino....!

-¡Mamá, no tenemos ningún colchón de sobra para colocar en mi cuarto! ¡Ni siquiera cabría!

-¿Quién ha dicho nada de colchón extra?-dijo Yoshino-Dormís en la misma cama y punto...Shikamaru, ya sabes lo que es dormir en el sofá...

-Sí, no me lo recuerdes....-bufó Shikamaru-Pero...

-Yoshino, agradezco la invitación, pero aquí solo soy una molestia y no quiero complicar las cosas. Me marcharé. Gracias por todo-sonrió Temari

-Pero Temari...-dijo Yoshino.

-Está bien, mamá, Temari y yo dormiremos juntos...-dijo entonces Shikamaru.

Temari miró a Shikamaru sorprendida. Éste sólo se encogió de hombros:

-Dormimos al lado en la fiesta de Tenten...No hay diferencia...

-Pero...Pero no es lo mismo...-dijo Temari.

-Venga, y si no puedes dormir bien, Shikamaru se irá a tener una charla con su amigo el sofá...-intervino Yoshino.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? Eh...Ah, sí...-murmuró Shikamaru-Me arriesgaré...-sonrió.

-Bueno, de acuerdo...Muchas gracias por todo...¿Sabéis qué? Ojalá Kankuro y Gaara os conociesen, Yoshino, Shikaku.

Yoshino sonrió y entró en una habitación y salió con un camisón:

-Toma Temari, usa este camisón. El baño está a la derecha.

-Gracias, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.-dijeron Yoshino y Shikaku a la vez.

Temari entró en el cuarto de baño y se cambió y cuando llegó a la habitación, Shikamaru estaba ya cambiado, con un pantalón negro y sin camiseta. Temari sonrió:

-¡Vaya, qué cama tan grande tienes!

-Por algo no suelo tener charlas con mi amigo el sofá...-sonrió Shikamaru.

Shikamaru se acostó en un lado y Temari en el otro y se separaron lo máximo que pudieron. Tras un rato, Temari habló:

-Shikamaru, ¿estás despierto?

-No.-dijo Shikamaru.

"¿Cómo voy a estar dormido teniéndote tan cerca?"

-Tus padres son geniales...Son como...

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como la familia que nunca tuve....

Shikamaru se giró. Temari siguió hablando:

-No pude disfrutar mucho con mi madre, ya que no me acuerdo....Y mi padre...Siempre estaba ocupado...Sin embargo, tu familia... es tan acogedora...Si Gaara y Kankuro conociesen a tus padres....Seguro que tendrían un buen concepto de lo que es tener una familia...

Shikamaru susurró:

-Oye Temari, sé que lo he dicho muchas veces pero... De verdad, lo siento...Yo no quería dejarte así...

Temari sonrió:

-No pienses en ello más, vago...Te perdono...Además, ¿no crees ya que el hecho de que vaya a dormir contigo demuestra que he recuperado la confianza perdida?

-Sí, supongo...Pero la próxima vez, en vez de no comer ni dormir, odiáme, que lo prefiero a que te desmayes...

Temari se rió, antes de dormirse:

-Bueno, ya se verá....No creo que vuelva a pasar, vago

-Sí....No volverá a pasar, mujer problemática...

**(n/a) Bueno, el problema de Shikamaru y Temari está solucionado...Y ahora me centraré en otras parejas =DD**

**Gracias por los reviews!**


	14. Un castigo peculiar

Al día siguiente, los dos fueron al instituto, donde un Gaara un poco enfurecido y un Kankuro fuera de lugar los esperaba:

-¿¡Dónde diantres has pasado la noche!?-preguntó Kankuro.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Temari.

-Temari, anoche volví a casa porque terminé el trabajo a tiempo....Y no estabas...¿Dónde has estado?-preguntó Gaara.

Kankuro amenazó a Shikamaru:

-¡Oye, Nara, porque te hayas reconciliado con mi hermana no quieres decir que la puedas dejar preñada!

-¡Kankuro! ¡¿Se puede saber qué idioteces dices?!-replicó Temari.

-Ignora a Kankuro,me tenías preocupado...¿Dónde has pasado la noche?

-Pues en...en...-intentaba hablar Temari.

-En mi casa-habló Shikamaru, serio.

-¡Nara, yo te mato!-gritaba Kankuro.

-Kankuro...-intentó tranquilizarle Gaara-¿Puedes darnos detalles?

-Pues....-pero Shikamaru la interrumpió.

-La invité a cenar a mi casa, pero como se hizo muy tarde y no había nadie esperándola, mi madre quiso que se quedase a dormir...

-¿Y dónde durmió?-siguió preguntando Gaara.

-Conmigo, en mi cama-respondió él tan campante.

-¡Nara, déclarate muerto!-gritó Kankuro.

-¿Hicisteis algo a parte de dormir?-les preguntó Gaara, igual de normal que siempre.

-¡No, claro que no!-exclamó el Nara, nervioso.

-¿Temari?-miró Gaara a su hermana.

-Créeme si te digo que no, no hubo nada...

-Está bien, te creo-declaró Gaara.

Kankuro estaba que echaba humo:

-¡Gaara, ¿se puede saber qué dices?! ¡Veo razonable a Temari, pero al Nara desde luego que no!

-¡Oye...!-replicó Shikamaru.

Asuma vino a interrumpir:

-Shikamaru, Gaara, tenéis que hablar con Tsunade por lo que ocurrió ayer...

-Ah, es verdad-dijo Shikamaru, que le parecía mentira que todo hubiese pasado en un mismo día y que ese mismo día hubiese sido ayer.

Tras despedirse de Temari, Shikamaru y Gaara pusieron rumbo al despacho de la directora.

***

Cuando Gaara y Shikamaru se marcharon, Kankuro empezó a hablar con su hermana:

-A Gaara puedes ocultárselo, pero a mí me lo puedes contar...¿Qué pasó realmente?

Temari, harta, empezó a gritarle:

-¡Te he dicho que no pasó nada!

-Ya claro, y yo soy Santa Claus...El Nara no te hizo nada, ¿no? Por dios, Temari, es un tío...

-Es mejor que no me hiciese nada...Además, Kankuro...

-¿Qué?-preguntó él.

-No todos los chicos son como tú....-añadió sonriendo burlona, y se marchó.

***

-¡Chicas, chicas, mirad lo que tengo!-gritaba la Yamanaka nada más entró en la clase.

-¿Qué es, cerda?-preguntó Sakura.

-¡A mi familia nos han regalado entradas para baños termales!-explicó Ino, entusiasmada.

-¿B-baños termales? E-eso suena muy bien, Ino-chan...-dijo Hinata, entusiasmada.

-¿¡Baños termales!? ¿Quiénes vamos a ir?-preguntó Temari, que acababa de aparecer.

-Pues a ver, Hinata, Frentona-Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Yo...Después, aparte....Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Chouji y Sai...

-¿Vas a invitar también a los chicos?-preguntó Tenten.

-¡Sí, me han dado tantas entradas!-sonrió enseñando un fajo de entradas para baños termales.

-¡Wow!-se quedaron todas asombradas.

-Aquí tenéis cada una vuestra entrada-dijo Ino, repartiendo las entradas-¡No las perdáis!

Todos los chicos entraron en clase menos Shikamaru y Gaara:

-¡Chicos, aquí tenéis entradas para los baños termales! ¡Quedamos el sábado a las 12 a las puertas del instituto! Por cierto, ¿y Gaara y Shikamaru?

-Está en lo de la pelea...-contestó Lee.

Temari sintió una pizca de culpa:

"Todo es por mi culpa..."  
***

-Bien, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku No Gaara, me han informado que ayer tuvisteis una discusión que pasó a ser pelea...Se usó la violencia...¿Es eso correcto?-preguntó Tsunade.

Ambos asintieron.

-Tenéis vuestras propias razones para hacerlo, y vuestro deber no es contármelas, porque no quiero interferir en su vida personal...Pero sois del mismo instituto, de la misma clase , inclusive de la misma pandilla de amigos, debo decir....¿Entendéis lo que es eso? Sois amigos, no tenéis que pegaros entre vosotros sea cual sea la razón...Para algo existe "dialogar", ¿me entendéis?

-A la perfección-respondió Shikamaru.

-No volverá a pasar-aseguró Gaara.

-Eso espero-aclaró Tsunade-Pero para asegurarme, tengo que castigaros, así que luego os llamaré para encomendaros un castigo...Podéis marcharos...

Cuando iban a marcharse, Tsunade le llamó:

-Shikamaru...

Éste se giró:

-¿Sí?

Tsunade sonrió:

-Si quieres ganarte a alguien...No le pegues una paliza a tu cuñado...

Shikamaru se ruborizó y entonces asintió, y salió del despacho.

***

La clase ya habia empezado cuando Gaara y Shikamaru llegaron. Shikamaru se sentó, ante la mirada de todos e hizo lo que siempre hacía en una clase aburrida, mirar por la ventana. Entonces desde su ventana podía ver la clase de Temari, y daba la casualidad que ella estaba sentada también al lado de la ventana. Shikamaru se dedicó a mirarla, porque al parecer, ella si estaba prestando atención a su clase, no con mucho entusiasmo, pero lo hacía. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Temari había empezado a mirar por la ventana. Y entonces los ojos esmeraldas de la chica se toparon con los suyos. Shikamaru hizo un gesto de saludo, que Temari devolvió sonriendo.

De repente, a Shikamaru le pegaron un codazo:

-¿Qué quieres, Ino?-susurró Shikamaru.

-¡Entrada para los baños termales! ¡El sábado a las 12 en las puertas del instituto! ¿Irás?

-¿Quién va?-pregunto él.

-Si por referirte a quien va, te refieres a si va Temari, sí, Temari si va....

Shikamaru bufó:

-No me refería a eso, pero bueno...Sí, iré...

Ino le dio la invitación y Shikamaru se la guardó en el bolsillo.

Shikamaru siguió mirando por la ventana. Vio que Temari encogía suavemente los hombros cómo si le preguntase que pasaba.

Shikamaru se sacó la entrada y la movió suavemente para que la viera, pero cuidadosamente, para que Kakashi no se diese cuenta de que no estaba prestando atención. Entonces Shikamaru la señaló, como preguntándole si iba a asintió y le hizo el mismo gesto. Shikamaru volvió a asentir. Temari sonrió y Shikamaru le devolvió una sonrisa burlona. Shikamaru pensó:

"Creo que he encontrado algo más interesante que mirar que las nubes..."

***

A la hora de comer, los chicos y las chicas se sentaron juntos, Ino se levantó:

-¡Se me olvidó deciros que los baños a los que vamos también nos quedamos a dormir! ¡Así que llevaos el pijama!

Todos asintieron.

-¡Y siento decepcionaros, chicos!-prosiguió Ino-¡Los baños NO son mixtos!

-¿Por qué iba a decepcionarnos?-preguntó Neji, que no comprendía.

-Tú no lo entenderías, Neji. Porque eres un caballeros, pero por ejemplo Naruto seguro que está triste...-se rió Ino.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?! ¡Yo no soy así, dattebayo!

Todos se rieron.

Izumo y Kotetsu, dos secretarios del instituto, llegaron hasta la mesa de los chicos:

-¡Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku No Gaara y Sabaku No Temari, reuníos en el despacho de la directora!

-¿Por qué yo?-preguntó Temari, extrañado.

-¡Pregúntaselo a la directora!-exclamó Izumo.

Los tres advertidos se levantaron y fueron al despacho de Tsunade.

***

Llamaron a la puerta:

-Adelante.

Los tres alumnos entraron al despacho de la directora, que los miraba con las manos entrelazadas:

-Ya he elegido un castigo para vosotros...Vais a prestar ayuda comunitaria...Y ya he llamado a donde vais a ayudar...El viernes pasaréis el día entero en una guardería, cuidando de niños.

Ninguno se mostró en desacuerdo, menos Shikamaru:  
-Oiga, entiendo que Gaara y yo seamos castigados...Pero...¿Por qué Temari?

Tsunade habló:

-Temari se ha ofrecido voluntaria...Dice que ella tiene la culpa de la pelea...Y que también debe de ser castigada...Y por ello cumplirá el mismo castigo que vosotros dos...

-Pero Temari no tiene la culpa de...-intentó decir Shikamaru, pero Temari le interrumpió.

-Mía fue la culpa, y cumpliré con mis responsabilidades...Déme la dirección de la guardería...

Tsunade le entregó un papel a Temari, indicando la dirección.

-Podéis retiraros.

Los tres se marcharon sin hablar, aunque Shikamaru miraba de reojo a Temari.

Cuando salieron del despacho, Shikamaru empezó a hablar con Temari:

-Mujer, ¿por qué diantres has hecho eso? No fue tu culpa que tu hermano y yo nos peleásemos.

-Pero yo era la razón, ¿verdad?-adivinó Temari.

-....Bueno, sí pero...

-Es cierto, Temari-interrumpió Gaara-Pero aunque tú fueras la razón, no te concernía el asunto...No tienes la culpa...

-Si yo hubiese sido fuerte, no os habriáis peleado...-añadió Temari.

-Y si yo te hubiera ayudado, tú no hubieras estado tan mal...-declaró Shikamaru.

-Bueno, ya no se puede cambiar. Además, ¡me encantan los niños!-añadió esto último sonriendo la chica.

Temari se marchó y Gaara miró a Shikamaru:

-No, no me mires así...Yo tampoco las entiendo...

***

Mientras tanto, la pandilla hablaba de lo sucedido:

-¿Qué castigo les habrá impuesto?-preguntaba Lee.

-¿Por qué han llamado a Temari?-quiso saber Tenten.

-Todos sabemos que Temari fue la razón de la pelea, pero ella no estaba involucrada así...-dijo Ino.

Al cabo del rato, llegaron los tres jóvenes:

-¿Qué castigo os han impuesto?-preguntó Sakura.

-Cuidar de niños en una guardería-respondió Temari, sonriendo.

Naruto empezó a reírse.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, Naruto?-preguntó Kiba.

-¡Es que...Es que imaginarme a Gaara y a Shikamaru de niñeras...! ¡Ja,ja,ja!

Y siguió riéndose, pero Shikamaru le cortó:

-No creo que sea tan diferente como cuando cuidamos de ti, Naruto...

El resto estalló en carcajadas:

-¡Oye!-replicó Naruto.

Pero Shikamaru y Gaara lo sabían. El viernes iba a ser un día muy largo.

Pero Shikamaru pensó:

"Mientras esté con Temari, todo irá bien..."

**(n/a) Retiro lo dicho sobre lo de centrarme en otras parejas(!) xDD ¡Es cierto que también hablaré sobre otras parejas, pero eso será en los baños termales! ¡En el próximo capítulo, guardería y el comienzo del viaje a los baños termales!**

**Gracias por los reviews!**


	15. Experiencia en los baños termales

**De verdad que lo siento, pero estaba muy confusa. ¡Había gente que me decía que pusiese Shikatema y otros me decían Nejiten, pero voy a intentar complacerlos a todos! ¡Este capítulo es el de los baños termales! ¡Es más humor que otra cosa! Bueno, les dejo leer...**

El castigo fue rápido para Gaara, Temari y Shikamaru. Los niños eran agradables y se acostumbraron bastante bien a los tres jóvenes. Gaara no era muy abierto, pero los niños le tenían cierto cariño. Al principio se mostraron un poco nerviosos, pero una profesora les presentó:

-Niños, estos chicos son Temari, Shikamaru y Gaara. Gaara y Temari son hermanos. Los tres van a pasar el día con nosotros jugando.

-¡Bieen!-gritaron los niños.

Gaara y Shikamau se sintieron unas niñeras.Y el día entero fue jugando a cosas de niños, de vez en cuando al fútbol, que de vez en cuando llamaban a Shikamaru "Shikamaru-sensei" porque jugaba muy bien al fútbol. Los tres se estaban diviertiendo con los niños. Les habían cogido cariño. Todo iba bien excepto cuando un niño pequeño preguntó:

-Shika...¿Temari-chan y tú sois novios?

Shikamaru se ruborizó. Increíble que un niño le hiciese sonrojar:

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque la miras mucho.-respondió inocentemente un niño.

Los niños lo notaban antes que los mayores, pensó, pero era verdad. Shikamaru miraba de vez en cuando a Temari, era tan linda cuando se comportaba con los niños y pensó como sería ella como su mujer con sus hijos. Se deshizo de la idea. Ella era tan perfecta y él tan simple. El viernes se les pasó volando. Se despidieron de los niños prometiendo que volverían algún día.

***  
El sábado llegó y todos se reunieron en las puertas del instituto. Una furgoneta contratada por la Yamanaka llegó y todos se subieron a la furgoneta. Fue un viaje de dos horas que la mayoría pasó durmiendo.

***

Los baños tenían un aire antiguo y misterioso, pero eso lo hacía más encantador. Las chicas estaban encantadas con el lugar. Una anciana bajita con aire simpático los recibió:

-¡Oh! Tú debes de ser Ino Yamanaka, la hija de Inoichi, ¿no?

Ino asintió.

-Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Fuuka, pero me podéis llamar "abuela" directamente. Las habitaciones están a la derecha y los vestuarios y baños a la izquierda. El almuerzo es a las 14:30 y la cena a las 21:00. Los vestuarios y baños de las chicas son la primera habitación a la izquierda y la de los chicos es la segunda. Espero que a los jovencitos no se les ocurra la gran idea de espiar a las damas.

Algunos chicos se ruborizaron, pero Kiba y Naruto se miraron y sonrieron, como si les hubiesen dado una gran idea.

-Bueno-continuó la abuela- Supongo que estaréis cansados del viaje y hambrientos, son las 14:00, tenéis tiempo para dejar las maletas en la habitaciones y comed. Si seguís recto, encontraréis el restaurante. Con vuestro permiso, me retiro.

La anciana se retiró:  
-Qué anciana tan encantadora-dijo Tenten.

Se dirigieron a sus habitaciones y soltaron las maletas. A las 14:30 fueron a comer y el restaurante estaba vacío:

-¿Por qué no hay clientes?-preguntó Temari.

-Los dueños insistieron en dejar el local vacío durante este fin de semana para que no tuviésemos molestias...-explicó Ino.

-Vaya...Entonces somos como V.I.P, ¿no?-preguntó Kiba.

-Algo así-asintió Ino.

Les sirvieron sushi y lo devoraron todo en un instante. Estaban hambrientos. Una vez terminarón de almorzar, Naruto gritó:

-¡Vamos todos a los baños, dattebayo!

Cuando se dirigieron a los vestuarios, Neji intentó abrir:

-Está cerrado....

Tenten intentó abrir la puerta y dijo:

-La nuestra también está cerrada...

La anciana apareció de repente, provocando el susto de la mayoría. Naruto gritó:

-¡Ah! ¡Abuela, menudo susto me has dado!

-Aceptad mis disculpas-se lamentó Fuuka- En este local tenemos la costumbre de hacer la digestión. Los baños abren a las 17:00.

-¿¡QUÉE!?-gritó Naruto-¡¿Y qué vamos a hacer mientras?!

-Dormir-propuso Shikamaru.

-Dar una vuelta por ahí-propuso Tenten.

-Pingpong-dijo la anciana.

-¡Yo traigo el monopoly!-gritó Lee.

Kiba sonrió:

-Pues vamos a jugarnos un monopoly.

***

El juego empezó, y al cabo del rato, entre haciendo tratos, comprando, pagando, Naruto iba arruinado:

-¡Joder, me he arruinado! ¡No me da dinero para comprarme una casita, mierda!

-Esto está trucado...-añadió Sasuke, que tampoco tenía mucho dinero.

Shikamaru iba ganando, porque era un genio y se las sabía todas para conseguir dinero y negociar:

-Ino-cerda, no te atrevas a comprarme esa calle, que me arruinas la jugada-le adivirtió Sakura.

-Yo compro lo que me dé la gana, frentezota.-le dijo Ino.

Sasuke y Sai llevaban una batalla campal:

-Sasuke-kun, has caído en mi calle, tienes que pagarme...

-El dado está fuera del tablero, no vale...

-No seas tramposo, Sasuke-kun-dijo Sai, con su sonrisa fingida.

-No soy tramposo, es que es verdad-dijo Sasuke.

-¡Es verdad, cerda, dile a Sai que eso no vale!-le apoyó Sakura.

-¡Frentona, no apoyes a Sasuke, que está intentando hacer trampa! ¡Sai está jugando limpiamente!-lo defendió Ino.

***

Por otro lado, el pobre Neji tenía la mala suerte de caer en todas las calles de Hinata, y a la chica le daba un poco de pena y vergüenza decirle que le pagase:

-N-neji-kun, h-has v-vuelto a c-caer...P-pero si quieres, t-te la p-perdono...

-No-negó Neji- No es tu culpa que haya caído veintidós veces en tu calle, no hago trampas...Aquí tienes...

-Hum...-G-gracias...

Lee estaba millonario, no tanto como Shikamaru, que lo suyo si fuese real superaba a Bill Gates, pero también tenía su dinero:

-Y con esto consigo el tercer hotel de la compañía "La llama de la juventud"...

-¡¿Es que en este juego no se puede robar ni nada?! ¡Qué poco realismo!-gritaba Kiba, que estaba también pobre.

-Kiba...Kiba...-susurró Naruto- Te propongo un trato, vamos a hacer un complot...

-Me apunto-susurró Kiba-¿Qué propones?

-Objetivo: Shikamaru, es el que más pasta tiene...-murmuró Naruto-Tú distraes, yo robo...

-De acuerdo...

Kiba respiró hondo y gritó:

-¡Una cucaracha!

Las chicas gritaron y un revuelo se armó durante un buen rato. Naruto aprovechó el revuelo para robarle un considerable fajo de billetes a Shikamaru, sin que éste se diese cuenta. Pero Temari le había visto. Kiba gritó:

-¡Ya se ha ido, no os preocupéis!

Naruto y Kiba se repartieron el dinero:

-Bien hecho, Kiba...

-Lo mismo te digo, Naruto...

Temari le habló a Shikamaru:

-Vago, te propongo un trato...Acabo de observar algo que te puede perjudicar, si me das una cantidad de dinero que te voy a pedir, te lo contaré...

-¿Cómo piensas que te voy a creer?-inquirió Shikamaru.

-Bueno, mira el dinero...Te falta un fajo considerable de billetes, ¿verdad?

Shikamaru contó el dinero y se sorprendió:

-Mujer, es verdad, me falta dinero...Está bien, mujer, voy a confiar en ti...¿Cuánto quieres?

Temari le pidió una cantidad y Shikamaru se la dio:

-Habla.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Nara. ¿Recuerdas el incidente de la cucaracha? No era más que un truco para distraerte...Han aprovechado para robarte, y yo lo he visto...

-Continúa.

Temari le dijo:

-Nara, dame otra cantidad, quiero saber que no vas a decir que yo te lo he contado...

-Mujer problemática, me vas a arruinar...

-Te queda dinero, y de sobra-respondió ella.

-Está bien, me callaré, aquí tienes...-y le dio otro fajo de billetes.

-Bien, han sido Kiba y Naruto-le chivó ella-Kiba se inventó lo de la cucaracha y Naruto aprovechó para robarte. Sino, comprueba el dinero de ambos.

Shikamaru notó que la cantidad que a él le faltaba la tenían repartida Naruto y Kiba. Entonces habló:

-Naruto, Kiba, sois unos tramposos. Os habéis inventado lo de la cucaracha para robarme...

-¡...! ¿¡Qué dices'ttebayo!? ¡No te hemos robado nada!

-Pues a mí me falta un fajo de billete, que ambos tenéis repartidos...Además, ¿Shino? Tú que adoras los insectos, ¿has notado alguna cucaracha?

Shino negó:

-No, no ha entrado ni salido ningún insecto.

Shikamaru los miró:

-¿Y bien?

-¡Diantres!-gritó Naruto-Dale bienes a tu amigo Naruto, Shikamaru...Que está pobre...-dijo poniendo cara de puchero.

-Me has robado, Naruto, ¿cómo quieres que te dé ahora dinero?-preguntó Shikamaru, desconfiado.

-¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que esto es un juego?-dijo Tenten, mirándolos como si fueran tontos.

***

-Ya son las 17:00-dijo Neji de repente.

Naruto se levantó y gritó:  
-¡Vamos! ¡Ya recogeremos el dichoso juego después!

Todos se encaminaron a los baños.

-Nos vemos en la salida-dijeron las chicas, entrando en los vestuarios.

Pero había algunos chicos que no estaban de acuerdo en eso.

***

Los baños eran dos lagos de aguas calientes separados por una pared de bambú que estaba sujeta por varias rocas.

-¡Qué bonito!-se impresionaron las chicas.

Todas se metieron el baño, pensando en relajarse, pero no sabían cuan equivocadas estaban.

***

Los chicos se metieron en los baños, y Kiba y Naruto ya estaban en proyecto con su plan:

-Qué pena que los baños no sean mixtos...

-Haz el favor de callarte, Naruto-dijo Neji.

-Pero si a ti te gustaría ver a Tenten...-dijo Naruto.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto-aclaró Neji.

-Lo es.

-No lo es.-replicó Neji.

-Sí que lo es. ¿Entonces piensas que Tenten tiene mal físico?

-No, yo no...

-Naruto, no te entretengas con esta gente, vamos a espiar.

-¡De acuerdo, dattebayo!

Se salieron y se colocaron las toallas y se subieron a las rocas:

-Con cuidado, con cuidado-decía Kiba.

Entonces Naruto y Kiba miraron y mejor no explicar lo que vieron, solo que decían:

-Madre mía, dattebayo....

-Ya puedo morir tranquilo-dijo Kiba.

-¿Has visto el cuerpazo de Hinata, Kiba?

-¿Qué te crees que estoy haciendo?

-¡¿Qué hacéis mirando a Hinata-sama, pandilla de pervertidos?!-gritaba Neji, enfurecido.

Éstos dos los ignoraron:

-Madre mía , Neji, te estás perdiendo a Tenten...-decía Kiba.

A Neji le entró la tentación, pero él era un caballero:

-Sois...Sois....

Neji los ignoró, aunque estaba enfurecido. Entonces Naruto volvió a hablar:

-Si clasificamos quien tiene mejor cuerpo, gana Temari...

-Estoy de acuerdo, menuda suerte tienes, Shikamaru...

-Qué problemáticos sois...-murmuró el Nara.

-¿¡Qué hacéis mirando a mi hermana!?-gruñó Gaara.

-Seremos problemáticos, pero no somos gays como tú..-se burló Kiba de Shikamaru.

-...Yo no soy gay...-replicó Shikamaru.

-Demuéstralo-le retó Kiba

-Vale. Lo voy a demostrar a diferencia del resto que no tienen claro lo que son-y se encaminó a las rocas, que por mucho que intentaba subirse, se caía una y otra vez.

-A mí no me gustan los hombres, pero soy un caballero y no espío-explicó Neji.

-Hmph...Yo no soy de ésos...-dijo Sasuke.

-¿Creéis que es correcto espiar la anatomía de nuestras florecillas sin preguntarles? ¡CHICAS, ¿PODEMOS....-pero fue interrumpida por un puñetazo de Kiba, que había saltado.

-Para decir tonterías, mejor no mirar.

-Yo no me arriesgo a que me descubran y me peguen una paliza-explicó Shino.

-Yo no soy un pervertido como vosotros-dijo Chouji.

-Puedo decir lo mismo-dijo Gaara.

-Yo nunca he visto el cuerpo de una chica-dijo Sai y se subió a las rocas-¡Vaya, es muy diferente al nuestro!

-Es cierto, Sasuke-dijo Naruto- Tú no eres gay, ¡eres hermafrodita!

-¡Yo no soy un jodido caracol!-replicó Sasuke-Además, por espiar no te convierte en hetero. Tú también puedes ser perfectamente homosexual-dijo Sasuke.

-¡YO NO SOY GAY, TEME!-gritó Naruto tan fuerte, que hasta las chicas se enteraron y se rieron al comentario de Naruto.

***

Tenten se salió de los baños:

-Chicas, voy a echarme unas gotas para los ojos, ahora vuelvo.

***

Naruto habló:

-¡Tenten se ha ido, Neji! ¿..Neji? ¡Neji!

-Ha desaparecido....-dijo Lee.

***

Neji fue oír que Tenten salía y aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar. Por dos razones, porque podría hablar tranquilamente con Tenten, y porque no quería seguir juntándose con la pandilla de pervertidos que tenía por amigos.

Tenten se colocó la toalla y se dirigió a la habitación. Neji hizo lo mismo y la siguió. Llegaron a la habitación y mientras Tenten buscaba las gotas, Neji habló:

-¿Tenten?

Tenten se ruborizó. Intentó taparse aún más con la toalla:

-¿N-neji? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería hablar contigo-dijo éste ruborizado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo que tú no te meterías en los baños-le advirtió Neji.

-¿Y eso por qué?-quiso saber Tenten.

-Naruto y Kiba os están espiando....A todas...-dijo Neji-Y no me hace gracia que te miren...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero serán pervertidos! ¡¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?! ¿¡Acaso estabas tu espiando!?-gritó Tenten.

-No, yo no soy de ésos. Yo respeto tu intimidad. Y no te lo he dicho porque delante de todos me matarían...Por eso he aprovechado que Naruto ha dicho que te ibas para venir a hablar contigo...No quiero...No quiero que te vean así, Tenten...

Tenten sonrió:

-¡Gracias, Neji! ¡Me cubriré con una toalla y avisaré a las chicas! ¡Y no diré que has sido tú!

Neji le devolvió la sonrisa.

***

Shikamaru había conseguido subirse a las rocas, pero seguía sin poder ver nada. Mientras tanto, Temari le echó un vistazo a la pared de la bambú:

-¿Hmm....? ¿Qué hace una piña ahí? Ah no, es Shikamaru...¡...! ¿¡QUÉ COÑO HACES ESPIÁNDONOS, SHIKAMARU!? ¡TE VOY A DEJAR MÁS MORADO QUE TWINKY WINKY, MALDITO VAGO!

Las chicas se colocaron las toallas y vieron el rostro de Naruto, de Kiba y de Sai:

-¡PERVERTIDOS!

Salieron corriendo a cambiarse. Los chicos hicieron lo mismo. Cuando salieron, se encontraron a Neji y a Tenten, que venían juntos, aún en toallas:

-¡¿Te puedes creer que nos han espiado?!

-C-chico, e-eso no estuvo bien...

-¡N-no, pero si yo...!-intentaba hablar Shikamaru.

Temari se crujió los puños:

-¿Y bien? Aparte del Nara, Naruto, Kiba y Sai, ¿quién estaba espiando? ¡Decidlo sino queréis recibir todos!

-Nadie más-habló Gaara-Empezaron a decirnos que si éramos homosexuales, pero nosotros respetamos vuestra intimidad y no os miramos...

-¡Bien, pues vais a recibir aquí y ahora!-rugió Temari.

Las chicas fueron a por los espías, que rezaban por salir vivos de la situación...

"¿Quién me mandaba a mí espiar?"se preguntaba Shikamaru."Y en realidad, ni he mirado...Que problemático..."

**(n/a) Menudos son Sai, Kiba y Naruto! Bueno, el monopoly es un juego de mesa muy popular, por si alguien no lo sabe, y consiste en ir tirando el dado y cayendo en varios lugares llamados "calles" y comprar, y a partir de esas calles se pueden formar casas y hoteles para que si otro jugador cae ahí, tiene que pagar una cantidad determinada. Gana el que más dinero tiene. Por otro lado, para quien no sepa quien es Twinky Winky, xDD, es un muñequito de la famosa serie infantil "Los Teletubbies" (Todos los derechos reservados xDD) y consistía en unos bichitos graciosos de colores diferentes, que solían ser educativos. Da la casualidad de que Twinky Winky era el morado, y por tanto Temari dice eso.**

**En el próximo capítulo, ¿Cómo se lo tomarán las chicas que les hayan espiado? ¿Habrá peleas? ¿Qué es eso de jugar a un CLUEDO real? **

**Todo esto en el próximo capítulo! Gracias por los reviews!**


	16. I can change myself, but not my feelings

**Estoy super ilusionada...¡100 reviews! ¡Soy feliz! Y por ello cuando termine este cap, haré un extra, por el apoyo que he tenido de todos los que han leído y me han dejado reviews. Otra cosa, este capítulo y el anterior lo hice y me ayudó mi amiga Chelsea272. Eso si, este capítulo es inusual. Porque en el juego de noche, es juego en parejas, pero claro, no van a ser las parejas usuales....Fuuka planea dar celos de esa manera....Pero no os preocupéis, que porque sean personas distintas las que se pongan juntas, no van a enamorarse ni nada, solo para provocar celos. Además, los protas van a tomarse el juego como algo muy real. xDD**

**Bueno, no interrumpo más, disfrutad del capítulo:**

-Mis queridos jovencitos, os dije que no era buena idea espiar a las damas, incluso si tienen un buen físico-los reprendía cariñosamente Fuuka, mientras untaba pomada en las heridas de los mirones.

-A uno le entra la tentación, abuela...¡Auch!-se quejó Naruto.

-Además, era impresionante...-dijo Kiba embelesado.

-Lo mío es curiosidad... No sabía como era el cuerpo de una mujer y me interesaba...-decía Sai.

-...

-¿Y tú, "Piñita?-le preguntó Fuuka a Shikamaru, que había acostumbrado a llamar a Shikamaru "Piñita" por el peinado de éste.

-Haga el favor de no llamarme "Piñita", abuela y yo simplemente no me dio tiempo a mirar, me he ganado una paliza para nada.-explicó-Bueno, me voy. Tengo algo que hacer.

-Vale, nos vemos después, "Piñita"-respondió Fuuka.

Shikamaru suspiró, y se marchó:

-Me da la impresión de que va a hablar con alguien-intuyó la abuela.

-Con Temari, seguro-respondieron Kiba y Naruto a la vez.

-¿Temari?

-La chica rubia de las cuatros coletas.-respondió Sai.

-¡Ah, sí! ¿Entonces "Piñita" siente algo por Temari-chan?-preguntó Fuuka.

Naruto sonrió:

-Sí, a "Piñita" le gusta "Coletitas"-bromeó.

***

-Neji, ¿vienes a dar un paseo?-preguntó Tenten.

-Vale.

Se marcharon a dar una vuelta por el bosque:

-Gracias por lo de los baños termales, Neji..

-No es nada, es lo menos que podía hacer.

-¿Cómo reaccionaste a eso?

Neji se sinceró:

-Bueno, primero me enfadé porque estaban espiando a Hinata-sama, pero si me subía a las rocas para intentar evitar que mirasen, yo acabaría viendo, y no sería correcto, así que me contuve, enfadado...Luego...Luego...

-¿Luego qué?-quiso saber Tenten.

Neji se sonrojó:

-L-luego empezaron a decir que tenías muy buen físico....Empezaron a intentar convencerme de que fuese y te mirase... Pero yo no lo hice... No me creí...

-¿No te creíste el qué? ¿Qué tenía buen físico?-preguntó decepcionada.

-¡No...! ¡No! ¡No es eso! No me creí capaz de hacerlo... Y no lo hice...

-¿Te arrepientes acaso?-se rió Tenten.

-No. Me alegra saber que pude respetar tu intimidad....Porque es tu intimidad y nadie más debe verla... Así que en cuanto me informaron que te ibas....Decidí que tenía que buscarte e informarte de lo que estaban haciendo esa panda de pervertidos...

-¿No se te paso por la cabeza que podía estar desnuda?-preguntó ella.

-No. Solo pensaba en buscarte y decírtelo-concluyó.

-Y tú que lo sabes...¿Quiénes eran los mirones? Aparte de Kiba, Naruto, Sai y Shikamaru...

-Shikamaru no miró-concluyó Neji.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo es que Temari vio su cabeza por la pared de bambú?

-Le tentaron. Empezaron a decir que Temari tenía muy buen físico. Él no hizo caso a esas palabras pero entonces le llamaron homosexual y él quería demostrar que no lo era. Intentó subir pero se caía una y otra vez. Y creo.. creo que lo hizo aposta, para que no lo considerasen ni gay ni tuviera que espiar a las chicas...Y cuando vio que empezaban a sospechar...Se subió a las rocas, pero sin mirar...

-Vaya...-meditó Tenten-Pues se ha llevado una buena paliza, sobre todo de Temari...Luego hablaré con ella...

-Tenten....-le llamó Neji.

-¿Hmm?

Neji sonrió y se sonrojó a la vez:

-No me hace falta verte sin ropa. Eres hermosa.

***

Temari se topó de bruces con Shikamaru. Ésta se levantó, e indignada, quería seguir su camino, pero Shikamaru se lo impedió:

-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Pretendes que hable contigo después de lo sucedido?

-No...Lo has entendido mal...

-¿Qué he entendido mal? ¿Que espías para aprobar los exámenes de anatomía?

-No, no es eso....A ver, escúchame...

-No sé si quiero escucharte-respondió Temari.

-Yo....Yo no te vi....desnuda.

-¡Ya, claro! Y lo que vi en la pared de bambú era una piña de color negro, ¿no?-ironizó.

-No, quiero que me escuches.

-Tengo mucho que hacer, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru se hartó:

-¡Temari! ¡Quiero que me escuches! ¡Sino lo haré por la fuerza!

-No tienes derecho a hablarme así...

-Déjame contarte...Si no me crees, me iré de ti para siempre...

-...Vale, habla-cortó Temari.

-En los baños....Empezaron Naruto y Kiba...Primero tentaron a Neji, pero este no reaccionó...Luego...Me tentaron a mí...Diciendo que tenías el mejor cuerpo de todas...

-¿Y te venció la tentación?-preguntó ella.

-No. Me empezaron a llamar homosexual y empecé a ser el centro de sus burlas. Así que hice lo siguiente, empecé a intentar subirme a las rocas, y hacía como si me caía a propósito para no tener que subir y verte, pero para que no fuese el centro de sus bromas. Pero empezaron a sospechar que yo no quería espíar y entonces tuve que actuar. Subí a las rocas con agilidad pero no quería mirar, así que hacía como si me costase subir, para no tener que verte. ¿Entiendes?

-.... No, no sé que decir...No sé si creerte...

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, pero al menos me has escuchado. Además... Sé que tienes el mejor físico. Solo hay que verte.-concluyó Shikamaru, sonriendo burlón y se marchó.

Shikamaru se marchó, dejando a una Temari confundida, sonrojada y ....¿feliz?

Tenten apareció cuando Temari aún se reponía del shock:

-¡Temari! ¡Debes saber algo! ¡Shikamaru no te espío!

-...¿Eh?

Tenten empezó a relatarle lo que Neji le había contado, pero Temari seguía sonrojada, con la voz de Shikamaru retumbándole en la cabeza:

"...Sé que tienes el mejor físico... Solo hay que verte...."

***

Naruto ya había sido curado y se había despedido de Fuuka cuando vi a Hinata caminando por el pasillo:

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡Hinata-chan!

-¿N-n-naruto-kun?-se giró ésta pero luego agachó la cabeza.

-¿Te sucede algo, Hinata-chan?

-Y-y-yo....N-naruto-kun...

-¿Sí?

-Y-yo no t-te creía c-capaz de e-espiarnos.... N-no sé como sentirme....S-si decepcionada o m-molesta...O t-triste....-concluyó Hinata, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡H-hinata-chan....!-se quedó Naruto petrificado.

-L-lo s-siento, N-naruto-kun...Y-yo t-tengo que irme....-Hinata se marchó corriendo, llorando.

Mientras Naruto se quedaba boquiabierto, sorprendido, confundido y luego miró al suelo:

"Si hubiese sabido que ibas a reaccionar así, no te hubiese espiado...."

***

Todos se reunieron a la hora de cenar, pero no tenían nada que hacer, así que Fuuka propuso algo:

-Mis queridos jovencitos, os veo aburridos, ¿por qué no jugamos a un juego de misterio? ¿A un "Cluedo" real?

-¿Qué es el "Cluedo"?-preguntó Naruto.

-Que inculto eres, Naruto-dijo Lee- El "Cluedo" es un juego de mesa popular que consiste en resolver un asesinato a base de inteligencia.

-Mmm... Creo que vi uno de "Los Simpsons" ( es verdad,que yo tengo el de los "Simpsons" xD) ¿Ése que matan al Sr Burns?-preguntó Naruto.

-Algo así-añadió Lee.

-Pero mis queridos jovencitos, no vamos a jugar al juego de mesa, sino una versión "real". Nos pondremos en grupos de dos, de chico y chica, y un grupo de ellos será el asesino, pero no se quedará quieto el grupo, no. Irá "matando" a todos los grupos que pueda para que ninguno descubra al asesino y venga a informarme a mí, la policía.

-¿Y cómo va a saber el grupo asesino que es el asesino?

-Sencillo-respondió la anciana-Uno de mis compañeros-dijo señalando a un señor de mediana edad-dará una tarjeta que pone "ASESINO" en el bolsillo de un integrante de algún grupo, mientras todos tenéis los ojos vendados y cuando salgáis corriendo os miraréis los bolsillos y si tenéis la carta, tendréis que ir matando a los otros grupos.

-¿Y cómo "matamos"?-preguntó Kiba.

-Aquí tenéis dos espadas de madera. Tenéis que tocarlos con esto, es decir, alcanzarlos. Por suerte, mi compañero ya sabe cual va a ser el grupo "asesino" y ha colocado pruebas incriminatorias en ciertos lugares. Pruebas que debéis mostrarme para corroborar al grupo asesino.

-Eso no se parece nada al "Cluedo"...-dijo Sasuke

-¿Es que ya ha decidido los grupos, abuela?-preguntó Tenten.

-Eso es. Vamos a ver si recuerdo los nombres.... Mmm....-y empezó a pensar la abuela en lo que le habían contado antes los mirones cuando estaba curándolos.

-----FLASHBACK-----

Los chicos espías le habían relatado a la abuela todos los amores que se cocían, y la abuela estaba enterada de todo, pero sabía que si ponía esas parejas en el juego de la noche, nada iba a suceder entre ellos. Así que lo mejor era darles un empujón, y ....¿Cuál era la manera más sencilla de dar un empujón?....Ella lo sabía.

...A base de celos.

Ella iba a alterar todas las parejas para los celos...

-----FLASHBACK ENDS-----

Todos pensaban que la abuela sabía los sentimientos de cada uno, y eso pondría a cada oveja con su pareja. Pero no saben qué equivocados estaban:

-Vale....Ya me acuerdo de los nombres....A ver....Naruto....

-¿Sí?-con la esperanza de que le pusieran con Hinata. Hinata pensaba lo mismo.

-....Con Tenten....-aclaró.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-gritaron los dos nombrados a la vez, mientras los celos empezaban a hervir.

-No tenéis incovenientes, ¿verdad?-dijo la abuela sonriendo de tal manera que daba miedo.

-P-pero...-Tenten miró a Hinata, y notó un rostro tan triste que se apenó. Mientras Naruto veía un aura negra alrededor de Neji. Temió por su vida.

Todos miraban incrédulos a la anciana, con la esperanza de que al menos a ellos les tocase con su respectiva pareja.

-Después-prosiguió Fuuka- Sasuke....con Lee.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si Sasuke es mi novio, tendrá derecho a estar conmigo!-gritó Sakura.

Fuuka le dirigió la misma sonrisa perversa de antes, y Sakura se calló.

-¡SASUKE-KUN, AMIGO MÍO, ES UN GRAN HONOR PODER SER TU COMPAÑERO!-gritaba Lee.

Sasuke bufó:

-No puedo decir lo mismo....

-Sakura....¿Era Sakura?....Sí, Sakura con...Sai...-dijo provocando los celos de la Yamanaka.

-¿Con Sai...? ¿¡Por qué!?-se lamentaba Sakura.

-¿Con el callo? Qué buen plan-dijo Sai con sarcasmo.

-...¿Está esa vieja chiflada...?-murmuró Ino.

-Sigo....Mmm....Ino....con.....Gaara...

-¿Con Gaara-sensei?-preguntó Matsuri molesta.

-Genial, sencillamente genial....-murmuraban los dos nombrados.

-"Piñita" con....Hinata...

-¿¡QUÉ!?-gritó Naruto-¿¡Con Shikamaru!? ¡Pero...!

-Que problemático...-bufó Shikamaru, realmente molesto de que no le tocase con Temari.

-Um-m.....L-lo siento, S-shikamaru-kun...

-No es tu culpa mujer, sé que tú quieres con Naruto...Y al parecer-sonrió- Él quiere lo mismo...

-P-pero tú...T-tú querías con T-temari-chan-le susurró sonrojada.

-No podemos tener todo lo que deseamos-concluyó.

-Neji con...Matsuri...

No basta decir que Neji se ganó la mirada asesina de Gaara y Matsuri miraba a Tenten triste, mientras ésta le hacía un gesto de que no se preocupase.

-Temari con Kiba...

Se escuchó el bufido de Shikamaru. Temari suspiró:

-Bueno, al menos me ha tocado con alguien agradable-dijo, sin recordar lo ocurrido en los baños.

-¡Tranquila!-sonrió Kiba y le susurró-Te ayudaré a darle celos a Shikamaru...

-¡...! ¿P-para qué quieres darle celos a ese vago?-mintió ella.

Pero Shikamaru ya estaba lo suficientemente celoso.

-Bueno, y cómo sobran dos chicos, ellos serán el jurado ocupado de que no se hagan trampas...-dijo Fuuka señalando a Chouji y a Shino- Pero los grupos no pueden separarse y bueno, os vamos a vendar los ojos.

La anciana y el señor de mediana edad empezaron a vendar los ojos de los participantes y metió la carta de "Asesino" en uno de los participantes, mientras la anciana hablaba en plan directora:

-Aquí lo más importante es sobrevivir, descubrir la verdad ya que...La verdad sale siempre de una pequeña chispa...No tenéis que actúar, tenéis que ser...Como si fuera real...Tenéis que luchar por vosotros...y por quién os importa...

-¡Sí!-gritaron todos.

-Mis queridos jovencitos, escuchad a vuestros corazones...Y ahora...¡EMPEZAD!

Y todos se quitaron la venda y en grupos, salieron corriendo.

***

Cada uno tenía sus propios pensamientos. Por ejemplo, Naruto y Tenten habían descubierto que no eran los asesinos, así que estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

"¿Por qué a Hinata-chan le ha tocado con Shikamaru? Espero que por su bien no le haga nada, porque sino va a saber lo que es bueno...Tengo que disculparme con Hinata-chan, por lo de los baños. Aparte, Shikamaru está colgado por Temari...No creo que le haga nada..Me preocuparía más si fuese Kiba...Bueno, pero yo quería que me tocase con Hinata-chan...No me cae mal Tenten, pero es que....Una cosa es amistad y otra amor...Aparte, me da la sensación de que Neji quiere matarme...Rezo porque no le haya tocado ser el asesino."

"Me siento molesta-pensó Tenten- No siento celos porque sea Matsuri la que esté con Neji.....Ella estaba triste mirándome porque quería que yo estuviese con Neji...Estoy molesta porque quería que me tocase con Neji...Estúpidos celos...Y como me miraba Hinata...Pobrecita... En fin...Rezo porque a Neji no le haya tocado ser el asesino..."

***

El grupo "asesino" ya habían recogido sus espadas de madera, ya estaban dispuestos a destruir a cualquiera que se cruzasen en su camino.

***

Generalmente, todos sentían celos. Neji quería estar con Tenten, Shikamaru con Temari, Gaara con Matsuri, Naruto con Hinata, Sasuke con Sakura y Ino con Sai, pero no podía ser. Y maldecían por lo bajo a la ancianita Fuuka por no haberles puesto con la persona que les gustaba.

***

Ino cayó al suelo, murmurando:

-¿Por qué? ¡Éramos amigos!-gritó.

-Ugh...Malditos....Matsuri...Sálvate tú...-y Gaara cayó al suelo.

La figura le dio un toquecito a Ino, "matándola" definitivamente:

-Dos menos...-habló una voz.

-L-lo siento, Ino-chan, pero es mi deber...-respondió otra voz femenina tímida.

La luna iluminó sus rostros:  
-Vamos, Hinata...Tenemos que callar a todos...

-S-sí, S-shikamaru-kun...

***

-¿Lo has visto, Sasuke?-casi gritó Lee, impactado ante la escena que acababa de ver.

-Sí...Ino y Gaara han caído....Habla más bajo o nos descubrirán...

-Sí, sí...

-¡...!-reaccionó Sasuke-¡Es Sakura!-susurró-¡Va directa a los asesinos!

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-dijo Lee.

Shikamaru se giró:

-Mmm...Son Sakura y Sai....

-Pues otros d-dos menos...-susurró Hinata.

-No....Cuatro menos...Hay dos ratoncillos espiando...-susurró.

***

Sai vio la figura tumbada en la hierba:

-¡Ino!

Sai se arrodilló:

-¡No! ¡Ino! ¿¡Quién te ha hecho esto!?

-S...Sai....

-¡...!-actúo Sai-¿¡Ino!?

-N..No estáis...solos....-y su vida se desvaneció.

Sai se quedó boquiabierto, y empezó a moverla:

-Ino, Ino, despierta, por favor...Ino...

Sakura le puso la mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza:

-Ya es tarde, Sai....Ino tiene razón...Hay alguien más...

Una sombra apareció,Sai y Sakura se pusieron a la defensiva, pero Sakura gritó:

-¡Sasuke!

La figura de Sasuke estaba ahí:

-¡Sasuke, estás bien! ¿Y Lee?

Una voz proveniente de la figura de Sasuke, pero que no era Sasuke habló:

-¿Quieres ver a Sasuke, Sakura? ¡Pues reúnete con él en el infierno!

Shikamaru estaba detrás de Sasuke, sosteniéndolo y tiró el cuerpo a suelo y atizó (suavemente) a Sakura, que cayó al suelo, muerta. Sai gritó:

-¡Sakura!

-Sai-kun...N-no temas...P-pronto Ino y tu os reencontraréis...-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Y Hinata salió de los arbustos y atizó a Sai en la espalda, que cayó al suelo:

-Cuantos menos seamos en esta lucha, mejor...

***

Neji sintió una presencia. Miró alrededor. Localizó a Tenten y a Naruto. Pensó en ir a verlos y a saludarlos, y a unirse a ellos, pero luego rechazó la idea. ¿Y si eran los asesinos? Hizo una señal a Matsuri de que no se moviera, Matsuri obedeció.

Entonces vio la verdad. Hinata y Shikamaru se acercaron a Tenten y a Naruto, y no con buenas intenciones...

***

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡E-eres la asesina!-gritó Naruto, sentado en la hierba, boquiabierto.

-E-eso es c-cierto, N-naruto-kun...-asintió Hinata.

-¡Hinata, yo....!

-Pero te llevarás el secreto a la tumba..-dijo Shikamaru, y ante la sorpresa de Hinata, atizó a Naruto, que cayó al suelo.

-¡S-Shikamaru-kun!

-...No somos nadie...Y ahora nuestro objetivo es matarlos a todos...No se te olvide, Hinata....Tú eres la siguiente, Tenten..-dijo, mirándola.

Shikamaru sacó su espada y justo cuando iba a atizarla, habló:

-Muere...

Un golpe se escuchó. Pero no cayó sobre el cuerpo de Tenten, sino sobre el de Neji,que se había puesto en medio:

-¡N-neji!-gritó Tenten, sorprendida.

-No te atrevas...a tocarla...Porque si lo haces...Te buscaré, te perseguiré y te mataré...Y en el infierno, te aniquilaré una vez más...

"¿Qué diantres-pensó Neji- Lo he hecho sin pensar...Aunque si esto fuera real...Hubiese dado mi vida realmente por ella...Porque la quiero..."

-N-neji...

-Tenten...-y antes de derrumbarse en el suelo, susurró-Yo no puedo vivir en un mundo en el que tú no existas...

Y Neji se derrumbó en el suelo, sin vida. Shikamaru miró el cuerpo, indiferente:

-Mira lo que provoca el amor...Dolor...Solo dolor...Y muertes...Pero no temas, Tenten...Tu destino es el mismo que el de él...

Tenten miró el cuerpo de Neji con horror y luego miró a Shikamaru con odio, pero con determinación:

-No...Voy a vengar a Neji...Vais a ir al infierno los dos...

Y acto seguido se levantó y agarró una pulsera que tenía Shikamaru y salió corriendo:

-Nos encargaremos de ella después..

Y se fueron por donde habían venido, buscando a los supervivientes.

***

Shino y Chouji miraban el juego y Chouji decía:

-Esto no es más que un juego, solo que los jugadores son unos flipados...No hagáis esto, niños, sin la ayuda de un adulto..Puede producir daños, locura y alucinaciones.

Shino en cambio, decía:

-Menudos amigos tenemos...Parecen personajes de un cómic manga...

***

Kiba y Temari corrían como el rayo:

-¡Kiba, sigue corriendo! ¡Nos persiguen! ¡Van a por nosotros!

-¡Lo sé, lo sé!-gritó Kiba, casi sin aliento.

Pero no pudieron hacer mucho, porque Temari se tropezó con una piedra. Kiba se detuvo:

-¡Temari! ¿Estás bien?

Temari seguía con la mirada fija en los asesinos:

-Demasiado tarde....-respondió Hinata.

-¡Hinata, no! ¡Soy tu mejor amigo, no puedes hacerme esto!-gritó Kiba.

Shikamaru atizó a Kiba:

-Cállate, eres solo una molestia.

Shikamaru miró fijamente a Temari, mientras empezaba a sacar su espada. Seguía mirándola fijamente, impasible, como si no fuese más que un simple bicho. Sin embargo, no usó la espada. Temari cerró los ojos, afrontando su destino:

"¿Realmente es capaz de matarme? Es sólo un juego pero... Esa forma tan indiferente con la que me mira...Esos ojos tan vacíos...No parece Shikamaru"

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos:

-No...No puedo matarla.

-¡..:!

-¿Q-qué? Hemos matado a t-todos, S-shikamaru-kun....N-no podemos dejarla viva....

-No puedo-repitió.

-¡S-somos compañeros! ¡H-hemos matado a todos! ¡No p-puedes ahora negarte!

-Somos asesinos-dijo Shikamaru, metido hasta el fondo en su papel- No somos nada, no somos nadie. Al igual que no confiamos en nadie. Sólo luchamos por nosotros mismo, en nuestro beneficio.

Hinata replicó, también muy metida en su papel:

-P-pero si s-solo te importas a ti mismo...¿P-por qué quieres protegerla?

Shikamaru cerró los ojos, y respondió:

-Porque ella....es diferente...Si te cruzas en mi camino....No tendré más remedio que matarte...-dijo alzando su espada, y defendiendo a Temari.

-...C-como quieras...T-tú mataste a N-naruto-kun sin compasión...Y-yo haré lo mismo con T-temari-chan...-y acto seguido, sacó su espada y se enfrentó a Shikamaru, mientras éste le gritaba a Temari:

-¡Vete, huye, Temari!

-...¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué haces esto!?-exigió Temari.

Shikamaru sonrió:

-Porque daría mi vida por protegerte.

Temari se quedó sorprendida, pero una mano le tocó el hombro. Era Tenten:

-¡Vamos, Temari, tenemos que ir ahora!

Ambas salieron corriendo, dejando atrás a los dos asesinos enfrentándose.

***

Llegaron a donde estaba Fuuka, y Tenten le entregó la pulsera de Shikamaru:

-¡Hemos descubierto a los asesinos! ¡Son Hinata y Shikamaru! ¡La prueba es esta pulsera que arranque de la muñeca de Shikamaru, cuando intentó matarme!

"Te he vengado ,Neji....Yo tampoco podría vivir en un mundo en el que tú no existas..."

Fuuka sonrió:

-¡Felicidades! ¡Habéis ganado el juego! ¡Voy a dar la señal para que todos se reúnan con nosotros!

Y empezó a darle a una campana con fuerza.

***

-Hinata, detente-dijo de repente Shikamaru-Es una campana. Seguro que es una señal para que el juego ha finalizado.

-V-vale, S-shikamaru-kun...H-has actuado muy bien...-le felicitó.

-Tú también...

-S-sobretodo en la parte q-que defiendes a Temari....

Shikamaru sonrió:

-Ahí no he actuado...

***

Todos los "muertos" se levantaron y se reunieron a medida que avanzaban por el bosque:

-Estamos hechos unos actores increíbles...-dijo Ino.

-Desde luego, de mayor rodamos una película...-dijo Sakura.

-¿Quiénes habrán ganado?-preguntó Naruto.

-Sin duda, los que mejor han actuado han sido Shikamaru e Hinata...Hinata no parecia tímida a la hora de "matar" y Shikamaru hasta daba miedo...-dijo Kiba.

Todos se reunieron, Neji miraba a Tenten y viceversa y lo mismo Shikamaru con Temari.

-¡Gracias, Neji, por salvarme!

-No me des las gracias, es lo mínimo que podía hacer-sonrió él.

Tenten le abrazó y Neji se sonrojó:

-¡Mi recompensa por salvarme!

-...Tenten...

-¿Sí?

-Gracias...

***

Temari aún estaba en duda si lo que había dicho Shikamaru había sido verdad o no. A fin de cuentas, él era un asesino y no había ninguna regla de que pudieran dejar vivo a alguien. Pero es que había actuado también. Por ello le felicitó:

-Que bien has actuado, vago...

-Tú también...La verdad es que no me ha resultado muy problemático actuar...

Temari se rió:

-Sobretodo en la parte de "Daría mi vida por protegerte"...Parecía que lo decías en serio...

-....

Temari sonrió y Shikamaru pensó:

"Es que lo decía en serio..."

***

Todos se acostaron, estaban reventados después de los baños y del juego que no se parecía en nada al "Cluedo". Nada más meterse en la cama se durmieron, y Neji pensó:

"Si mi destino es pasarlo contigo, entonces no pienso cambiarlo..."

**(n/a) Este cap ha sido mas largo de lo habitual, pero estoy satisfecha. Menudo "palo" se han llevado al saber que no estaba cada oveja con su pareja. ¡Y cómo se han metido dentro del papel todos los personajes! ¡Aunque ha sido más acercamiento para Neji y Tenten y para Shikamaru y Temari! En el próximo capítulo, el extra, si quieren que escriba sobre un tema el capítulo extra, dejadme un review con lo que queráis. Tolero escribir de todo, y de cualquier cirscunstancia menos Lemon, Yuri, Yaoi e Incesto.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews! ¡De verdad!**


	17. Lo que hago por quererte

**Bueno, tal como me dijeron unos reviews, aquí tenéis el cap especial!**

-Neji, ¡vamos a montarnos allí!-gritó Tenten, señalando la montaña rusa.

Neji tenía la cara en una mezcla entre verde y blanco, mientras pensaba:

"Madre mía....¿Cómo he acabado aquí?

----FLASHBACK-----

Al día siguiente, a las 7 de la mañana, una campana empezó a sonar con fuerza. Los chicos se despertaron:

-¿Qué demon...?-replicó Neji.

La anciana apareció, con un "gong" en la mano, y lo atizaba con fuerza, provocando un doloroso ruido:

-¡Mis queridos jovencitos, hora de levantarse! ¡"Quién madruga, Dios le ayuda"!-citó Fuuka.

Naruto se cogió la almohada y se tapó los oídos con ella:

-¡Abuela, ¿por qué no despiertas tan temprano?! ¡Y encima de esa manera! ¿¡No sabes el refrán de "Quien madruga, lo encuentra todo cerrado!? (Gran refrán xD)

-¡Tenemos planes de ocio! ¡He decidido que os voy a llevar a un sitio que os gustará! ¡Venga, arriba todos! ¡Quedamos en el comedor!

Todos se despertaron, menos Shikamaru que seguía frito. Kiba lo miró mosqueado:

-¿Cómo puede dormir después del ruido?

Kiba miró a Naruto, que le había tocado del hombro, le miraba con una sonrisa zorruna. Kiba sonrió:

-¿Qué planeas, Naruto?

Naruto sostenía un globo lleno de agua en la mano. Kiba sonrió. Fue cogió el globo y justo cuando se lo tiró a Shikamaru, gritó:

-¡BOMBA!

Shikamaru notó el agua en su rostro y escuchó la palabra "Bomba" y se despertó sorprendido:

-¿Nos atacan? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?

Sin embargo, el susto se le pasó al ver la cara de todos sus amigos mirándolo, y riéndose.

-¡La cara que ha puesto ha sido genial!-reía Naruto.

-¡Asustado por un globo de agua! ¡Me pregunto que pensará Temari!

-Que sois una panda de estúpidos...-respondió una voz.

Se giraron y ahí estaban todas las chicas, vestidas.

-Daos prisa, ¿queréis?-presionó Tenten.

Las chicas se fueron, menos Tenten que dijo:  
-Neji, te espero.

Neji sonrió un poco y se encaminó junto a ella. Los dos se marcharon, con la mirada de todos los chicos clavados en ellos. Lee gritó:

-¡HAN DECIDIDO JUNTAR SUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD!

Y aunque Tenten y Neji lo oyeron, lo ignoraron.

***

Todos se reunieron en el comedor. Fuuka sonreía alegre y con energía, al igual que las chicas, mientras los chicos tenían unas ojeras, si es que ya lo sabían. No podían pasarse toda la noche jugando al concurso de preguntas en la PSP de Naruto y de Kiba. Había ganado Shikamaru, pero de todos modos ya era tarde.

-Bueno, os he reunido aquí, mis queridos jovencitos, porque he propuesto una excursión. Pero no una excursión al campo ni a la playa, como pensáis que yo tengo unas excursiones tan anticuadas por ser vieja. Es nada más y nada menos que a un parque de atracciones. Tengo muchas entradas y me parece una gran idea ir allí, ¿qué os parece?

Todos asintieron. Mejor que dar una vuelta de senderismo por la montaña, la verdad, apetecía más.

-¡Sí! ¡Un parque de atracciones! ¡Un parque de atracciones!-gritaba Naruto, emocionado.

-¿De dónde has sacado tantas entradas, abuela?-preguntó Kiba.

-Pues hace poco se alojó aquí la mujer del dueño del parque y me obsequió con ello.

***

Los chicos y las chicas se arreglaron. Se sentaron en la furgoneta que les había llevado a los baños, Fuuka de copiloto y el resto detrás. Algunos miraban el paisaje, como Shino o Sasuke, otros seguían jugando al juego de PSP de las preguntas, como Choji o Kiba. Unos cuantos escuchaban música, aquí se daba el caso de Gaara y Lee. Y una menoría se dedicaba a mirar a alguna chica en especial, como el caso de Neji, Naruto y Shikamaru. Y por otro lado, las chicas, unas también estaban con el juego de la PSP, otras con la música y otras de vez en cuando devolvían las miradas, aunque con discreción, por supuesto. Aunque Temari y Tenten fueron poco a poco vencidas por el sueño, y lo último que sus pupilas vieron antes de caer en el sueño, eran los rostros de Shikamaru y Neji mirándolas.

***  
Fuuka, cual guía turística se colocó en medio de los "jovencitos" nada más entrar en el parque de atracciones. Cual guía turística, como mencioné antes, sacó un mapa más grande que ella:

-Mis queridos "jovencitos", este parque es inmensamente grande, por lo que puedo deducir del mapa...Como sé que cada uno querrá ir a alguna atracción diferente...Mirad las atracciones en estos planos-dijo entregando un plano a cada uno-Nos pondremos en parejas de chico y chica....¿Me vais a preguntar por qué? Dos razones, sencillas. La primera, me he dado cuenta de que algunos muchachitos y muchachitas sienten entre ellos algo más que amistad, y segundo, los chicos necesitan la intuición femenina de las chicas y las chicas el sexto sentido de los chicos. ¿Suficiente?

Vaya con la intuición de la abuela, pensaron algunos.

-Pero claro, tengo una idea mejor-dijo la anciana- Quedaréis todos juntos en frente de la casa del terror, que es ése edificio que veis allí-dijo señalando un edificio de color negro-Y entraréis todos juntos. Bueno, dentro de dos horas, allí os quiero ver.

-¿Y usted que va a hacer, abuela?-preguntó Kiba.

-¿Yo? Que pregunta más tonta...Yo voy a ver a ir a mi nieto, que trabaja por aquí cerca...-sonrió ella-Bueno, partid.

***

Una vez Fuuka, se marchó, el muchacho rubio e hiperactivo empezó a enumerar a las parejas dando excusa absurdos:  
-Vale, vamos a ver....Tenten y Neji son grandes amigos, por lo que irán juntos. Shikamaru y Temari no demuestran devoción alguna por el sexo opuesto y como se llevan tan bien-dijo entre comillas-irán juntos. Matsuri podrá ir con su sensei, con Gaara. Teme y Sakura irán juntos porque son parejas. Y bueno....H-hinata....

-¿...?

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?-preguntó sonrojado, con una sonrisa zorruna.

-C-claro-asintió ella.

Naruto reprimió un aullido de alegría. Ésta vez, nadie se quejó, ya que la noche pasada habían experimentado celos por no estar con la persona que les gustaba. Así que nadie abrió la boca. Shikamaru habló:

-Bueno, pues dentro de dos horas, aquí, en la casa del terror...

Y cada pareja se marchó a una diferente atracción...

***

Neji lo recordó todo lo sucedido, aunque seguía con un tono pálido, después de haberse montado en no sé cuantas atracciones. Tenten seguía gritando:

-¡Neji, por allí! ¡Neji, en ésa!

Pero él era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que se estaba muriendo. No pudo más cuando Tenten señaló:

-Neji, montémonos allí...

Tenten señaló una atracción en la que la gente que se montaba subía hasta un altura que no se podía divisar entre las nubes y empezaba a girar y a subir y a moverse de tal manera que los que se habían montado parecía un ejército de zombies, con la cara verde, los ojos desobirtados y un estado en trance. Neji no quería eso. Prefería tragarse su orgullo a parecerse a los zombies que salen en la película Resident Evil. Neji, respirando como podía, dijo:

-Tenten, por...por favor...¿Podemos descansar un poco?

Tenten le miró y se quedó sorprendida al ver el rostro pálido de Neji. Había estado prestando demasiada atención a las atracciones como para fijarse en su acompañante. Tenten asintió y se sentaron en un banco que estaba al lado de la atracción de los cisnes. Es decir, en la que la pareja se montaba en los cisnes de plástico y pasaban juntos por el túnel "del amor". Cursilería, pensaban muchos solteros. Pero luego cuando tenían novia les acababa gustando.

Justo en ese instante, una pareja salía de la atracción de los cisnes, besándose, abrazándose y acariciándose.

Tenten miró la escena con ternura, imaginando que ella era la chica y Neji el chico, y Neji miraba la escena con asco. Pero entonces se sobresaltaron, al darse cuenta de quien era la pareja.

***

La anciana entró en la cafetería que había junto a la entrada y empezó a buscar con la mirada a su nieto. Una voz grave la sobresaltó:

-¿Buscas a alguien, abuela?

Fuuka se giró. Allí estaba su nieto. De pelo moreno que a veces le tapaba los ojos:

-Sabuken,no le des esos sustos a tu abuela, ¿quieres?-le reprendió su abuela. **(Sabu,mira a quien he incluido, =DD)**

-Bueno, abuela, ¿y qué haces aquí?

-Pues estoy actuando de "Cupido".

Su nieto arqueó una ceja.

-Unos jovencitos vinieron a pasar el fin de semana en mis aguas termales...Y me han informado de los amores...Y estoy aquí juntándolos...Y de camino vengo a visitarte. ¿Cómo te va a ti?

-Ya sabes, trabajando para ganarme un sueldo y comprarme la guitarra eléctrica...

-Te la puedo comprar yo-sonrió Fuuka.

-No hace falta, tengo que aprender a valerme por mí mismo. Dentro de unos años seré independiente. Tengo que ir acostumbrándome-dijo Sabuken-Venga, abuela, te invito a un batido.

Fuuka sonrió:

-Gracias, te invito yo a otro. Pero pago los dos yo.

***

Naruto iba tan feliz como una perdiz, e Hinata, a su manera, también. Naruto amaba la adrenalina y las atracciones de riesgos con toda su alma, pero Hinata no parecía concordar con el gusto del Uzumaki. La pobre estaba más pálida que un vampiro, más pálida que Edward Cullen, si se permitía la expresión. Pero Hinata no se podía negar a la cara de cachorrito degollado que mostraba Naruto. Pero Hinata, por muy enamorada que estuviese de Naruto, no soportaba tantas atracciones y acabó agarrándose a Naruto involutariamente. Naruto, maravillado entre la atracción y el abrazo de Hinata, la agarró fuerte donde la montaña rusa y gritó:

-¡Hinata-chan, prepárate para gritar!

Y cayeron cuesta abajo, gritando los dos. Cuando salieron de la montaña rusa, ambos estaban despeinados y roncos, de los griteríos que habían pegado.

***

Una vez Tenten pensó que Neji se había recuperado, porque el tono verdoso había desaparecido, puso rumbo a la atracción arrastrando a Neji, que rezaba por salir vivo. En la entrada se encontraron con Shikamaru y Temari.

-¡Hola Tenten! ¡Hola, Neji!

-¡Hola, Temari! ¿Vais a montaros aquí?

-Así es. Tiene pinta de ser muy divertido.

Mientras Temari y Tenten hablaban de la altura de la atracción, Neji y Shikamaru se miraban asustados, resignados. Neji comprobó que Shikamaru estaba igual de atemorizado como él respecto a montarse en la atracción. Al menos se podían apoyar el uno al otro. Y al menos uno podría sujetar la bolsa del otro cuando vomitasen.

***

Kiba, Lee, Choji y Shino habían acabado empapados después de montarse en la atracción de agua.

-¡Qué pasada de atracción!-gritaba Kiba, con la adrenalina subida.

-¡Ya te digo!-gritó Choji.

-¡MI LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD HA AUMENTADO SU HABILIDAD DE CORAJE Y VALENTÍA!-gritó Lee.

Shino suspiró:

-Parecen críos...Y yo parezco el padre...

***

"Dead line". Menudo el nombre de la atracción, pensaron Neji y Shikamaru. Por suerte para ellos, había una cola enorme, así que sus minutos de vida, literalmente, durarían. Temari y Tenten habían comprado un paquete de patatas y se lo comían mientras esperaban a la cola.

-¿Queréis?

Neji y Shikamaru la miraron como si estuviesen locas. Estaban seguros de que si comían, ese día lloverían patatas.

***

-N-naruto-kun, ¿podemos montarnos en u...una atracción más tranquila?

-¿Eh? ¡Por supuesto, Hinata-chan!-gritó Naruto-¿¡Qué te parece esa!? ¡"Túnel del misterio"!

Hinata sintió que su corazón se relajaba al ver que no había nada de correr, ni nada que pudiera quitarle el aliento,así que entraron.

Pero si se hubieran fijado en el cartel, hubieran notado que ponía "Túnel del misterio: Versión para enamorados"...

***

La cola cesó y Neji, Tenten, Temari y Shikamaru se sentaron en unos de los asientos de la atracción, que iba de cuatro en cuatro. Se colocaron de derecha a izquierda, Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten y Neji, respectivamente. Los chicos pensaron que si se ponían en las esquinas notarían menos la fuerza de la atracción, así que dejaron a las chicas en el medio. Neji y Shikamaru rezaron por salir vivos, y nada más la atracción empezó a moverse, cerraron los ojos con fuerza.

***

El "Túnel del misterio" consistía en un vagón como los que había en las minas, y así estaban decorados. Lo raro esque en el vagón solo había dos asientos. Y lo más raro aún era la cara de pillín que ponía el guardia que recogía las entradas. Fu entonces cuando se sentaron y el guardia dijo:

-Que tengan una feliz estancia en nuestra atracción de "Túnel del misterio: Versión para enamorados", tortolitos.

Naruto e Hinata se ruborizaron y Naruto replicó:

-¡Oiga! ¿¡Qué quiere deci....!?

Pero el vagón ya había empezado a moverse.

***

El ascenso de la atracción fue normal. Los cuatro amigos miraban el suelo, desde allí, la gente parecían hormigas. Neji se tragaba su miedo y permanecía callado, pero Shikamaru murmuraba una y otra vez:

-Voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir....

-Cállate ya, Shikamaru-replicaba Temari.

-¡¿Pero tú has visto a que altura estamos?! ¡Yo soy muy joven para morir, mujer! ¡Yo tengo el sueño de casarme con una mujer que no sea ni muy guapa ni muy fea, y tener un hijo y una hija y después morir antes que mi mujer! ¡Pero no tengo ni mujer ni hijos! ¡No quiero morir!

-Eres muy exagerado, Shikamaru-se burlaba Tenten.

Temari en ese instante, agarró la mano de Shikamaru:

-Tranquílizate...-le sonrió-No vas a morir, confía en mí.

Shikamaru miró a Temari sonriendo, se tranquilizo y justo antes de que la atracción se empezase a mover de una fuerza descomunal, le susurró:

-Te culparé de asesinato como muera, mujer problemática...

***

Hinata y Naruto andaban ruborizados.

-Hinata-chan, que conste que no sabía que era una versión de enamorados.

-Y-ya lo suponía, N-naruto-kun, no te preocupes...

-¿Qué nos espera en este lugar lleno de supuesto amor?-dijo Naruto.

Empezaron a mirar a todos lados y una voz masculina habló:

-¡Hola, pareja, espero que os complazca este viaje! ¡Hará que vuestros corazones se unan aún más! Bien, antes de que la verdadera atracción comience, os contaré porque habéis hecho una decisión correcta al delatar vuestros sentimientos y enamoraros...

Una imagen se reflejo en la pared. En ella salía un chaval rubio de su edad:

-Éste chaval es Carl. Carl estaba enamorado de Mary-dijo la voz, mostrando la imagen de una chica pelirroja- Carl era muy deportista e inteligente, pero su orgullo no conocía límites. Un día se enteró de que había un rival que también estaba enamorado de Mary. Era Luke-mostró la imagen de un chaval castaña- Luke era un chico tímido e inteligente. Carl subestimó a Luke pensando que no podía ganarse a Mary. Pero Carl tenían un orgullo más grande que la Estatua de La Libertad y no se declaró a Mary. Luke, en cambió, se tragó su timidez y su orgullo, y se declaró a Mary. Al final, hizo bien, porque resultó que Mary también estaba enamorada de Luke. Los dos empezaron a salir-dijo mostrando la imagen de Luke y Mary abrazados- mientras que Carl se arrepentía de no haberse tragado su orgullo y no haberse declarado-salía la imagen de Carl solo y triste.

Naruto e Hinata se quedaron pensativos ante la historia. La voz interrumpió sus pensamientos:

-Por eso vuestra elección de haberos tragado vuestra timidez y orgullo para admitir lo que sentíais es correcta. Sin nada más que decir, disfrutad de la atracción.

***

Neji solo escuchaba los griteríos de Tenten y Temari, gritos de felicidad y de adrenalina. Él se mordía el labio, intentando no gritar e intentando no abrir los ojos. Sentía como daba vueltas y vueltas y entonces perdió la noció del tiempo y del espacio. Ya no sabía si estaba arriba o abajo, a la izquierda o a la derecha. No escuchaba los gritos de Shikamaru, así que supuso que él también estaba evitando gritar. Pero de repente, Shikamaru empezó a gritar de horror. Neji, alarmado abrió los ojos. No veía el parque de atracciones, veía nubes, y veía las vueltas que daba, y que parecían que se iban a caer. Y comprendió porque Shikamaru había empezado a gritar. Porque había abierto los ojos. Y entonces se unió a los griteríos de horror.

***

Naruto e Hinata andaban pensativos al haber escuchado la historia de Carl, de Mary y de Luke. ¿Y si resultaba que estaban enamorados el uno del otro? Negaron al mismo tiempo. No, Naruto pensaba que Hinata estaba enamorada de Kiba, e Hinata pensaba que Naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura.

De fondo se escuchaba una vieja balada romántica. Entonces todo se volvió oscuro y sintieron que había una cuesta abajo. Empezaron a gritar, y aunque no se estaban dando cuenta, el vagón se hacia más estrecho, ya no había solo dos asientos, sino solo uno, y ambos estaban demasiado juntos. Entonces hubo un bache, e Hinata cayó encima de Naruto. Se miraron y se ruborizaron, pero justo antes de que Hinata se intentase apartar, empezó una cuesta abajo que en la oscuridad del túnel, no parecía tener fin.

***

Cuando Neji se quedó sin aliento, cerró los ojos para no tener que volver a gritar, pues ya apenas le quedaba voz. Entonces notó que Tenten le agarraba de la mano y se la apretaba fuertemente. Neji abrió los ojos, pero solo para mirar a Tenten, ésta estaba con los ojos cerrados y respiraba entrecortadamente:

-¿Te ocurre algo, Tenten?

-Es...Es mi cinturón....Mi cinturón de la atracción...Se ha desenganchado.

Neji gritó:

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Quedan tres minutos para que den el próximo giro, allí me caeré...

-No pienso tolerarlo.

Neji se incorporó en el asiento. Lo que iba a hacer era una locura, pero más locura era perderla a ella. Se levantó del asiento, forzando el cinturón. Tenía dos minutos y medio para enganchar el cinturón de Tenten y el suyo, o sino, ambos caerían. Se agarró al respaldo de Tenten, y no miró abajo.

-Tenten, dame el cinturón.

Tenten oyó demasiado cerca la voz de Neji y abrió los ojos:  
-¡Neji! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¡Te caerás!

Neji la ignoró:

-Dame el cinturón.

Tenten le dio el cinturón y Neji se lo engachó muy fuerte, y por fin se escuchó el sonido del cierre.

-¡Neji, te queda medio minuto para que dé el giro!  
Neji volvió de un salto a su asiento y se enganchó el cinturón con bastante fuerza, y escuchó el sonido del cierre justo cuando dio el giro. Entonces se recostó en el asiento, y respiró aliviado. Había estado a punto de perder lo más importante de su vida. Pero la respiración aliviada cesó, porque la atracción embistió con más fuerza.

***

Shikamaru se quedó sin voz de tanto gritar, agarró la mano de Temari:  
-Díos mío, por favor, hazme salir vivo de esta...-rezaba.

Estos dos no estaban concientes de la casi caída de Tenten y Neji.

-¿Tan mal lo estás pasando?-preguntó Temari, con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-¡No me ves! ¡Gracias a ti, por obligarme a montarme!-gritó enfadado.

La mirada de Temari se ensombreció:  
-Yo pensé que te iba a gustar...Quería que pasásemos un buen rato juntos....

Shikamaru se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho demasiado tarde y la punzada de culpabilidad atravesó su pecho:  
-No, Temari, no es eso, pero es que yo lo paso muy mal con esto...

-Yo le tengo miedo a las alturas-respondió ella finalmente.

-¿¡Qué!?-gritó incrédulo Shikamaru-¿¡Y qué haces montada aquí!?

-Los miedos están hechos para superarlos. Y esto pienso superarlo.-dijo Temari-Además, ya sé como evitar pensar en la altura. Pienso en algo o alguien que me importe mucho.

Temari en realidad, siempre pensaba en él. Y Temari cerró los ojos, con la imagen de Shikamaru en su mente. Shikamaru sonrió, y susurró, justo para que Temari no le oyese:

-No hace falta que piense en alguien que me importe mucho, te tengo justo al lado...

**(n/a) Pobre Shika y pobre Neji! Sé que es lo que te obliguen a montarte en una atracción que no tienes muchas ganas! Aunque yo al final no me arrepiento, me acaban encantando. Bueno, lo del "túnel del misterio versión para enamorados" me lo he inventado, no sé si existe algo así, y en realidad, nunca me he montado en una cosa de esas de los cisnes. Lo he visto en las pelis y ya está xDD. Bueno, Sabu, al final Sabuken apareció en mi fic, como te dije. En fin, en el próximo cap., el desenlace del "Túnel del misterio: Versión para enamorados" y el comienzo en la casa del Terror. ¿Podrá el terror juntar los corazones? Se verá en el próximo capítulo.**


	18. Pánico en la casa del terror

El vagón se rompió, e Hinata y Naruto cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente. Naruto se enfadó:

-¿¡Quién diantres ha inventado esta dichosa atracción!? ¡No tiene nada de romántico!

La voz que les había contado la historia de Carl, habló:

-Bueno, ahora viene la hora de la verdad. ¿Cuánto amor puede demostrar el chico por la chica? ¡Prueba de amor al estilo Indiana Jones!

Naruto se paralizó:

-¿I-indiana Jones?

De repente oyeron el ruido de algo deslizándose. Se giraron y vieron como una gran piedra comenzaba a perseguirles:

-¡Hinata, corre!

Hinata y Naruto empezaron a correr, pero Hinata era más lenta. La voz se escuchó:

-Si el chico de verdad ama a la chica, hará lo posible por protegerla...

La piedra estaba a punto de alcanzar a Hinata, y Naruto entonces la cogió en brazos, al estilo cuando un novio lleva a la novia cuando se casan. Naruto empezó a correr, pero Hinata andaba más pálida:

-!N-naruto-kun, bájame! !D-déjame aquí y vete!

Naruto sonrió:

-¡De ninguna de las maneras! ¿Quieren un Indiana Jones? ¡Pues van a tenerlo! ¡Pero va a llamarse "Naruto Jones"!

Y empezó a sonar la música de Indiana Jones de fondo, mientras eran perseguidos por la roca. Y entonces de repente, ambos cayeron a algún lado, que los había salvado de la roca, pero que no tenía pinta de que los salvaría de esa horrible atracción.

***

La atracción cesó. Shikamaru y Neji se apoyaban el uno en el otro. Ya no sabían ni cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni cuantos dedos tenían.

-Creo que voy a vomitar...-susurró Neji.

-¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?-balbuceó Shikamaru.

-Necesito aire fresco...

-¿Quién nos mandaba a nosotros a acompañar a estas dos locas?-se lamentaba Shikamaru.

De repente vieron la salvación: Una fuente.

-¡Fuente!-gritaron los dos a la vez.

Pero al correr, se mareaban y se caían, así que se dedicaron a arrastrarse por el parque. Patético, sí, pero ahora allí no funcionaba el sentido común.

-Necesito...una fuente...

-Necesito...agua

Y justo cuando iban a rozar el agua clara de la fuente con sus dedos, Tenten y Temari los arrastraron:

-¿A dónde creéis que vais? ¡Todavía queda mucho por delante! ¡Vamos!

Y mientras arrastrados, miraban la fuente suplicando. Neji suspiró:

-Adiós fuente...Adiós vida...

-¡Noo! ¡Fuentee!-gritaba Shikamaru.

***

-N-naruto-kun, nos salvamos...

-Ya ves, ¡nadie puede con Naruto Jones!-sonrió triunfante.

-P-pero, ¿dónde estamos?

-Sólo te digo que estamos nadando-respondió.

Después de salvarse de la "prueba Jones", había caído a una especie de piscina. La misma voz de antes habló:

-Parece que el amor del chico sí es verdadero. Hora de ver si él de la chica también lo es...Allí está vuestra salvación...Pero solo os salvaréis...Si trabajais en equipo...

Un foco iluminó un lugar específico y Naruto e Hinata nadaron hacia allí. Se encontraron con un nuevo desafío. El muro a escalar para llegar a la salida era demasiado alto.

-¿¡Cómo diantres vamos a llegar ahí arriba!? ¡Que alguien me lo explique!

Hinata pensó y de repente, se le iluminó la bombilla de las ideas:

-N-naruto-kun...Creo que ya sé como podemos salvarnos.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-¿R-recuerdas lo q-que dijo la voz? H-hay que trabajar en equipo...

-¡...! ¡Es cierto! ¡Hinata-chan, súbete a mis hombros!

-¿Q-qué?

-¡Haz lo que te digo!-ordenó, y la subió.-¿Llegas?

-¡S-sí, N-naruto-kun!

Hinata se subió a la poco más adelante estaba la salida. Hinata agarró la mano de Naruto:  
-¡Vamos, Naruto-kun, e-es tu turno!

Naruto se agarraba como podía. Hinata tiró más de él, y por fin consiguió subirse. Naruto aulló de alegría:

-¡¿Trabajo en equipo?! ¡Chúpate esa, voz de narrador! **(No te referirás a mí, ¿verdad? ¬¬) **¡Hemos conseguido pasar tu estúpido juego!

Salieron por el túnel de luz y ya vieron por fin la luz del día...

Estaban a salvo...Y lo mejor...Estaban juntos...

***

Tenten y Temari miraron a Neji y a Shikamaru, los dos estaban mirando a la nada, como si hubiesen perdido el alma.

-Creo que esta última atracción no les ha gustado.

Una súplica consiguió salir de los labios de Shikamaru:

-P-por favor, v-vamos a la fuente de a-antes...

Neji asintió, Temari y Tenten se encogieron de hombros:

-Como queráis.

Llegaron a la fuente, y nada más Shikamaru rozó el agua, su cara se iluminó. Neji hizo lo mismo.

-Bueno, y ahora que estáis recuperados, vamos a montarnos allí...

Pero Neji, con ninguna intención de volverse a montar en una atracción de esas, dijo:

-Un momento. Ya es hora de ir a la mansión del terror-y le pegó un codazo a Shikamaru.

Éste miró su reloj y le siguió la corriente;

-¡Sí, Neji tiene razón! ¡Es hora de irnos a la mansión del terror!

-Bueno, está bien...-respondió Temari.

Y se encaminaron hacia la mansión, aunque todavía quedaba media hora para el encuentro.

***

Naruto andaba incrédulo:

-¿¡Quién diantres ha inventado esa atracción!? ¡¿Pretendían matarnos?! ¿¡Que manera de demostrar amor es ésa!? ¡Estoy por denunciarlos!

-T-tranquilo, Naruto-kun...

Y en realidad, Naruto no los denunciaba porque había funcionado: su amor por Hinata era más fuerte que nunca.

***

Kiba, Lee y Choji andaban como niños pequeños. Shino bromeó:

-Bueno, "niños", es hora de ir al punto de encuentro.

-¡Jo! ¡Pero yo quiero quedarme más!-suplicaba Lee.

-Un no es un no.

Y Shino encamino la marcha, seguidos por los otros tres, que hacían pucheritos y se sentían decepcionados.

***

-Sasuke, ¿crees que de verdad es buena idea haber malgastado estas dos horas tomando un batido y besándonos?

-Hmph...Yo no pienso que haya sido un tiempo malgastado...

-¡...!-Sakura se ruborizó. Sasuke fue otra vez a besarla, y dijo:

-Cualquier tiempo que pase contigo es todo menos un malgasto de tiempo...

***

Temari se enfadó:

-¡Shikamaru, ese reloj tuyo está adelantado! ¡Aquí no hay nadie!

-Mujer problemática...Ya verás como empiezan a venir...

-Aparte, Temari, ¿sabes qué? Adivina a quiénes vimos enrollándose en la atracción de los cisnes...

-¿A quiénes?-se interesó Temari.

-¡A tu hermano y a Matsuri!

Temari se sorprendió:  
-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿A Gaara y a Matsuri?

-Pues sí que es espabilado tu hermano-bromeó Shikamaru.

-¿Pero sabéis como ha pasado?

-No sabemos como ha dado lugar esta relación, parece que han intentado ocultarlo...Creo que deberíamos mantenerlo en secreto-dijo Tenten.

-¡Pero a cambio, tendrá que contarnos la historia!-sonrió Temari.

-Hablando de los reyes de Roma...Por la puerta se asoman...-dijo Neji, viendo como Matsuri y Gaara venían.

***

Una vez todos se reunieron enfrente de la casa del terror, Fuuka llegó:

-Bueno, mis queridos "jovencitos", ya pasaron las horas. ¿Os lo pasasteis bien?

-Sí, ahora Hinata-chan y yo somos cazatesoros profesionales, nuestro profesor ha sido Indiana Jones-bromeó Naruto.

-Neji y yo hemos visto pasar nuestra vida por delante de nuestros ojos...-respondió Shikamaru.

-¡Ha sido increíble!-gritaban Temari y Tenten.

-...Estuvo bien-dijo Gaara, ganándose el sonrojo de Matsuri y las miradas de los cuatro amigos enterados.

-Bien, jovencitos, vamos a entrar en este antro. Recordad: el miedo solo es un producto de vuestra mente. Es una prueba para haceros fuertes, para superaros a vosotros mismos. "Los tímidos tienen miedo antes del peligro, los cobardes durante el peligro y los valientes después" Además, que os quede en la cabeza, **"No es valiente el que no tiene miedo, sino el que sabe conquistarlo" **...Las personas suelen tener miedo a lo desconocido, más que nada, porque no lo conocen, y siempre ese miedo, nos hace ver las cosas mucho peor de lo que son. Tened eso en cuenta. ¿Podrán vuestros corazones superar ese miedo para proteger lo que amáis? Es hora de descubrirlo.

Tras estas palabras de apoyo incondicional, los chicos se encaminaron dentro de la mansión del terror...

Todo comenzó normal. La oscuridad lo devoraba todo. No se podía oír nada, y realmente, era más inquietante que oír algo. Sakura iba agarrando a Sasuke con fuerza, y Sasuke estaba cuidadoso mirándolo todo. Naruto iba de líder de grupo, y eso no iba a gustarle para nada.

-Bienvenidos a la casa del terror...-dijo de repente una figura que se colocó enfrente de Naruto.

-¡Aaaaaaaah!-gritó Naruto-¡No me des esos sustos, joder!

-Habéis tenido el valor de adentraros en una tierra prohibida...Una tierra donde generaciones antes era feliz...Pero ahora, se dedican a matar todo lo que ven...

-¿T-t-t-t-t-t-todo?-balbuceó Hinata.

-Todo. Y eso os incluye a vosotros-dijo,y entonces desapareció.

-Este sitio no me gusta, Gaara-sensei-tragaba saliva Matsuri.

-No te preocupes, Matsuri-dijo, mientras caminaba-No va a pasar nada.

-N-n-n-necesito a alguien-murmuró Hinata, y se agarró al brazo de la persona que tenía más próxima.

Entonces giró su cabeza.

Una muchacha de vestido blanco, el pelo tapándole los ojos y ensangrentada por todas partes era el "ser" al que agarraba. Hinata gritó:

-¡Aaaaaaah!

Naruto, Neji y Kiba se giraron:

-¿Hinata?

Hinata fue corriendo hacia la primera persona "viva" que encontró, y agarró a su primo, medio llorando:

-¡A-a-allí! ¡H-había una chica! ¡E-ella no estaba viva!

Todo el mundo se giró hacia donde Hinata señalaba, pero allí no había nadie.

-¿Estás segura, Hinata-sama?

-P-pero allí había alguien...

-Camina delante mía, me aseguraré de que "nada" vuelva a tocarte...-dijo Neji.

-Ni yo tampoco-dijo Naruto.

-¡Ni yo! ¡No te preocupes, Hinata!-gritó Kiba.

-G-gracias,Naruto-kun,K-Kiba-kun, Neji-kun...-y le sonrió

***

-¿Crees que Hinata ha mentido?-le preguntó Shikamaru.

-Creo que no...Parecía muy segura...Hinata no es de las que mienten...-dijo Temari.

-Bueno, eso es verdad...

-¡Pero a mí, por mentir, me cortaron la cabeza!-gritó una voz.

Temari se giró y vio a un ser decapitado caminando hacia ella.

-¿C-crees que vas a asustarme con eso?

-Puede que mi cuerpo no...-dijo el decapitado-¡Pero mi cabeza sí!

Y detrás de ella apareció la cabeza del decapitado, con una mueca de un horror indescifrable. Temari no reprimió el grito:

-¡Aaaaaah! ¡Socorro!  
Shikamaru se quedó pálido. A él no le gustaba mucho eso, pero no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-¡Déjala! ¡Chicos, corred, un decapitado se nos echa encima!

Los chicos miraron atrás y vieron a Shikamaru y a Temari teniendo problemas con un Sr. Sin Cabeza. Echaron a correr, y Shikamaru y Temari iban los últimos.

-Creo que ya se ha ido...-dijo Temari, intentando recuperar el aliento.

***

De nuevo, la voz tenebrosa habló, relatando una historia de terror:

-Hace mucho tiempo, unos hermanos fueron a casa de sus tíos, en un pueblo, a pasar las vacaciones...Los hermanos no tenía ningún amigo allí, y los tíos decidieron bajarlos al pueblo, ya que el chalet estaba a las afueras. Allí conoció a unos niños que le contaron la historia de un niño:

"En ese pueblo, a las afueras, hay un cementerio, que lo usan tanto los de este pueblo, como los del pueblo vecino. Una pandilla tenían que ir al pueblo vecino, y decidieron ir por la noche. La pandilla, cuando pasó una hora más o menos, escucharon pasos. Se giraron y vieron al hermano pequeño de uno de ellos. Todos los de la pandilla le dijeron que se fuera, pero él se negó, más que nada porque le daba miedo volver.

Entonces, los amigos, para despistarlo, decidieron jugar al escondite por el cementerio, y mandaron al niño a que contase hasta 20, mientras el el niño contaba, la pandilla se marchó, y dejaron al niño allí. Pero todo se congeló cuando se escuchó el grito del niño. Todos se volvieron a buscarlo, pero no lo encontraron. Entonces, creyeron que era una broma y que el niño se había marchado a casa. Pero no era así."

"El hermano mayor volvió a su casa, y sus padres le preguntaron que donde estaba el pequeño. Él se quedó pálido, pues creyó que el hermano pequeño había vuelto. Le relató lo sucedido a sus padres. La familia fue al cementerio y allí encontraron un espéctaculo aterrador:"

Tenten tragó saliva. Sabía que lo que iba a decir no iba a gustarle para nada. Abandonando el sentido común, se abrazó a Neji, pero Tenten no pudo ver su rostro de incredulidad y sonrojo por la oscuridad.

"Así es, encontraron al niño. Pero el niño había cambiado. Su vida se había apagado, sus ojos estaban desorbitados,tenía una mueca de absoluto terror y sus huesos y sus musculos estaban retorcidos...El hermano entró en un centro psiquiátrico, y poco después, se suicidó"

La voz siguió hablando:

-Los hermanos se quedaron aterrorizados con la historia, y cuando su tío fue a recogerlos, la hermana giró la cabeza exageradamente, como si le hubieran pegado. Ella dijo que alguien le había abofeteado. Miraron detrás, por la ventanilla trasera del coche, y vieron al niño, tal y como había muerto... El niño viaja de cuando en cuando, buscando a su asesino, y matando a todo el que esté por delante...

La voz cesó y el silencio se hizo. Tenten intentaba mantener la compostura:  
-¿E-es sólo u-una historia, v-verdad Neji?

-Claro, Tenten, no es real-la tranquilizó él.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro-habló una vocecilla infantil.

Tenten y Neji se giraron al compás, y vieron a un niño pálido como la cal, rubio, con ojos azules y desorbitados y una mueca de un terror indescifrable, y los huesos y los músculos retorcidos, y reptaba hacia ellos.

-N-n-n-n-neji, ¿n-n-no era solo una historia?

-Tú lo has dicho..."Era"-dijo Neji, que intentaba mantener la calma.

-¿Y vosotros?-habló la vocecilla infantil-¿Vais a ser mis próximas víctimas?

-Tenten, cuando cuente hasta tres, corre...

-De acuerdo...-murmuró Tenten.

-Uno...-el niño aumentó la rapidez- Dos....-el niño estaba a poco meno de un metro- ¡Tres!-el niño intentó abalanzarse sobre ellos, pero estos salieron corriendo, dejando al grupo atrás.

-¿Por qué corren?-preguntó Kiba.

-¡Por eso!-gritó Ino, señalando al niño que reptaba hacia ellos.

Los pasos aumentaron , al mismo tiempo que los gritos:

-¡Aaaaaah!

***

Todos se reunieron en una especie de puente. Hinata ahora abrazaba a Naruto:

-N-n-n-n-naruto-kun, este sitio no me gusta...

-¡Vamos, Hinata-chan! ¡No pasa nada!-él seguía abrazándola.

-¡De momento!-gritó Choji.

El puente empezaba a tambalearse y un hombre con una motosierra y con una máscara de hockey empezaba a perseguirlos.

-¡Es Jason*!-gritó Lee.

-¡Corred!

Todos empezaron a correr hacia la otra parte del puente, pero allí los esperaba un hombre con la cara quemada y con garras en la mano izquierda en vez de carne.

-¡Es Freddy*!-gritó Kiba.

A medida que se acercaban los dos asesinos, el grupo se hacía más pequeño, y el puente también se tambaleaba. Shikamaru acabó abrazando a Temari, Neji a Tenten, Naruto a Hinata, Ino a Sai, Gaara a Matsuri y Sasuke a Sakura.

-Temari, yo...-intentó hablar Shikamaru, pues temía por su vida.

Pero el puente se rompió, y todo cayeron.

***

Todos se levantaron. Estaban a salvo. Y lo importante. Estaban todos.

-¿Estáis todos bien?-preguntó Kiba.

Todos asintieron.

-¿Y Freddy y Jason?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-Saltaron a tierra cuando el puente se cayó, están arriba-explicó Shino.

-Vale, bien, ¿pero dónde estamos ahora?-preguntó Gaara.

-Esto es pringoso-dijo Sakura-Y repugnante.

-Es...un pantano-concluyó Sai.

Era una ciénaga, repugnante, asquerosa y siniestra.

-Mejor nos damos prisa-dijo Sasuke.

Empezaron a andar en filas de dos. De repente, Ino gritó. Todos se giraron:

-¡Algo me está agarrando!

Sai fue al rescate. Pero de repente algo le agarró. Miró abajo y vio una docena de zombies agarrándole los pies. A él y a todos.

-¡Chicos, coged a las chicas! ¡Todo el mundo que salga corriendo!-gritó Choji.

Shikamaru cogió a Temari, Neji a Tenten, y así respectivamente.

Todos salieron corriendo, Shikamaru se tropezó y se cayó. Oyó a un zombie medio decir:

-Quieroogh tu cerebroogh....

Shikamaru era arrastrado por los zombies, y Temari agarró la mano de Shikamaru y empezó a pegarle patadas a los zombies:  
-¡De ningún modo!

Salieron corriendo, mientras Shikamaru sonrió:

-¡Gracias, Temari!

Ésta sonrió.

***

-¡Mirad, el final! ¡Se ve la luz!-dijo Naruto.

Todos empezaron a andar tranquilamente y de repente, una chica apareció. La chica iba descalza, tenía un vestido gris, pero que antes fue blanco, su cuerpo y su cara estaban sucias y entonces, alzó la cabeza, mirándolos:

-Es...Es...-intentó hablar Naruto.

De repente al mirar a la chica, ésta giró su cabeza desproporcionadamente:

-¡ES LA HIJA DEL EXORCISTA*!-gritó Lee.

La chica iba hacia ellos, con los brazos levantados. Neji intentó hablar:

-¡Que no os paralice el miedo! Ahí está la salida...¡Tenemos que huir! ¡Somos más que ellas!

Pero los chicos seguían inmóviles. Si algo habían aprendido de las películas, era que nadie tenía que meterse con la hija del exorcista.

-¡Chicos,¿vais a ser cobardes delante de las chicas que os gustan?! ¡Chicas, ¿vais a tirar vuestro orgullo femenino por el suelo?!-gritó Tenten.

De repente, oyeron una risa malvada. Los chicos se giraron. Allí estaban dos personas. Un niño robusto y con una máscara y un muñeco con un cuchillo.

-¿Q-quiénes son esos?-preguntó Sakura, con un hilo de voz.

-¡No me jodas! ¡El muñeco es Chucky*!-gritó Naruto, fan de las pelis de terror.

-Y ése, ése es...¡Michael Mayers!-gritó Kiba, otro arduo fan de las películas de terror.

-¿Quién es ése tal Michael Mayers?-preguntó Temari, al ver los rostros pálidos de los chicos.

-Michael Mayers aparece en una película que se celebra en la noche de Halloween. Habla de un niño que tiene una infancia desgraciada, y en la noche de Halloween, mata a toda su familia, menos a los hermanos. El niño siempre tiene diferentes máscaras, y nunca se le ve su verdadero rostro. Lo encierran en un hospital psiquiátrico, pero él se escapa, porque quiere matar a toda su familia. Pero eso no es lo peor...-añadió Shikamaru.

-¿Lo peor?-preguntó Temari.

-¡La película está basada en hechos reales!-finalizó, agarrando la mano de Temari y corriendo hacia la salida, donde estaban Neji y Tenten, que habían salido antes porque el miedo no les había paralizado.

Los chicos ignoraron a Mayers y a Chucky y salieron corriendo hacia la salida. Naruto se topó de lleno con la hija del exorcista:  
-¡Te quitas o te quito, niña del demonio!

Y entonces salieron todos, y sintieron y valoraron por primera vez, la luz del sol, su vida y la de sus compañeros...

**(n/a)¡Vaya que sí he hecho una casa del terror! ¡He entrado en varias (y mira que no me gustan) pero ninguna tan escalofriante como ésta! ¡He metido a un montón de personajes de películas de terror! ¡Y parece que les ha dado miedo! Bueno, aclaraciones:**

**1*.****Jason****: Es famoso por películas como "Freddy VS Jason" o "Viernes 13". Cuenta la historia de un niño que se ahoga en un lago, en un campamento, y la madre se dedica a matar a todos los monitores, menos a una monitora, que ésta mata a la madre. Jason se reencarna en un cuerpo robusto, aunque sea una especie de "zombie" sabe pensar y todo eso. Se reconoce por su máscara de hockey.**

**2*.****Freddy****: Conocido por "Freddy VS Jason" o "Pesadilla en Elm Street" (o algo así, no me acuerdo) Freddy era un científico loco que se dedicaba a experimentar con los niños. Se creó unas garras metálicas. Y entonces los padres de esos niños con los que experimentó incendiaron la casa, con él dentro. Entonces, Freddy resurgió y prometió que atacaría a los niños, donde los adultos no pudieran protegerlos. Es decir, en los sueños. Si os suena de algo, es porque hay un capítulo así de los "Simpsons". Se reconoce por su cara quemada y su garra metálica. Y sí, hubo una peli que luchó contra Jason.**

**3*. ****La Hija del exorcista****: ¿Quién no conoce esta película? Una niña que se la posee un demonio y se dedica a matar a todo el mundo. Le gira la cabeza entera, baja las escaleras haciendo el puente, cosas así.**

**4*.****Chucky****: "Adorable" muñequito que se dedica a matar a todo el mundo. Tiene la cara con cicatrices.**

**Y Shika os ha contado la historia de Michael Mayers. **

**Os parecerá que a mí me gustan las películas de terror, pues no, en realidad las ODIO con toda mi alma, porque me dan bastante miedo, pero claro una cuando se aburre y habla con sus compañeros, pues se entera de todo.**

**Sí, al igual que odio las pelis, también odio las casas del terror, pero bueno xD**

**¿Reviews?**


	19. Situación inesperada

**Ya estoy totalmente recuperada! El apoyo que se me ha brindado ha sido genial y me ha alegrado mucho! Ademas, si algo he aprendido, es que nunca hay que rendirse! Gracias por todo!**

Fuuka los esperaba allí, teniendo una discusión con una pareja de jovencitos que no paraban de "manosearse" en público:  
-"Jovencitos", ¿creeis correcto que todo el mundo vea lo que sus hormonas produce? ¡Debería darles vergüenza! ¡Una cosa es besarse en público y otra muy diferente...Manosearse!

La pareja, atemorizada, se marchó corriendo. Fuuka se giró, y vio a todos los jóvenes mirándola, extrañados, y pálidos como una hoja de papel:

-¡Oh! ¡Mis queridos jovencitos! ¡Habéis vuelto! ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

-Problemático-respondió solo Shikamaru, incapaz de decir nada más.

-Creo que esta noche voy a tener pesadillas-murmuró Sakura.

Le contaron a Fuuka todo lo vivido en la casa del terror. Fuuka sonrió:

-¿Tanto miedo da eso? Me parece que os falta algo de valor...

A Naruto le tocó hondo:

-¿¡Valor!? ¡Entra tú, abuela, a ver si tienes "valor"!

Nada más Naruto gritó el comentario, la anciana se encaminó a la compra de entradas y compró una. Justo antes de meterse en la mansión, se giró y sonrió:

-Nos vemos a la vuelta, mis queridos jovencitos...

Y los jóvenes miraron como Fuuka entraba en la mansión del terror.

***

-¿¡Pero la vieja está chocha!?-se quejaba Naruto-¿¡Cómo va a entrar en un sitio así después de lo que hemos pasado nosotros!?

-¡Puede darle un infarto al corazón!-razonó Sakura.

-Y no tiene tanta velocidad como nosotros si quiere huir...

-...Las mujeres son problemáticas hasta cuando envejecen-bufó Shikamaru.

-Hmph...Me preocupa...¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Neji-¿Entramos?

-¡Ni lo sueñes!-gritaron todos a la vez.

***

Fuuka se encontró con una muchacha que la agarraba del brazo, pálida, con un vestido blanco. Sin embargo, no se asustó:

-Jovencita, usted debería lavar su vestido. Lo tiene muy sucio.

Y tras estas palabras, se marchó, dejando a la muchacha un tanto desconcertada.

Poco después se encontró con el Sr. Sin Cabeza, que miraba incrédulo a la anciana, que caminaba como si fuese el pasillo de su casa. En cuanto éste le gritó, ella respondió:

-Debería verse esa herida que tiene en el cuello. Le va a doler mucho la cabeza.

Dejando a un decapitado confuso, se encaminó hacia el susodicho puente, donde Jason la estaba esperando, con motosierra incluida. La anciana miró el puente y le preguntó:

-Oiga joven, ¿puede ayudarme a bajar este puente?

-¿...E...eh...?-preguntó Jason.

-No pretenderá que me caiga...Estoy yo ya muy vieja para esto.

-E....C-claro...

Pasaron el puente con tranquilidad y allí los esperaba Freddy, que miraba a su compañero desconcertado. La abuela miró al señor de la cara quemada:

-¡Uy, por dios! ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a su cara? Mira, conozco a una amiga que tiene una empresa de cremas faciales..Si quiere le digo donde está...

Los dos asesinos, desconcertados, bajaron a la anciana por una escalera que había al lado del puente. Se marcharon mirando a la anciana, y hablando, de que si decían que la juventud había cambiado, pero que la vejez también.

Fuuka empezó a andar por el pantano mientras decía:  
-Alguien tendría que darle una limpieza a esto, la verdad...Que mala calidad los del servicio de mantenimiento...

Los zombies empezaron a agarrarla los pies y ella se apartó con suavidad, mientras les resprochaba:  
-Jóvenes, lo siento, si me quisierais limpiar los zapatos, solo podría hacerlo uno, pero yo ya tengo un zapatero oficial...

Los zombies se quedaron donde estaban, mirando confundidos a Fuuka.

Se adentró y ya veía la luz, y vio a La Hija del exorcista. Fuuka se acercó corriendo hacia la niña:  
-¡Uy, chiquilla! ¿¡Pero qué te han hecho!? ¿¡De verdad crees que con esa apariencia vas a poder ligar con los muchachos!? Mira, tendrías que apartarte el cabello para que se vieran tus ojos. Y si no quieres ganar un dolor de cuello, deberías dejar de girar tanto la cabeza...Ah, sí, y no vestir un camisón a donde quiera que vayas...Tienes que ir elegante...

La niña se quedó mirando a la anciana como si estuviese chocha. Mayers y Chucky se acercaron por detrás:

-¡Anda, un muñeco con un cuchillo! Que violentos están hoy en día los "Jovencitos" ¿Y tú no eres un poco mayor para llevar una máscara? Además, todavía no es Halloween...Claro, si estar encerrados aquí tanto tiempo, hace que pierdas la noción del tiempo...

Vio la luz y entonces les dijo a los tres personajes de terror:

-Bueno, muchachos, un placer entablar una conversación con ustedes....Espero volver a verlos..Y recuerda, hija, recuerda lo del dolor del cuello, te lo dice esta vieja, que sabe de lo que habla...

Y salió tan campante como había entrado.

***

-¡Mirad, ahí viene!-gritó Kiba.

No había rastros de palidez alguna, ni de miedo, solo una amplia sonrisa burlona:

-¿Ésto es lo que os da miedo a los jovencitos de hoy en día? La verdad, me esperaba más...

Los chavales se quedaron petrificados. ¿Quién demonios era esa vieja? ¿Cómo era que no tenía miedo? Era un tanto extraña...Fuuka, ignorando las miradas extrañadas de los chicos, miró su reloj:

-¡Qué tarde es! ¡Será mejor que nos marchemos!

***

Todos se montaron en la furgoneta, Fuuka los dejó donde la entrada del instituto, con las maletas. Y sonrió:

-Un placer haberos conocido, jovencitos. Espero que os paséis a menudo por mis baños.

-Lo haremos, abuela.-dijeron los chicos.

Fuuka los miró a todos y dijo:

-Jovencitos, jovencitas, no tengáis miedo a admitir lo que sentís. Si no, solo os estais engañando a vosotros mismos, y a los demás. Cuando volváis, espero veros acompañados.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, un tanto confundidos. Fuuka sonrió y justo antes de entrar en el coche:

-Hasta siempre, mis queridos jovencitos.

Naruto gritó:

-¡Hasta siempre, mi querida abuelita!-imitó Naruto, sonriendo.

La furgoneta se puso en marcha y los chicos se quedaron mirando hasta que la furgoneta desapareció de sus retinas. Después de eso, todos se marcharon a sus casas.

Había mucho que hacer, mucho que pensar, mucho que aclarar...

***

Al día siguiente, todos llegaron a clase, relajados y tranquilos:

-¡Buenos días, Hinata-chan!-gritó una voz a metros de distancia.

-¡A-ah!-se asustó Hinata-¡N-naruto-kun! ¡B-buenos días!

-¿Cómo has pasado la noche?-preguntó sonriente.

-¿H-huh?

-Después de ayer en la mansión del terror, ¿cómo has dormido?

-B-bueno, b-bien...

-¡Me alegro!-se rió él, aunque él no podía decir lo mismo. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche, cada vez que oía un ruido, se levantaba a comprobarlo, cuando las cortinas se movían, creía ver una figura y cuando los muebles crujían, creía estar oyendo pasos.

-¿Y-y tú, N-naruto-kun?

-¡Ah! ¡Eh, bien, claro! ¡A mí eso no me da miedo!  
-Hmph...Ya, claro...-susurró una voz detrás de ellos-...Y por eso me estuviste llamando toda la noche diciéndome que en tu casa había alguien...

-¡Teme! ¡Sakura-chan!-gritó Naruto-¡Te dije que no lo contaras!

-Pues la próxima vez, en vez de llamarme a mí, llama a Hinata, para que te tranquilice, pedazo de idiota.-reprochó Sasuke-Por tu culpa, no he pegado ojo en toda la noche.

-¿Cómo has conseguido dormirte tú, teme? ¿Soñando con Sakura-chan?

-Hmph...Eso no es de tu incumbencia-respondió él-Yo no soy un crío como tú.

-¡Repite eso!-gritó Naruto.

-Mira, Hinata-dijo Sasuke-Te voy a contar por lo que Naruto pasó ayer...

-------FLASHBACK-------

Naruto se acostó, tras haber visto una serie policiaca que duraba hasta la una. Se maldijo mentalmente a si mismo. El aire acondicionado se había estropeado, y tuvo que dejar la ventana abierta. Lo primero al acostarse, fue escuchar el crujido de algún armario. Ésto lo asustó, salió de su habitación y le pegó un repaso a toda la casa. Convencido de que no había nadie, se volvió a acostar, pero su retina le engañó, y creyó ver una figura entre las cortinas:  
-¿Q-quién anda ahí?

Nadie respondió. Naruto se acostó, y cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, lo escuchó. El ruido de algo cayendo. Se levantó sobresaltado, y salió corriendo hacia el móvil. Primer destino: Sasuke.

Sasuke tardó un poco en contestar, y cuando lo hizo, lo hizo de malas maneras:

-¡Naruto, ¿has visto la hora que es?! ¡Son las cuatro de la mañana y mañana hay clase! ¿¡Qué quieres!?

-S-sasuke, creo que aquí hay alguien...Oigo pasos, y antes creo haber visto a alguien en la ventana...

-¿Y para eso me llamas? ¡Dobe, el sueño te provoca alucinaciones! ¿Has comprobado los cerrojos, y las ventanas?

-Sí.....¡Ah! ¡Ya sé cual es el ruido! ¡Dejé en el piso de abajo una ventana abierta!

Naruto bajó las escaleras y cerró la ventana.

-¡Ahora, déjame dormir!-gritó Sasuke, y colgó.

***

Sasuke refunfuñó y volvió a dormirse. A los quince minutos, el móvil volvió a sonar. Naruto, otra vez:  
-¿¡Qué quieres ahora!?

-Sasuke...Que sí...Que sigue habiendo alguien...

Y Sasuke se pasó toda la noche pegado al teléfono.

--------FLASHBACK ENDS-------

-Y así pasó todo-dijo un Sasuke cansado, mientras oía los gritos de un Naruto avergonzado.

-¡Maldito seas, Sasuke! ¡Me has dejado en evidencia delante de...!-pero en ese instante, se calló.

-¿Delante de quién?-sonrió Sasuke-¿De Hinata?

Hinata se ruborizó, al igual que Naruto, y Naruto se marchó, enfurecido. Hinata le siguió preocupada:  
-¿Crees que has hecho bien, Sasuke?-preguntó Sakura.

-Hmph....Les he dado un empujón...Y ése es su castigo por no haberme dejado dormir...

***

Tras quince minutos en clase, en el que ningún profesor llegaba, Shikamaru, como delegado que era, aunque obligado, preguntó:

-¿Y el profesor?

-¿No nos tocaba a Kakashi-sensei? ¡Se habrá perdido por su camino de la vida!-replicó Naruto.

Itachi en ese instante abrió la puerta, ante la sorpresa de todos:

-¿I-Itachi?

-¡Aquí tampoco hay nadie!-les gritó a unos chicos que estaban al lado suya. Sasuke se adelantó:  
-¿Qué pasa?

-¡No hay ningún profesor! ¡En ninguna de las clases!-explicó Itachi.

-¿QUÉE?-gritaron todos los de la clase.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿¡Y Gai-sensei!?-lloraba Lee.

-Cuando digo nadie, es nadie. Se han ido todos.

-¿Qué día es hoy?-quiso saber Shino.

-3 de octubre. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Mmm...No es ni el aniversario de la muerte de Sarutobi, ni el de Hayate, no lo entiendo.

De repente, una chica con gafas y despeinada habló:

-¡Aquí hay una nota!

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio aguardando al contenido:

-"Queridos alumnos, ésta vez no me he perdido por el sendero de la vida, todos los profesores, incluidos Tsunade-sama,nos han informado de un asunto muy importante. Por si las moscas, hemos dejado a Kotetsu, a Izumo y Shizune a cargo, para asegurarse de que nadie sale. Firmado, Kakashi Hatake, vuestro tutor"

Nadie habló en ese instante. ¿Pretendían quedarse allí mientras se iban a saber dónde?

-¿¡Cómo que nos van a dejar aquí!? ¡Pero eso no es posible! ¿¡Qué haremos mientras esperamos!? ¡No pueden hacernos esto!-gritaba Naruto.

-Sí que pueden-dijo una voz.

-¡Shizune-sensei! ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?

-Permaneced callados, porque los profesores y Tsunade-sama se están ocupando de algo sumamente importante... Y no podéis saberlo... Todavía no.

Las preguntas estallaron:

-¿¡Qué es eso tan importante!?

-¿¡Por qué nos retienen aquí!?

-¿¡Por qué no pueden contárnoslo!?

-Respondedle a ellos cuando vuelvan. Mientras tanto, os dejo que os mováis de clase en clase, como queráis. Tomáoslo como horas libres.

Y desapareció por la puerta. Los chicos aullaron felices, horas libres eran unas palabras que sonaban demasiado bien, olvidando por qué los profesores no estaban ese día.

***

-Ahora que lo pienso-dijo Ino- ¿Y Tenten?

-No ha venido hoy a clase-informó Neji-Seguramente estará enferma.

-Vaya, qué extraño...

-No es extraño que se ponga enferma-dijo Neji.

-Lo extraño es que no nos haya dicho nada al respecto. Siempre que está enferma nos manda un mensaje al móvil, justo antes de entrar en clase. ¿Lo habéis recibido, chicas?

Todas las chicas negaron con la cabeza. A Sakura se le encendió una idea:

-¡Alomejor se lo envió a Temari!

-¡Tienes razón!-dijo Ino-¡Shikamaru, ve a buscar a Temari!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?-preguntó el acudido.

Ino sonrió:

-¿De verdad quieres que te diga una razón?

-....No, mejor no. Ahora vuelvo.

***

Shikamaru se encaminó a clase de Temari, con expresión aburrida y cuando llegó allí, preguntó:

-¿Dónde está Temari?

Uno de los chicos respondió:

-No ha venido hoy a clase.

Ésto le sorprendió a Shikamaru. No porque Temari hubiese faltado, sino porque Gaara no hubiese mencionado nada al respecto. Tras un leve movimiento de cabeza, dando a entender un "Gracias", volvió a clase, aburrido porque le hubieran tenido que obligar a ir hacia otra clase.

***

Neji andaba inquieto. Y lo peor. No sabía por qué. Tenía un mal presentimiento en su corazón, y ese mal presentimiento iba de la mano con Tenten, sentía. Intentó deshacerse de esa idea. Porque hubiese faltado no quiere decir que le pasase nada malo.

Aún así, su corazón no estaba de acuerdo con lo que su mente decía.

***

Shikamaru llegó a clase, y le dijo a Gaara:  
-Podrías haberme avisado de que Temari no había venido a clase. Me he tenido que recorrer todo el instituto.

Gaara le miró extrañado:

-¿Temari...No ha venido a clase?

-¿No deberías saberlo tú mejor que yo? ¿No viene contigo y con Kankuro todas las mañanas?  
-Ésta vez no, se adelantó porque iba a ir con Tenten...Y Tenten no ha venido...

-Y ni Temari ni Tenten son de las que hacen novillos-interrumpió Sakura, que al igual que ella, toda la pandilla se estaba enterando de la conversación.

-Quizás se hayan retrasado. No podemos adelantar acontecimientos-habló Choji.

Pero todos tenían un mal presentimiento.

***

Neji se puso mucho más inquieto de lo que estaba. Desahogaba sus nervios con un lápiz. Primero se sentía inquieto porque el hecho de que Tenten no hubiese venido le daba una mal corazonada, y después, enterarse de que Tenten y Temari habían quedado para venir juntos, y ningunas de ellas había aparecido, era un hecho más que escalofriante.

"Siempre que está enferma nos envía un mensaje..."-le había contado Ino.

Y ésa vez no lo había hecho.

Ante una ínfima probabilidad de que le hubiera enviado un mensaje a él, fue hacia su asiento, y sacó el móvil. Lo encendió.

Mientras lo encendía, los nervios se le crispaban, los segundos le parecían horas y creía tener la boca seca.

Entonces salió el menú principal y había un mensaje: Y era de Tenten.

Pensaba que eran buenas noticias pero se equivocaba. Su corazón y su mente se congelaron cuando vio el mensaje:

"S.O.S"

***

Neji empezó a devolverle mensajes pregúntandole que le ocurría. No respondió a ninguno. Y no contestaba cuando la llamaba.

No le dio tiempo a contarles la novedad a sus amigos, Kankuro abrió la puerta a toda rapidez y gritó, asustado:

-¡Gaara! ¡Temari está en la puerta! ¡Está herida!

Reaccionando a sus sentidos, Gaara se levantó de una vez y salió corriendo. Shikamaru se quedó paralizado, pero junto a toda su pandilla, salió corriendo detrás de Gaara.

Las puertas del instituto donde había anécdotas y recuerdos felices, era ahora un espéctaculo desolador. Temari estaba apoyada en el muro, jadeando, temblando, a punto de caerse, y lo peor, sangrando por todos lados.

La imagen traumatizó a Shikamaru, que fue corriendo y la cogió, justo antes de que se cayese.

-¿¡Qué te ha pasado, Temari!?

Temari solo pudo responder unas pocas palabras, mientras jadeaba:

-Nos...atropellaron...Calle...Hikari...Os...quería...avisar...Tenten...Ayudadla...

Y entonces se desmayó en los brazos de Shikamaru.Éste gritó:

-¡Temari!

-¡No te preocupes, sólo ha perdido el sentido! ¡Llévala a un hospital!-le gritó Gaara.

Shikamaru obedeció y salió corriendo, con Temari cargada en su espalda, mientras agarraba el móvil:

-¡Oiga...Ambulancia! ¡Rápido!

***

Neji no esperó a sus compañeros. Salió corriendo en cuanto Temari dijo que Tenten estaba en peligro:

"¡Aguanta, Tenten! ¡Por favor, aguanta! ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? ¿Cómo he sido tan estúpido como para no protegerte? ¡No puedes morirte, ¿me oyes?! ¡Si lo haces, yo moriré contigo!"

Llegó a la escena del accidente. Un montón de gente rodeaba a la herida, pero ninguno era capaz de llamar a una ambulancia. Neji apartó a la gente a empujones:

-¡Quitaos de en medio! ¡Maldita sea, en vez de mirar, llamad a una ambulancia!

Allí estaba. Tenten, tirada en el suelo, empapada en sangre, con el móvil en la mano. Neji empezó a moverla suavemente:

-¡Tenten! ¡Tenten!

Sus manos se mancharon de sangre.

"No, ¡no! ¡Aguanta!"

Se quitó la chaqueta y le hizo un torniquete en el brazo, pero la herida de la barriga no drenaba. Miró su pulso, débil, muy débil.

-¿¡No me habéis oído!?-gritó Neji-¡Llamad a una ambulancia!

Nadie le hizo caso. Neji, cabreado, agarró un móvil de una chica que contemplaba la escena y llamó:

-¡Oigan! ¡Venga una ambulancia, a la calle Hikari! ¿¡Qué cuáles son mis motivos!? ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Ella se está muriendo y quiere que le diga mis motivos!? ¡Vengan, ahora mismo!

El pulso se hizo todavía más débil. Neji se desconcertó:

"¡No! ¡Por favor, aguanta! ¡Si no, yo...!

-¡No puedes irte, Tenten! ¡Si te vas, yo...! ¡Yo no podré vivir! ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin ti! ¡Por favor!

Y en ese instante, no pudo contenerse, y lloró lágrimas de desesperación. Agarró a Tenten, y salió corriendo hacia el hospital más próximo, que estaba a una hora andando de allí.

***

La ambulancia llegó, y empezaron a apartar a Shikamaru:

-¡Chico, apártate,sólo molestas!

Tumbaron a Temari en una camilla y le colocaron un aparato respiratorio en la boca. Uno de ellos, el más anciano, gritó:

-¡Su pulso es muy débil! ¡Metedla en la ambulancia!

El anciano miró a Shikamaru, y le preguntó:

-¿Eres su novio?

Shikamaru pensó una respuesta: "Si digo que no, se la llevarán sola, y yo no puedo permitirlo"

-¡Sí, lo soy!

-Bien, pues pasa adentro, y cuéntame lo sucedido.

***

Neji llevaba medio camino recorrido, y su cuerpo pesaba, estaba fatigado y sentía que se moría. Pero no podía detenerse. La vida de Tenten estaba en juego.

"¡Si lo hubiera sabido, te lo hubiera dicho! ¡El por qué de mi cambio! ¡El por qué de mis sonrojos! ¡No te vayas, no puedes irte!"

Se acordó de todo lo que había vivido junto a ella, cuando la conoció, cuando se peleó con ella, cuando él le pidió perdón, cuando durmió con ella, cuando le avisó en los baños termales y le dijo que era hermosa, cuando en el juego dio su vida por defenderla, cuando la protegió en la casa del terror. No podía, la necesitaba.

Entonces vio el edificio del hospital y corrió aún más. Cuando llegó a la puerta, no le dio tiempo a dar explicaciones a los médicos que se acercaban, dijo, justo antes de caer en el suelo:

-Ayúdenla...Por favor....

Y al desplomarse, un pensamiento rozó su mente antes de desmayarse:

"Tenten...Te quiero"

**(n/a) ¡Toma castaña xD! Que mala soy, en serio... ¡Estoy poniendo en peligro de muerte a Temari y a Tenten!...¡Bueno, intentaba darle un toque de drama! Porque en la vida real, hay ocasiones en las que cuando va todo perfecto, de repente algo hace que vaya mal, y viceversa. Y eso es lo que pasa aquí. **

**Si quieren saber si se romperá o no el hilo de la vida de Temari y Tenten, ya sabeis:**

**Reviews? =DD**


	20. ¿Te quedarás, o te marcharás?

Con diez tazas de café encima, no se sentía más tranquilo, sino más nervioso. Los cotilleos de las enfermeras y los gritos de los pacientes lo hacían todo tan extrañamente siniestro. Su pie había empezado a golpear el suelo continuamente, como si de un tic se tratase. La luz parpadeante de la salida de emergencia le daba un aspecto más inquietante a aquel lugar. Era normal, con las luces fundidas y una sola luz verde de emergencia no era muy acogedor. Aunque él no estaba inquieto por eso.

La inquietud no era otra que si se rompería el hilo de la vida de aquella joven a la que había llevado al hospital.

Principalmente se había despertado en una cama, y después de que le informasen que se había desmayado y que la joven estaba siendo atendida en la sala 202, salió corriendo. No le habían dejado entrar, y él no había opuesto resistencia.

Se encontró con Shikamaru, y le preguntó que había pasado con Temari. Él solo pudo encogerse de hombros, con un rostro preocupado. Los hermanos Sabaku No habían llegado y le habían mandado a casa, pese a la resistencia que había ofrecido el Nara.

Los médicos también le dijeron que se marchase, la familia tenía prioridad sobre la vida privada.

Ahora mismo los hermanos estarían cuidando de su hermana hospitalizada, pero claro, Tenten no tenía ni familia, ni hermanos.

Un médico salió de la habitación y le preguntó:

-¿Qué relación tiene con la Srta. Ama?

-Soy su amigo. Su mejor amigo-aclaró él.

-¿Puede darnos algún número para contactar con sus padres?

-Ella no tiene padres....

-¿Y algún familiar?

-No, que yo sepa. Vive sola.

-Ah, vaya....-el médico suspiró-Pobre chiquilla, no ha tenido que vivir bien sola...Sin amor familiar....Bueno, no me alargo...

-¿Se pondrá bien?-interrumpió Neji.

-No podemos saberlo...Tiene varios huesos rotos, y ha perdido demasiada sangre por culpa de la hemorragia de la barriga. El que viva o no, todavía no es segura la respuesta.

Neji agachó la cabeza:

-Ah, gracias...

-Chico, deberías volver a casa. Seguro que te están esperando.

Neji miró al médico:

-Puede que así sea, pero yo la estoy esperando a ella.

El médico se giró, y se metió de nuevo en la habitación, sonriendo:

-Jóvenes...Cuando determinemos su estado, podrás verla.

Neji hizo una reverencia, y volvió a su asiento. La paciencia siempre había sido su virtud, pero en este caso, paciencia era lo que le faltaba...

Después de que Gaara, Kankuro y los médicos lo echaran de allí, y sus padres viniesen a recogerle, no cenó, no habló con nadie, se sentó en su balcón y se dedicó a mirar las estrellas. Entonces fue cuando recordó la mirada de Temari, como las estrellas se reflejaban en sus ojos aquella noche, en la fiesta de Tenten. ¿Cómo había pasado todo tan deprisa? ¿Y de esa manera?

-Mujer, siempre te tiene que pasar de todo...Y encima me preocupo demasiado...-susurraba.

El chirriante ruido de su puerta al abrirse se escuchó, y no se dignó siquiera a girarse.

La voz de su madre se escuchó:

-Shikamaru, son las 3 de la mañana...Deberías acostarte...

No respondió. Yoshino se sentó en una silla, y empezó a hablar:

-Ella va a ponerse bien... Recuerda, que a fin de cuentas, es parecida a mí...

Shikamaru sonrió, se giró y con lágrimas en los ojos, dijo:

-Sí, es verdad, es demasiado problemática para morirse...

Esa noche, nadie durmió. Y no por miedo a ladrones o a espíritus. Sasuke permaneció despierto esa noche, hablando con Naruto sobre lo sucedido:

-Oye teme, ¿crees que se pondrán bien?

-Que tonterías dices, dobe. Es obvio que sí.

-Pero...¿Viste a Temari? Ella estaba muy herida cuando vino a avisarnos.

-Pero gracias a ella, Tenten está a salvo-razonó Sasuke-De momento.

-¡No digas eso, teme! ¡No va a pasarles nada, dattebayo!-gritó Naruto.

-No hace falta que me dejes sordo.

-¿Cómo crees que lo estarán pasando Shikamaru y Neji?

-Pues creo que no muy bien-respondió Sasuke-Tenten no tiene a ningún familiar.

-Según me ha contado Hinata-chan, Neji no ha ido a casa, ni siquiera avisó al padre de Hinata. Supongo que se habrá quedado en el hospital, a la espera de Tenten.

-Mañana se va a armar una buena en el instituto. Todos se van a rebelar contra los profesores.

-¿Qué crees que es de un asunto tan grave como para dejarnos así?

-Créeme, no lo sé, y tampoco me interesa saberlo, en realidad-dijo Sasuke.

-¡Pero por culpa de los profesores, las vidas de Tenten y Temari están en peligro!-rugió Naruto.

-Solo podemos esperar...Por cierto, dobe, te cuelgo, son las 5 de la mañana, y quiero dormir al menos dos horas.

-Ah, vale...Nos vemos dentro de unas horas, teme.

-Hasta luego.

Shikamaru fue al instituto, en el camino una voz habló detrás de él:

-Buenos días, Shikamaru.

-Ah, hola Ino.

-¿Cómo está Temari?

-No lo sé. No la he visto-respondió cortante.

-Hoy pienso dedicarme todo el día a quejarme a Tsunade-sama y a los profesores.

-Sí, porque si a Temari le pasa algo-frunció el ceño Shikamaru-Van a pagarlo.

Neji no fue a clase ese día. Era obvio que no pensaba ir. No mientras Tenten siguiera en estado de vida o muerte. No durmió una sola hora, ni un solo minuto.

No descansaría hasta saber el estado de Tenten. No solo se lo decía su corazón, su mente y su cuerpo compartía la opinión.

La clase estuvo en tensión por momentos, un aire gélido recorrió la clase. Nadie se atrevió a hablar. Kakashi entró,tres horas después, como siempre, y con su cara de despreocupado:

-Hola, chicos, es que...

-¿Te perdiste por el sendero de la vida, no?-replicó Naruto.

-Sí, bueno ya sabéis...

-¿Y todos los profesores también siguieron tu rumbo?-saltó de repente Shikamaru.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿¡Cómo que qué pasa!?-se encolerizó Sakura-¡Temari y Tenten están medio muertas!

-Ah, es cierto, me lo han contado...

-¡Y todo por vuestra culpa!-gritó Ino.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-quiso saber Kakashi.

-¿Qué tipo de profesores sois?-replicó Gaara, sin inmutarse-Se supone que no deberíais dejar a los alumnos solos en la escuela, con tres profesores. ¿Quién había aquí cuando mi hermana y Tenten estaban muriéndose? Nadie.

-Teníamos un asunto pendiente que atender...

-¿Más importante que la vida de nuestras amigas?-se quejó Choji.

-¡Gai-sensei, cómo ha podido hacerme esto!-se lamentaba Lee.

-Ya es suficiente-dijo una voz.

La puerta se abrió, y Tsunade entró. Estaban acostumbrados a levantarse cuando una presencia importante venía a la clase, pero esta vez nadie lo hizo.

-Eh, chicos, levantaos, es Tsunade-sama...-dijo Kakashi.

-¿Os tomasteis molestias por salvar las vidas de Tenten y Temari? No, pues nosotros no nos tomaremos molestias por levantarnos-dijo Sasuke.

-Eh, lo siento, Tsunade-sama...

-No tienes que disculparte... Comprendo como os sentís. Me siento culpable por todo lo que ha ocurrido, y seguro que queréis respuestas.

-Es lo menos que podríais hacer-murmuró Naruto.

-Si ayer todos los profesores nos marchamos a un asunto de gran importancia, es porque tenía un problema, y ese problema tiene que ver con el instituto. Sin embargo, no me parece correcto contarlo sin que nuestras dos chicas estén aquí. Así que esperaré a que se recuperen.

-Si se recuperan...-dijo Sai. Sakura le golpeó la cabeza.

-Os diré un nombre clave en todo el asunto... Orochimaru.

Nadie reaccionó a ese nombre. Nadie menos Sasuke. Éste se sorprendió, pero ocultó su disimulo, pero hubo gente que descubrió su asombro.

En la hora extra, en la que nadie no hacía nada, Naruto gritó:

-¡Ey, chicos, vamos a ver hoy a Tenten y a Temari!

-Me parece una gran idea-dijo Sakura.

-L-le llevaré la cena a Neji-kun.

-No puedo creerlo. Todo iba tan bien, tan perfecto. Las cosas salían genial, todos éramos felices...-murmuraba Ino.

-En la vida, cuando parece que vas mal, de repente algo cambia, y se transforma bien. Y viceversa-dijo Gaara.

-Los obstáculos están hechos para superarse...-dijo Matsuri.

-No es valiente el que no tiene miedo, sino el que sabe superarlo...-dijo Shikamaru.

Neji abrió los ojos. Miró el reloj. Habían pasado seis horas desde que había mirado el reloj por última vez. Se había dormido. Se incorporó y comprobó que alguien le había echado una manta. Supuso que una enfermera, o el médico de antes. Cuando se incorporó, le dolió todo el cuerpo, seguramente por la mala posición que había cogido.

Ningún médico le había venido a avisar, así que supuso que todavía no había noticias. Al menos, ninguna buena.

Entonces fue cuando decidió saber que había pasado con Temari. No la conocía de mucho, pero era su amiga, y quería saber que había ocurrido con ella.

Además, tenía que estirar las piernas.

Todos entraron al hospital con rapidez, Naruto como siempre, armando ruido:  
-¡Dattebayoo, ¿dónde estarán las habitaciones?!

-¡Naruto, guarda silencio!-le dijo por lo bajo Sakura-¡Esto es un hospital!

-Para algo existe la recepción, dobe...-se burló Sasuke.

Gaara fue a la velocidad de la luz hacia la recepción:

-Oiga, ¿cuál es la habitación de Sabaku No Temari?

-¿Y usted es?

-Sabaku No Gaara, su hermano pequeño.

-Umm...De acuerdo...Planta 7, habitación 720.

Todos se dirigieron corriendo hacia el ascensor, Naruto tuvo que sortear a algunos ancianos, y por poco se tropieza con una silla de ruedas que estaba en medio del pasillo.

Todos consiguieron meterse en el ascensor, todos, menos Shikamaru.

-¡Ey, esperad!-protestó él.

-¡Shikamaru, usa las escaleras! Aquí ya no cabe más gente.

-¡Pero...!

-¡Hazlo por Temari!  
Y el ascensor se cerró, y Shikamaru murmuró:

-Pero, está en la planta 7...

Tras un tiempo de subir escaleras, tropezarse con escalones, ayudando a ancianos, y jugando con niños, Shikamaru consiguió llegar a la planta 7, cansado y derrotado.

Allí estaban todos sus amigos, sentados, comiendo pasteles.

-¡Shikamaru, ya era hora!-gritó Naruto-¡Has tardado tanto que nos ha dado tiempo a comprar pasteles y batidos!

-¿En serio? Pues darme alguno.

-Tarde, se acabaron-dijo Sakura.

-Estoy....Muerto...He tenido que subir 7 plantas sin descanso...He tenido que jugar con niños, y ayudar a ancianos...-explicó, jadeando.

-Eres idiota, Nara. ¿Por qué no has esperado al ascensor, o has subido a alguna otra planta para coger uno?-dijo Gaara.

Shikamaru se quedó congelado. Y se dio cuenta. Se sentó en una silla cansado. Si es que cuando pensaba en Temari, no podía pensar en otra cosa.

-Bueno, vamos a ver a Temari-dijo Ino.

-¿Podemos descansar un rato? Acabo de sentarme.

-No-le amenazó Gaara-Andando.

Llegaron a la habitación 720, en ese instante salía un médico, el mismo que había en la ambulancia que había recogido a Temari:

-Oh, que sorpresa. Amigos de la ingresada, ¿no?

-Y familia-saltó Gaara.

-Ah, y usted es el novio de la joven, ¿no?-dijo señalando a Shikamaru.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos como platos.

-Son sólo amigos...-dijo Gaara.

-Él mismo me dijo que lo era...-dijo el médico.

Todos miraron a Shikamaru. Shikamaru abrió aún más los ojos, el rostro se le coloreó de un tono carmesí.

-¿Algo que compartir con nosotros, Shikamaru?-preguntó Ino, sonriendo.

-¡Eh...! ¡No, verá, le mentí, p-porque no quería dejarla sola!

El médico le miró, y luego dijo:

-Vale, pero como sigas diciendo mentira te crecerá la nariz.

"No soy un niño pequeño"pensó Shikamaru.

-Bueno, eso es lo de menos....¿Cómo está ella? ¿Cómo está Temari?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-Bueno, pues ella...

Neji llegó a la habitación de Temari, en la planta habitación de Tenten estaba en la planta 4, así que quiso subir en ascensor. Pero había unos ancianos, y dejó que los ancianos subiesen en ascensor. Así que él fue por las escaleras, pero no estaba cansado, porque había ido tranquilamente, y aparte no eran tan plantas como Shikamaru. Entonces vio a todos sus amigos, en frente de la habitación de Temari, y con la mirada fija en el médico que había allí, que hablaba con voz calmada:

-La joven Sabaku No Temari...vivirá.

**(N/A) ¡Holaaa a todos! ¿Cómo están? Yo bien xD . Bueno, por fin subí The Way I are . ¡Bueno, al final Temari vivirá! ¡Pero....¿Y Tenten?! ¿Vivirá ella también, o se marchará, pero para siempre?**

**Ya sabéis, reviiiews??? ;D**


	21. Mi verdadera familia

Tras la buena noticia, Gaara suspiró aliviado, Shikamaru se tiró al suelo de rodillas, y empezó a murmurar:

-Gracias a Dios...Gracias...

Sin embargo, Neji no se sintió bien.

Vale, era genial que Temari fuese a vivir. Se alegraba por Gaara, y por Shikamaru, pero él no estaba contento consigo mismo. Pensó que era egoísmo, y quizás lo fuera.

Él no podía estar tranquilo, sabiendo que Tenten seguía en peligro de muerte. Por ello, cuando fue a recibir a sus amigos, no se alegró.

-¡Neji, ¿lo has oído?! ¡Temari vivirá!

-Eh...Sí....De verdad...Me alegro...

La sonrisa se congeló en los labios de todos, un ambiente gélido. Todos sabían que Neji mentían, y todos sabían por qué.

-Eh...N-neji-kun...Te he traído comida..-Hinata le dio la bandeja de comida.

Neji asintió con la cabeza, agradeciéndolo:

-Hinata-sama...Di que....No voy a ir mañana a clase...

-¿Eh? A-ah....B-bueno...Pero..

-¿Es usted Hyuga Neji?-preguntó un médico.

-Sí...Soy yo...¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, no me es nada fácil decir esto...-comunicó el médico-Pero la joven Ama Tenten...Está muy grave...Me es muy difícil decir esto pero...Hay escasas probabilidades, casi ninguna, de que sobreviva. Creo que es aconsejable que vaya a verla por última vez, y luego se retire a su casa, a descansar.

Nadie pudo decir nada. Nadie pudo mirar a nadie. El silencio se hizo presente. Solo se interrumpió por el sollozo de Sakura, que se acurrucaba a Sasuke.

Neji pudo pensar nada. En nada. Sin hablar con nadie, fue a la habitación donde Tenten se alojaba.

Allí estaba el médico al que conoció, mirándole con un rostro de preocupación. Los ojos llenos de oscuridad se fijaron en Tenten. Estaba allí, tan impasible, a la espera de su muerte.

Estaba envuelta en vendas, y él en melancolía.

Se iba, para siempre. Y él no le había dicho la verdad, lo que sentía.

Sus palabras, sus sonrisas, sus sonrojos, sus bromas...Se iban...Y no volvían...

No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo.

-Ella no puede morirse-dijo con un flaqueo en su voz-E-ella quería se profesora...Quería tener una familia...Quería vivir....No puedo irse....

-Lo siento, joven, no podemos hacer nada más por ella.

El médico salió, para dejarle a solas.

Neji miró a Tenten y se sentó, miró su muñeca, allí estaba. La pulsera que le regaló el día de su cumpleaños, con manchas de sangre seca.

-¿Por qué te vas? Han pasado tantas cosas...¿Por qué tienes que irte tú? Desde que te conocí, has estado ahí, siempre ahí, para ayudarme. Me has cambiado, me has hecho vivir. Tú siempre has querido ayudar a los demás. Tú no mereces irte. Si alguien se tendría que ir, sería yo. Solo he cometido errores en toda mi vida. Mis padres murieron, y el mundo se volvió negro. Y trataba a la gente con desprecio, mirando lo negativo. ¿Qué va a ser de todo lo que siento, todo lo que dije? Si yo hubiera estado ahí, si yo te hubiera protegido, nada de esto hubiera pasado. ¡Nada hubiera ocurrido!

Neji sintió que en sus ojos llovían:

-Todo es por mi culpa...Perdóname...Por favor....Yo...Te quiero...

Y se acercó, llorando a su rostro, sin dejar de mirarla, hasta que notó el contacto de sus labios con los de ella, que tarde o temprano se volverían fríos...

**

Después de haberse despedido de Tenten, Neji se marchó a su casa, solo, incluso trataron de robarle el dinero, amenazándolo, pero Neji les dirigió una mirada, y los atracadores, al contemplar la mirada de hielo mezclada con oscuridad, salieron corriendo.

Entró en su casa, y no encendió la luz, se quedó a oscuras, sus ojos lo hacían ver todo oscuro, así que la luz no lo ayudaría. Se quitó la camiseta y se tumbó a la cama.

Miró su muñeca. Recordó que había cogido la pulsera que le había regalado, para al menos tener un recuerdo de ella. En ese instante miró su mano. Recordó cuando el primer día, le había guiado. Como después, bailando, la cogió de la mano. O después, cuando durmió con ella, y cuando ella se declaró en sueños. Los baños termales, cuando dio su vida en el juego por el de ella. Y poco después, cuando en el parque de atracciones, la salvó de una muerte casi segura o en la casa del terror. Habían pasado tantas cosas importantes, en tan poco tiempo, y se quedarían en pasado, porque ninguna cosa nueva pasaría, al menos, no con ella...

Y con estos pensamientos, se quedó dormido...

**

".....Hum....¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este sitio? Yo estaba en mi cama, mirando la pulsera de Tenten...¿Qué hago aquí? .... ¿Por qué no veo nada? ¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro? Bueno, desde que me enteré de que te morías, todo es oscuro...Esto no es diferente....¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es esa luz? Es una figura...Una figura llena de luz...¡...! ¡Me ha sonreído! Un momento...Yo conozco esa sonrisa...¡Espérame! ¡Espera!....Menos mal, te alcancé...¡...! ¿T-Tenten?"

"Neji, ¿de verdad crees que yo puedo morir tan joven? ¡Por favor, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en mi vida! Esto solo es un rasguño...¡Vamos, Neji, no puedes deprimirte! ¿Qué ha sido del frío y orgulloso Neji? ¡Venga Neji, yo no estoy muerta! ¡Solo necesito un poco de sangre en mi cuerpo! ¿No tienes el mismo tipo de sangre que yo? ¡¿A qué esperas?! ¡Confío en ti, Neji!"

"Pero Tenten...Han dicho que no pueden curarte...Además, ¿qué haces aquí? Tú estás al borde de morir, y esto es un sueño..."

Tenten no perdió la sonrisa:

"¡Ja! ¡Neji, aún no estoy muerta! ¡Solo estoy en un estado semi-muerto! ¡¿Y que más da si es un sueño?! ¿No has soñado alguna vez cosas que se cumplen? ¡Pues uso las últimas fuerzas de mi mente y mi corazón para hablar contigo! ¡Esa pulsera me ayuda! ¡Vamos, Neji, sé que puedes! ¡Corre, corre y sálvame!"

"¡Corre y sálvame!"

Neji se levantó sudando. Sentía un dolor muy fuerte en la muñeca. Miró su muñeca, la pulsera, la pulsera le apretaba tan fuerte que le hacía daño.

"¡Esa pulsera me ayuda!"

A eso se refería, pensó Neji. Era un sueño, pero había sido tan real. Y si la vida de Tenten podría salvarse, él haría que lo fuera.

Se vistió a toda velocidad, y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Miró su reloj, las seis y media de la mañana. Aumentó la marcha.

Llegó al hospital, allí cuando le preguntaron que querían, les ignoraron. Salió corriendo, sobre los pasillos, las plantas y los pacientes. Abrió la puerta, y allí estaba el médico, mirando a Tenten, con preocupación y tristeza.

-¡Oiga, rápido!

-¿Q-qué, chaval? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-¡No tengo tiempo para explicárselo! ¡Rápido, puedo salvarla, podemos salvarla!

-¿Q-que dices? Muchacho, siento decirte que...

-¡Ella me lo ha dicho! ¡Confíe en ella!

El médico se puso serio, pidiendo explicaciones.

-Traiga una jeringuilla, tienen que sacarme sangre, e inyectársela a ella.

El médico asintió entusiasmado, y justo antes de salir corriendo por la puerta, Neji le dijo:

-Gracias, Sr Ama....

El médico miró sorprendido a Neji, y luego sonrió:

-Vaya, parece que has descubierto quien soy...Nos ahorramos las presentaciones ahora, la vida de mi hija está en peligro.

Y salió corriendo.

Neji llamó a Hinata:

-¿Hmm? ¿Diga?

-¡Hinata-sama!

-¿N-neji-kun? ¿Q-qué pasa?

-¡Es Tenten! ¡Podemos salvarla! ¡Ven con todos! ¡Rápido!

-¿Q-qué?

-¡Rápido!  
-¡Sí, enseguida!

El médico llegó con una jeringuilla y le indicó:

-Siéntate...Puede dolerte...

Neji se sentó. No notó el pinchazo. Solo cuando le retiró la jeringuilla, se sintió mucho más cansado, mucho más pesado.

-Come alguna fruta-dijo tendiéndole una manzana-Quitarte tanta sangre te ha debilitado.

-¿Entonces es cierto?-interrumpió Neji-¿Es usted su padre?

El médico no lo miraba, porque estaba inyectando la sangre, pero le hablaba:

-Es correcto. Ama Shigeo. Su padre.

-Pero ella me dijo...Que había muerto...Junto con su esposa-dijo Neji.

-No era cierto...Mi esposa sí murió, que en paz descanse, pero yo sobreviví...Y pensé que mi hija había muerto...Pero luego vi su nombre en el registro de pacientes...Y me di cuenta de que se moría...Luego me dijiste que ella no tenía padres...O al menos no lo sabía...He hecho todo lo posible por salvarla...

-Pero...Ahora que vivirá, ¿qué hará? ¿Volverá con ella?

-No puedo volver.

Neji se alarmó:

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Compréndelo, chico. Después de trece años, ¿cómo se va a tomar que su padre está vivo? No le sonará bien sonar como un extraño. Y tendré la culpa de haber estado todos estos años sin cuidarla.

-Tenten nunca le culparía por nada...

-No he dicho que ella lo haga-le corrigió-Yo me culparía a mi mismo. Además, no puedo quedarme. Mañana me marcho. Tengo un trabajo fiable en otro sitio, y no puedo quedarme. No podría volver a mirarla a la cara. Si la miro...Es tan bella....Se parece tanto a su madre...

-Pero...

El padre de Tenten le interrumpió:

-Además, ella ya tiene una familia, que eres tú y vuestros amigos. No os atan lazos de sangre, pero sí de amistad, y de confianza. Y eso es suficiente. Y yo que sé que le habéis dado todo lo que yo no pude darle.

-...

-¡...! ¡Diantres! ¡No!

-¿Q-qué pasa?

-¡No hay suficiente sangre! ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-¡Usted es su padre! ¡Podría tener su mismo tipo de sangre!

-¡Es cierto! ¡Chico, sácame sangre ahora!  
-Enseguida.

Después de que le inyectasen la sangre, el rostro de Tenten recuperó el color.

-Salvada...-suspiró aliviado.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!-gritó de repente una voz por la puerta.

Allí estaban todos sus amigos, jadeantes e impacientes, incluida Temari, que iba en muletas ayudada por Shikamaru.

Tenten fue poco a poco abriendo los ojos:

-...¿N-neji?... ¿C-chicos? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Neji sonrió:

-Has vuelto, Tenten. Y estamos todos aquí, para cuidar de ti.

Tenten afloró una sonrisa preciosa en su rostro:

-Sí, he vuelto.

El Sr Ama Shigeo miró a su hija desde la puerta, sonrió, se había convertido en una belleza. Y veía a todos los amigos alrededor de ella, hablando, riendo, sonriendo.

Su padre sonrió, de lejos y antes de marcharse por la puerta, dijo:

-Sí, Tenten. Aquí están todos. Tu verdadera familia.

**

Neji había perdido la noción del tiempo. Había estado tanto tiempo sonriendo, mirando a Tenten, que se había olvidado de todo. Pero de repente se acordó del padre de Tenten, y salió corriendo a buscarlo.

Lo encontró saliendo por la puerta del hospital:

-¡Sr Ama!

El hombre se giró.

-¿Se va? ¿No va a hablar con ella?

-No... Ella ya tiene a su familia, su vida aquí. Yo no puedo interrumpirla. Y yo tengo otra vida.

-Prométame que algún día volverá, y le contará a ella toda la verdad.

El Sr Ama sonrió, se giró y siguió andando, y dijo:

-Volveré...El día que le digas que la quieres.

Neji se ruborizó, pero luego sonrió:

-Entonces, va a volver pronto...

**(n/a) Wueee! ¡Tenten está viva! ¡Y al final resulta que estaba vivo el padre de Tenten! ¡Bueno, y ahora que están todos bien, todo continuará! ¿Quién es ese tal Orochimaru? ¡Halloween se acerca, noche de disfraces, noche de terror!**

**Reviieews?? ;D**


	22. Naruto, el Ninja Butanero

Tras varias semanas de reposo, Temari y Tenten se recuperaron. Neji se sentía protector, así que se recorría media ciudad para acompañar a Tenten al instituto:

-¡Buenos días!

Neji sonrió:

-Buenos días. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mucho mejor. Ya casi no me duele la pierna.

-Me alegro-en ese instante a Neji le cayó una hoja.

-El otoño se hace más visible...

-¿A qué estamos hoy?-preguntó Tenten.

Neji miró su reloj de pulsera:

-Hoy es 27 de octubre, martes.

Tenten meditó un momento:

-¡Pero eso quiere decir que el sábado es Halloween!

-Es verdad...

-¿Cómo que es verdad? ¡Ah, claro! ¡Verás, Neji, el instituto siempre organiza una fiesta de Halloween!

-Ah, ¿en serio? En mi antiguo instituto no lo hacían **(ni en el mío...T_T) **

-Es que lo hacemos para recaudar fondos, para una ONG, y además, a Tsunade-sama siempre le gustan las fiestas. Le encantan los disfraces...

-Un momento, un momento...¿Hay que ir disfrazado?-se inquietó Neji.

-¡Es lo más gracioso de todo! ¡Todos van disfrazados, incluidos profesores! ¡Y siempre hacemos juegos!

-Em....¿Los chicos también?

-¡Sí! ¡Es genial!

-Pero....

-¡No te preocupes, Neji, pero si quieres vamos al centro comercial a buscar un disfraz!

-Em...Pero yo...Bueno....Está bien...

**

En la clase todo era un revuelo. La clase de Neji y compañía eran las encargadas de la decoración del salón de actos, donde se organizaba la fiesta. Shikamaru, como delegado que era, se suponía que tenía que poner orden, pero estaba demasiado ocupado echándose una siesta.

-¡Shikamaru, muévete!-le gritó Ino.

-Ay, mujer, no seas problemática...

-Vale, entonces el viernes todos traeremos los decorados y los pondremos...

-¡Entonces nos saltamos clase, dattebayoo!-gritó Naruto.

-Lo siento, Naruto, pero no...-dijo Kakashi-Vais a tener que quedaros por la tarde el viernes para decorar.

-¿¡QUÉEEEE!?-gritaron todos.

-Que problemático, no quiero quedarme...

-Lo que habéis oído. No pongáis esas caras-dijo Kakashi-Yo también tengo que quedarme. De todos modos, hay gente de otro curso que se ha ofrecido voluntaria. Bueno, solo una persona. Tu hermana, Gaara.

-¡¿Temari?! ¡Sí que tiene que tener ganas!

-Bueno, delegado-dijo Kakashi, refiriéndose a Shikamaru-¿Qué hacemos?

Pero Shikamaru había perdido su expresión de aburrimiento en una sonrisa:

-Pues nos quedaremos por la tarde...

**

El viernes llegó, y en realidad, se hizo corto. Todo el mundo quería Halloween, unos por unas razones, y otros por otras. Los de la clase de Tenten y compañía se quedaron en el salón de actos, decorando. Naruto se lamentaba:

-Estando en el instituto un viernes por la tarde...Que depresión...Somos unos antisociales...Todo el mundo divirtiéndose y nosotros...

Sakura le golpeó con la escoba:

-¡Deja de quejarte, Naruto!

-¿Por qué te has quedado a decorar?-le preguntó Shikamaru a Temari.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-quiso saber Temari.

-Bueno, no sé...Quedarte un viernes decorando en el instituto en vez de salir con tus amigos no es muy normal...

-Debes recordar que mis amigos están aquí, trabajando...

-¿No sales con gente de tu edad?-le preguntó Shikamaru.

-Son una panda de inmaduros. Siempre están detrás de una chica babeando.-dijo Temari.

-¿Eso también te pasa a ti?

-Por desgracia, sí. Me dicen barbaridades que no pienso decir porque no quiero ensuciar mi boca...

-¿Pero no piensas que somos unos críos?

-No, porque seáis más pequeños que yo no quiere decir nada...Yo no juzgo a la gente por la edad, sino por la madurez.-explicó Temari-Y me lo han dicho con frecuencia...Los babosos siempre se están quejando de que salgo con gente más pequeña...Incluso...-pero entonces se calló.

-¿Incluso qué?-insistió Shikamaru, notando que Temari se ruborizaba.

-Incluso alguno de ellos piensan que salgo contigo, y les da celos-aclaró finalmente.

Shikamaru sonrió, se sentía orgulloso de que pensasen eso.

-¿Y qué le contestas?-preguntó con aire seductor.

-Les digo que no les importa, y no preguntan más.

Shikamaru sonrió y le susurró:

-Bueno, pues sí te molestan, diles que soy tu novio y que le partiré la cara al que se atreva a hacerte algo....

**

Naruto miró lo juntos que estaban Neji y Tenten, iban a todos lados juntos, volvían juntos, siempre juntos. Y entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-¡Neji, Tenten, ¿podéis ir al almacén a buscar cinta adhesiva?!

Ambos asintieron, y se dirigieron al almacén, Neji y Tenten miraron y miraron:

-Ey, Naruto, aquí no hay cinta adhesi..

De repente, sonó el ruido de una puerta cerrarse.

-¡Ey, oye! ¡Que estamos aquí dentro!-gritó Tenten.

**

Mientras tanto, por afuera, Naruto pedía silencio a sus compañeros. Se explicaba diciendo:

-¡Sólo para que intimen un poco!

Y mientras, siguieron decorando el salón de actos.

**

-¡Neji, estamos encerrados! ¿¡Qué vamos a hacer!?

-Que no cunda el pánico...-tranquilizó Neji-Voy a ver si puedo abrir la puerta.

Empezó a pegarle empujones a la puerta, pero ésta se resistía.

-Tendremos que esperar a que nos abran la puerta...-dijo finalmente Neji.

Los dos se sentaron, Neji en una caja llena de libros y Tenten en una silla, con un silencio incómodo, y sonrojados. Tenten decidió sacar un tema aún más incómodo:

-Y bueno, Neji, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que empezó el curso...¿Te gusta este sitio?

-Sí...Este instituto me gusta bastante...Aquí la gente es más agradable...

-Me acuerdo del primer día que entraste, eras frío como el hielo, no hablabas....¿Sabes? Has cambiado....

-Sí, bueno, podríamos decir que "tú" me has cambiado-sonrió él.

-¡Sí! ¡Prometí que te libraría del miedo y eso he hecho!

-Hmph...Bueno, lo de que tenía miedo lo discuto todavía...De todos modos, te lo agradezco, Tenten, gracias a ti, soy así... Yo siempre he pensado que mi vida era un infierno, y que nadie vivió el mismo dolor que yo, y que después de lo que me ocurrió, no volvería a ver la luz del sol. Pero me equivoqué...Y tu me demostraste ese error...

Neji se acercó poco a poco a Tenten. Ésta se echaba hacia atrás con la silla, sorprendida. En realidad, la intención de Neji era darle un simple beso en la mejilla, pero Tenten pensaba que iba a besarla. Neji se acercó, y apoyó una mano en la silla. Entonces, Tenten volvió a echarse hacia atrás, y la silla se cayó, haciendo caer a los dos.

Sin embargo, Neji apoyó los brazos, para no caer encima de Tenten, quedando a una distancia peligrosa y comprometedora.

Se miraron, se sonrojaron, y la puerta se abrió. Toda su pandilla se quedó mirando a los dos jóvenes tumbados en el suelo, y todos estaban allí, incluido Kakashi.

-¡Chicos, comprendo vuestras hormonas pero estas cosas se hacen en la intimidad, no en un almacén!-replicó Kakashi.

-Neji, ¡vas más rápido que una bala!-gritó Kiba.

-¡Se ve que no os podemos dejar solos!-se rió Naruto.

Neji y Tenten se incorporaron a la velocidad de la luz, e intentaron hablar:

-N-n-n-n-n-n-....

-Bueno chicos, si tenéis tantas ganas de salir por ahí de fiesta-dijo Kakashi-Podéis marcharos, habéis trabajado lo suficiente.

Todos se marcharon corriendo, felices, y mientras Tenten y Neji intentaban marcharse entre los curiosos, Naruto gritó:

-¡Gracias por montároslo en el almacén!

-¡Nosotros no hemos hecho nada de eso, malpensado!-gritó Tenten.

-Solo nos caímos-dijo Neji.

-Bueno, Neji, vamos a ir a comprar los disfraces.

Ambos se marcharon, y la pandilla, aún con la broma y el cachondeo, le gritaron:

-¡Pero no lo hagáis en los vestuarios!

**

El sábado llegó, y todos llegaron. Los chicos estaban sentados en una mesa, esperando a las chicas.

-Sigo pensando que mi disfraz es demasiado provocativo-se quejó Temari.

-Bueno, quien sabe, quizás puedes chuparle la sangre a Shikamaru...-se rió Ino.

-A mí la que me da miedo es Hinata-se rió Sakura- Gracias a su palidez, es clavadita a su disfraz.

-Eh....B-bueno...

**

Entraron al salón y buscaron con la mirada la mesa de los chicos. Todo estaba ambientado en un ambiente siniestro, con calaveras, calabazas y murciélagos, y estaba oscuro, pero había una bola de discoteca que lo hacía todo más iluminado. Allí, en una mesa de fondo, estaban los chicos.

Kiba iba disfrazado de hombre lobo, aunque bueno, él ya tenía un aspecto agresivo, pero la ropa hecha jirones de mentira que se había puesto lo hacía aún más agresivo. Shikamaru iba a coordinación de Temari, iba de vampiro. Camisa blanca al descubierto, pantalones negros y colmillos. Sasuke llevaba capucha y guadaña,iba de muerto. Sai iba de esqueleto, llevaba ropa en la que estaban dibujados los huesos. Shino iba de momia. Lee de Frankenstein, Choji de fantasma y Neji iba de zombie, con una camisa con el pecho descubierto, pantalones medio rotos, y muy terrorífico. Y Naruto iba....No se sabía de lo que iba...Llevaba un chaleco naranja butano, unos pantalones del mismo color, y una cinta con un símbolo raro en la frente. Y Gaara iba de Freddy, nuestro amigo de cara quemada, aunque Gaara no la llevase así y con una garra de metal en la mano, y su gorrito negro y su típico jersey de rayas negras y rojas.

Temari iba también de vampiresa, aunque ella llevaba una falda corta roja y una camisa que enseñaba más de lo que quería. Hinata iba de fantasma, aunque más que fantasma, parecía un ángel, con un vestido blanco y corto. Ino iba de diablesa, completamente de roja, y ella siempre tan provocativa, Sakura iba de bruja, y sí, eso significaba también vestido negro y corto, Tenten iba de viuda negra, iba con un vestido corto negro y se había dejado el pelo largo, y llevaba un cuchillo guardado. Y Matsuri iba de pirata,

Los chicos se quedaron un tanto sorprendido, desconcertados, y un par de sinónimos más al ver como las chicas iban vestidas. Dios mío, ¿quién diantres podía vender ese tipo de prendas? En muchos miles de imágenes impropias pasaron por la mente, pero claro, no lo dirían nunca.

-¡Hola, florecillas!-saludó Frankenstein Lee-¡Estáis tan hermosas como siempre!

-¡Hola chicos! Humm...A ver si adivino de que vais...-dijo Ino-Bien, Kiba va de hombre lobo, Sasuke de Muerte, Shikamaru de vampiro, Gaara de Freddy,Sai de esqueleto, Lee de Frankenstein, Shino de momia, Neji de zombie, Choji de fantasma y Naruto...¿De qué vas, Naruto?

-Eso estamos intentando averiguar-dijo Sai.

-¡Os digo que voy de ninja, dattebayo!-rugió Naruto.

-Naruto, los ninjas van de negro y con capuchas para que solo se le vean los ojos. ¿De dónde has sacado que un ninja vaya de naranja de butano?

-¡Que sí, dattebayo! ¡Que lo he visto hoy en una tienda de mangas! ¡Que era sobre un ninja que llevaba traje naranja! Creo que se llamaba....No se qué....Algo..."Shippuden" ¿"Sakuto Shippuden? ¿"Maruto Shippuden? ¡No consigo acordarme! ¡Pero dicen que se ha vuelto muy famoso!

-Naruto, eres tan problemático que hasta te inventas mangas...-bufó Shikamaru.

-¡Que no, dattebayo, que lo digo en serio!-gritó Naruto.

-Dejando al Sr "Ninja Butanero" aparte, me voy a comer, ¿me acompaña alguien?-preguntó Kiba.

-¡Yo!-gritaron Choji, Naruto y Lee, y se marcharon a la mesas de comida.

Temari se fue a bailar, acompañada por Tenten, y cómo no, tan buenos físicos solteros no pasaron desapercibidos por los otros estudiantes, que se acercaron con no muy buenas intenciones, pero ahí llegaron nuestro cubito de hielo y nuestro vago favorito para mirar a todos con "Atrévete a mirarla, y te mato". Y los jóvenes se alejaron de la misma forma en la que se acercaron. Shikamaru se acercó a Temari:

-Vago, me has copiado el disfraz.-se rió Temari.

-Yo no tengo la culpa, mi madre me obligó a comprarlo-dijo desinteresado-Aunque creo que a ti te sienta mejor que a mí-dijo con cierto aire seductor.

-Vaya, ¿qué ha sido del vago de Shikamaru? Primero, matas con la mirada a algunos estudiantes y ahora me vienes con piropos.

-Bueno, te dije que le partiría la cara al que te hiciese algo, y además, soy un vampiro, se supone que tengo que ser elegante.

-¡Pues eso no va nada contigo!

Shikamaru le sonrió y se acercó a ella:

-Dime Temari...¿Crees que debería chuparte la sangre?

Temari se quedó sorprendida. Se ruborizó. Luego miró las miradas de orgullo que Shikamaru le echaban a los jóvenes que querían hablar con ella, y entonces lo comprendió:

-¡¿Con qué ésas tenemos?!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Temari, molesta, dijo:

-¡Pues que yo no soy tu juguete!

-Pero yo...

-¡Vas a chuparle la sangre a otra, Sr Drácula!

Temari se marchó, entre ofendida, molesta y decepcionada. Mira que crearse falsas esperanzas. Ella que creía que el Nara podía ser romántico...Y todo....Por demostrar orgullo masculino...Pues ella no iba a ser así, ella no era un trofeo, y si de verdad quería tenerla, que diese lo que fuese por ello.  
**

-Bueno y Tenten, ¿de qué vas disfrazada?

-De viuda negra.

-No conozco esa historia.

Tenten sonrió:

-No, ni yo tampoco.

-¿Te disfrazas de algo que ni siquiera sabes lo que es?

-Bueno-sonrió Tenten-Naruto ha hecho lo mismo, ¿no?

-Pero Naruto....Es Naruto-dijo Neji, como si fuese algo obvio.

-Gran observación, Neji-se rió Tenten-Por cierto, ¿te dan miedo las historias de terror?

Neji sonrió:

-Ponme a prueba.

-No me hace falta, era para ver si tú no tenías miedo, porque yo sí. ¿Me protegerás de cualquier espíritu que aceche en esta noche?-se rió Tenten.

Neji también le sonrió:

-Claro, de cualquier espíritu, y de cualquier indeseable...

Las luces se apagaron en ese instante, y todo el salón se quedó a oscuras. Tenten, en una reacción, abrazó a Neji:

-¡Neji, ¿eres tú, verdad?!

-Sí, Tenten, soy yo...Pero no te asustes, seguramente será un apagón...

-¡Y qué casualidad que sea precisamente la noche de Halloween, ¿no?!

-Cállate un momento, Tenten-le pidió Neji.

Tenten se calló, y entonces Neji se dio cuenta de algo:

-Tenten, todos se han ido, aquí no hay nadie...

-¿¡Cómo me puedes decir eso, Neji!?

-Es verdad, debió ser cuando dijeron que la fiesta era afuera, en las calles...No noto la respiración, aparte de las nuestras...

-¡Pues eso se dice antes!-le replicó Tenten, mientras salían-¡No veas el miedo que he pasado!

Neji sonrió.

**

Todos salieron afuera, al parecer era la hora de ir por las calles, en plan "Truco o trato", la parte favorita de Naruto.

-¡¿Listos para irnos por las calles a sembrar el terror?!-gritó Naruto.

-Con tu traje, vamos listos...Más que miedo daremos risa-se rió Kiba.

-¡Que dejes de burlarte de mi traje, dattebayo! ¡Mi traje está genial y si no te gusta, pues miras a otro lado!-le gritó Naruto.

-Espera, aquí falta alguien...¿Y mi hermana?-preguntó Gaara.

Shikamaru se alarmó:

"¿Cómo? ¿Temari no ha vuelto? Pensé que se había ido con sus amigas, después de lo que le dije..."pensó Shikamaru.

-Esperad un momento, voy a buscarla-dijo Shikamaru.

Y se adentró en lo más profundo del recreo.

**

Escuchó voces, tres masculinas y una femenina. Y una de ellas la reconocía demasiado bien. Aumentó la marcha:

-Venga, solo queremos pasar un buen rato...

-Sí, ahora que tu novio no anda cerca...

-No nos hagas tener que usar la fuerza...

-Estúpidos, no os atreváis a ponerme un dedo encima o...

-¿O qué? ¿Vas a llamar a tu amigo el Cervatillo para que te salve?

Shikamaru habló entonces, detrás de ellos:

-No hace falta que me llame, he venido a por ella.

Los tres chicos se giraron, al igual que Temari, que dirigió la vida al frente:

-Shikamaru...

-Así que es verdad...-susurró uno de los chicos- Es cierto que sales con un criajo...¿Es verdad eso, Cervatillo?

En ese instante, en Shikamaru no había sitio para la razón, sino para el amor, el corazón, las hormonas y los sentimientos.

-Lo es-respondió sin inmutarse.

Temari se ruborizó, y miró a Shikamaru, pero éste, a parte del rubor, miraba seriamente a los jóvenes, con ganas de pelea.

-Demuéstralo-le tentó un chico.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Todo el mundo dice que estáis juntos-dijo un joven- Pero yo no estoy tan seguro. Se supone que si estáis juntos, vais de la mano, o os enrolláis, pero nada ha pasado. Solo habláis y andáis juntos todo el rato.

-¿Y qué tendría de malo si no fuese verdad?

-Pues que no nos impediría tener un rato divertido con ella..-sonrió con picardía.

Shikamaru meditó un momento:

-¿Qué gano demostrándolo?

-Nosotros la dejaremos en paz, al saber que estará ocupada. Nosotros y todos los chicos.

Shikamaru se quedó callado, y empezó a andar hacia Temari, apartando de un empujón a los chavales:

-¿Queréis pruebas? Aquí las tenéis.

Shikamaru se acercó a Temari, acorralándola en la pared, poniendo las dos manos en las pared y le dijo:

-Perdóname...

Temari le miró sin comprender, y en ese instante, Shikamaru se acercó a Temari, y la besó.

Después de tanto tiempo queriendo hacerlo, por fin lo hacía, por fin lo conseguía. Por fin la besaba como él quería. Y no solo en su beneficio, sino también en el de Temari.

Temari se coloreó al rojo vivo, se quedó sorprendida. De repente, sin hacer nada, tenía a Shikamaru, ahí, besándola. Estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera podía corresponderlo. Justo cuando iba a corresponderlo, Shikamaru se apartó, y fusiló con la mirada a los jóvenes:

-¿Contentos?

Uno de ellos bufó, y se marcharon:

-Pues tendremos que buscar a otras chicas....

Los jóvenes se marcharon, y Shikamaru y Temari se quedaron mirando, sonrojados:  
-Eh-h....

-S-Shikamaru...-dijo Temari.

Shikamaru se fue acercando poco a poco, pero luego Temari le miraba:

-Tu-tus brazos...

Y entonces Shikamaru miró sus brazos, y vio que había arrinconado a Temari aún más, en la pared.

Pero sus sentimientos mandaban, y fue acercándose a sus labios...

Pero entonces, se apartó:

-Eh....L-lo siento...

Shikamaru siguió caminando, y Temari le siguió por detrás.

No tenían nada que decir, ni nada que hablar, uno estaba demasiado avergonzado, y otra demasiado desconcertada. El silencio era mutuo, pero los gritos internos se escuchaban en las entrañas de Shikamaru y Temari:

"¡Joder! ¿¡Qué he hecho!? ¡Malditas hormonas! ¿¡Cómo he podido acabar así!? ¡Primero, afirmo delante de ella que soy su novio! ¡Después, sin pensarlo voy y la beso! ¡Y cuando se marchan esos idiotas, intento besarla otra vez! ¡Diantres, Shikamaru! ¿¡Cómo has podido hacerlo!? ¡¿No ves que ella no siente lo mismo que tú?!"

"¿Pero qué acaba de pasar? Recuerdo que esos estúpidos me acorralaron allí, y de repente, Shikamaru apareció. Primero, afirmando que era mi novio. Y después....Después...¡Después besándome! Luego esos estúpidos se van, ¡y él lo vuelve a intentar! ¿¡Por qué lo has hecho!?Y lo más importante....¿¡Por qué te has detenido!?"

**(N/A) ¡Hola, hola! ¡He vuelto! ¡Vale, está bien, no hace falta que me digáis que me he centrado demasiado en Shikamaru y Temari! Estáis equivocados, porque en el capítulo siguiente, va a haber mucho Nejiten.**

**Y fans del ShikaTema, si creéis que esta pareja va a unirse en el próximo capítulo, estáis equivocados...¡Aún queda mucho amor por delante, y muchas aventuras!**

**Espero que os guste tanto como a mi me gusta escribirlo**

**Revieeeeews???**


	23. Kokoro No Hikari

Nuestros amigos empezaban a impacientarse. Naruto empezaba a tocarse impacientemente su bandana de ninja de Konoha:

-¡Menudo problema, dattebayo! ¿Por qué tardan tanto? ¡Se nos va a pasar la hora!

-Se va a hacer más de medianoche...-miraba el reloj Lee.

-¡Están solos, a saber lo que pueden hacer!  
Gaara despertó instintos asesinos:

"Noche....Solos....Hacer...."

Gaara cerró los ojos, y se marchó tranquilamente hacia las puertas del instituto, adentrándose en los pasillos oscuros.

Matsuri le siguió. Naruto y Kiba también entraron:

-¡Sino queremos que haya sangre, mejor que les acompañemos!

**

Entraron al instituto. Por de día era acogedor, una caja de amistades y amores, pero por de noche, era un lugar abandonado, dominado por las sombras y los seres que salen de noche.

-Bueno....El instituto es muy grande, y Shikamaru y Temari, muy pequeños si los comparamos. Deberíamos dividirnos.

-No creo que sea conveniente, Kiba. Si nos separamos-concluyó Neji-Cuando un grupo los encuentre, tendrá que ir a buscar a otros. Debemos permanecer unidos...

-...Y más, cuando todo es un mar de oscuridad y las sombras se adueñan de nuestros corazones...-concluyó Naruto, recitando como si fuera una película de miedo.

-Naruto, ya tenemos suficiente con tu ridículo disfraz, no vayas a hacer tu ahora el ridículo.

-¡Joder, dattebayo! ¡Ni siquiera puedo recitar unas oraciones! ¡Qué injusticia!

-Cállate un momento, dobe-le pidió Sasuke.

-¿¡Veis!? ¡Sois crueles! ¡No queréis...

-Cállate, Naruto. Alguien viene-dijo Neji.

Pasos. Más de una persona. Pasos. Distantes, pero firmes. Sus rostros se iluminaron al ver que eran Shikamaru y Temari:

-¡Ey, chicos por fin os hemos encontrado! ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?

Shikamaru no quiso hablar, y solamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba Choji, mirándolo como diciendo "Ahora no". Temari se fue a donde las chicas, ignorándolo.

-¡Pero bueno!-se quejó Naruto-¡¿Nadie va a decirme que os ha pasado?!

Pero ninguno habló.

**

-Ya salieron todos, ¿no?-decía Tsunade, medio borracha.

-Sí, Tsunade-sama, todos los alumnos se han ido a la calle. Podemos cerrar el instituto.

Kakashi cerró las puertas principales, y entonces Tsunade, con una botella de sake en la mano, gritó:  
-¡Hora de que los profesores se vayan de fiesta!

**

El silencio de intriga que todos querían saber sobre lo ocurrido entre Shikamaru y Temari cesó, por el sonido de un ruido fuerte, y acto seguido, el sonido de unas llaves.

-¿Qué....Ha sido eso?

-Mejor salimos de aquí-dijo Kiba.

Dieron la vuelta para ir hacia la puerta, pero ésta estaba completamente cerrada.

-N-no puede ser...-dijo Tenten.

-Estamos atrapados en el instituto por la noche, en Halloween, el día en el que los muertos vuelven-explicó Gaara.

-Emm....Pero los fantasmas solo rondan a las personas, ¿verdad?-preguntó Sakura, atemorizada.

Naruto, experto en experiencias paranormales, habló:

-No del todo. Hay fantasmas que pueden estar vinculados a una persona, sí, porque tienen una misión que cumplir, y eligen una aleatoriamente, o a una persona que tenga relación con su misión. Pero también hay personas atadas a lugares, como una casa, un museo, un zoo y hasta...Institutos.

-Pero para ello debería de haber alguna leyenda urbana sobre alguna desaparición o asesinato aquí en el instituto, ¿cierto? ¿Acaso la hay?-preguntó Neji.

Los rostros de sus amigos palidecieron. Eso significaba que sí.

-La hay, ¿no?-preguntó Gaara.

Naruto tragó saliva y asintió:

-La hay.

Ino intentó hacerse la valiente:

-Mirad chicos, por mi muy bien si le contáis la leyenda urbana, pero no deberíamos quedarnos aquí. Deberíamos buscar una salida, y si no la hay, al menos podremos tener un punto de referencia. Nuestra clase.

-Me parece una buena idea-dijo Gaara, reprendiendo la marcha.

Naruto empezó con el relato de la leyenda urbana.

**

-La historia se remota en los tiempos de cuando Sarutobi-sensei seguía vivo. Al parecer, hubo una chica, una chica tímida y delicada, que nunca hablaba con nadie, nunca destacaba. Pero ella....Ella se enamoró de un chico, el chico ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. Poco a poco su enamoramiento se convirtió en una obsesión, sin ni siquiera conocerle, ella misma se creía que salían juntos, que se querían, se imaginaba cosas que ni pasaban, ni la realidad se podía distinguir de su fantasía. Se volvió paranoica, loca. Y cada vez que veía a una chica que no era ella hablando con su amado, acababa matándola. Aunque nadie se dio cuenta hasta después. De todos modos, una compañera le dijo que tendría que declararse algún día, y ella pensó que sería una buena idea.

Naruto tragó saliva, y Sakura prosiguió por él:  
-Ella decidió quedar con él en algún lado, y se pasó días y días intentando buscar la carta perfecta, hasta que lo consiguió. Se la dejó en su pupitre. Pero ella no había prestado atención a los avisos de los profesores, que decían que iban a derrumbar la parte del gimnasio, que ahora es un descampado. Precisamente, allí, en el gimnasio, quedó.

Ino la interrumpió:

-El chico no fue, creyó que se trataba de una broma, y la chica se quedó allí, esperándole, pero él no apareció. Entonces vio que algo iba mal, las paredes estaban resquebrajándose, todo se desmoronaba. Y lo último que vio, lo último que vio fue una canasta de baloncesto que se caía poco a poco. Desde entonces, dicen que no ha podido descansar en paz, sigue conectada a este instituto, buscando el día, buscando el momento, para que su amado vuelva, y poder vengarse.

Los recién enterados se quedaron sorprendidos. Aunque ninguno mostró reacción. Gaara no le importaba, no creía en esas cosas. Neji tampoco, y Temari, aunque era fuerte y dura, no podía apoyarse en nadie, ya que Shikamaru y ella estaban un poco distantes.

-De todos modos-dijo Sasuke- Es sólo una leyenda urbana.

Una risa se oyó. Todos se quedaron petrificados:

-Yo no estaría tan segura....Las leyendas siempre tienen algo de verdad...-rió una voz femenina desconocida.

-Vale, eso no tiene gracia, ¿quién lo ha dicho?-preguntó Kiba.

Nadie pudo responder a esa pregunta.

**

-Vale, en serio, no me hace ninguna gracia quien sea que haya sido la que ha dicho eso...¿Quién ha soltado eso con intención de asustarnos?

Ninguna chica pudo responder.

-¿Y-y si ha sido e-esa chica..?-preguntó Hinata, tocándose los dedos como tic nervioso que tenía.

-Yo no creo en esas cosas. Los fantasmas no existen.

Una voz femenina se volvió a escuchar:

-Yo pensaba lo mismo...Y mira como he acabado...

Los chicos se dirigieron corriendo a clase, creyendo que sería un lugar seguro.

-¡No veo nada, esto está demasiado oscuro! ¿Nadie tiene una linterna?-preguntó Sakura.

-Sí, es que a todas las fiestas voy con una linterna, ¿sabes? ¿Quieres que te dé también un café, ya que estamos?-dijo con sarcasmo Kiba.

-Oye, un momento, ¿por qué huimos? ¿De qué estamos huyendo, más bien?-se detuvo Choji.

-¿Y mi hermano?-saltó de repente Temari.

Gaara venía andando tranquilamente:

-¿Gaara? ¿Qué haces? ¿No ves que hay un fantasma?

Gaara, que estaba con los ojos cerrados, los abrió y dijo:

-¿Pero no os habéis dado cuenta? No estáis huyendo de lo que sea que haya, estáis huyendo de vosotros mismos. Estáis huyendo de un miedo que vosotros os habéis inventado.

-¿Estás...seguro?-dijo la vocecilla femenina, y unos pasos se escucharon.

Gaara no se inmutó:

-Sea lo que sea, no me das miedo.

Gaara anduvo cual niño en un parque, sin inmutarse, simplemente como si nada hubiese, como si todo fuera normal:

-¿No queríais ir al aula? La tenéis ahí delante.

Todos se sentaron en los asientos de atrás, cerraron las ventanas y las puertas. Sea lo que fuese lo que había allí dentro aparte de ellos, no podría entrar.

Tenten temblaba:

-Neji....T-tengo miedo...

Neji la abrazó:

-Tranquila, Tenten...¿Te acuerdas de la promesa que te hice en la fiesta? Te protegería de cualquier cosa, y pienso mantenerla.

Tenten recuperó el color, y asintió. Shikamaru se sentó en un pupitre, mirando la ventana, Temari hizo lo mismo, como si se hubieran leído el pensamiento, pero se sentó en el de detrás, y miró la ventana.

Tenten y Neji se sentaron en el mismo sitio, también al lado de la ventana.

Y entonces Tenten la vio.

**

Alejada, en un aula dominada por las sombras, donde se podía suponer un abismo de oscuridad, había una luz, una luz pequeña, como una luciérnaga, que poco a poco cogía forma de un cuerpo humano. Un cuerpo de una joven.

No era muy bella, pero tampoco muy fea, llevaba un uniforme, el antiguo del instituto, pero lo que más sobresaltaba, lo que más destacaba eran sus ojos.

Unos ojos marrones, llenos de una profunda tristeza. Una tristeza tan grande, tan vacía, que dolía mirarla a los ojos. No podía llorar. Entonces movió la boca y habló con los labios:

"Sígueme"

La mirada que inspiraba esa joven de luz no era solo de tristeza, también de nobleza, de fidelidad, y Tenten lo sabía. Tenten hizo un ademán de salir del aula, pero justo cuando iba a girar el picaporte, un ruido fuerte aporreó la puerta. Neji se levantó y se puso en frente de Tenten, comprobando a los dos lados del pasillo, donde solo había oscuridad, y otros pasos y otras risas se escucharon.

Tenten volvió a buscar a aquella joven brillante, pero encontró el aula vacía.

Extraño. Entonces se dedicó a mirar a su familia, a sus amigos.

Por un lado, Naruto y Kiba peleándose por quién defendía a Hinata, por quien la protegería. Sasuke y Sakura hablaban, mientras Sasuke le acariciaba el pelo a Sakura, era una manera de tranquilizarla.

Pese a las distancias, pudo notar como Gaara rozaba durante unos instantes la de Matsuri, y como Ino miraba la bola del mundo, y la hacía girar una y otra vez, acompañada por Sai.

Shikamaru hablaba con Choji, y por la expresión de los dos, no parecía ser bueno. Temari solo miraba a su alrededor, y después miraba a la luna, ignorando a todo el mundo.

Tenten, al mismo instante que Neji, miraron la pizarra, donde todavía había lecciones de clase apuntadas del día anterior.

-----FLASHBACK------

Morino Ibiki tosió y siguió con su explicación:

"....Las partículas positivas, no pueden juntarse con partículas de carga también positiva, porque se repelen. Lo mismo pasa entre dos partículas negativas. Pero si juntamos una partícula positiva con una partícula negativa, se atraen de forma rápida...."

Neji oyó la conversación entre Ino y Sakura:

-Oye, frentona, ¿crees que eso también habla del amor?

-Supongo que de aquí sacaron la teoría "Los polos opuestos se atraen"

-Ahora entiendo por qué le gustas a Sasuke-se rió Ino.

-¿Algo que compartir con nosotros, Haruno y Yamanaka?-les miró Ibiki.

-¡No, nada!

Neji sonrió:

"Ahora que me doy cuenta, es verdad....Los polos opuestos se atraen..."

--------FLASHBACK ENDS-----------

Tenten y Neji sonrieron, como cosas tan pequeñas, tan insignificantes, podían significar tantas cosas.

Tenten volvió a dirigir la vista a la ventana. Y allí estaba otra vez. La chica de luz. La chica la seguía mirando, Tenten se encogió de hombros, como intentando explicar lo del ruido de hace un rato. La chica movió los labios:

"No tengas miedo....Sígueme...."

Tenten volvió a asentir, y se levantó. Neji le preguntó:

-¿A dónde vas?

Tenten no contestó, pero cuando empezó a girar el picaporte de la clase, Neji miró por la ventana, y la descubrió.

La misma dama de luz que Tenten había visto.

Los ojos de la joven se clavaron en los suyos, y movió sus labios, pero Neji lo entendió:

"¿La amas?"

Neji supuso que se refería a Tenten, así que asintió.

La chica de luz curvó sus labios hasta formar una sonrisa dulce, nostálgica y llena de tristeza, también.

"Síguela"

Neji asintió, cuando Tenten se dispuso a marcharse, Neji la acompañó:

-Tenten, voy contigo.

Tenten le miró, como si pidiese explicaciones. Neji asintió. No hacían falta palabras, ya se entendían.

-¿A dónde vais?-preguntó Naruto.

-...Volveremos pronto-dijo Neji, antes de cerrar la puerta.

**

Los pasillos seguían oscuros, abrumados por el siniestro silencio de ultratumba, sin embargo, ya no tenían miedo a esa oscuridad. Había luz dentro de ellos, luz suficiente para guiarles.

Entraron en un aula, y allí estaba ella, esa chica de mirada triste, esa chica llena de luz.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Neji.

La respuesta sonó en las mentes de ambos:

"Soy la que vaga este lugar por las noches..."

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-se atrevió a preguntar Tenten.

"No tengo nombre...Lo perdí hace mucho...Cuando me morí..."  
-¿Entonces puedo llamarte Hikari*-chan?-volvió a preguntar Tenten.

La chica asintió.

"Supongo que habréis oído mi historia....La que muchos contaron...Y muchos se inventaron...Pero yo, la protagonista de un cuento sin final, os revelará la verdad...Todo eso es cierto, de que yo no destacaba, no era nadie, nadie me necesitaba...Cierto...Y doloroso...Pero yo, me enamoré... De alguien que ni sabía de mi existencia...Ni siquiera era verdad lo de que yo me volví obsesiva...Lo amaba, pero no creía que él y yo podríamos acabar juntos....Era cierto que algunas chicas amigas suyas, sufrían accidentes, por casualidades...Yo no tenía nada que ver con esos accidentes...Y después...Simplemente morí...Sin poder decirle que lo amaba...Sin poder....Conocer la vida..."

-¿Por eso estás aquí? ¿Por eso no puedes marcharte? ¿Por qué debes decírselo?

La chica negó suavemente la cabeza.

"No...Como ya dije antes, yo no destacaba en nada, no era nadie, nadie me necesitaba...Viví toda mi vida así, sin una familia que me apoyara, sin unos amigos que me ayudaran...Por eso, quiero ayudar a alguien...Y podré marcharme"

-¿Y cómo vas a ayudar?

"No quiero que ni vosotros...Ni vuestros amigos cometan el mismo error que yo...Demasiado orgullo, o demasiada timidez...Es una forma de engañarse a uno mismo...Por eso espero, en un futuro, que digáis vuestros sentimientos...."

-Tú ya nos has ayudado, Hikari-san-dijo Tenten, de repente.

Neji y Hikari la miraron:

-Cuando te vimos, llenaste de luz nuestro interior, y nos guiaste por medio de un pasillo de oscuridad, de tinieblas. Sin el valor que nos infundiste, no hubiéramos llegado hasta aquí.

La chica se quedó un tanto sorprendida, y luego sonrió, mientras una lágrima caía de su rostro transparente, de su rostro de luz:

"Tienes razón...Creo que es suficiente....Ya veo la luz...Creo...Que tengo que irme"

Tenten le gritó:

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Espérame! ¡Cuando yo vaya allí, nos encontraremos!

Otra lágrima cayó:

"Sí....Os esperaré...Y cuando os vea...Espero veros juntos..."

Y con una sonrisa dulce, la luz, Hikari, desapareció.

**

La oscuridad volvió a reinar en el lugar, pero Tenten susurró:

-Si nos hubiéramos conocido antes, cuando estaba viva, hubiéramos sido buenas amigas...

Neji le sonrió y la abrazó:

-Te dijo que te esperaría...Es una promesa...

-Pero las promesas se suelen hacer dándose las manos...

Neji le cogió la mano:

-No....Las promesas se hacen...Con el corazón...

**(n/a) ¡Holaaa! ¿Cómo estáis? Yo bien, espero que vosotros también. Bueno, me he enternecido, es que al principio, la leyenda urbana me parecía un poco macabra, y decidí suavizarla un poco. ¡Y meter NejiTen de por medio xD! Me ha gustado el final, no sé por qué. Sé que es un poco fantástico, pero este fic trata sobre que la amistad supera muros, y esta es una manera de demostrarlo. **

**Aclaraciones:**

***Hikari=Luz**

**Espero que os haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo....se sabrá...¿Quién era la otra chica que reía y metía miedo a nuestros amigos? ¿Saldrán del instituto, o tendrá que pasar la noche allí dentro?**

**¡No os lo perdáis!**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**


	24. ¿What is friendship? ¿What is love?

-Pues no sé, pero yo no les veo muy asustados...Esto no está funcionando....¿Qué pretendes?

-Mira yo no pretendo nada, sólo quiero divertirme...

-Sé sincera, lo estás haciendo para distraerte y no darte cuenta de que nosotros también estamos encerrados, ¿no?-habló la voz masculina.

-¡...! No, no es por eso. Simplemente me apetece divertirme un poco...

-Pues no le veo nada de divertido...-respondió la misma voz masculina.

-¡Porque eres un aburrido!-gritó la voz femenina.

-Chicos, parad de pelear-dijo una voz masculina más grave-Sinceramente, yo creo que Sasuke y compañía podrían ayudarnos a salir de aquí.

-¿Tú también? ¿¡Es que queréis arruinarme la diversión!?-preguntó la chica.

-Mira, te dejamos una vez más, y luego vamos a hablar con ellos-dijo el otro chico.

-Está bien-bufó ella.

**

Neji y Tenten se dirigían a su aula, donde estaban todos sus compañeros. Acababan de vivir un momento un tanto surrealista, pero que era cierto. El que estaba más sorprendido era Neji. Él, que creía que todo tenía un origen demostrable, que los fantasmas no existían,acababa de ver y hablar con uno. Supuso que desde que conocía a Tenten, le estaba pasando de todo.

Tenten sin embargo, rezaba porque Hikari-chan llegase sana allí, y la esperase.

El miedo se había disipado, no había nada a que temer.

Abrieron la puerta, y vio que la gente seguía más o menos igual. Naruto estaba haciendo un garabato en la pizarra, Sai y Shikamaru se habían adueñado de algunos libros. Sakura y Sasuke se estaban besando al fondo. Ino e Hinata estaban hablando de una manera peculiar con Matsuri y Gaara. La voz de Ino se transformó en grito:

-¡No podéis mentirme! ¡Reconocedlo!

Todos se fueron acercando. Shikamaru le preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa, Ino?

-¿Que qué pasa? ¡Pues que se niegan a reconocer lo evidente! ¡Se niegan a reconocer que están saliendo juntos!

Los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos. Bueno algunos ya lo sabían, así que no se inmutaron, pero por el resto, el bombardeo de preguntas empezó:

-¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Os habéis enrollado?

-¿Por qué no nos habéis dicho nada?

Gaara cerró los ojos y habló:

-No tenéis pruebas...

Shikamaru iba a hablar:

-Eso no es cier.....

Un portazo, unas risa y unos pasos se escucharon. Gaara abrió la puerta. Oscuridad total. Neji y Tenten se miraron, extrañados. Neji le preguntó:

-¿Crees que ha sido...?

-No, Hikari-chan ya se ha ido...-murmuró tristemente Tenten.

-¿Qué decís?

-Mirad, creo que nos están gastando una broma-dijo Neji-Ella ya se ha ido....Quiero decir....No hay ningún fantasma, sé que es una persona.

-¿Y por qué está haciendo esto?-preguntó Matsuri, asustada.

-No lo sé, pero su objetivo somos nosotros-dijo Gaara.

-Debemos acorralarla...-dijo Temari, luego meditó-Shikamaru...¿Algún plan?

Shikamaru miró sorprendido a Temari. Qué raro. Volvía a hablarle. Sin embargo no se preguntó por qué. Usó toda su capaz de deducción para elaborar un plan:

-....¡Lo tengo! Veréis, tenéis que....

**

Se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo. Tras haber convencido a los dos chicos de que le dejasen asustarlos una vez más, y que además, ellos dos la acompañasen, los tres se dirigían hacia el aula de su objetivo, para gastarles una última broma.

Pero algo marchaba mal.

Ella lo notó.

No se oían voces. No se oían pasos. No podía apreciar el sonido de las respiraciones.

-¿Crees que se han ido?-preguntó el chico.

-No lo sé... Aunque sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

La chica intentó abrir el pomo, y justo antes de girarlo, tragó saliva.

El aula estaba desierta. La oscuridad lo absorbía todo, pero ella ya se había acostumbrado, así que no supuso un problema.

¿Cómo podían haberse marchado con tanta rapidez?

¿Cómo ella, que tenía un talento especial para detectar movimientos, no se había dado cuenta?

De repente, un ruido de una puerta cerrada se escuchó y las luces se encendieron:

-¡Os pillamos!

Los dueños de las voces salieron de debajo de las mesas. Todos se alzaron, Sasuke había encendido el interruptor, y todos miraban a los bromistas:  
-¿Karin?-preguntó Sakura.

-¿Suigetsu?-preguntó Naruto.

-¿Juugo?-arqueó una ceja Shino.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

**

Los chicos miraban a los tres bromistas. Uno estaba demasiado ocupado acariciando un pajarito, otro pasaba del tema totalmente, y la otra estaba cabizbaja:

-¿¡Se puede saber qué hacíais?

-Bueno...¡Queríamos gastaros una pequeña broma!-se rió Karin.

-Una broma que ha durado casi una noche entera. ¡Son las cuatro de la mañana!

-Tenéis que disculpadla-habló Juugo-A decir verdad, nosotros también nos quedamos encerrados aquí dentro.

-Y Karin es tan estúpida que para intentar disipar su miedo, pretendió asustaros-aclaró Suigetsu, aburrido.

-¡Suigetsu, idiota!-se quejó Karin.

-¡Reconócelo, estabas muy asustada!-le encaró Suigetsu.

-¡CALLAOS LOS DOS, O OS MATARÉ!-gritó una voz de ultratumba.

Todos se giraron y miraron a Juugo, que había gritado y sus ojos se habían puesto un tanto sádicos, pero luego volvió a la normalidad:

-Lo siento...Es doble personalidad...Viene de familia...-se disculpó.

-Volviendo al tema-dijo Gaara, que no parecía asustado-Dejando las bromas, las tonterías y los instintos asesinos a un lado, tenemos que buscar una forma de salir de aquí...

-Tiene que haber vías de salida por el instituto. La azotea, la escalera de emergencia del comedor...

-Todas se cierran con llave al acabar el instituto-dijo Neji.

-Pero siempre guardan las llaves en algún despacho o algo, ¿no?-atribuyó Karin.

-¡....! ¡Karin, es verdad! ¡En el despacho de la directora tiene que haber una copia de llaves!

-Vale, vayamos al despacho.

Todos se encaminaron, en fila de dos, hacia el despacho de la directora. En cabeza iban Neji y Tenten, y Juugo cerraba la fila.

**

Shikamaru tenía que averiguar la verdad, tenía que averiguar si Temari seguía distante, o enfadada con él:

-Hum....¿T-temari?

Temari le miró:

-¿S-sí?

-Em....¿S-sigues enfadada conmigo?

Se esperó que Temari le golpeara, por haberle recordado semejante atrevimiento, que simplemente le ignorara, o que quién sabe, en una posibilidad mínima, que le devolviese el beso, o le sonriese. Pero no iba a ocurrir, eso lo sabía.

Ella arqueó la ceja:

-¿Enfadada? ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

Eso si que no se lo esperaba:

-¿Qué? ¿No....No estás enfadada conmigo por lo que hice?

-¿Por lo que hiciste?

-Sí...Que....Q-qué te besé...

Temari sonrió:

-¿Y qué? No hiciste nada malo...

Shikamaru abrió los ojos exageradamente, incrédulo:

-¿¡Qué!?

**

Llegaron al despacho de Tsunade, cerrada.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-¡Chicos, mirad, hay una ventana abierta que da al despacho!

-¿Pretendes que nos tiremos desde aquí? Es el tercer piso...-se rió Suigetsu.

-Alguien puede llegar hasta allí...Hay un pequeño borde por en el que alguien puede trepar...-analizó Juugo.

-A decir verdad...Es un borde demasiado fino...Creo que sólo podría trepar una chica por ella.

Karin dijo claramente que no, Hinata miraba eso con miedo, Sakura e Ino se hacían las despistadas, y Temari estaba hablando con Shikamaru. Tenten, enérgicamente, saltó:

-¡Me ofrezco a trepar!

Neji miró a Tenten como si estuviera tonta.

-Pero...Tenten, es muy peligroso.

-¡Más peligroso es quedarse aquí y morir de hambre! ¡Voy a ayudarlos a todos!

-No es cuestión de ayudar, es que...-intentó explicarse Neji.

Tenten le sonrió a Neji:

-Ellos me han ayudado...Demasiado....Es hora de que les devuelva el favor.

Neji la miró, y luego sonrió. Por algo se había enamorado de ella. Por su manera tan explosiva de ser.

**

Tenten se pegó a la pared, y agarró un borde. Dirigió la vista abajo. Unos varios metros de altura. Tragó saliva. Si se caía....¿Saldría viva? Negó con la cabeza, quitándose los pensamientos. Siguió trepando poco a poco hasta llegar casi al final, que no habían muchos metros de distancias, de repente, puso su pie en un trozo de borde, y éste se desmoronó, y el pie falló, un mano suya perdió el equilibrio, pero esta fue agarrada por la mano de Neji:

-¡Vamos, Tenten!

Tenten sonrió,siguió agarrando la mano de Neji hasta tuvo que separarse porque no llegaban. Entonces se coló por la ventana y consiguió entrar. Los aplausos se escucharon.

Encontró las llaves y abrió la puerta:

-¡Solucionado!-dijo con las llaves.

Todos sonrieron, y la abrazaron a la vez:

-¡Chicos, me aplastáis!

Neji, mientras se unía al gran abrazo, pensó, sonriendo:

"No es solo tu familia, Tenten...También es la misma..."

**

Se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal, como siempre en fila de dos, solo que esta vez iban delante Gaara y Matsuri.

Shikamaru le volvió a hablar:

-¿A qué venía lo de antes?

-¿El qué?-preguntó Temari.

-Lo de...."No hiciste nada malo"...¿A que venía?

¿Y si había una ínfima probabilidad de que Temari estuviese enamorada de él?

Temari sonrió:

-Shikamaru, dijiste que era tu novia, poco después me besaste...

-Ehh...-Shikamaru era incapaz de hablar, ya fuese por la vergüenza o por los nervios.

-Y ya está...¿Qué hay de malo?

Shikamaru la miró, incrédulo:

-Pero vamos a ver Temari...¡Te besé, así como así! No somos novios, no somos nada....

-Mira Shikamaru, yo sé dijiste eso y me besaste para defenderme....Para que esos indeseables no me hiciesen nada...No había significado detrás de ese beso, lo sé...Tú mismo lo has dicho...No somos....No somos nada-dijo esto último con un deje de tristeza.

Shikamaru se recriminó haber dicho esas palabras tan hirientes, tan inciertas.

-No, Temari, verás....

Temari le cogió la mano y le dijo:

-Shikamaru, gracias...-y le sonrió.

Shikamaru no pudo contestar. Por un lado, quedándose embobado con la sonrisa, enamorándose aún más de ella, feliz de tener ese pequeño roce, alegre de que siguiesen siendo amigos.

Pero por dentro triste, mal, mal de que no fuesen algo más que amigos, desolado de que estuviese de acuerdo con que "No eran nada", apenado de que nunca, nunca ese beso, se repetiría.

**

Llegaron a la puerta, Neji cogió las llaves y se dirigió a usarla, cuando de repente, se abrió la puerta. Allí estaban, Tsunade un tanto alegre, acompañada por una Shizune sorprendida, Kakashi mirándolos pálido, Gai sonriendo y Asuma y Kurenai suspirando cansadamente.

-Ehm....-dijo Sakura- ¿Hola?

-Creo que nos tenéis que dar una buena explicación para esto...-dijo Shizune.

-No-cortó Gaara-Creo que vosotros tenéis que dárnosla a nosotros.

-Ya hablaremos de esto el lunes, marchaos a vuestras casas y acostaos.

-¿Yaah? ¿Pero no nos vamouss de fiezta?-decía Tsunade, borracha.

Kiba sonrió:

-Creo que debería ser ella la que debería acostarse.

**

Tras despedirse de un Halloween encerrados en el instituto y con la oscuridad sumiéndolo todo, Neji acompañaba a Tenten a su casa. Neji hablaba:

-Al final no hemos podido hacer truco o trato.

-Ya bueno, pero hemos comprobado que los fantasmas...¡Existen!

-Sí, y al menos no nos topamos con uno malvado.

-Hikari-chan no era mala persona. Ojalá la hubiera conocido...-murmuró ella.

Tenten se paró en la puerta de su casa, Neji le sonrió:

-No te preocupes, un día la conocerás, un día....La conoceremos juntos.

Tenten le sonrió:

-¡Sí!

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?

-¡Me ha encantado! ¡Creo que ha sido el mejor Halloween de toda mi vida!  
Neji se fue alejando, y le sonrió:

-¿Y eso por qué?

Tenten le sonrió:

-¡Porque tú has estado en él!

**(N/A) ¡Hola! Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir la verdad, pero espero que os haya gustado. Bueno, al parecer, Halloween se queda atrás...Pero pronto llegarán las clases, y después...¡Navidad! Sí, yo hago que los meses sean muy cortos, pero bueno xD**

**Gracias por todos los reviews, por todos los ánimos!**


	25. Cena con el jefe Hyuga

**¡206 revieeews! ¡He llegado a los 200! ¡Soy feliiz! ¡Gracias, os quiero! **

**Advertencias: Este capítulo es especialmente NejiTen (obvio ser)y NaruHina**

Tras Halloween, el lunes llegó. Todos los que se quedaron encerrados en el instituto fueron al despacho de la directora:

-A ver....Quiero una buena explicación para todo esto, chicos...¿Por qué diantres estabais todos encerrados en el instituto por la noche?-frunció el cejo Tsunade.

Kiba se quejó:

-Perdone, Tsunade-sama, pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que los profesores no observen con cautela quiénes entran o quiénes salen. Y mucho menos gente que no está del todo bien.

Tsunade cerró los ojos, lamentándose:

-No, no me lo recuerdes, ya he tenido dolor de cabeza suficiente durante el fin de semana...

Shizune carraspeó:

-De todos modos....¿Por qué nadie acudió a un móvil?

-Nadie traía un móvil-cortó Sai.

-¿Y por qué no acudisteis al despacho de Tsunade-sama? Allí hay un teléfono...

-Sí, y tuvimos que entrar como arañas, escalando las paredes para coger las llaves-dijo Tenten.

-Lo que más me interesa...¿Cómo os disteis cuenta de que había gente ahí dentro?

-Encendisteis las luces-dijo Shizune-Y estábamos lo suficientemente cerca para verlo.

Tsunade suspiró:

-Mirad, haremos una cosa. Nada de esto ha pasado, ¿de acuerdo? Vosotros os fuisteis de fiesta por la calle, y el instituto quedó vacío y cerrado. Hacemos todos la vista gorda, ¿vale?

Todos asintieron menos uno, que ya había sido amonestado por haberse quedado tan tarde en la noche de Halloween.

**

El almuerzo pasó. Tenten notaba que Neji estaba un poco extraño, y por ello intentó hablar con él:

-¿Neji?

-...

-¡Neji!

-¡....! ¡Ah! ¿Qué?-se alertó Neji.

-¿Cómo que qué? Llevo intentando hablar contigo...¡Y estás en las nubes!

-Ah, perdona...Es respecto a lo que ha dicho Tsunade-sama...Yo ya se lo he contado a mi tío...

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, lleva pidiéndome explicaciones desde hace tiempo..

----FLASHBACK----

El sábado no fue un día muy bueno para Neji. Para empezar, durmió muy poco, y el cuerpo y los párpados le pesaban. Y segundo, su tío le acababa de llamar solicitando una cita con él. Se arregló, aunque bueno, las ojeras no se las quitaba nadie. Luego salió en dirección a casa de su tío. Allí se encontró con Hinata:

-Hinata-sama-Neji hizo una reverencia.

Hinata se la devolvió:

-N-neji-kun...P-padre quiere hablar contigo...

-Lo sé, para eso he venido...¿Sabes sobre qué?

-S-supongo que por lo de anoche...-murmuró Hinata-S-suerte.

-Gracias-y entró en el despacho de su tío Hiashi.

**

Neji tragó saliva. Su tío estaba de espaldas, mirando por la enorme cristalera, el paisaje que se perdía en el horizonte. Neji carraspeó. Hiashi se dio cuenta de que estaba allí, y se giró:

-Neji-hizo una reverencia.

Neji se la devolvió.

-Siéntate, Neji.

Neji obedeció. Hiashi entrelazó las manos:

-Bueno, Neji, te dejé que vivieses en un piso independiente porque sé que eres responsable. Pero han llegado a mí rumores sobre ti....Y algunas no son buenas, Neji...

Neji volvió a tragar saliva. Por algo odiaba esa casa con toda su alma. Por algo solo iba para ver de vez en cuando a sus primas.

-Primero, me cuentan que el otro día llevaste a una chica corriendo al hospital. Y no apareciste por clase en varios días, cosa que me alertó bastante...

Hiashi hizo una pausa, esperando a que contestase:

-Lo recuperé todo, Hiashi-sama...

-Comprendo...Después, donaste sangre sin el consentimiento de un adulto, de tu tutor legal, de tu tío...

-Alguien se moría. Y si podía intervenir, tenga usted por seguro que lo haría.

Hiashi asintió levemente:

-Pero el que te quedaras encerrado en el instituto no era porque alguien se moría, ¿cierto?

Neji solo asintió.

-¿Tienes alguna explicación para esto?

-Sí, Hiashi-sama. Salimos de la fiesta, y comprobamos que dos compañeros no estaban...Así que decidimos ir a buscarlos. Y no se percataron los profesores que habíamos entrado...Y entonces nos quedamos encerrados...Le puedo prometer que no cometimos ningún acto de rebeldía, Hiashi-sama.

Hiashi cerró los ojos. Asintió:

-Está bien, Neji. Sé que estás diciendo la verdad. Tú eres muy parecido a mi hermano, a tu padre Hizashi. Siempre tuve una fe ciega en tu padre Neji, y sé que tú también eres como él. Confío en ti, chico.

Neji asintió e hizo una reverencia al levantarse de la silla. Justo cuando iba a marcharse:

-Neji...

Éste se giró:

-¿Sí?

-Te noto muy feliz últimamente, Neji. Me has sorprendido, además. Antes de que ingresaras en ese instituto, eras una persona muy fría, distante, y no te importaban las personas. Pero ahora incumples las normas porque tienes personas a las que proteger. Has cambiado, muchacho. Has cambiado mucho.

Neji alzó las cejas sorprendido...¿Tanto había cambiado?

-¿Puedo saber a que se debe ese cambio?-preguntó Hiashi curioso.

-Bueno......Hay una chica...-Neji se sonrojó-...Ella es buena, y me ha ayudado mucho.

Hiashi sonrió:

-Algún día la traerás a casa...Puedes irte.

Neji salió del despacho. Suspiró, luego sonrió.

Las cosas iban mejorando.

----FLASHBACK ENDS-----

Tenten sonrió:

-¿De verdad le dijiste que yo te ayudé mucho?

Neji asintió, escondiéndose en el libro que leía:

-Quiere que vengas a cenar con nosotros el jueves...

Tenten abrió los ojos como platos:

-...¿¡QUÉ!?

Neji suspiró:

-No tienes que venir si no quieres...

-¡No! ¡N-no es eso! ¡Es que....¿Yo?!

-Sí, tú-rió-Tranquila, yo tampoco voy a la casa muy a menudo, así que no vas a sentirte cohibida.

-P-pero...

-Si te sientes mal, nos iremos, ¿de acuerdo?-habló Neji.

-Vale-sonrió Tenten.

-Y ahora vamos a hablar con Hinata-sama....

**

-¿¡Q-q-q-q-qué!?-logró articular Hinata.

-¿No te lo dijo Hiashi-sama?

-N-no, ¡no me ha dicho nada!-se quejaba melancólicamente.

-Yo llevo a Tenten...Tú tienes que llevar a Naruto-habló Neji.

-P-pero...-intentó discrepar Hinata.

-¡¿Hablabais de mí, dattebayo?!-apareció Naruto por detrás de Hinata.

-N-naruto-kun...

-Sí, Naruto, el padre de Hinata-sama quiere conocerte...

La sonrisa de Naruto desapareció:

"¿El padre de Hinata-chan? Oí que era muy estricto. ¿Para que querrá verme? ¿Me pegará? ¿Me insultará? ¿Me echará de casa?"

-Tenten, Hinata-sama, tú y yo cenaremos el jueves con Hiashi-sama-ordenó Neji-Vete preparando.

Naruto asintió. Si se quería ganar el corazón de Hinata, primero se tendría que ganar el corazón de su padre.

**

Tenten y Temari se hallaban en casa de la primera eligiendo ropa:

-¿¡Qué voy a ponerme!?-rugió Tenten, mirando todos los vestidos.

-No lo sé, pero deja de lanzarme ropa a la cara, ¿quieres?-se burló Temari.

-Lo siento pero es que...¡Estoy muy nerviosa!

-¿Por qué no te pones el que te regalamos?-preguntó Temari.

-¡Qué buena idea! Es elegante y moderno a la vez.

-Y cuando termines de vestirte, voy a hacer que tu pelo sea más bonito que el que sale en los anuncios de champú.

**

En la otra punta de la ciudad, dos chavales discutían:

-¿¡Qué voy a ponerme, dattebayo!?-rugía Naruto.

-Dobe, no te compliques mucho la vida.

-¡Pero, teme! ¡Tengo que causar buena impresión al padre de Hinata!

-No te han pedido que vayas de gala, dobe...

-¿Corbata o bufanda? ¿Camisa o sudadera? ¿Botines o zapatos?

-Dobe, tienes que ser tú...

-¿Me pongo gomina? ¿Qué colonia uso? ¿Uso de champú "HS for men" (*)?

-¡Dobe, deja de ignorarme!-le gritó Sasuke-¡Mira, te pones esto, esto y esto!-gritó señalando algunas prenda de ropa-¡No es tan difícil!

Naruto miró la ropa que había señalado Sasuke:

-Pero teme...¡Eso es! ¡Teme, eres un genio!

**

Jueves se hizo. Hora de cenar se hizo. Momentos de tensión se hicieron.

Allí estaban, Neji, Hinata, Tenten y Naruto esperando a que Hiashi-sama bajase por las escaleras. Cada uno sentía algo diferente, pero todos esos sentimientos se reflejaban en uno solo: Nervios.

"¿Causaré buena impresión? ¿Le caeré bien al padre de Hinata-chan? ¿Seré buen partido para ella? ¡No he estado más nervioso en toda mi vida, dattebayo! ¡Sólo tengo que ser yo mismo, si soy yo mismo le caeré bien!"

"¿Se encontrará bien Naruto-kun? Lo veo un poco pálido, a pesar de que esté sonriéndome. Que mono está...Espero que padre no le presione...Sino, voy a ponerme muy nerviosa...."

"Oigo pasos..Debe de estar llegando...Tranquila, Tenten, tú puedes. Neji ya le ha hablado de ti a su tío, no hay nada que temer. Según Neji, le he caído bien...Pero es que me siento tan cohibida. La casa es tan enorme, y yo tan pequeña..."

"...Naruto está que ni respira...Tenten intenta estar tranquila, pero se está muriendo por dentro...Como yo...Hum....¡...! ¿Está apretando mi mano? Está más asustada de lo que parece...Tenten...No tengas miedo"

Neji le apretó la mano aún más fuerte, pero en cuanto Hiashi apareció, se soltaron:

-Neji, Hinata, ¿quiénes nos honran hoy con su presencia?

Tenten se acercó a Hiashi, cohibida y le tendió la mano:

-E-encantada, Hiashi-sama...Mi nombre es Tenten...Es un placer conocerle.

Hiashi miró a Tenten de arriba a abajo. Luego le estrechó la mano y sonrió:

-Igualmente, Tenten.

Tenten se retiró junto a Neji, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de éste.

Naruto se acercó:

-Emm....Hola, vie..Quiero decir, Hiashi-sama...Es un gran plac....

Naruto empezaba a liarse. Al final soltó:

-Eh....¡Seré buen esposo, dattebayo!

Neji y Tenten se rieron, Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y se ruborizó, Hiashi se quedó sorprendido. Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho e intentó disculparse:

-Em...Yo no quer...

Fue interrumpido por una carcajada de Hiashi:

-¡Chaval, me caes bien! ¡Eres muy gracioso!-se rió Hiashi.

Naruto e Hinata se morían de la vergüenza, pero en realidad, los cuatro agradecían haber roto de alguna manera ese hielo que parecía irrompible.

**(N/A) Juars, juars, dejo con la intriga de lo que pasará hasta el capítulo siguiente.**

**Como os quiero tanto, y por haber llegado a los 200 reviews, os doy un adelantoo!:**

**-"...Y dime Tenten...¿En qué trabajan tus padres?..."**

"**...¡Perdón, Hiashi-sama! ¡No quería echarle la salsa encima dattebayo!..."**

**Aclaraciones: HS for men. Un champú que anuncian mucho en la TV**

**Por si no lo he dicho antes...¡Os quiero!**

**Sois geniales!**

**PRESTAD ATENCIÓN: A partir del capítulo siguiente, ya no seré conocido como "esp-naruhina" sino como "esp-yume"...¿Que por qué? Por varias razones. No es que no me guste el NaruHina (¡Claro que me gusta!) pero en un futuro puede que en otro fic no una a esta pareja, y quiero dejar clara las cosas.**

**Además, me gusta más el ShikaTema y el Nejiten.**

**¡Pero que sigo siendo la misma! XD**

**Os quiero!**


	26. Love makes people stronger? Yes,it does

**¡Y hoy 10/11, como es mi cumpleaños, os regalo este capítulo de The Way I are!**

Tenten miró su plato. En él había un filete recién hecho que olía de maravilla, el cual estaba acompañado de ensalada.

El nerviosismo se estaba apoderando de ella, y el agujero de hambre que tenía en el estómago se estaba cerrando.

Miró a sus compañeros. Hinata y Neji comían cuidadosamente, tranquilos, educados. Naruto devoraba el filete a la velocidad de la luz, sin llegar a hacer ruido.

Notaba que Hanabi, la hermana pequeña de Hinata, miraba atentamente y desconfiadamente a Naruto, y luego que la miraba a ella, y Hiashi comía con los ojos cerrados.

"Vamos, Tenten, tranquilízate, si Neji te ha invitado es porque estás preparada. Si no te comes el filete vas a ofenderlos. Empieza a comer"

Y Tenten empezó a comer tranquilamente, pero entonces fue interrumpida por Hiashi, que habló:

-Y bueno, Tenten, Neji me contó que sufriste un accidente. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Las heridas ya han sanado del todo, gracias. Agradezco a Neji que pudiese donar su sangre para salvarme. Sin él, yo no estaría aquí-dijo, dando doble significado a la frase.

Neji se ruborizó, y Hiashi lo notó. Sonrió:

-Debes de importarle mucho...

Neji agachó la cabeza. Que vergüenza estaba pasando. Y Tenten era la que se estaba soltando.

-Bueno, supongo que sí-se rió Tenten-Ha tenido que soportarme mucho, que yo en ocasiones puedo ser muy terca y muy pesada. Pero no, no se cansó de mí.

Tenten sonrió. La cena estaba siendo bastante agradable.

-¿Y dime, en qué trabajan tus padres?

Tenten dejó de comer. Los otros tres miraron incrédulos a Hiashi. Hiashi los miraba a todos dubitativo. Neji miró tristemente a Tenten:

-Tenten...

-N-no te preocupes, Neji...Hiashi-sama, mis padres murieron cuando yo era joven. Vivo gracias al dinero de un amigo de mis padres.

Hiashi abrió los ojos.

-No quería tocar un tema tan delicado...Neji no me contó nada sobre eso...Lo siento.

-No se preocupe...-Tenten sonrió tan normal-¡Además, mis amigos son mi verdadera familia!

Hiashi sonrió levemente, y observó que Hanabi se dirigía a Naruto, que estaba bebiendo agua:

-Y dime Naruto, ¿ya has besado a mi hermana?

Naruto escupió todo el agua, tosiendo y atragantándose, oyendo las risas pequeñas de Tenten y la sonrisa de Neji:

-Coff...Coff....¡¿Qué?! Em...¡Esa pregunta es...! Esto...

Hiashi le interrumpió:

-Hanabi, no debes de meterte en la vida personal de tu hermana.

-Em....N-naruto-kun, ¿puedes ir a por la fuente de salsa? Está en la cocina...-dijo Hinata.

Naruto sonrió:

-¡Claro que sí, Hinata-chan!  
Naruto se dirigió a la cocina, y encontró la fuente de salsa, que despedía un olor delicioso. Naruto sonrió:

"¡Gracias, Hinata-chan! ¡Si Hanabi-chan hubiera continuado, se hubiera armado una buena!"

Naruto volvió con su fuente de salsa al salón, y según le había dicho Hinata, primero tenía que ir a dárselo a su padre para ver como le parecía. Naruto se dirigió hacia Hiashi, y justo cuando iba andando, se tropezó con la alfombra, y se cayó, y la fuente de salsa cayó directamente sobre Hiashi, salpicando a Tenten y a Neji y cayendo medio chorro de salsa en la cabeza de Naruto, que se había estampado de morros sobre la alfombra. Entonces se incorporó:

-¡Hiashi-sama! ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! ¡Yo no quería tirarle la fuente de salsa en cima! ¡Por favor, ruego que me disculpe, dattebayo!

Hiashi cerró los ojos, y se marchó hacia el salón, a buscar quién sabe qué:

-Hinata...-dijo con un tono enfadado en su voz-Da camisetas a nuestros invitados y a Neji...

Hanabi suspiró:

-Está verdaderamente enfadado...

Y se marchó.

Hinata empezó a limpiar el suelo, triste, siendo ayudada por Tenten.

"Las cosas están saliendo mal...Yo no quiero que odie a Naruto-kun...Ha sido un accidente...Pero me siento muy triste..."  
Naruto notó la tristeza de Hinata, y empezó a recoger la fuente, mirándola seriamente:

-Hinata-chan, lo siento...Yo no quería...

Hinata le miró, y sonrió tristemente:

-No te preocupes, Naruto-kun...No ha sido tu culpa.

-¡Pero si..! ¡Atchús!-estornudó.

-Neji-kun, ¿puedes acompañar a Naruto a buscarle una camiseta de tu antigua habitación? Ahora le doy yo una a Tenten.

-Sí, Hinata-sama. Vamos Naruto.

Naruto y Neji subieron escaleras arriba, Tenten sonrió:

-Naruto no ha tenido la culpa, Hinata.

-L-lo sé, Tenten, pero aún así, no quiero que mi padre odie a Naruto.

-Y no lo hará, Hinara-Tenten volvió a sonreír-¿Recuerdas de quién estamos hablando? Estamos hablando de Naruto.

Hinata sonrió, mas calmada:

-E-es verdad, es N-naruto-kun...Todo irá bien.

**

Naruto se puso una camiseta de Neji:

-¡Gracias, Neji, ahora ya no huelo a salsa! Sólo el pelo...

Naruto miró una foto en la que salían Neji, Hinata y Hanabi.

-Naruto...¿No crees que deberías de decirle por fin lo que sientes a Hinata?

Naruto lo miró escandalizado, pero luego entrecerró los ojos, y miró la foto triste:

-Después de lo que ha pasado, no creo que consiga perdonarme. Y mucho menos enamorarse de mí.

Neji lo miró:

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Después de lo que pasó en la fiesta de Tenten, no puedo creer como sigue hablando conmigo...

FLASHBACK

_-Gracias, Hinata, eres una magnífica persona…Me alegro de haberme empezado a enamorar de ti-se le escapó._

_Naruto seguía inconciente de lo que había dicho. Hinata le miró incrédula, preguntándose si no había sido un sueño:_

_-¿Q-qué…Q-qué has dicho?_

_Naruto, que no se había dado cuenta todavía repitió:_

_-He dicho que me alegro de haberme empezado a enamorar de ti…_

_Naruto en ese instante, cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho. Sus mejillas se tornaron al rojo vivo, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y gritándolo, exclamó:_

_-¡Perdón, Hinata! ¡Seguramente tú no sientas lo mismo pero lo he dicho sin pensar!_

_Hinata se decepcionó:_

_-¿Es que acaso….es mentira?_

_Naruto confundió la cara de Hinata de decepción con una asustadiza:_

_-¡Lo es, lo es!-mintió._

FLASHBACK ENDS

-Bueno, ahí fuiste un idiota-dijo Neji-Pero sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención.

-Yo la quiero, Neji. Yo quiero protegerla. Pero no sé si estoy preparado. No sé si soy adecuado para ella.

Neji suspiró:

-Naruto, no digas tonterías. Ella te quiere por quien eres, no por quien se supone que debes ser. Si de verdad quieres protegerla, sólo tienes que ser tú.

Naruto le miró, luego sonrió:

-¡Es verdad, Neji! ¡Gracias por recórdarmelo!

Naruto salió de la habitación, más contento que nunca.

**

Hinata terminó de limpiarlo todo:

-V-voy a llevar las toallas a lavar y te doy una camiseta, ¿vale Tenten-chan?

Ésta asintió.

Hinata empezó a andar hasta que oyó la voz extrovertida de Naruto hablando:

-¡Gracias por recórdarmelo!

Hinata sonrió. Aunque Naruto fuera a veces un poco inocente y despistado, era una buena persona, era una persona por la que se sentía bien cuando estaba con él. Por algo le quería tanto.

**

Naruto sonrió. Iba a conquistar a Hinata. Iba a hacerlo todo por conseguirlo. Entonces fue cuando se tropezó y cayó por las escaleras y vio que había alguien abajo:

-¡Cuidado allí abajo!

Hinata entonces vio como Naruto se abalanzaba sobre ella, sin éxito alguno de agarrarse a algún lado.

De repente, notó un gran peso encima de ella y un estruendo le reventó los tímpanos. El estruendo de su propio cuerpo chocando con la madera.

Luego vino un dolor en la cabeza y en las extremidades. Entonces abrió los ojos, y vio que Naruto estaba encima suya, mirándola sonrojado, pero sin querer apartarse, ella también le miró.

Y se quedaron mirando durante segundos que parecían eternos, mientras Naruto se acercaba:

-H-hinata-chan, yo...

-¿¡Qué ha sido ese estruendo!?-gritó Hiashi, abriendo la puerta.

Y entonces Hiashi se quedó de piedra. Tenten también había acudido a ver qué ocurría y miraba la escena sorprendida, pero también conmovida. Arriba, Neji bufaba, tapándose la cara. Hanabi miraba sonrojada pero sonriente la escena. Y Hiashi, mejor no decir cómo estaba el padre de Hinata.

Naruto notó que le miraban con instintos asesinos, y se apartó, y le ofreció la mano a Hinata, y ésta se levantó agradecida. Luego se dirigió a Hiashi:

-¡Hiashi-sama, deje que me explique! ¡Ha sido un accid...!  
Hiashi habló alto y claro:

-Fuera de mi casa.

Naruto se quedó sorprendido, Hinata intentó replicar:  
-¡P-pero papá! ¡H-ha sido un acciden...!

Naruto la hizo callar con el brazo:

-Si eso es lo que quiere, me iré...Gracias por la comida...

Tenten miró a Hinata tristemente:

-H-hinata, yo me voy con Naruto.

Mientras andaban hacia la salida, oyó que Hiashi le decía a Hinata:

-Y espero que no te juntes más con ese chico...

Hinata estaba casi por llorar:

-...P-pero...

Justo en frente de la puerta, Naruto se detuvo. Nadie iba a prohibirle estar con Hinata. Nadie:

-Mire, Hiashi-sama, puede que no le caiga bien, puede que no quiera saber nada de mí...Pero una cosa que no pienso obedecer es que no me vaya a juntar más con ella...

Hiashi le miró:

-No eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer con mi hija...

-¿Un padre prohibiría a su hija de su propia felicidad?-preguntó Naruto enfadado-Mire, me da igual lo que le diga a Hinata-chan...Voy a seguir viéndola, quiera usted o no quiera.

-...

-Sé que no soy la mejor persona del mundo, que no seré la persona más adecuada para ella...Pero quiero protegerla, si usted intenta apartarme de ella, yo ya no seré la misma persona...¿Comprende? ¡No pienso separarme de ella!-dijo esto último con fuerza.

Neji y Tenten miraban la escena sonrientes. Hanabi miraba a Naruto sorprendida, pero luego sonrió. Hinata se ruborizó, miró a Naruto. Estaba mirando a Hiashi con determinación, sin miedo. Hinata sonrió y su rostro se volvió serio, y se colocó junto a Naruto:

-P-papá, lo siento, pero no puedo obedecerte esta vez...N-naruto-kun es u-una persona muy importante para mí, y ya s-soy mayor para decidir q-quien es la persona con la que q-quiero estar. N-no puedes privarme de mi felicidad. No esta vez.

Naruto miraba a Hinata sonrojado:

-Hinata-chan....

Hiashi miró a Hinata asombrado, luego sonrió:

-Está bien, puedes seguir viéndole...Pero como me entere de que le haces daño a mi hija, vas a saber lo que es bueno...

Naruto sonrió:

-¡No se preocupe, jefe!

Hiashi se marchó, junto a Hanabi, contento. Hinata, una vez su padre se fue, cayó al suelo y empezó a llorar:

-L-lo he pasado muy mal...Y-yo creía que n-nunca más podría v-ver a N-naruto-kun...

Naruto se agachó y la abrazó:

-Ya pasó todo, Hinata-chan...¿No lo entiendes? Nada podrá separarme de ti, Hinata-chan....Nada ni nadie.

Tenten y Neji fueron yendo, para darle intimidad a la pareja:

-Naruto se ha comportado como un valiente. Encarar de esa manera a Hiashi-sama...

-La que me ha sorprendido es Hinata-dijo Tenten-Fue escuchar a Naruto y plantar cara a su propio padre...

Neji sonrió:

-Parece que el amor hace fuerte a las personas...

**(N/A) ¡Hola! ¡Qué bonito, lo que han hecho Naruto e Hinata! ¡Quería subirlo justo hoy el día de mi cumpleaños, como regalo!**

**En el próximo capítulo va a ser Navidad, y va a haber mucho romanticismo en todas las parejas. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Nunca me cansaré de decirlo, pero...¡Gracias!**


	27. Temores por una planta

Adiós como siempre a la estación del otoño, y el paso al invierno se hizo presente.

El olor a castañas, a boniatos, desapareció. Las hojas caídas que marcaban los caminos se marchaban, la nieve llegaba. Y el olor que se respiraba era el de pavo recién asado, porque era una época que había que pasar con todos los seres queridos.

Amigos, familiares, amores...

Pues sí, había llegado la Navidad.

Y con ella, las cenas familiares, las risas, los regalos, la ilusión.

Y no solo se respiraba la amistad y la familia...Se respiraba algo muy importante..

El amor.

Pues sí, viendo como nevaba, estaban en clase las chicas:

-Navidad es dentro de nada...Habrá que darse prisa...

-¿A qué te refieres, Ino?-preguntó Sakura.

-Muérdago-murmuró.

Todas supieron lo que quería decir. Todas...menos Temari:

-¿Muérdago? ¿A qué te refieres?

Ino abrió los ojos exageradamente:

-¿No sabes lo que es...

**

-...La tradición del muérdago?-preguntó Naruto, incrédulo.

Los chicos negaron.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad, dattebayo! Veréis, la tradición de siempre es que ha de colocarse la planta de muérdago en el portal de cada casa.

-Eso ya lo sabemos.

-Sí, pero no entero. Cuenta la tradición, que si un chico y una chica, por cualquier razón, se encuentran bajo la planta del muérdago en Navidad...

**

-....¡Tendrán que besarse!

-Vaya, se me hacía familiar, creo haberlo oído antes-dijo Temari.

-Primero habrá que quedar con los chicos...Bueno, también tenemos que quedar para comprar los regalos...A mis padres, a vosotras, a los chicos que nos gustan...

Tenten agachó la cabeza, Temari se dio cuenta:

-Tenten, ¿quieres pasar Navidad en mi casa?

Tenten alzó la cabeza, sorprendida:

-¡...! ¿Qué? ¡Pero Temari...! ¡Yo...Yo! ¡Es un tiempo de pasar en familia!

-Si lo dices por mis hermanos, a ellos no les importará...Voy a decírselo.

Temari se marchó, y en cuanto apareció donde estaban los chicos sentados, estos callaron sobre el tema del muérdago.

-Gaara, ¿a ti no te importa que Tenten vaya a pasar la Navidad con nosotros?

-Como quiera-respondió.

-Solucionado-Temari volvió a la zona de chicas-No les importa.

-Temari...¡Gracias!-sonrió.

-Como iba diciendo, ¿qué pensáis regalarle a los chicos? Yo voy a regalarle a Sai una maleta entera de pinturas al óleo y lienzos nuevos.

-Yo estoy pensando en regalarle a Sasuke un disco con nuestras canciones-sonrió Sakura.

-E-estoy haciéndole un jersey a N-naruto-kun-tartamudeó Hinata.

-No tengo ni idea de que regalarle al vago...-murmuró Temari.

Ino y Sakura la miraron con picardía. Ella arqueó la ceja;

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Así que era verdad!

-¿Verdad el qué?

-¡Que te gusta Shikamaru!

Temari se ruborizó:

-¡...! ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Acabas de admitir que vas a regalarle algo...¡Y acabamos de decir que había que regalar a los chicos que nos gusta! ¡No lo niegues!  
Temari, que no quería compartir esa información allí, más que nada porque Shikamaru podría enterarse, se levanto, refunfuñando, y se volvió a su clase, justo antes de que sonase el timbre para volver a las clases.

**

Los chicos también pensaban ir a comprar el regalo a las chicas. Cada uno tenía su pensamiento por el tema del muérdago.

Naruto pensaba lo siguiente:

"¡Muérdago! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Nunca he besado a nadie...¡Quiero besar a Hinata-chan! ¡Pero soy novato! Y tengo que pensar alguna manera de colocarme bajo el muérdago sin que ella se da cuenta...O sino...¡Adiós beso, Naruto! ¡Tengo que intentarlo cuando le dé el regalo!"

"Bueno, siempre he besado a Sakura, esto es solo una vez más...Aunque, ahora que lo pienso...Tengo que decirle la verdad...Porque si él está cerca, eso no puede ser bueno...Tengo que protegerla..."

"¿Un beso? Diantres, Neji, esto no entraba en tus planes...Yo no soy capaz de besar a alguien así como así...Bueno, vale, vale que en la prueba de su cumpleaños lo hice, pero llevaba demasiado bebido encima..."

"Problemático...Bueno sí, hace un mes la besé, y luego lo intenté de nuevo, pero no conseguí nada...Y por ello Temari piensa que solo somos amigos, pero yo...No pienso eso. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Besarla de nuevo? Eso sería muy raro."

"Umm...Ino pasa demasiado tiempo con ese Kiba...Y a mí apenas me echa cuenta...¿Debería preocuparme? No sé...Nunca he sido bueno expresando mis sentimientos...Ino fue la que se acercó a mí cuando nadie lo hizo...Tendría que estarle agradecido...Y voy a demostrarlo."

"Matsuri...¿Qué podría querer ella por Navidad? Nunca lo he pensado...Nunca le he comprado nada a una chica...Kankuro siempre elegía lo mejor para Temari... Pero esto tengo que hacerlo solo"

**

Una vez todos fueron a comprar los regalos, se escuchaban los villancicos, y todos volvían a sus casas.

Las chicas habían ido a comprar los regalos por la mañana, los chicos, por la tarde, y éstos se dirigían a casa de las respectivas chicas, no sin antes decir:

-Buena suerte...

Porque más de uno acabaría saliendo con una chica, pero claro, eso ellos, no lo sabían... Aún

**(N/A) Bueno, ya sé que aun queda un trozo para navidad, pero da igual xd. Sí, dejo con la intriga para que en el proximo capítulo ya empiecen los besos. =)**

**Revieews?**


	28. ¡Feliz Navidad, muérdago!

A pesar del frío, que hacía, a más de uno sentía que le sudaban las manos a través de los guantes. A más de uno se le trababa la garganta, y a más de uno se quedaba mirando a su respectiva chica.

Pero vayamos por partes.

**

Empecemos con Naruto e Hinata. Ellos dos habían ido, cada uno con su respectivo regalo en la mano, Naruto le había pedido a Hinata si quería acompañarle a dar una vuelta:

-Hinata-chan, ¿quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta por el parque?

-C-claro, Naruto-kun...

Una vez en el parque, los dos se sentaron en un banco. Naruto, de repente, sonrió:

-¿Te acuerdas, Hinata-chan? ¡Ahí fue donde encontramos a los gatitos abandonados cuando éramos unos niños!

Hinata sonrió:

-Es cierto, N-naruto-kun...Estuvimos horas y horas preguntándole a la gente que si quería los gatitos. Y todos nos rechazaban.

-Y en nuestras casas no nos dejaban tenerlos...

Hinata de repente, se rió. Naruto le preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa?

-N-no has cambiado nada, N-naruto-kun...Aún me acuerdo de cuando no había solución, tu sonreíste y me dijiste "¡No temas, Hinata-chan! ¡Naruto, el héroe conseguirá ayudar a los gatitos!" Incluso todavía, tienes esa encantadora sonrisa, N-naruto-kun....

Naruto e Hinata se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y Naruto fue acercándose poco a poco a ella...

**

Sasuke y Sakura se habían adentrado por las calles de moda, porque Sakura quería ver unas cuantas cosas. Cuando las vio todas, notó que Sasuke andaba distraído:

-Sasuke-kun...Te estás aburriendo, ¿no?

"Orochimaru...¿A qué habrás venido?"

-No, Sakura, no te preocupes, estaba un poco distraído...

Sakura le sonrió:

-No te preocupes, si quieres, ahora vamos a la zona de libros. Así no nos aburriremos ninguno de los dos.

Sasuke la abraza:

-Nunca podría aburrirme contigo...

**

-Bien, vago, para empezar, ¿por qué estoy pasando mi día de Navidad contigo? No es que me moleste...Pero...¿No se supone que íbamos a quedar todos juntos?

Shikamaru bufó:

-A ver si aprendemos a escuchar, problemática. Íbamos a quedar todos juntos, sobre las 22:00, porque Hinata y Neji querían comentarnos algo. Y son las 18:00, así que creo que hay una gran diferencia.

-¡No me digas que no sé escuchar! ¡Además, ¿qué haces tu acompañándome?!-preguntó ella.

-¡No quiero que pase como la última vez! Tengo que protegerte....

-El amor....-susurraba unos ancianos por ahí.

Los dos miraron a los ancianos enfadados.

Shikamaru se calmó, y tuvo que caer en la cuenta de que tenía que seguir con su plan:

-Em, problemática, ¿te parece si vamos a mi casa? Mis padres querían desearte feliz Navidad...

Temari,entonces, sonrió como solo ella sabía:

-¡Claro que sí!

**

-Ino...Sé que no te he prestado mucho atención pero yo...¡Vamos, Sai! Si sigues así, podrás decírselo.

Una voz femenina le recorrió los nervios:

-¿Con quién hablabas, Sai-kun?

Sai se giró. Un poco más, e Ino notaba lo que estaba diciendo:

-No, nada Ino-chan, por cierto, hoy estás bastante linda.

Ino se ruborizó mientras sonreía:

-¡Gracias, Sai, tú también estás muy bien hoy!

Y le cogió del brazo, empezando su cita alrededor de áquel barrio especializado en arte.

**

-Matsuri, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué no sonríes? ¿..He hecho algo malo?

Matsuri sonrió, aunque Gaara notó que era una sonrisa triste:

-No es eso, Gaara-sensei...Es que...¿Por qué tenemos que ocultar nuestra relación a todo el mundo?

-¡...!-Gaara cerró los ojos-Entiendo...Verás...La gente sería muy pesada, y empezaría a hacer preguntas inapropiadas...Además, seguro que dirían cosas, de que si aproveché mi relación por ser tu profesor particular de matemáticas, que si no se qué...

Ambos se detuvieron a hablar delante de una panadería/pastelería con luces de colores vivos, en los que un panadero iba dejando bollos y pasteles en el escaparate. Matsuri le cogió suavemente de las manos, y le sonrió:

-Gaara-sensei-dijo- ¿Tú eres feliz conmigo?

-Claro.

-Entonces, ¿por qué debería importarte lo que piensen los demás si eres feliz? Tengo amigos que me apoyan, una familia, te tengo a ti...¿Para qué quiero más?

Gaara la miró a los ojos:

-Yo...Solo tengo miedo a que sufras.

-Mientras tú estés aquí, no podré sufrir-dijo sonriendo-Te quiero, Gaara.

Gaara se sorprendió al ver que no había pronunciado sensei. Entonces miró el escaparate y vio como el panadero colocaba un muérdago en el escaparate. Entonces le guiñó un ojo a Gaara.

Gaara sonrió, volvió a mirar a su novia y le dijo:

-Yo también te quiero, Matsuri.

Y la besó con infinita ternura, al lado de una panadería, con un muérdago colocado de decoración en un escaparate.

**

Sasuke y Sakura habían terminado de ver libros, y Sasuke ya le había entregado su regalo a Sakura: un peluche de oso negro. Ella le había contestado:

-¡Gracias, Sasuke, es muy lindo!

Sasuke sonrió, y le dijo:

-Si yo alguna vez no estoy para apoyarte, ese oso lo estará por mí...Cuando lo mires, acuérdate de como soy ahora.

Sakura le miró sin comprender:  
-¿Por qué dices eso, Sasuke?

-Por si...-de repente, un papel se estrelló con la cara de Sasuke, impidiéndole ver.

Se lo quitó, enfadado:

-¿¡Qué diantr....!?

Entonces lo vió. Era un papel de publicidad, que decía: "¡Muérdagos a precios baratos!"

Y salía el dibujito de un muérdago.

Sasuke sonrió. Miró a Sakura y le preguntó:

-¿Crees que servirá?

Antes de que pudiese ella contestar, él la abrazó y la besó, en medio de la calle, mientras algunas chicas se lamentaban de que el Uchiha tuviese novia.

**

-Perfecto...-bufó Ino-Qué pedazo de cita.

Se habían pasado toda la tarde en aquel barrio de pintura, e Ino comenzaba a aburrirse.

Pero Sai ni se daba cuenta. Aquello le emocionaba. Iban caminando hacia la siguiente tienda cuando de repente, Ino miró a una pareja que había más adelante. De la mano, juntos, queriéndose, demostrándolo. Ino se entristeció, y eso Sai sí que lo notó.

-Oye Ino, sé que...Yo nunca te he tratado muy bien...Que tu siempre has estado ahí para apoyarme y yo no me daba cuenta...Y de verdad que quiero agradecértelo...

Ino sonrió:

-No pasa nada, Sai...

Ambos entraron en una tienda de cuadros.

-Fue entonces, cuando en la fiesta, me di cuenta de que estaba muy celoso Ino...

-¿Por qué?

-Verte con Kiba..Me enfurecía...Me asustaba la idea de que no me quisieses... Yo sé...Sé que no soy la persona más sensible del universo, pero quiero que me ayudes...-dijo, cogiéndola de la mano.

-Sai...

-Quiero que salgas conmigo Ino, quiero entender mejor tus sentimientos, y los míos. Quiero hacerte feliz. Yo te quiero...

-Oh, Sai...Claro que acepto salir contigo.

Entonces cuando se pararon para mirarse a los ojos, ambos dirigieron la mirada al cuadro expuesto que tenían delante de sus narices.

El simple retrato de un muérdago.

Ambos sonrieron, Ino se abalanzó y le besó, ante la sorpresa de Sai, que claro, sería correspondido al inmediato.

**

Neji y Tenten iban caminando. Los dos hablaban de cualquier cosa, que si los estudios, que si las fiestas, cuando de repente, vieron como Gaara y Matsuri paseaba alegremente por las calles, felices, cogidos de las manos:

-¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía!-exclamó Tenten-¡Estáis juntos!

-Sí, ¿y?-dijo Gaara.

-No podemos esconder algo que sentimos...-sonrió Matsuri-No es justo para nosotros, solo nos engañaríamos unos a otros.

-¿Y cuáles han sido vuestros regalos?-preguntó Neji.

-Yo le he regalado una bufanda a Gaara. Y él también me ha regalado otra. ¡Coincidimos!

Neji y Tenten se miraron y sonrieron:

-Bueno chicos, luego nos vemos, pero quería desearos a los dos una Feliz Navidad.

Neji sonrió:

-Feliz Navidad a los dos.

-¡Feliz Navidad, amigos!

Gaara sonrió:

-...Feliz Navidad.

Justo antes de irse , Gaara le dijo a Neji:

-A ver si encuentras pronto un muérdago...

Neji sonrió, y se despidió.

-¿Qué le has dicho a Neji-kun?

-Que espabile con Tenten.

Matsuri sonrió.

**

Shikamaru y Temari seguían discutiendo, a su manera, claro, siempre, por tonterías:

-¡Que te digo que mis ojos son verdes!

-¡Que no!-bufaba Shikamaru-Que son de color aguamarina.

-¿Lo sabré yo, que para algo son míos?-se quejó Temari.

-¿Lo sabré yo mejor, que los miro cada día?-bufó Shikamaru.

-¿¡Por qué tengo que pasar mi día de Navidad contigo!?

-¿¡Te molesto o algo!? ¡Estoy velando por tu seguridad!

-El amor....-decían unos niños.

-¿¡Y por qué lo haces!?-le dijo Temari.

-¡Porque me import...Auch!-a Shikamaru le cayó algo en la cabeza-¿¡Qué diantres!?

¡Esto es....!  
Así es, lo que le iba a hacer un chichón enorme había sido una planta de muérdago, que seguramente hubiera caído de algún piso o algo.

-Una planta de muérdago-terminó Temari por él.

Shikamaru se ruborizó. ¿Y ahora que haría? ¿Y si Temari sabía lo del muérdago? ¡No podría besarla!

O bueno....Podría darle un beso en la mejilla....Eso no hacía daño a nadie. No le satisfacía del todo, pero si le gustaba.

Temari miraba hacia otro lado, perfecto. Era la oportunidad. Entonces, se dirigió poco a poco hacia su mejilla, y justo cuando iba a besarle...

Ella se giró.

¿Y qué pasó?

Beso en los labios.

Ambos se quedaron atónitos, ruborizados, mirándose a los ojos.

Él se apartó de inmediato. Ella decepcionada, le gritó:

-¿¡Se puede saber qué acabas de hacer, vago!?

-¡Eh, no, yo...! ¡Yo sólo quería darte un beso en la mejilla! ¡Cómo había un muérdago pues yo pensé que...!

Temari se enfadó de verdad, y alzó la mano, con intención de golpearle:

-¡De verdad Nara, eres un....!  
Shikamaru cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe, y como vió que el golpe no llegaba, abrió los ojos.

Temari estaba muy cerca suya, sonrió, se acercó a él, y le dio un besó fugaz. Luego se apartó. Shikamaru no pudo saborear el momento, solo sentía algo cálido en los labios, un rubor que le nublaba la vista y a Temari sonriéndole:

-¡Haberlo dicho antes, Shikamaru!

Shikamaru sonrió, por algo la amaba tanto.

**

Naruto había visto que estaban echando en el parque, como si fuese un cine de verano, la película de "La Bella y La Bestia". Hinata sonrió:

-Me encanta esta película...

Vieron entonces que era la escena que decoraban el árbol...Y entonces Naruto lo vio....Muérdago...Naruto se dio cuenta...Hinata...no.

Naruto la miró, tragó saliva. Se alejó un momento y compró una rosa:

-Hinata-chan...Toma...

-N-naruto-kun...¿Q-qué es esto?

-Una bella rosa, como la de la película. En la película tenían que romper el hechizo de la rosa para que la Bestia volviera a ser humano...Pero mi hechizo....Mi hechizo eres tú.

Hinata le miró embelasada:

-N-naruto-kun...

-Si tú aceptas ser mi novia, Hinata-chan, seré el hombre más feliz del mundo...

Hinata sonrió, y asintió. Naruto cogió la mano de Hinata, ambos cogiendo la rosa, y se besaron con tanto amor, que los niños no dirigían la vista a la película, los miraban a ellos, preguntándose si los personajes habían salido de la pantalla para hacerse reales.

**

Neji y Tenten seguía paseando, ya eran las 21:30, y no había aparecido muérdago alguno. Y Neji estaba empezando a preocuparse. ¿Cómo podía él encontrar un muérdago?

De repente, como las calles estaban llenas de hielo y nievo, Neji no se dio cuenta, pero se tropezó, mientras Tenten le miraba, se resbaló y antes de caer sobre sus labios, Tenten solo pudo decir:

-¿Eh?

El beso fue directo y fugaz. Ambos se miraron y se separaron al instante. Neji empezó a mirar por todos lados. ¿Dónde diantres estaba el muérdago? No había cumplido con la tradición, y se sentía mal por ello.

-Eh, Tenten y-yo....Lo siento...

-No te preocupes, fue sin querer, ¿verdad?

Ambos sonrieron. Pero Neji quería el beso del muérdago. Y bueno, Tenten también. Entonces de repente, se pararon ante un edificio enorme, y el edificio empezó a representar imágenes, y en uno, dando publicidad a Coca-Cola, daban la imagen de un muérdago enorme y gigante.

Ambos miraron el anuncio, y ambos se miraron:

-Eso de antes no ha valido, ¿no?-dijo Neji.

-Claro que no. Feliz Navidad, Neji-sonrió Tenten.

-Feliz Navidad, Tenten.

Y se besaron, que ambos pensaban que era un beso de amigos, para cumplir la tradición, pero que dentro de ellos, significaba mucho más.

**(N/A) ¡Eso ha sido largo, pero he hecho todas las parejas! Espero que os haya gustado, porque a mi me ha encantado escribirlo.**

**¡Gracias por todo! En el próximo capítulo, el título será:**

"**¡Entra en escena: La banda Akatsuki!"**

**Reviews¿?=)**


	29. ¡Entra en escena: La Banda Akatsuki!

Todos se reunieron en casa de Sasuke. Al parecer, los primos Hyuuga querían decir algo, y todos estaban involucrados:

-¡Hinata-chan, ¿¡qué es eso que queréis contarnos, dattebayo?!-preguntó Naruto, abrazando a su novia.

-N-naruto-kun...E-etto....

Todos miraban a la pareja extrañados. Neji frunció el ceño:

-¿No me digas que....?

Naruto abrazaba a Hinata como si quisiese protegerla:

-¡Ah, es verdad,dattebayo! ¡Hinata-chan y yo estamos saliendo!

Ino también gritó:

-¡Y yo con Sai!

Sai e Hinata suspiraron:

-Oh, no...

Y el bombardeo de preguntas empezó.

**

Una vez las dudas de todos los chicos fueron resueltas, Hinata habló:

-B-bueno, c-chicos, veréis, es que m-mi padre me ha dado las llaves de una casa que tenemos en medio de la montaña. Para pasar allí la Nochevieja y dar comienzo al año nuevo. Y h-hacer senderismo, y m-muchas otras cosas... ¿O-os apuntáis?

Todos gritaron:

-¡Claro que sí!

-Suena bien...¿Podemos apuntarnos también nosotros? Mmm...

-Joder, pero primero tengo que rezar mis oraciones a Jashin. Silencio, por favor...

-¿Cuesta dinero?

Todos se giraron. Allí, en la puerta, estaban para empezar, Uchiha Itachi, hermano mayor de Sasuke.

Con toda su pandilla de amigos. Todos ellos, incluido Itachi estaban en el curso superior, y algunos, ya en la universidad.

Deidara era el primero. Un chaval rubio que tenía una rara costumbre de pintarse lenguas en las manos y de tener siempre un bolso de arcilla a mano para hacer figuritas. Y siempre tenía su muletilla de "Mmm..."

Por consiguiente, el que pegaba a Deidara para que se callase, no era otro que, Sasori, un chico pelirrojo que venía del pueblo de los hermanos Sabaku No, que tenía un extraño talento para crear marionetas. Por eso él y Kankuro eran amigos.

Había otro chico un tanto raro. Hoshigaki Kisame era su nombre. Le llamaban el Tiburón porque era el mejor en natación, y porque de vez en cuando su piel adquiría un tono azul. Sí, raro.

Después estaba Hidan, aquel raro y singular fanático de la religión de Jashin, una religión nueva y rara que nadie quería saber en que consistía, que para algo ya tenían a Hidan siempre rezando oraciones sin sentido.

Y Kakuzu, con el rostro tapado, amaba el dinero con toda su alma. Sí, el dinero.

Pero el más extraño y estrambótico de todos era Zetsu. Para empezar, se pintaba media cara de color negro, a pesar de lo pálido que era. Y decían que esa parte negra tenía doble personalidad. Y sus padres trabajaban en un invernadero, por eso no era raro verlo con una planta gigante a cuestas.

Y el líder de la banda era Pein, un chico que debían de gustarle bastante los piercings, ya que tenía la cara infestada de ellos.

Y la única chica de la banda Akatsuki, Konan, que tenía mucho interés por la papiroflexia.

-¿Itachi?-preguntó Sasuke-¿Qué haces aquí?

Itachi sonrió:

-Vivo aquí.

-Quiero decir...¿Qué hacen tus amigos aquí?

-Eso podría preguntártelo a ti, enano-dijo Kakuzu.

-¿Pero cómo es eso de una casa en la montaña? ¿No os importará tener unos invitados?

-Me niego a meterme en una casa con unos tíos que son muchos más mayores que yo-declaró Ino.

-Venga, chicos, que somos inofensivos-sonrió Deidara.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú, chaval-dijo Kiba.

-Sois la banda más conocida, por no decir peligrosa del lugar.

-Eso fue en nuestros tiempos mozos-dijo Sasori-Los tiempos cambian, y las personas.

-Umm...-intentó hablar Hinata.

-De todos modos, no sois nadie para venir con nosotros-habló Shikamaru.

-Venga, piña, no seas así...No os haremos nada...-dijo Hidan.

-E-escuchad....

-El problema no somos nosotros, no quiero que os acerquéis a más de un metro de nuestras chicas.-habló Sasuke.

-Venga, hombre...Que no mordemos...Aún-sonrío Deidara.

-¡O-oídme!-gritó Hinata.

Todos dirigieron la vista a Hinata. Algún que otro Akatsuki sonrió con lujuría:

-Qué pedazo de chica...-se escuchó por ahí.

-¡Quién toque a Hinata-chan le rompo los brazos!-gritó Naruto, abrazándola-¿Qué querías decirme, Hinata-chan?

-B-bueno, l-la verdad es que la casa e-es bastante grande...Y-y bueno...N-no creo que pase nada porque vengáis...

Sus amigos la miraron entre confusos y enfadados, y los Akatsuki sonrieron. Y alguno soltó:

-¡Aparte de gran corazón, gran delante...!

Pero Naruto le tiró un zapato al susodicho:  
-¡Bastardos, que a nadie se le ocurra decir nada impuro sobre Hinata-chan!

-Pero Hinata...No ves que...-intentó hablar Sakura.

-Si Hinata-sama lo ha dicho así, es porque tiene una razón...Si venís, dormiréis en la casa pequeña que hay al lado. Y solo vendréis al caserón grande a comer y a hacer las actividades. A dormir, a la casita. ¿Entendido?-aclaró Neji.

-Entendido-dijeron a coro los Akatsuki.

La pandilla de Naruto se marchó de la casa de Sasuke una vez dicha la dirección, fecha y hora de quedada. Y todos empezaron a preguntarle a Hinata:

-Hinata, ¿por qué diantres les has invitado? ¿No ves cómo son? ¿Y lo que te han dicho?

-N-no creo que hagan nada malo. K-konan-san y P-pein-san son amigos míos.

-¿Y eso?

-C-coincidimos en un campamento de verano. A-ambos fueron muy amables conmigo.

-Bueno, vale, descartamos a Pein y a Konan, pero los demás...-decía Sakura.

-Itachi es tranquilo, no creo que haga nada-dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, y nosotros conocemos a Sasori. Era vecino nuestro en Suna. No es mala persona. Solo fan de las marionetas.

-Vale, vale....Pero como hagan algo raro-dijo Ino-Van fuera a dormir con las ardillas.

**

El día llegó, y allí estaban todos, con ropa de invierno. Inclusive los Akatsuki.

-¡El gran día! Mmm...-declaraba Deidara, emocionado.

-No me avergüences delante de gente que es más pequeña que tú-decía Sasori, que muy a su pesar, era su mejor amigo.

-S-subid a la furgoneta.

-¡A la orden, ángel!-dijo un Akatsuki.

Naruto buscó con ansia al que dijo eso, celoso y entonces, gritó:

-¡Que os quede claro, viejos, que Hinata-chan es MI novia!

-¿Viejos?

-¿Ese enano nos ha dicho...viejos?

-Eso ha dicho, sin duda.

-Jashi te castigará por tu blasfemia, insensato-oraba Hidan.

-Entiendo que les llames viejos, pero oye-dijo Deidara-¡Pero yo soy joven!

-¡Deidara!-le gritaron.

-Vale, vale, me callo...Mmm....

**

Neji y Shikamaru pasaban por una crisis de angustia y ansiedad. A diferencia del resto, ellos dos eran los únicos que no tenían novia, y las dos chicas que estaban libres...Estaban congeniando a la perfección con los Akatsuki.

Y eso era demasiado angustiante.

Y daba envidia.

Porque estaban muy celosos.

-¡Hala!-gritó Temari-¡Es verdad! ¿Te acuerdas de cuándo le pusimos la muñeca de la Hija del Exorcista en la cama a Kankuro? ¡Fue genial!

Se rió. Jamás Shikamaru había visto a Temari reírse a carcajada limpia. Y eso le ponía todavía más celoso.

Shikamaru miraba la escena molesto y bufaba continuamente. Sasori se dio cuenta, miró a Shikamaru y sonrió y luego se acercó al oído de Temari (Aviso que aquí no hay SasoTema, ¿eh?) y le susurró algo, mientras miraba a Shikamaru.

Éste tenía ganas de matar a alguien.

Temari se rió.

Y Shikamaru no pudo más. Muerto de celos, fue hasta el asiento de Temari y le dijo:

-Temari, ¿puedes sentarte conmigo un momento?

-Claro-sonrió-Ahora vuelvo, Sasori.

Temari y Shikamaru se sentaron en unos asientos adelante, mientras Shikamaru clavaba la mirada en Sasori.

-¿Qué querías decirme, vago?

-Te aviso, los Akatsuki no son trigo limpio.

-Vamos, Shikamaru. Es Sasori. Lo conocía antes de conocerte a ti. Es un buen amigo.

-¿Amigo?-bufó Shikamaru-¿No te das cuenta de que quiere algo contigo?

-Venga ya, Shikamaru-se rió ella-Eso no es verdad.

-No puedes saberlo.

-Ah, ¿y tú sí?

-La forma en la que se comporta....Es igual que...

-¿Igual que qué?

"Que cuando yo intento comportarme contigo"

Pero no se dignó a decirlo. Se quedó callado. Entonces Temari sonrió:

-Ah ya veo....Con que eso era....Lo has estado ocultando durante bastante tiempo...

-¿Eh?

Oh no. ¿Y si Temari se había dado cuenta de que él la...?

-¿Estás celoso?-rió ella.

-....¿Celoso? ¿Yo?-había dado en el clavo, sin embargo, rió-¿Por ti? ¡Anda ya!

Eso a Temari le molestó:

-Pues entonces déjame pasar mi tiempo con quien yo quiera.

Y se marchó otra vez con Sasori, que le había guiñado un ojo a Temari. Luego miró a Shikamaru y sonrió diabólicamente.

Shikamaru se enfureció aún más.

**

Aunque Shikamaru no era el único que estaba celoso, porque Neji también lo estaba. Tenten, tan simpática que era, le cayó bien a todos los Akatsuki, y eso para él, era una desgracia.

-¿Seguro que no quieres unirte conmigo al Jashinismo? Te aseguro que te gustaría...

-Podemos un día de estos ir a ver mi invernadero-decía Zetsu-Seguro que te gusta.

-O ir al aquario todos juntos....Apúntate-hablaba Kisame.

En realidad ellos solo querían una amistad con ella, pero Neji, aunque lo sabía, no podía evitar sentirse celoso.

Apretaba el labio con fuerza intentando contener las emociones.

Tenten sonrió:

-Sois muy amables, chicos. ¿Neji, tú te vendrías?

Neji intentó mirarla desineteresadamente, y alegre de que Tenten hablase con él, lanzó a los demás una mirada furtiva. Miró a Tenten y sonrió:

-Claro, Tenten. Me encantaría.

-¿Es tu novio?-preguntó Hidan.

Tenten se ruborizó:

-N-no, que va....

Los tres Akatsuki miraron la expresión de Tenten, sonrieron y le dijeron a Neji:

-Te la robamos un momento, ¿vale?

Se llevaron a Tenten a los asientos de atrás, mientras Neji hervía de envidia.

Los Akatsuki hablaron con Tenten:

-Decidme, chicos.

-Vamos, chica, sabemos que te gusta el chaval de ojos perlas-dijo Hidan.

-Se te nota con solo mirarte-dijo Zetsu.

-Y por lo que se ve, tú también le gustas a él-rió Kisame.

Tenten se ruborizó:

-Sí, bueno, es verdad que me gusta pero lo de que yo le guste a él...Es cuestionable.

-¿Por?

Tenten habló:

-Hasta hace unos meses era una persona muy fría.

-¿Y cómo cambió?

Tenten se ruborizó aún más:

-B-bueno, yo...Le ayudé a ver las cosas de otra manera.

-¡Ajá!-gritó Hidan-¡Ahí está el punto clave! Mira, chica, como hombre soy, hay una cosa que sé. Los hombres solo están dispuestos a cambiar por una cosa...

-¿Cómo el qué?

Los tres Akatsuki respondieron al unísono:

-Por una mujer.

-Si cambió, lo hizo por ti-aclaró Zetsu.

-Y las personas no cambian con tanta facilidad.

-B-bueno, puede ser...

-¡Tengo una idea!-gritó Kisame-¡Nosotros tres os uniremos!

-Oye, es buena idea-dijo Hidan-Una de las reglas del Jashinismo dice "Une a los demás, si quieres ser unido" Me apunto.

-Y yo también ayudaré...Bueno, o no, no lo sé, porque no sé la cuestión...-decía Zetsu con su personalidad cambiante.

-¿Lo haréis, chicos?-preguntó Tenten.

-Claro que sí. Pero creo que ahora tendrías que volver a tu sitio. Tu novio no nos está mirando con buena cara-rió Kisame.

-¡Gracias!

Tenten volvió a su sitio, con Neji. Éste le preguntó:

-¿De que hablábais?

-De nada en especial-dijo Tenten, aunque se le notaba una gran sonrisa-¿Sabes, Neji? Quiero que estas Navidades sean inolvidables.

Neji, mirando la gran sonrisa de Tenten, se olvidó de los celos, y sonrió:

-Sí, lo serán...

Y por lo bajo, susurró:

-Desde que te conocí, todo se ha vuelto inolvidable.

**Hola. Espero que os haya gustado. Bueno, antes de que se me olvide. ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo!**


	30. ¡Shikamaru, corre! ¡Neji, defiende!

Los Akatsuki se asentaron en la pequeña casita. Había atardecido, y algunos tenían planes.

-¿Qué vais a hacer, chicos?-preguntaba Konan.

-Yo he quedado con Temari. Vamos a seguir hablando de nuestros tiempos jóvenes-dijo Sasori.

-¿Te ha gustado esa chica? Mmm…-preguntó Deidara

-…-Sasori no contestó, solo sonrió, y se marchó de la casita.

-Konan, ¿seguro que no quieres dormir en la casa?-le preguntaba Pain.

-Estoy bien. No te preocupes.

-Si me disculpáis, me voy a ver las plantas que crecen alrededor….O quizá no…-decía Zetsu.

-Pues yo voy a ir a preguntarle al ángel (Hinata) si me deja poner el proyector de películas en la casa principal. ¿Vienes, Itachi?

Itachi asintió. Ambos se marcharon.

-Pues yo me quedaré aquí con mis creaciones…Mmm…-dijo Deidara.

Y el resto acompañaron a Kisame e Itachi.

**

-¿Quién se ha creído que es ese maldito escorpión*? ¿Qué derecho tiene para tratar así a Temari?-refunfuñaba Shikamaru.

Estaba molesto, Sasori actuaba con Temari con mucha confianza, y lo peor de todo, es que Temari le dejaba.

Y eso le enfurecía aún más.

Quizá Temari no se daba cuenta…Un momento… ¡Había que estar ciego para que no darse cuenta!

Bueno, si Temari no se había dado cuenta de lo que él sentía por ella, era muy improbable que se diese cuenta de que Sasori quería intentar algo con ella.

Pensó por un momento eso, intento relajarse. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no le relajaba en absoluto.

**

Neji, como era obvio, y como no quería que nadie se acercase a Tenten, pasó todo el día con ella. Y tuvo suerte, ya que sus ojos no servían solo para hechizar. También para matar con la mirada.

La casa principal en la que los jóvenes se habían asentado era enorme. Había un salón principal donde la mayoría de las personas de la banda Akatsuki montaban el proyector. Había una gran alfombra verde, una lámpara de araña y varios sofás.

Después, una puerta conectaba a la cocina y al comedor, y la otra al vestíbulo, que al subir las escaleras podían hallarse varias habitaciones y varios cuartos de baño, aparte de varias salas de juego. Si se seguía subiendo, había una hermosa terraza llena de plantas, pero nadie subía, por el frío que hacía.

Las habitaciones eran de tres personas: Hinata, Ino y Sakura en una, en otra Temari, Tenten y Matsuri.

Los niños estaban distribuidos de esta forma. Naruto, Sasuke y Sai en una, Shikamaru, Neji y Gaara en otra, y Chouji, Kiba y Shino en otra.

-¡Esta sala es enorme, Neji!-gritó Tenten emocionada.

Neji salió de sus pensamientos, la miró y sonrió. Tenten miraba embelesada la lámpara de araña. Neji sonrió.

-Bueno, esta es la sala principal de la reunión de la familia.

-¡Qué grande es! ¡Y qué bien que hayáis dejado a los Akatsuki montar el proyector de cine! ¡Un maratón de películas es lo mejor!

-Sí…

Entonces se acordó de la conversación en el autobús. Tenten siempre estaba hablando con los Akatsuki, porque según ella, eran simpáticos y divertidos…Pero… ¿Y si el no lo era?

- Tenten…

-¿Sí?

-¿Prefieres…su compañía…a la mía?-preguntó avergonzado.

Tenten le miró confusa:

-¿Qué?

-¿Yo… soy aburrido?

-Bueno…Eres poco hablador, cuando hablas, hablas con monosílabos, no eres de los que inician los temas y no eres extrovertido…-razonó Tenten.

"Mátame…"pensó Neji.

-Pero…

-…¿…?

-Cuando hablas, consigo olvidarme de todo, porque hablas de manera muy profunda, y de alguna manera, me llega al alma. Y…Siempre estás ayudándome. Me siento bien contigo. Por eso... ¡No, no eres aburrido!

Neji sonrió. A él no le importaba ser aburrido con los demás, pero con ella, eso era lo último que quería ser.

**

Sasori se había reunido con Temari en la entrada, y allí, como era obvio, había alguien espiándolos. ¿Quién va a ser? Shikamaru, que miraba receloso la buena relación entre Temari y Sasori.

-¡Hola, Sasori!

-Hola Temari-sonrió Sasori-¿Sabes? Cuando has sonreído me he recordado de esas travesuras que hacíamos juntos…Eran geniales…

Temari empezó a reírse:

-¡Es cierto! ¡Y que siempre la abuela Chiyo nos echaba la bronca!

Sasori arqueó una ceja:

-¿Perdona? ME echaba la bronca. Tú siempre conseguías escaparte.

Ella rió:

-Cierto, cierto.

Shikamaru hervía. Entonces, Sasori y Temari entraron en la casa. Shikamaru entró también sigilosamente, y vio que subían escaleras arriba.

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Van…a las habitaciones? ¿Van a…? No, no puede ser."

Se refugió entre Neji y Tenten:

-Siento interrumpir el momento, pero estoy en proceso de espiar.

Pero Neji y Tenten ni se dieron cuenta: Estaban demasiado ocupados mirándose el uno al otro.

Si él pudiera estar así con Temari pensó…Cuando volvió a la realidad, Temari y Sasori ya se habían ido.

**

Lo tenía claro como el agua. Él la amaba, y según sus sueños, ella también. Era lo mejor. Llevaban tanto tiempo juntos, y ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso. Ella no daba el paso por razones que él no comprendía, y él tampoco lo daba por razones que él tampoco podía comprender.

Tenía que actuar pronto, el curso acabaría en junio, y con él, la última oportunidad de verlos a todo, y en especial, a ella. Cada uno seguiría su meta, su camino, y si ellos no hablaban, ella seguiría su camino, sin él a su lado.

Por lo tanto, tenía hasta junio para declararse. Tenía hasta junio para poder pasar junto a ella y a los demás experiencias maravillosas.

Cuanto antes lo hiciese, más tiempo pasaría con ella.

-Neji…-susurró Tenten.

Neji despertó de sus trance de pensamientos, y cuando se dio cuenta tenía delante a Hidan, Zetsu y Kisame, que le miraban con una sonrisa un poco… falsa:

-Tenten, nos llevamos a tu novio un momento, ¿vale?-sonrió Kisame.

Y lo llevaron fuera.

**

-Itachi…

Itachi se giró, y miró a Sasuke, que lo miraba serio:

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?

-Te has enterado, ¿no?

-¿De qué?

-Orochimaru…

-Está en vuestro instituto, ¿no?

-Sí…

-Sasuke, te llevó al extranjero durante tres años, intentó carcomerte el cerebro e intentó aprovecharse de ti. Y yo estuve fuera y no me enteré.

-Intentó que acabase en su grupo de la mafia. Pero no lo consiguió.

-No pudo conseguirlo contigo. No creo que venga a hacerte daño-dijo Itachi.

-No me preocupa eso. Tengo… miedo-agachó la cabeza.

-¿Miedo?-miró incrédulo Itachi- ¿A qué?

-De que intente hacerles daño. A Sakura, a Naruto, y a los demás.

Itachi colocó las manos en los hombros de Sasuke:

-Sasuke, tus amigos no son idiotas. Tu novia es muy lista. Si tú estás allí para protegerlos, nada pasará.

-Pero…

-No eres el único que los protegerá. Los profesores también lo harán. No tengo miedo, Sasuke, pues lo demás huelen tu miedo, y se aprovechan de ti. Si tú no tienes miedo, el resto tampoco.

**

Shikamaru buscó en todas las habitaciones, pero por su alivio y a la vez angustia, no estaban allí. Se dio cuenta de que el único sitio que faltaba por explorar, era aquella enorme terraza.

Shikamaru subió las escaleras de caracol con rapidez pero con sigilo. Cuando abrió la puerta de metal, que para su suerte, no chirrió, contempló asombrado la escena.

Sasori se estaba acercando a Temari lentamente, y sus labios se acercaban poco a poco a los de ella…

**

Neji estaba, rodeado de tres hombres de aspecto sospechoso, mirándole con rabia.

-¿Qué queréis?

Hidan rió:

-Nosotros y tú vamos a ajustar cuentas.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, tu molesta compañía junto a Tenten nos obstaculiza.

-¿Eh?

Hidan volvió a reír. Las palabras que soltó dejaron a Neji con el corazón en un puño:

-Vamos a aprovecharnos de ella.

**N/A: ¡Qué fuerte! Ea, ea, ea. Hemos dejado a los tres hombres contra Neji, y a Shikamaru contemplando eso. ¡No os rindáis, chicos! ¡Aunque es pronto, tengo que deciros a todos una cosa!**

**¡Feliz San Valentín! Que** **lo paséis bien con esa persona especial. (Aunque yo no pueda XD)**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-escorpión: Sasori en japonés**

**No tengo ni idea de cuando suele acabar el curso los japos, así que he puesto que acaba en Junio, como pasa en España XD.**

**Playlist:**

**-Hikari (Utada Hikaru)**

**-Hikari Rock Version**

**-Hijo de la Luna (Mecano)**

**¡Gracias por todos los comentarios!**


	31. Hikari No Kiseki Boku Wa Shinjiteru

_Antes de empezar el capítulo, quiero decir...¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! Siento no poder haber actualizado antes. Pero aparte de que andaba corta de inspiración en el caso de esta historia (me centré más en otros mangas), estuve muy agobiada con exámenes y trabajos. Ruego de verdad que me disculpéis y ojalá que la espera no haya sido en vano._

* * *

-Sasori, ¿qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó Temari.

-Ese chico, el que tanto te gusta, habéis estado tanto tiempo y él ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de tus sentimientos…Por eso yo…

Temari le empujaba hacia atrás, pero Sasori era más fuerte que ella, y sólo conseguía arrinconarse aún más en la pared.

Ella veía venir las intenciones de Sasori, así que intentó desviar la atención de él hablando:

-Pero…Tú y yo somos amigos…

-¿Y? Yo quiero ser algo más…

-No es por ser cruel, pero yo no quiero nada más que una amistad contigo…

-Cargaré con la culpa…-sonrió él.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de besarle, sintió que alguien le empujaba tan fuerte que tuvo que cayó al suelo.

Nuestro vago favorito entró en escena.

-¡Vuelve a tocarla, y te parto la cara!

Sasori se secó la sangre, y después sonrió:

-¿Quieres pelea, chaval? ¡Pues la vas a tener!

* * *

-¿Qué diantres habéis dicho?

-Pues que o te quitas de en medio, porque vamos a aprovecharnos de ella, o te haremos daño.

Mientras tanto, Tenten salía de la casa para ver que había ocurrido con Neji.

-No sois nadie para decirme que me aparte del lado de Tenten.

-¿Cuánto te importa esa chica?-preguntó Kisame.

-Más de lo que vosotros pensáis.

-Responde correctamente a la pregunta-dijo Zetsu.

Tenten sentía el corazón palpitándole con fuerza, y casi se le sale del pecho cuando oyó a Neji decir:

-Yo estoy enamorado de ella…

* * *

-Hinata-chan, ya queda poco para que todos nos graduemos…-dijo Naruto.

-Es cierto, Naruto-kun, pero podremos llamarnos y quedar como hacemos siempre-sonrió Hinata.

-Sí, ya sé que todos podemos quedar, pero ese no es mi problema….¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

Hinata dio un respingo:

-Pues, no sé….Seguiremos juntos, ¿no?

-¡Eso ni lo dudes, ttebayo!-sonrió Naruto-¡Pero estoy pensando en irnos a vivir juntos!

-¿Vivir…juntos?-preguntó tímida.

Naruto asintió:

-¡Sí, y poco a poco ir formando una familia!

Hinata sonrió, pero luego la tristeza se adueñó de ella:

-Es una idea genial, Naruto-kun, pero no sé que opinará mi padre al respecto…

-¡No te preocupes, Hinata-chan, tu novio lo convencerá!-gritó.

-¿Y si aún así…?

-No voy a permitir que nada te aparte de mí-dijo Naruto, serio-Y aunque aún tengo que ganarme la confianza de tu padre, no voy a permitir que nos separe. Creo que ya lo dije una vez. Siempre estaremos juntos, ¿verdad Hinata-chan?

Naruto la abrazó. Hinata sonrió:

-Siempre.

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, Sai e Ino estaban sentados en el salón. Hablaban sobre ellos, sobre el futuro. Sakura, sorprendida, preguntó:

-¿En serio, Sai? ¿De verdad te han contratado para que pintes cuadros! ¡Eso es genial!

-Enhorabuena-dijo Sasuke.

-Sí…Gracias a los dos. Lo único malo es que tendré que marcharme de la ciudad y vivir en otro lado, pero siempre puedo volver aquí por vacaciones.

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú con eso entonces, Ino?

Ino sonrió:

-¿¡Hace falta que lo preguntes! ¡Yo iré a donde él vaya! Me iré de la ciudad con él.

Sakura sonrió. No se podía esperar otra cosa de su mejor amiga:

-Me alegro. Sasuke dirigirá junto con Itachi la empresa de la familia Uchiha. Así que se quedará aquí, al igual que yo.

-La verdad es que es todo un final feliz…-sonrió Ino.

Y todos estaban de acuerdo. Bueno, no todos.

* * *

Matsuri y Gaara hablaban en el jardín:

-Matsuri, hay algo que quiero decirte, pero me da un poco de miedo…

-¿El qué es?

-Mis hermanos y yo vamos a volver a Suna. Mi padre tenía demasiada importancia allí y debemos volver. Mi hermana aún no lo sabe porque a ella le costará más, pero se lo contaremos después.

La mirada de Matsuri se apenó:

-Entonces… ¿Tendremos que separarnos? ¿Vamos a cortar?-preguntó con voz trémula.

Gaara, sorprendido, habló:

-¿¡Qué! ¡No, claro que no! Lo que quería decirte es….Matsuri, ¿tú querrías venirte a vivir a Suna conmigo, y casarnos?

Matsuri se quedó con la boca abierta. Era lo último que se esperaba. Lágrimas de felicidad cayeron de sus ojos, y abrazándolo, se escuchó un grito eufórico:

-¡Claro que sí!

* * *

En la azotea, un chico con cabello de piña y un chico de pelo rojo se peleaban. Temari gritaba una y otra vez:

-¡Parad!

Pero ninguno se detuvo. Sasori sonrió, y le vaciló:

-¿Qué pasa, piña? ¿No puedes conmigo o qué?

Shikamaru solo gruñía, sabía que Sasori era más fuerte que él, ya que había pertenecido a una banda callejera, pero aún así no iba a rendirse:

-¡Vamos, piña, ríndete! ¡Ella es mía! ¡La conozco desde hace más que tú!

-¡Nunca!-gritó él-¡Lo que yo siento por ella es más fuerte que lo tuyo!

-¡Eso no puedes saberlo!

Temari oía todo lo que estaban diciendo. Dentro de ella se alegró al ver que Shikamaru sentía lo mismo que ella, pero ése no era el momento indicado. Corrió y se colocó delante de Shikamaru justo cuando Sasori iba a pegarle un puñetazo.

Cuando el puñetazo estaba a punto de darle a Temari, Shikamaru colocó su mano, frenando el puñetazo. Acto seguido, le pegó una patada en ambas piernas, y Sasori perdió el equilibrio, quedándose en el suelo, aturdido:

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Sasori.

Nadie supo a quien se refería solo que tanto como Temari como Shikamaru respondieron:

-Porque le quiero.

Shikamaru dijo:

-Has perdido, Sasori.

Sasori gruñó. Temari habló:

-Sasori, sé que es egoísta lo que voy a pedirte pero…Quisiera que fuésemos amigos.

Sasori los miró, suspiró, y luego sonrió:

-Eres buena, chica. Y aunque me encantaría, yo vuelvo a Suna la semana que viene. De todos modos, siempre podemos quedar, ¿verdad?

Temari sonrió:

-Claro que sí.

Shikamaru le tendió una mano:

-Has peleado muy bien.

Sasori la cogió:

-Gracias. Tú también. Bueno, tortolitos, os dejo solos, seguro que tenéis mucho de lo que hablar.

Sasori salió de la azotea, con el corazón prácticamente destrozado, pero por otro lado alegre.

Sabía que había hecho bien.

* * *

Reinaba el silencio. Temari decidió romperlo:

-Mírate…Estás hecho polvo….-dijo tocándole la mejilla, que estaba herida.

Shikamaru hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no dejó de mirarla en ningún momento. Rápidamente le cogió la mano:

-Temari, tenemos que tomar una decisión. Ya sabes todo, y no voy a desmentírtelo.

Temari sonrió:

-¿Sabes el daño que me has hecho pasar?-dijo mientras poco a poco se acercaba a sus labios.

Shikamaru sonrió:

-Ojalá puedas perdonarme algún día…

Temari sonrió:

-Me lo pensaré…

Todo lo demás no se dijo con palabras.

El beso lo dijo todo.

* * *

Tras la breve declaración de Neji, Hidan, Kisame y Zetsu empezaron a reírse. De repente, Hidan, Kisame y Zetsu ignoraron a Neji y gritaron:

-¡Ahí tienes la verdad, Tenten!

El nombre que dijeron se le metió a Neji en el cerebro con fuerza. Se quedó congelado, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Sabía que Tenten estaba detrás.

Y lo había escuchado.

Se giró lentamente y la vio, con los ojos abiertos como platos:

-Neji, ¿es eso verdad?

Hidan, Kisame y Zetsu lentamente se apartaron. Neji la miró a los ojos, y poco a poco fue acercándose a ella:

-Sí, es verdad…

_Notas de la autora: Chan, chan, así se quedó la cosa. Espero que os haya gustado. En verano me centraré más en la historia, y dentro de pocos capítulos, será el final._

_¡Gracias por todo!_


End file.
